The Marriage in the Mission
by Mia048
Summary: "Brennan revient de son séjour archéologique aux îles Maluku, une alliance au doigt et un secret. Il ne reste plus qu'à l'annoncer à ses amis." Traduction de la fiction "The Marriage in the Mission" de "LJLanham" ! Enjoy !
1. Surprise !

**Voilà une fiction que j'ai déniché du côté des Américains xD Lisez et dîtes moi si ça vous emballe ou pas !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Et merci à Emilie pour sa relecture !**

Chapitre Un :

"Surprise !"

Tempérance Brennan était nerveuse. Elle savait qu'elle avait prise la bonne décision, mais cela ne rendait pas la tâche de cet après-midi plus simple. Elle savait qu'Angela serait en colère pour ne pas avoir été mise au courant plus tôt, mais c'était une nouvelle qui devrait être partagée face à face.

Elle n'avait pas encore été au labo. Elle avait décidé qu'il y avait beaucoup à faire à son retour, et qu'il était logique de retarder son retour au travail d'une semaine ou plus.

Angela et Hodgins étaient rentrés de Paris au début du mois et étaient déjà retournés travailer au labo. Brennan regarda sa montre et réalisa qu'il était temps d'y aller si elle voulait être à l'heure au déjeuner qu'elle avait prévu avec Angela.

Le soleil était chaud sur ses épaules alors qu'elle descendait la rue vers le Royal Dinner. La ville lui avait vraiment manquée. Cela la surprit de voir à quel point Washington était devenue son foyer. Elle aimait ce quartier - la façon dont les grands immeubles d'entreprise alternaient avec les bâtiments historiques, les voitures qui passaient près des gens qui marchaient paresseusement le long des trottoirs, les arbres alignées sur ses mêmes trottoirs - tout cela lui donnait un sentiment de paix qui provenait du fait qu'elle se sentait "chez elle".

Elle sentit une pointe d'émotion quand elle ouvrit la porte du Diner, et sourit tristement tandis qu'elle regardait la table au fond de la salle, son coeur s'attendait à voir Booth alors que sa raison savait que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Cependant, elle était heureuse de voir Angela et Cam. Ses amies se levèrent pour la saluer, et tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la table, Angela la tira vers elle pour une étreinte de bienvenue.

"Ma chérie!" Couina-t-elle, "tu n'as pas idée de combien il est bon de te revoir!"

Avant que Brennan n'aie le temps répondre, Angela était en train de la serrer à nouveau.

"C'est bon aussi de te revoir Ange," dit Brennan une fois qu'Angela la lâcha.

"Bienvenue , Docteur Brennan," dit Cam une fois que toutes les trois furent assises.

Brennan s'installa et posa ses mains sur les genoux. Elle écouta Cam et Angela lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé au labo en son absence.

"Qu'est ce qui vous ferez plaisir?" Demanda la serveuse sans lever les yeux.

"Juste un thé glacé pour l'instant, s'il vous plaît," répondit Brennan quand la femme la regarda.

"Docteur Brennan!" S'exclama-t-elle. "C'est bon de vous voir à nouveau. Allons-nous revoir votre partenaire de rêve bientôt?"

"Je suis sûr que Booth sera là prochainement," répondit Brennan. "Il a été privé de la tarte de Marie beaucoup trop longtemps."

"C'est vraiment très agréable de vous revoir," dit la serveuse. "Je reviens tout de suite avec votre thé et pour prendre votre commande pour le déjeuner."

Alors que la serveuse s'éloignait, un silence gêné tomba sur la table.

Brennan sentit ce qu'elle savait qu'Angela et Booth appelleraient "papillons" dans son estomac. Elle savait qu'elle devrait prendre la parole, mais n'était pas exactement certaine sur la façon d'entamer la conversation.

"Bren," dit Angela finalement. "Tu as à peine dit deux mot. Qu'en est-il de toi? Comment était les îles Maluku? J'ai à peine eu de tes nouvelles au cours des derniers mois. Est-ce que tout va bien?"

"Tout va bien Ange," dit Brennan, faisant nerveusement tourner la bague autour de son doigt sous la table. "Tout va bien, vraiment."

"Le Docteur Goodman a été très impressionné par votre rapport sur les fouilles," dit Cam.

"Oui," dit Brennan, hochant la tête. "La découverte était importante, et mon implication sera bénéfique pour l'institut Jefferson, concernant les donations et la presse."

La serveuse revint avec la thé de Brennan et prit leur commande.

"Allez, Bren," aiguillonna Angela. "Je sais que tu es fière de ton travail aux Maluku, et tu as raison de l'être. Tu as toujours aimé ce genre d'expéditions, mais donne-moi quelque chose de juteux enfin! Ça fait un an, Brennan. Je meurs là. Est-ce que tu as vu Booth depuis que tu es revenue?"

"Oui," répondit Brennan, ses yeux évitant la rencontre avec ceux de son amie.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Angela commença à remarquer la nervosité de son amie. Elle réalisa qu'il se passait quelque chose - quelque chose dont Brennan était peu disposée à discuter. Ce n'était rien de nouveau, Brennan était souvent réticente, mais elle n'était jamais nerveuse. Jamais.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Brennan?" Demanda Angela alors que la serveuse revenait avec leur repas. Elle gardait un oeil sur son amie tandis qu'elle tendait la main pour prendre la salade de la serveuse. Elle faillit faire tomber le verre qu'elle buvait lorsqu'elle remarqua que le soleil scintillait sur quelque chose. C'est là qu'elle vit la bande de platine à la main gauche de Brennan.

Quelque chose se brisa en elle et Angela bondit de sa chaise.

".Dieu. Brennan," dit-elle presque en colère. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Est ce que c'est une bague de mariage? Comment as-tu pu?"

Brennan regarda simplement son amie tandis qu'elle continuait de divaguer. Elle ne savait pas si Angela attendait vraiment une réponse pour chacune des questions qu'elle lui lançait, et de toute façon, elle n'avait pas les mots pour répondre.

"Tu t'es mariée? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi? Je ne peux pas y croire. Tu ne peux pas t'engager avec Booth, mais tu reviens de cette satanée d'Indonésie mariée?"

"Angela," dit Brennan, retrouvant sa voix. "S'il-te-plaît, calme-toi et laisse-moi t'expliquer."

"Expliquer? Expliquer quoi? Comment tu as foutu en l'air la meilleure chose qui allait jamais t'arriver? Est-ce que Booth est au courant de ça? Ça va le tuer!"

Brennan se leva, faisant face à son amie tandis qu'elle sentit ses yeux lui piquaient. Elle haïssait être devenue trop émotionnelle dernièrement ... qu'elle soit si vulnérable depuis... depuis que c'était arrivé. La véhémence d'Angela la prit par surprise, mais sa propre réaction la surprit encore plus. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle se tenait là et prenait sur elle, ne laissant pas les larmes tomber.

"Angela," dit Cam, "réfléchissons une minute. Nous ne connaissons pas toute l'histoire."

"Tu as raison, nous ne la connaissons pas," lança Angela. "C'est cruel, Bren - même pour toi."

Cam se retourna pour assister à l'échange dans un silence stupéfait. Elle ne pouvait croire que l'artiste en général insouciante était si brutal avec son amie, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle avait le même sentiment de loyauté protectrice envers Booth. Angela avait raison pour une chose - l'idée que Brennan marié avec un autre pourrait le tuer. Elle fut surprise de voir l'homme en question marcher vers la porte.

"Angela," prévint Cam, mais l'autre femme ne l'avait évidemment pas entendu.

"Je ne sais même plus qui tu es," dit Angela doucement tandis qu'elle s'affaissait sur sa chaise.

Seeley Booth était souriant tandis qu'il se dirigeait ver le Dinner. Il remarqua Angela qui s'asseyait alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, mais ne vit pas les expressions sur les visages des femmes. Sa concentration était dirigée sur Brennan tandis qu'il arrivait derrière elle.

"Booth," déclara prudemment Cam et Brennan pivota et se jeta dans ses bras.

Il ne remarqua pas ses larmes alors qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans sa poitrine.

"Hey, chérie," dit-il, toujours souriant tandis qu'il mit sa main derrière sa tête.

Angela crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir quand elle vit la soeur jumelle de l'alliance de Brennan au doigt de Booth.

**N'oubliez pas les Reviews, hein !**

**Allez Bonne Soirée xD**


	2. Un peu de réconfort

**Alors tout d'abord, je vous remercient tous pour vos reviews et alerts, j'était comme ça :O devant ma boite e-mail !**

**Merci, merci, j'adore lire vos réactions !**

**Allez voila le deuxiéme chapitre en ésperant que ça vous plaise toujours !**

**Bonne lecture**

**P.S : Et merci qui? Merci Emilie xD**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Deux :<span>

"Un peu de réconfort"

Booth serra fortement Brennan dans ses bras. Il aimait pouvoir la tenir finalement ainsi.

"Tu leur as annoncé la nouvelle?" Demanda-t-il.

Il la sentit secouer la tête contre sa poitrine. Il pensait l'avoir entendu renifler et réalisa l'humidité sur sa chemise.

"Elle n'a pas eu l'occasion de le faire," dit Angela désemparée, "avant d'être attaquée par sa meilleure amie."

Il mit ses mains sur ses épaules et la repoussa doucement en arrière pour pouvoir scruter son visage.

"Chérie, qu'est ce qui s'est passé?"

Son coeur se serra quand il vit ses larmes. Elle avait beaucoup trop pleuré ces derniers mois. Cela devait être un évenement heureux. Elle était venue dire à sa meilleure amie qu'ils s'étaient mariés. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer dans quel enfer il était rentré, mais il était certain de ne pas aimer la situation. Il ne voulait pas voir ce regard sur son visage. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle ils s'étaient mariés en premier lieu.

"Soudainement," Brennan dit doucement, "je trouve que je n'ai plus d'appétit. Booth, peux-tu m'emmener à la maison, s'il-te-plaît?"

"Bien sûr," répondit-il, entourant de son bras ses épaules tandis qu'elle se retournait pour prendre son sac. Il jeta un regard au dessus de ses épaules à leurs amies. Cam lui donna un regard de sympathie, et Angela murmura, "je suis désolée."

Lorsque les deux furent seuls dans le SUV flambant neuf, Booth se tourna vers sa femme.

"Tu veux en parler?" Demanda-t-il.

"Pas vraiment," répondit-elle, regardant par la fenêtre.

Il ne s'attendait pas à plus et savait qu'il ne fallait pas la pousser. Il reporta son attention sur la route, lui jetant parfois un regard alors qu'il se rendait dans leur quartier.

"Je sais qu'elle voulait bien faire," dit-elle finalement.

"Qui?" Demanda-t-il. "Angela?"

"Oui. Je pense qu'elle pensait te défendre, mais..."

"Me défendre?" Demanda-t-il, maintenant encore plus confus.

"Oui, mais ça fait vraiment mal. Elle prétend être ma meilleure amie et pourtant elle a immédiatement pensé le pire de moi..."

"Peut-être que je sais pas ce qui se passe parce que l'on a était loin de l'autre pendant un certain temps," dit-il." Mais je suis totalement perdu là. Bones, tu vas devoir m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ... depuis le début, s'il te plaît."

"D'accord", répondit-elle. "Je le ferai. Mais nous sommes presque à la maison. Cela peut attendre jusque-là?"

* * *

><p>Booth suivit Brennan dans son appartement, ferma et verrouilla la porte derrière eux. Elle se déchaussa et se dirigea vers sa chambre.<p>

"Pourquoi n'irais tu pas te mettre à l'aise pendant que je nous prépare un truc à manger?" Suggéra-t-il. "Tu n'as pas touché à ton déjeuner."

"D'accord," dit-elle doucement sans se retourner. "Je vais aller prendre une douche."

Il attendit un peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le bout du couloir.

"Bones?" Appela-t-il.

"Oui?"

"Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi," répondit-elle puis ferma la porte de la chambre derrière elle.

L'esprit de Booth chancela alors qu'il s'occupait en cuisine. Que s'était donc t-il passé pour qu'Angéla attaque si violemment Brennan, pour le protéger, lui. Peu importe ce que c'était, ça devait être mauvais. Il n'avais vu ce regard sur son visage que quelque fois...et la plupart d'entre eux étaient récents. Il haïssait cela, spécialement quand il en était la cause. Il pensa à une autre période où il avait vu ce regard égaré dans ses yeux. Il s'était juré de ne plus la laisser ressentir cette sensation à nouveau. Maintenant, cela faisait presque 6 mois, et ils en étaient là. C'était son boulot de la protéger de ce genre de peine. Merde, il était en train de la laisser tomber encore une fois.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Novembre dernier :_

_Ça faisait tellement mal, et il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il n'y avait pas un seul endroit qui ne l'élançait . Peut être que c'était une bonne chose, la douleur voulait dire qu'il n'était pas mort. Il ferma les yeux un peu plus fort pour se protéger de la lumière vive qui l'agressa quand il les ouvrit. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux._

_A sa grande surprise, il était dans un hôpital - un vrai, pas un hôpital de guerre._

_"Bienvenue, soldat," dit la voix d'un ange au pied de son lit. "Laisse-moi aller chercher le médecin."_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, l'infirmière réapparue près de la porte à côté d'un homme aux cheveux bruns portant une blouse. L'homme commença à l'examiner, en prenant des notes._

_"Sergent-Chef Booth," dit-il. "Je suis le capitaine Rojas, votre médecin. Savez-vous où vous êtes?"_

_"Hôpital?" Dit Booth d'un voix rauque, sa gorge lui semblait comme si elle était en feu._

_"Vous êtes au Centre Médical Régional de Landstuhl ," lui dit le capitaine Rojas._

_"L'Allemagne?" Demanda Booth. Il devait être plutôt amoché s'ils l''avaient déplacé jusqu'en Allemagne._

_"Je suis satisfait de vos progrès," dit le médecin. "Je dois faire quelques tests pour être sûr que vous guérissez bien. Il ne semble pas y avoir d'effets secondaires suite à votre petite sieste, en fait je trouve que cela a probablement contribué à ce que vos organes commencent le processus de guérison. Quelques tests nous en diront plus. Après ça, il y a quelqu'un qui a hâte de vous voir."_

_Qui voudrait le voir? Un de des hommes? Est-ce quelqu'un s'était blessé lors de l'embuscade? Il laissa son esprit errer, essayant de ne pas se concentrer sur la douleur. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour retomber dans le sommeil._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Il ouvrit les yeux doucement. La chambre était obscure, la lumière faible et les rideaux tirés. Cette fois, il entendit vraiment la voix d'un ange._

_"Si tu n'étais pas dans un tel état, je te tuerais moi-même.'_

_No, ça ne pouvait pas être ..._

_"Bones?"_

_"Oui," dit-elle, s'approchant de lui. "Tu m'as encore oubliée?" Dit-elle sincèrement._

_"Jamais," répondit-il faiblement. "Qu'est ce que tu fais là?"_

_"Tu étais dans le coma, Booth," lui dit-elle. "Où est ce que je devrais être?"_

_"Combien de temps?" Demanda-t-il._

_"Près de deux semaines," dit-elle. "Je suis ici depuis cinq jours."_

_"Comment?"_

_"Rebecca m'a envoyé un message."_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Quelque chose sent bon," dit-elle, entrant dans la cuisine.

"J'ai juste réchauffé ton miso d'hier soir," dit-il. "Tu sembles ne pas avoir très faim."

"Merci," dit-elle, marchant à coté de lui.

Cela la surprit de voir à quel point elle était devenue à l'aise avec leur relation. Ils étaient mariés depuis six mois, mais ils n'étaient vraiment ensemble que depuis quelques semaines.

"Tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi," dit-il, se penchant pour un rapide baiser.

"Je crois que c'est réciproque," répondit-elle.

"Oui, Bones. Je sais."

Elle s'assit sur un tabouret du comptoir et il lui apporta le bol de soupe et du pain frais. Il s'appuya contre le comptoir et la regarda tandis qu'elle mangeait.

"Alors, tu es prête pour parler de ce qui s'est passé avec Angela?"

Elle soupira et posa sa cuillère.

"J'ai surréagi", dit-elle. "Toutes les deux, en réalité."

"Qu'est-ce-qui c'est passé?"

"Elle a vu ma bague," lui dit elle. "Et avant que je n'ai eu la chance de dire quelque chose, elle a supposé que j'avais épousé quelqu'un d'autre et que tu serais dévasté."

"Donc tu avais raison à propos d'elle prenant ma défense", dit-il. "Tu deviens plutôt bonne avec ces trucs de psychologie."

"Les rendez-vous quotidiens avec le docteur Grayson ont cet effet", répondit-elle, en prenant une cuillerée de sa soupe. "J'ai un rendez-vous dans la matinée avec le médecin qu'elle m'a conseillé . Je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi, si tu peux."

"Bien sûr", répondit-il.

"Le docteur Grayson pense que je devrais sans doute voir le docteur Delaney une fois par semaine, et qu'elle voudrait te voir de temps en temps aussi."

"Tout ce qu'il faudra", répondit-il. Il pourrait probablement faire un peu de thérapie lui-même. Dieu savait qu'il n'allait pas laisser Sweets se mêler de ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Le docteur Grayson avait été une aubaine, et si elle avait recommandé ce docteur Delaney, alors elle devait être assez bonne, aussi. Le plus important était d'être sûr que Bones se sentait bien. Elle avait guéri physiquement, mais le reste allait prendre plus de temps. Il était tout simplement ravi qu'elle eut accepté la thérapie. "Bien essayé, au fait."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" Demanda-t-elle, innocemment.

"Le changement de sujet", dit-il. "Bien essayé. Nous n'avions pas fini. Qu'est-ce qu'Angela t'a dit ? Je sais que ça devait être assez méchant Bones. Tu pleurais quand je suis arrivé là-bas."

"C'était méchant", dit-elle, honnêtement. "Mais ce n'était pas si cruel que ça. Je suis encore tellement émotive tout le temps. C'est pourquoi je pense que je réagis de manière excessive. Mais ça fait vraiment mal, tu sais? Angela est censée être mon amie. Ma meilleure amie. Je suis heureuse qu'elle se soucie de toi, et rationnellement ça me fait du bien de savoir que nos amis te protègent si farouchement. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir blessé, mais irationnellement, cela m'a fait mal qu'elle ait immédiatement pris ton côté . Qu'est-il arrivé à ce code de fille, dont elle me parle toujours? C'est mon amie ... elle aurait dû être heureuse pour moi, peu importe la situation. Même si j'avais épousé quelqu'un d'autre ", dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

"Waouh, maintenant", dit-il, en riant tandis qu'il la leva et la prit dans ses bras. "Ne soyons pas fous." Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. "Tu sais, elle a raison. J'aurais été dévasté si tu avais épousé quelqu'un d'autre." Il l'embrassa de nouveau. "Cette dernière année a été dingue, mais je ne la changerais pas. Je veux dire, nous avons vécu l'enfer et j'aurais aimé t'épargner la douleur ... mais tout cela est ce qui nous a amené ici, donc je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment le blâmer "

"Je sais ce que tu veux dire", dit-elle. Elle le tint étroitement tandis qu'elle pensait à certains de ces moments les plus sombres.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Novembre :_

_Ça avait été une longue journée au site de fouilles. Leurs découvertes avaient été monumentales et ils étaient en train de faire de bons progrès dans le catalogage des restes et des artefacts, mais c'était un processus long et ardu. Après avoir passé les douze dernières heures sur le site d'excavation et sauté le repas du soir, tout ce que Brennan voulait était une douche et se lover dans sa couchette pendant quelques heures. Quand elle revint à ses quartiers, elle décida de se connecter à Internet pour voir ses e-mails en premier. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle avait eu des nouvelles de Booth et elle commençait à s'inquiéter._

_Cela remontait à environ un mois depuis qu'elle avait réalisé que ça n'avait pas d'importance si ils étaient ensemble à Washinghton ou si elle était à Maluku et lui en Afghanistan ... peu importe où ils se trouvaient géographiquement, ils étaient attachés émotionnellement ... inextricablement. Elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne voulait plus se battre et elle lui avait dit. Depuis lors, ses e-mails s'étaient rapprochés de lettres d'amour et elle ne voulait admettre devant personne à quel point elle se réjouissait de leur relation._

_Elle s'assit sur sa couchette et démarra son ordinateur portable. Elle baissa les yeux vers la liste des expéditeurs et fut déçue quand elle ne vit pas l'adresse de Booth. Il y avait une adresse inconnue qui attira son attention, et la ligne du sujet causa l'augmentation de sa fréquence cardiaque de façon spectaculaire. Il disait simplement, "Re: Booth, Urgent"_

_Elle ouvrit l'email et constata qu'il était de Rebecca, qui avait eu son adresse e-mail de Parker. Elle lut que l' unité de Booth avait été sur une mission d'entraînement quand ils avaient été pris en embuscade par des insurgés. Deux hommes avaient été capturés et deux autres avaient été blessés lorsque les insurgés avaient déclenchés une explosion dans leur camp. Booth était intervenu pour protéger ses hommes et s'était pris le plus gros de l'explosion. Il avait été déplacé de l'hôpital de guerre en Afghanistan pour le Centre Médical Régional de Landstuhl en Allemagne ... il était resté inconscient. L'armée n'avait pas été en mesure de localiser Jared parce que Padmé et lui étaient en lune de miel, alors ils avaient contacté Rebecca étant donné que Parker était le prochain lien de parenté de Booth. Même si elle n'avait pas connaissance de la nature de leur relation, Rebecca savait que Brennan aurait voulu savoir._

_Elle passa les prochains jours à appeller pour demander des faveurs auprès de tout le monde, du personnel de la CIA au département d'Etat. Elle appela le président lui-même. Alors qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de vérifier les détails sur l'état de Booth, elle réussit finalement à obtenir le dédouanement et le transport à Landstuhl et le jour suivant, elle était dans un avion en partance pour l'Allemagne._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Alors, qu'est ce que tu vas faire à propos d'Angela ?" Demanda Booth.

"Je suppose que la bonne chose à faire serait de parler avec elle et lui laisser savoir que je lui pardonne", dit-elle.

"Pourquoi je sens qu'il y un mais à venir?"

"Mais, je pense que je veux la laisser mijoter pendant un moment."

"Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à ma femme?"

"Tu aimes dire ça, hein?"

"Oui,", répondit-il. " vraiment."

* * *

><p><strong>N'oubliez pas les Reviews, hein !<strong>

**Allez Bonne Soirée xD**


	3. Secrets et mensonges

**Bonsoir, je m'excuse de se retard, mais j'y pouvais vraiment rien :/ Alors voici le 3e chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira, mais avant voici une petite note de Lori, qui m'a demandée de vous la passer !**

**Emilie, Merci !**

**N.A : Merci beaucoup à Mia048 pour prendre le temps de traduire et publier cette histoire. L'histoire est très chére à mon coeur et signifie beaucoup pour moi. Je suis très exciter de la voir publier en Français. Je lis vos 'reviews' pour Mia et ils signifient beaucoup. Si vous avez des questions ou vous voulez me contactez, s'il vous plaît faîtes le par MP (LJLanham).**

**Et merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un 'reviews' xD Merci du fond du coeur **

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Trois :<span>

"Secrets et mensonges"

"Alors, apparemment," dit Angela, "Booth et Brennan sont mariés."

"Impossible," répondit son mari.

Wendell et Fisher s'assirent silencieusement, buvant leur café et assimilant l'information. Quatre visages levèrent leurs yeux tandis que Cam montait les escaliers jusqu'au salon.

"Angela," dit-elle. "Tu ne penses pas en avoir déjà assez fait? "

Hochant la tête, Angela eu l'air contrite tandis que son attention fut attirée par ses chaussures.

"M. Fisher, M. Bray," dit Cam. "Je crois qu'il y a un soldat non identifié sur la plateforme qui demande votre attention."

Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête en même temps et sortirent de la salle et se dirigèrent vers la plate-forme pour se remettre au travail. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée de voix, Cam se tourna vers le couple.

"Vraiment, Angela?" Demanda-t-elle. "Papoter avec les stagiaires? Est-ce que cela va rendre les choses plus facile avec Brennan?"

"Rendre les choses plus facile avec Brennan?" Demanda Hodgins. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant le déjeuner?"

"Tu devrait le demander à ta femme", déclara Cam. "Mais faites le en privé."

"Angie?" Demanda-t-il

"Allons dans mon bureau."

Hodgins suivit sa femme dans son bureau et ferma la porte derrière eux.

"D'accord", dit-il. "Je suis complètement paumé, donc accouche."

"Ça avait bien commencé ", dit-elle timidement. "Je suis arrivée avec Cam au Diner et on a attendu que Brennan se montre. J'étais tellement excitée quand elle est arrivée que je lui ai bondi dessus et je l'ai serrée contre moi", dit-elle avec un soupir. "Tu sais combien elle m'a manquée, Jack. Bref, elle était magnifique, un peu fatiguée mais vraiment bien. Elle travaille toujours trop lors de ses voyages, donc je n'étais pas vraiment inquiète, tu sais? Alors, nous nous sommes assises et on a commencé à discuter. Cam et moi lui avons dit tout sur ce qui se passait ici. C'est alors que j'ai remarqué qu'elle agissait nerveusement. Vraiment bizarre, non?Je veux dire, Bren n'est jamais nerveuse. Alors, je lui ai posé des questions sur Booth et elle agissait, je ne sais pas, de manière coupable. Puis elle a tendu sa main pour prendre son assiette de la serveuse et j'ai vu sa bague. Elle porte cette magnifique bande de platine, et j'ai été totalement perdu. Je l'ai engueulée pour s'être mariée et d'avoir blessé Booth," elle s'arrêta, les larmes se formant dans ses yeux. "Elle m'a demandé de la laisser s'expliquer et je n'ai fait qu'empirer les choses. Je l'ai accusée d'être cruelle, Jack."

Angela sanglotait ouvertement tandis que son mari essayait de la consoler.

"Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé, chérie?" Demanda-t-il doucement.

"Booth est entré, portant une bague assortie. Brennan lui a demandé de l'emmener à la maison, et je n'ai même pas su comment c'était arrivé. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'ils ont gardé secret?"

* * *

><p><em>Novembre:<em>

_Au moment où son avion avait atterri à la base aérienne de Ramstein, Brennan fut hors d'elle. Elle rencontra son escorte dans le hangar et demanda à aller directement au Centre Médical._

_En arrivant à l'hôpital, elle passa à côté du même mur en brique que celui de la semaine précédente. Personne ne lui donnait des informations sur la condition de Booth. Enfin, après avoir invoqué le nom d'un général cinq étoiles, avec qui elle avait travaillé dans la foulée des attentats du 11 Septembre, on lui donna le nom du médecin de Booth. Elle rechercha son bureau à travers l'hôpital._

_"Dr Rojas," dit-elle, en entrant sans y être invitée. "Je suis le Dr Temperance Brennan et je suis ici pour voir le Sergent Major Seeley Booth."_

_"Êtes-vous un parent, Dr Brennan?"_

_"Non," répondit-elle avec un soupir frustré. "Je ne le suis pas. Je suis, cependant, sa partenaire avec le FBI, son contact d'urgence avec le FBI et son mandataire médical. Je comprends que rien de tout cela signifie quelque chose pour l'armée. Mais j'espère que vous comprenez que je ne partirais pas avant que je n'ai pu voir Booth et que je n'ai obtenu des nouvelles sur son état. "_

_"Dr Brennan," dit Rojas. "Je comprends votre préoccupation et je peux l'apprécier. Malheureusement, la réglementation m'interdit de me conformer à votre demande. Je peux vous dire que votre ami est stable, mais toujours inconscient. Je suis désolé. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. "_

_"Je veux le voir", affirma-t-elle._

_"Encore une fois, Dr Brennan," dit Dr Rojas. "Je m'excuse, mais je suis incapable de permettre cela."_

_"Dr Rojas," dit-elle. "Avez-vous accès aux antécédents médicaux complets de Booth ?"_

_"Oui, Dr Brennan, je l'ai."_

_"Alors vous êtes au courant qu'il y a deux ans, suite à une chirurgie pour enlever une tumeur au cerveau, Booth a été inconscient pendant quatre jours ..."_

_"J'en suis conscient."_

_"Êtes-vous aussi conscient que je n'ai jamais quitté son chevet pendant ces quatre jours, Dr Rojas?" dit-elle. "Il a besoin de moi", ajouta-t-elle tranquillement._

_Le médecin la regarda. Il était évident qu'elle se souciait beaucoup de son patient. Les patients qui étaient dans le même état que Booth répondaient souvent à la présence d'un être cher. Et il avait aussi entendu parler de la femme qui avait tiré plusieurs cordes juste pour être dans cet hôpital. Elle n'était rien sinon tenace. Il décida qu'il ferait quelques vérifications et voir ce qu'il pourrait faire au sujet de contourner quelques règles. Il la regarda. Elle était une femme investie d'une mission et elle allait s'effondrer au le sol avant qu'elle n'ai eu la chance de prendre soin de son ami._

_"Je suis désolé, Dr Brennan," lui dit-il. "Je ne peux pas vous laisser le voir dès maintenant. Vous avez eu un long voyage, et pardonnez-moi, mais vous avez l'air épuisé. Rendez vous à votre hôtel et reposez vous un peu. Laissez-moi voir ce que je peux faire."_

_"Je serai de retour", céda-t-elle. "Aux premières heures de la matinée."_

_xXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Une fois la belle Docteur Brennan partie, Rojas examina son patient et puis se mit à voir ce qu'il pourrait faire pour sa jeune visiteuse déterminée._

_Quand il revint de sa tournée, il trouva un message sur son bureau du général Starke. Il téléphona au général qui lui dit que sans violer la réglementation, il devait faire de son mieux pour donner au Docteur Brennan tout ce dont elle aurait besoin. Le Docteur Temperance Brennan était certainement une amie de l'armée américaine. Que ce soit par sa participation aux efforts de rétablissement à New York après le 11 Septembre, à la Nouvelle Orléans après Katrina, la récupération des soldats perdus au Kosovo, en Irak et en Afghanistan, ou la récupération de victimes du génocide au Guatemala ou au Darfour ... Le Docteur Brennan était là à chaque fois et elle n'avait jamais rien demandé en retour. Si voir ce soldat allait lui redonner sa tranquillité d'esprit, alors c'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire._

_Docteur Rojas décida que la meilleure chose à faire pour lui était de garder le docteur Brennan au courant de l'état de Booth du mieux qu'il pouvait, sans entrer dans les détails, et puis quand le patient se réveillerait, il lui permettrait de le voir. De toute façon, après cela, ça serait au Sergent Major Booth d'en décider._

_xXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Le lendemain matin, Brennan arriva à l'hôpital juste après le petit déjeuner. Elle attendit dans le bureau du Dr Rojas, alors qu'il faisait sa ronde. Quand il revint, il lui dit de s'assoir et lui raconta, ce qu'il sentait qu'il pouvait, sur les blessures de Booth. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et souffrait de graves blessures internes. Ils avaient enlevés la rate et une partie de son foie. Il avait plusieurs côtes cassées, un poumon perforé et les reins meurtris. Le médecin lui dit que ses organes allaient guérir, et le repos était la meilleure chose pour lui pour le moment. Bien qu'ils étaient préoccupés qu'il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, le coma fournissait le repos qui était vraiment bénéfique pour la récupération de ses blessures. Ce dont ils étaient le plus préoccupés outre le fait qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé, était la fracture de son fémur droit. Elle demanda à voir ses radios, mais bien sûr, le médecin refusa la demande._

_Il dit que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire et il la renvoya à la salle d'attente. Cette fois, il promit de lui faire savoir s'il y avait un changement et qu'elle pourrait voir Booth dès qu'il serait réveillé. Et elle lui fit promettre de dire à Booth qu'elle était là, même s'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre._

_Cela avait été la même chose pour les deux jours suivant. Elle passait des heures dans la salle attente à travailler sur son ordinateur portable. Elle avait gardé le contact avec l'équipe de Maluku, et elle avait pu être en mesure de maintenir sa participation dans le projet. Elle avait essayé de se concentrer sur son travail, mais son esprit était constamment dévié vers l'homme qu'elle aimait. Oui, elle pouvait admettre aujourd'hui qu'elle l'aimait. Booth lui avait appris que l'amour était quelque chose de plus que les endorphines et la sérotonine et que ça ne devait pas être éphémère._

_Il lui avait dit qu'il allait l'aimer toujours dans trente, ou quarante, ou cinquante ans ... et elle le croyait. Qui plus est, elle savait qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Et elle voulait croire qu'elle allait toujours l'aimer dans trente ou quarante ou cinquante ans, mais elle n'était pas sûr qu'elle en était capable. Elle avait besoin de le voir. Elle avait besoin de lui parler. Elle prit une décision._

_Brennan ferma son portable et le glissa dans son étui de protection. Elle le nicha dans son sac et le mit en bandoulière sur son épaule. Elle regarda l'horloge. Cela faisait environ une heure depuis que le Dr Rojas lui avait dit qu'il rentrait chez lui et qu'elle devrait retourner à l'hôtel et se reposer un peu, elle aussi. Elle regarda autour tandis elle traçait son chemin vers les ascenseurs. Elle entra dans la première cabine disponible, mais au lieu de descendre dans le hall, elle choisit le bouton qui l'emmènerait à l'unité des soins intensifs._

_Elle n'avait pas regardé Booth "enquêter" toutes ces années pour rien. Prêter attention tout autour d'elle lors de ses conversations avec le Dr Rojas et les infirmières, lui avait permis de déterminer le numéro de la chambre dans laquelle Booth était. Elle sortit de l'ascenseur, et sans hésiter un instant, elle fît ce qu'elle aurait dû faire il y a trois jours. Elle marcha dans le couloir et entra dans la chambre de Booth. Elle posa son sac sur le sol près de la porte et se dirigea à son chevet._

_"Oh, chéri," chuchota-t-elle, en utilisant le surnom qu'il avait commencé à utiliser avec elle au cours des dernier mois. Son visage était meurtri et sa tête bandée. Elle se pencha et prit sa main qui n'était pas reliée à la perfusion et la caressa entre les siennes. "Qu'as tu fait?"_

_Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle avait imaginé le voir pour la première fois après s'être avoué leur amour. Elle avait eu l'idée romantiquement idiote que ce serait comme un de ces vieux films qu'elle aimait tant. Elle pensait que ce serait près d'une fontaine ... elle l'avait imaginé assis sur leur banc, et elle courant dans ses bras. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir comme ça. Pas encore une fois._

_Elle n'essaya pas d'arrêter les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur son visage tandis qu'elle continuait de lui murmurer. Il lui sembla que la femme qu'elle était avec Booth n'était pas la femme que le reste du monde voyait. Avec lui, elle n'avait pas à cacher ses émotions._

_"Tu m'avais promis que tu ne jouerais pas aux héros," dit-elle. "Mais nous savions tous deux que c'était un mensonge quand tu l'a dit. C'est comme quand tu mens aux enfants à Noël, non? Parfois, tu dois dire aux gens que tu aimes ce qu'ils veulent entendre, afin de les protéger. C'est la dernière fois, Booth. Tu ne peux pas faire ça à moi. Tu sais que je fonctionne mieux avec la rationalité et la vérité. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges ... "_

_Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front._

_"... Mais j'ai besoin de toi. Alors, bon sang, réveille-toi." Sa demande sembla perdre un peu de sa violence quand elle la chuchota. "Ne me fais pas ça maintenant. Tu m'as fait ouvrir mon cœur, je ne peux pas le faire seule. S'il te plaît, chéri. Réveille-toi. Je vais avoir beaucoup de problèmes vis à vis de ma présence ici", dit-elle, souriant à travers ses larmes. "Et tu vas devoir m'en sortir."_

_Elle tira la chaise du coin de la salle à côté du lit. Elle s'assit et le regarda pendant un moment. Elle lui parla, lui dit toutes les choses auxquelles elle avait pensées depuis qu'elle a réalisé qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle lui raconta ses rêves pour leur avenir. Elle ne cessa de parler que lorsque ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer. Elle se pencha en avant et posa sa tête sur le lit à côté de son bras et ferma les yeux._

_C'est dans cette même position que le Dr Rojas la trouva le lendemain matin._

_"Bonjour, Docteur Brennan," lui dit-il tandis qu'il entrait dans la pièce._

_Surprise, Brennan sauta en arrière du lit._

_"Dr Rojas," dit-elle pour réponse._

_"Je me demandais combien de temps cela allait prendre avant que je ne vous trouve ici", dit-il avec le soupçon d'un sourire sur ses traits sombres. "Votre réputation vous précède," dit-il. "Je suis surpris qu'il ait fallu aussi longtemps."_

_Elle ne parla pas, juste le regarda, attendant qu'il continue._

_"Je pourrais vous renvoyer,"dit-il. "Mais j'ai regardé les résultats des tests du sergent Booth et son scanner d'activité cérébrale. Il semblerait qu'il réponde à votre présence."_

_"Je vous ai dit qu'il avait besoin de moi," dit-elle doucement._

_"Les infirmières ont dit que vous étiez une visiteuse modèle la nuit dernière," dit-il. "Jamais dans leurs chemins ... elles ont dit qu'elles n'auraient pas su que vous étiez là, si elles ne vous avaient pas vu. Je vais vous permettre de rester, mais vous devez laisser les professionnels faire leur travail. Restez hors de ça quand nous faisons les rondes ... cela signifie que vous devriez quittez la pièce au moins deux fois par jour. Ce sera bon pour vous de sortir, prendre un peu l'air, manger quelque chose ... "_

_"On dirait Booth," dit-elle avec un sourire. "Je vais prendre soin de moi", dit-elle. "Vous prenez soin de lui."_

* * *

><p><strong>N'oubliez pas les Reviews, hein !<strong>

**Allez Bonne Soirée xD**


	4. Limonade

**E voilà le 4e chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**A tous ceux qui ont laissé un comm, un GRAND MERCI, Je vous adore xD**

**Et n'oubliez pas de laissez vos avis **

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Quatre : <span>

"Limonade"

Booth était à la porte, observant alors que Brennan se déplaçait dans l'appartement avec grâce. Elle était en train d'emballer certaines de ses affaires et fusionner d'autres àfin de faire de la place pour les siens. Il regarda l'identité de l'appelant lorsque son téléphone cellulaire sonna.

"Booth," répondit-il, marchant dans le couloir pour aller à la chambre.

"Hé, mec," dit la voix sur l'autre ligne. "C'est Hodgins. Bienvenue."

"Ouais, toi aussi."

"Alors, j'ai entendu que les félicitations sont d'ordre."

Booth sourit.

"Ouais. Merci, mec."

"Alors, écoute," dit Hodgins avec un soupir, redoutant évidemment le sujet de son appel. "Je pense que nos femmes ont besoin de parler."

Booth laissa échapper un soupir et porta sa main à l'arrière de son cou, fermant les yeux, tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit.

"Ouais, il le faut," dit-il. "Mais elles devront s'en sortir par leurs propres moyens. Bones appellera Angela quand elle sera prête."

"Angie se sent vraiment mal."

"Je ne veux pas être méchant là", dit Booth. "Mais elle devrait. J'apprécie qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi, mais la façon dont elle a traité Bones n'était pas cool."

"Elle le sait, mec", répondit Hodgins , un peu sur la défensive.

"Je suis désolé, Hodgins. Écoute, on va tous en parler bientôt, mais ces derniers mois ont été un enfer pour nous, surtout pour Bones. Elle était juste au point où elle reprenait son pied et sa confiance quand Angela l'a rabaissée. Ça va prendre un certain temps."

Le commentaire de Booth a été accueilli par un silence, alors que son ami ne savait pas quoi dire.

"Si cela peut aider", poursuivit-il, "elle la déjà pardonné. Ça va juste prendre un peu de temps avant qu'elle ne soit prête à parler."

"Ouais", répondit Hodgins. "Merci."

Un autre long silence passa.

"Booth?"

"Ouais?"

"Tu prends soin de Dr B."

"J'en ai l'intention, Hodgins. Merci. On parle bientôt, ok?"

"Ouais, bien sûr. À plus tard."

"À plus tard."

Brennan entra dans la chambre au moment où il ferma le clapet de son téléphone.

"Qui était-ce?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Hodgins."

"Oh," dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Elle attendit un moment avant de demander: "est-qu'Angela va bien?"

"Ouais, chérie," répondit-il, lui prenant la main. "Elle va bien. Elle est un peu contrarié de votre confrontation, mais elle s'en remettra."

"Je devrais probablement lui parler," dit-elle.

"Probablement", répondit-il. "Mais pas avant que tu sois prête."

Il porta sa main à ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle posa sa tête contre son épaule.

"Je lui ai dit que tu lui avais pardonné," dit-il doucement, en frottant sa main entre les siennes. "Et tu vas lui parler quand tu seras prête."

"Merci", dit-elle.

"Peut-être après qu'on parle au docteur Delaney," suggéra-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et ils s'assirent, en profitant silencieusement du confort de la présence de l'autre. Après plusieurs minutes, Booth parla.

"Tu as encore envie d'aller au lieu de stockage avant d'aller chercher Parker?" Demanda-t-il.

"Oui", répondit-elle, se mettant debout en face de lui. "Tu as besoin de tes affaires;" dit-elle, "surtout si Parker va venir ici."

Booth sourit quand il se leva, se frottant les mains. Brennan-avec-un but-était de retour. C'était quand elle était plus comme "elle", et il savait que tout ira bien. Il réalisa qu'il avait été pris en pleine rêverie quand sa femme frappa dans ses mains.

"Chop, chop, Booth," dit-elle avec un large sourire. "Nous n'avons pas toute la journée."

* * *

><p><em>Décembre : <em>

_Booth était assis sur le banc du parc attendant sa femme de le rejoindre. Sa femme. Depuis maintenant deux heures, Temperance Brennan était réellement son épouse. Ça le surpris qu'il soit capable de dire cela. Il regarda son BlackBerry qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il vérifia l'heure, calculant mentalement la différence de temps. Ça serait l'heure du dîner à Washington et ils seraient sans doute à la maison. Il composa le numéro familier, et attendit quelques sonneries._

_"Bonjour", répondit-elle._

_"Hey, Bec."_

_"Seeley?" Demanda-t-elle, surprise. "Pourquoi appel-tu? Tout va bien? Parker n'est pas là. Il va détester le fait qu'il t'est raté ..."_

_"Rebecca", dit-il. "Calme toi"._

_"Désolé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"_

_"D'abord, tout va bien. Très bien, en fait. Becs, je t'appelle pour te dire que je me suis marié."_

_"Tu t'es quoi?"_

_"Mariés, Bec. Bones et moi nous nous sommes mariés. Merci pour lui avoir dit pour mes blessures, au faite. Nous te le redevons tous les deux."_

_"Je t'en prie. Je savais que tu aurais voulu qu'elle sache. Et elle a appelé quand elle a su que tu allais t'en remettre. Alors, wow. Marié. Félicitations, Seeley. J'espère que c'est tout ce que tu as toujours voulu."_

_"Merci, Becca. Je suis sûr que ce sera le cas," dit-il avec un sourire. "Lorsque nous serons à la maison dans six mois, de toute façon. En ce moment, nous avons quelques jours de plus avant que je retourne au camp de base et elle a ses fouilles."_

_"Je suis désolé que Parker ne soit pas là. Il est à une soirée pyjama chez Evan."_

_"C'est bon", dit Booth, tristement. "Autant que je serais ravi de lui parler, peut-être que c'est mieux qu'il ne soit pas là. Rebecca, je voulais m'assurer que tu savais si quelque chose devait arriver, mais je ne veux pas que tu le dises à Parker. Ceci est nouvelle que je pense qu'il devrait avoir de moi. En personne."_

_"Il va être aux anges, Seeley," dit-elle. "Mais je ne vais pas lui dire."_

_"Merci, Bec."_

__xXxXxXxXxXxXx__

"Papa!" S'écria Parker, courant en bas du perron vers le SUV.

Booth eut à peine la chance de sortir avant que son fils ne se jette dans ses bras.

"Hey, Bub," dit Booth, tenant le garçon serré dans ses bras. Il n'était pas surpris par les larmes dans ses yeux ou de la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge en voyant son fils pour la première fois depuis un an. "Laisse-moi te regarder", dit-il. "Wow, tu as vraiment grandi."

"C'est généralement ce qui arrive, papa," déclara Parker, roulant des yeux avec un sourire sur son visage.

Parker regarda pour à gauche et remarqua la femme appuyée contre le côté du véhicule.

"Tu as emmené Bones avec toi!" dit-il, courant vers elle pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

"C'est généralement ce qui arrive", dit Booth dans un souffle. Son coeur se gonfla tandis qu'il regardait sa famille. Tout était bien dans son monde alors que sa femme et son fils se tenaient dans une étreinte féroce.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué!" Lui dit Parker.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi, Parker," répondit Brennan. "Écoute," dit-elle. "Nous allons avoir beaucoup de temps à rattraper dans peu de temps. Je pense que nous allons partir au Diner pour le dîner. Mais d'abord, ton père a quelque chose dont il a besoin de te parler."

"Parks," appela Booth. "Allons marcher."

Brennan rejoignit l'ex de son mari sur le perron tandis qu'elles regardaient père et fils descendre le bloc vers l'aire de jeux.

"Il lui a vraiment manqué," déclara Rebecca nostalgique.

"Le sentiment est réciproque," répondit Brennan.

"Je pense qu'ils vont en avoir pour un moment," déclara Rebecca, en indiquant à Brennan de prendre un siège. "Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose? Soda? Thé? Limonade? Quelque chose de fort?"

"Une limonade serait formidable," répondit Brennan. "Je vous remercie."

Lorsque Rebecca rentra dans la maison, Brennan continua à regarder en bas du bloc, même si Booth et Parker ne sont plus à porter de sa vue. Après quelques minutes, Rebecca revint avec deux verres. Donnant un verre à Brennan, Rebecca s'assit dans la chaise à côté d'elle.

"Merci," dit Brennan, prenant le verre.

"Je vous en prie, Dr Brennan."

"S'il vous plaît", dit-elle, "appelez-moi Tempérance".

"Je suppose que nous sommes une sorte de famille maintenant," déclara Rebecca. "Hein?"

"Je pense que oui," répondit Brennan timidement.

"Vous n'avez pas à vous soucier de Parker," dit Rebecca. "Il vous aime et il va être ravie que vous êtes sa belle-mère."

"Alors," déclara Parker tandis qu'ils marchaient à côté de la vielle balançoire et s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre sur la table de pique-nique. "Quel est le problème?"

"Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il ya quelque chose de mal?" demanda son père.

"Bones a dit que tu avais quelque chose à me dire," répondit le garçon. "Et maintenant nous sommes ici, donc tu voulais parler en privé. Normalement, cela signifie que c'est quelque chose de mauvais."

"Pas cette fois, fils," dit Booth avec un sourire. "Mais j'ai quelque chose que je veux te dire, et je veux que tu te sente libre de dire ce que tu en penses."

"Ok," déclara Parker, sa curiosité piquée à vif.

"Pendant que j'étais en Afghanistan," commença Booth.

"Tu as été blessé," dit Parker, interrompant. "Je le sais déjà."

"Ouais, Bub, je l'étais. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je veux te parler. Je veux te parler de Bones."

"Bones? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Est-elle enfin ta petite amie?"

"Pas exactement", esquiva Booth. "Parks, Bones et moi, eh bien ... nous nous sommes mariés. Elle est ma femme."

"Ta femme," dit Parker comme s'il était entrain de réfléchir. "Génial!"

Booth laissa enfin s'échapper le souffle qu'il avait tenu en anticipant la réponse de son fils.

"Génial?" Demanda-t-il. "Alors, tu es d'accord avec ça?"

"Tu plaisante, papa? C'est Bones. Elle va être la plus cool des belles-mères, de tous les temps!"

"Je suis content que tu sois heureux," dit Booth. "Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé en premier. Ton avis compte vraiment, Tu sais."

"Je sais," dit déclaré Parker simplement, comme un enfant de dix ans puisse. "Alors, puisque tu es marié, cela signifie que Bones va vivre avec nous dans notre nouvelle maison, non?"

Nouvelle maison? Merde.

Parker doit avoir attrapé le cerf-dans-le-phare dans l'expression de son père parce qu'il demanda, "Tu n'as pas oublié, pas vrai papa? Tu avais dit que parce que tu as quitté ton appartement que quand tu rentrerais de l'armée tu auras besoin d'un nouvel appart et nous pourrons avoir une vraie maison. "

"Ouais, bub. J'ai dit ça. Mais maintenant, je n'en ai plus besoin parceque Bones a toujours le sien et nous allons y rester. "

Le garçon croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, pinça les lèvres et regarda devant lui dans la parfaite moue classique.

"Mais tu avais promis," dit-il.

"Je sais que j'ai promis, Parker," répondit Booth. "Et je ne dis pas non, mais pas maintenant. Je vais en parler à Bones."

"C'est comme ça que ça va être?" Demanda le garçon, boudeur. "Nous n'aurons pas le droit de faire quelque chose à moins que Bones ne dise que c'est d'accord? Super."

"Hey. Qu'est-il arrivé à Bones étant la meilleure belle-mère de tous les temps?"

"Rien," dit Parker tranquillement. "Elle est toujours cool."

"Regarde mon pote," dit Booth. "Je sais que tu es déçu, mais donne nous une chance d'accord? Je pense encore qu'avoir une maison est une excellente idée, et je pense que pour Bones, aussi. Je ne peux pas prendre de grandes décisions sans vraiment lui en parler. Cela fait partie d'être marié. Nous faisons tous les gros trucs ensemble." Il tapota le genou de son fils. "Accroche-toi," dit-il. "Ça va bien se passer, je te le promets. Essaye de ne pas être en colère contre Bones, ok?"

Booth se débattit pour savoir s'il voulait dire plus à Parker. Il y pensa et repensa , et réalisa qu'il n'avait vraiment pas le choix.

"Parks, il y a autre chose que je dois te dire. Il y a quelques mois, il s'est passé quelque chose et Bones a été blessé. C'était vraiment effrayant et elle a été blessé assez méchamment," Booth parla avec un ton doux et faible, en gardant un contact visuel avec son fils. "Et ça lui a pris beaucoup de temps pour aller mieux. Ce qui est arrivé la blessée dans son cœur, et parfois elle est encore triste."

"Est-elle triste en ce moment?" Demanda Parker

"Non, Bub," répondit Booth, ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils. "Elle est vraiment heureuse de te voir et exciter à propos de te faire savoir que nous sommes mariés."

"C'est bien," répondit Parker, pensant. "Je ne veux pas que Bones soit triste. Comment pouvons-nous l'aider?"

"La meilleure chose que nous pouvons faire, mon pote, c'est juste l'aimer et être là pour elle. Elle s'en remet tout le temps. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes," dit Booth. "Je voulais juste que tu saches ce qui se passe. Nous allons tous être très bien."

"Bien sûr que nous le serons," dit Parker avec un sourire. "Nous sommes une famille."

"Nous le sommes," dit Booth en souriant avec fierté. Il se leva de la table de pique-nique. "Et nous devrions sans doute rentré."

"Ok," déclara Parker. Il se leva et marcha avec son père vers la maison. Ils marchaient tranquillement pendant un petit moment avant que Parker ne demande "Papa, quand est ce que Bones et toi vous êtes marié? Était-ce quand elle s'est faite mal?"

"Non," répondit Booth. "C'était en Décembre, juste avant Noël. Nous nous sommes mariés en Allemagne avant de retourner au camp de base et elle a Maluku."

_xXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Décembre:_

_Brennan s'assit dans le fauteuil dans la chambre de Booth à l'hôpital de réadaptation de l'Armée. Elle travaillait sur son dernier manuscrit, alors qu'il était allé pour ses exercices de physiothérapie._

_"Tu as l'air fatiguée," commenta-t-il depuis les barres parallèles de l'autre côté de la salle. "Je suis celui qui soulève les objets lourd ici," ajouta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur._

_"Je le suis," admet-elle, mettant son ordinateur de côté et traversant la salle pour le rejoindre. "Cela a été un très long mois."_

_"Est-ce que tu dors?" Demanda-t-il, l'atteignant pour lever son menton._

_"Oui," répondit-elle honnêtement. "Mais ça a été épuisant émotionnellement."_

_"La vie était plus facile lorsque tu ne laissais pas apercevoir tes sentiments, hein?" Demanda-t-il._

_"D'une certaine façon, oui," répondit-elle. "Booth, nous avons vécu ça tellement de fois. Je ne sais pas combien je peux porter. Sais-tu combien ça à été difficile de recevoir cet email de Rebecca? De savoir que tu étais couché dans un hôpital, seul ton Dieu savait où, inconscient, et personne ne voulant rien me dire? Il a fallu une semaine de coups de téléphone pour finalement venir à Landstuhl, mais même ici, personne ne voulait rien me dire. J'intimidais à ma façon Dr Rojas, et ensuite, même après que tu te sois réveillé, j'étais encore maintenus à l'écart. Quand ils t'en transféraient ici et que le Dr Rojas n'était plus ton médecin de soins primaires, j'ai été de nouveau face à ce mur."_

_"Oh," répondit Booth, la tirant à lui. "Chérie je suis désolé. Je n'avais aucune idée."_

_Il la ramena à la chaise et s'assit avec elle sur ses genoux, tandis qu'elle répondit._

_"Tu te rappelles pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas vu cette première journée? C'est parce que je ne pouvais pas te trouver, Booth."_

_Il pouvait l'entendre lutter contre ses larmes tandis qu'elle prit un long souffle frémissant. Il lui murmura des mots de réconfort à l'oreille et fit courir ses mains sur son dos._

_"Et maintenant tu vas bien," dit-elle tranquillement. "Bientôt, tu iras rejoindre ton unité et je vais aller de nouveau au projet. Qu'advient-il la prochaine fois?"_

_"Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, chérie."_

_"Tu ne peux pas savoir ça, Booth!" Dit-elle presque en criant, se tournant vers lui, lui faisant face. "Qu'est-ce qui se passera quand quelque chose t'arriveras et qu'ils appellent Jared? Jared ne pensera pas à me contacter comme l'a fait Rebecca. Et même s'il le fait, nous allons perdre un temps précieux avant que je puisse venir à toi ..."_

_Elle était décousue et aussi sérieuse que la situation était, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était si mignonne. Elle allait le tuer pour avoir dit ça, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il ait jamais vu un spectacle plus adorable que Temperance Brennan entrer en contact avec ses émotions. Bien sûr, elle n'avait aucune idée que c'était ce qu'elle faisait, alors il allait devoir marcher à taton et parler sa langue._

_"Tu as raison," dit-il doucement. "Je ne peux pas promettre que rien ne se passera. Mais je peux te promettre d'être prudent," dit-il, en plaçant un doux baiser contre sa tempe. "Et je peux t'assurer que Jared te contactera si quelque chose arrive."_

_"Ce n'est pas idéal", répondit-elle. "Mais je suppose que dans ces circonstances, ça serait satisfaisant."_

_"Qu'est-ce qui serait idéal, Bones?"_

_"Idéalement," lui dit elle, "je préférerais que l'armée me contacte directement. Mais ce n'est pas possible, alors ..."_

_"Et si je te disais que ce n'est pas totalement impossible?" dit-il avec un sourire._

_"Que veux-tu dire?" Demanda-t-elle._

_"Ils te contacterons en premier, chérie", dit-il avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes, "si tu étais une de mes proches."_

* * *

><p><strong>Et laissez des REVIEWS, hein :) ?<strong>


	5. Amis

**Me revoilà, avec un chapitre dans les bras :D Oh, ça rime ! Assez bavardez, je vous laisse lire.**

**Oh, Et vos reviews me font toujours plaisir, alors je vous remercie du fond du cœur et n'arrêter pas :D**

**Et désolé s'il y a des fautes que j'ai pas vu :/**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Cinq :<span>

"Amis"

"Merci d'être venus, les gars", dit Booth, saluant ses hôtes au-devant de la porte.

"Merci de nous recevoir, Studley," dit Angela avec un clin d'œil. "Bienvenue."

"Merci, Ange." Booth se pencha pour embrasser sa joue. "Bones est dans la cuisine,"dit-il, la poussant dans cette direction avant d'emmener Hodgins dans le salon pour lui montrer sa nouvelle télévision LCD.

"Hey, Sweetie", dit Angela timidement tandis qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine. "Nous avons apporté du vin." Elle sourit, en tenant la bouteille quand Brennan se tourna, lui faisant face. "C'est du bon vin, emmené de France."

"Merci," dit Brennan. "Veux-tu l'ouvrir?"

"Bien sûr," répondit Angela. " Tu gardes toujours tout au même endroit?"

Brennan hocha la tête.

"Oui," dit-elle. "Pour la plupart. Booth a tendance à ne pas remettre les choses où il les a trouvées."

Angela sourit. Ce senti à l'aise.

"Les hommes," dit-elle, en roulant les yeux.

"Je suis désolé," dirent-elles en même moment.

Riante, Angela se dirigea et prit sa meilleure amie dans une étreinte.

"Non," dit-elle. "Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je suis celle qui le devrait. Je suis vraiment désolé pour la façon dont je t'ai traitée. J'ai eu tort et j'aurais dû t'écouter. Tu es ma meilleure amie, Brennan. Je pense que j'ai dû avoir oublié ça l'autre jour."

"Je suis désolé, aussi, Angela," dit Brennan. "Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit que Booth et moi nous étions marié, et d'avoir réagi de manière excessive en sortant du restaurant."

"J'aurais aimé que tu ne l'aie pas fait, mais je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir donné une chance de t'expliquer."

"Je dois admettre," dit Brennan, se rappelant ce que Booth lui avait dit à propos de dire à Angela combien ses actions l'ont touché, "que j'ai été plus blessés que je m'y attendais, un peu jalouse, aussi."

"Jalouse?" Demanda Angela avec un sourire curieux.

"Oui," répondit Brennan. "Une partie de moi était très heureuse que tu te souciais assez pour Booth pour être aussi véhémente à propos de ses sentiments," dit-elle. "Mais une autre partie a été blessée que tu aies immédiatement pensé le pire de moi ..."

"Wow," dit Angela, stupéfaite. "La Brennan que j'ai rencontré en dehors de l'université durant toutes ces années n'aurait même pas remarqué ça."

"Tu as raison," dit simplement Brennan.

"Bren, je ne peux pas te dire combien je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé. Je t'ai sous-estimé, et je ne laisserai pas cela se reproduire."

"Merci, Angela," dit Brennan.

"Alors, quand aurais-je l'occasion d'entendre toute l'histoire?"

"Pour l'instant," répondit Brennan, sortant deux bières du réfrigérateur. "Prend cette bouteille et quelques verres."

"Attends," dit Angela, avec une moue. "Qu'en est-il de notre discussion entre filles? Nous avons beaucoup à rattraper."

"Et nous le rattraperons," dit Brennan.

"Mais tu ne peux pas supporter d'être loin de ton mari chéri," dit Angela. "C'est si mignon. Allez, allons voir les garçons."

_xXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Dans le salon, Booth et Brennan racontèrent à Angela et Hodgins l'histoire des blessures de Booth et du voyage de Brennan en Allemagne. Quand ils arrivèrent à la nuit à l'hôpital de réadaptation quand Booth a suggéré qu'ils se marient, Angela interrompit.

"Attendez," dit-elle. "Toi, Temperance Brennan, en fait tu t'es mariée juste pour être le contact d'urgence de Booth?"

"Oui," répondit Brennan.

"Pas seulement," dit Booth en même temps.

Angela et Hodgins échangèrent un regard amusé tandis que Booth regarda, incrédule, sa femme.

"Vraiment, Chérie?" Demanda-t-il. "C'est la seule raison?"

"Oui," répondit Brennan honnêtement.

"Wow," dit Booth, blessé. "Et moi qui je croyais que tu m'aimais vraiment."

"Je t'aime, Booth," répondit-elle. "Et tu le sais. Je n'ai pas dit que je ne l'ai pas fait pour ça, mais que ce n'était pas mon premier motif pour me marier ... comme nous en avons discuté à l'époque. En fait, selon toi, ce n'était même pas ta raison pour m'avoir proposé. "

"Oh, celle-là je dois l'entendre," dit Angela, penché en avant avec ses coudes sur ses genoux et son poing sous son menton.

_xXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Décembre:_

_"Ils te contacteront en premier, chérie," dit-il avant de presser ses lèvres sur les siennes, "si tu était une de mes proches."_

_"Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie," répondit-elle, le faisant rire aux éclats._

_"Es-tu entrain de te moquer de moi?" Demanda-t-elle._

_Il la regarda, et lui embrassa le bout de son nez._

_"Oui," dit-il. "Je le suis. Et tu es tellement mignonne quand tu boude."_

_"Je ne boude pas, Seeley Booth," dit-elle, serrant ses lèvres dans une expression qui ne pouvait être décrite que par bouder._

_"D'accord, qu'importe," répondit-il, embrassant ses lèvres boudant__._

_"N'essaye pas de me distraire," dit-elle, quand le baiser prit fin. "Que veux-tu dire en disant que je pourrais être ton plus proche parent?"_

_"Épouse-moi, Bones."_

_"Quoi?"_

_"Tu m'as bien entendu," dit-il. "Épouse-moi."_

_"Booth, je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aime. Je suis même prêt à concéder à la possibilité de t'aimer pour le reste de ma vie. Mais cela ne change pas ma conviction que le mariage n'est qu'un rituel archaïque qui conduit à la soumission des femmes ... »_

_"Je sais ça, Chérie," dit-il avec un soupir. "Et Je t'aime aussi. Je t'aime assez pour ne pas te demander de changer. Je ne te demande pas de m'épouser parce que tu es l'amour de ma vie et je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. Je te demande de m'épouser parce que je t'aime et je veux que tu aie l'esprit tranquille. Si c'est si important pour toi de savoir que l'armée te contactera si quelque chose devait m'arriver, le seul moyen pour que cela se produise est que tu sois ma femme. "_

_"Oui," dit-elle._

_"Oui?"_

_"Oui," répéta-t-elle. "Marions-nous."_

_"Vraiment?"_

_"Oui," dit-elle pour la troisième fois. "Dans combien de temps pouvons-nous le faire?"_

_"Bones," dit-il. "Es-tu sûr de cela? Je veux dire, je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance, mais nous avons besoin d'en parler ..."_

_"C'était ton idée, Booth," dit-elle. "Tu ne le pensais pas?"_

_"Non," dit-il. "Je veux dire, oui, bien sûr que je le pensais ... mais je ne pensais pas que tu allais accepter."_

_"Mais je l'ai fait, alors quelles sont tes préoccupations?"_

_Oh l'ironie, pensa Booth._

_"Je suppose que j'ai besoin de savoir ce que cela signifie pour le long terme, Bones. Je sais ce que cela signifie pour les six prochains mois, mais qu'est-ce qui se passera quand nous rentrerons? Je ne me marierai qu'une fois," dit-il, "et je m'attends à ce que ce soit pour toujours. "_

_"Je sais ça, Booth," dit-elle, prenant son visage dans ses mains. "J'ai déjà pris l'engagement de t'aimer. Je pense que c'est complètement séparé de cette situation. Grâce à toi, j'ai ouvert mon cœur. Tu m'as appris que l'amour peut durer trente ou quarante, ou cinquante ans et tu as promis que le tien fera exactement ça," dit-elle, en souriant tandis qu'elle répétait ses paroles d'il ya si longtemps. "Et j'ai l'intention de te faire la même promesse, même s'il me semble encore illogique de le faire. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un anneau ou d'un certificat pour s'engager l'un envers l'autre. Mais nous en avons besoin pour que le reste du monde accepte cet engagement, je comprends ça maintenant ..."_

_Seeley Booth sourit d'un large sourire d'un homme qui est sur le point d'avoir tout ce dont il a toujours rêvé._

_"Très bien, Bones," dit-il. "Faisons-le."_

__xXxXxXxXxXxXx__

"Oh mon dieu," dit Angela, essuyant les larmes de ses yeux. "C'était la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais entendue."

"Qui savait que Bones était une telle romantique?" Dit Booth, tirant sa femme à ses côtés et embrassa sa temple.

"C'était assez bon, Dr B," convenu Hodgins.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite?" Demanda Angela. "Parlez-nous du mariage."

"Nous avons seulement eu une semaine pour cela, avant que je ne retourne au camp de base," dit Booth. " Donc, nous avons dû faire vite."

"J'ai demandé à la femme qui faisait le lit et amener le petit déjeuner là où je logeais de m'aider à engager une organisatrice de mariage," dit Brennan.

"Et je suis allé à l'église de Ramstein pour déposer les papiers et demander l'utilisation de la chapelle," ajouta Booth.

"Plutôt que de m'aider à embaucher quelqu'un, Janet a offert de m'aider elle-même," dit Brennan. "Le "B&B" était très agréable et a tenu plusieurs mariages qui ont eu lieu là-bas, elle était donc bien préparée pour nous aider à faire quelque chose rapidement."

"Il s'avère qu'elle était une citoyenne britannique, et faisait du bénévolat à l'hôpital," dit Booth. "Ça ne faisait aucun mal qu'elle soit une fan des livres de Bones."

"Booth a réussi à assurer l'utilisation de la chapelle et l'aumônier a offert d'effectuer la cérémonie," dit Brennan à leurs amis.

"Puis ce ne fut qu'une question de paperasse," dit Booth avec un soupir. "Ce qui normalement peut prendre des mois quand tu te maries à l'étranger ... mais nous n'avions que quelques jours."

"En raison des circonstances particulières de Booth," dit Brennan.

"Et un appel bien placé au Général Starke, l'ami de Bones," ajouta Booth.

"Nous avons été capables de se procurer les documents nécessaires en deux jours," dit Brennan. "Janet a été en mesure d'organiser une cérémonie de mariage traditionnelle dans tous les signes extérieurs..."

"Attendez une minute," déclara Hodgins, interrompant. Puis il se tourna vers sa femme: "s'ils étaient seulement mariés pour s'assurer que Dr B sera le contact d'urgence de Booth, pourquoi ont-ils besoin d'une cérémonie traditionnelle?"

"Le mariage a toujours été très important pour Booth," répondit Brennan, enveloppant ses bras autour de ceux de son mari. "Je voulais que ce soit tout ce qu'il voulait que ce soit."

"Quand le vin est tiré, il faut le boire," dit Hodgins avec un sourire.

"Tu as décidé que si tu allais aussi loin, tu devrais faire tout le chemin. Bien pour toi, ma chérie."

"Ça m'a sacrément surpris aussi, Hodgins," dit Booth, se penchant pour embrasser sa femme.

_xXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Décembre:_

_Booth était debout nerveusement devant la chapelle en grand uniforme._

_"Ne vous inquiétez pas mon fils," murmura l'aumônier. "Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi déterminé que votre épouse. Ça va être une cérémonie magnifique."_

_"Merci, Père," dit Booth._

_Il était surpris quand "Bridal March" de Wagner commença, et il se retourna pour voir la plus belle vue qu'il n'avait jamais vue. L'amour de sa vie se tenait dans l'embrasure vêtue d'une robe de satin blanc cassé. Ça avait un évasé, étreignant ses courbes et suspendu au-dessus de ses genoux, exhibant ses jambes tueuse. Elle portait un bouquet de lys blancs accentués par les jonquilles et les marguerites._

_Il pensa que ses genoux allaient le lâcher, et il n'essaya pas de cacher les larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux, alors qu'elle commença à marcher vers lui._

_Elle marchait dans l'allée vers lui, un sourire couvrant son visage et des larmes d'amour remplissant ses yeux._

_Il lui prit les mains et ils se tournèrent pour faire face à l'aumônier, qui les conduit à travers l'échange des anneaux et les vœux d'une cérémonie civile._

_Après que l'aumônier les déclara mari et femme, Booth prit Brennan dans ses bras et ils partagèrent le plus doux des baisers. Il y avait quelque chose de plus spécial à propos d'être marié à ton meilleur ami._

_Ils retournèrent au "Bed & Breakfast__" et ont été rejoints pour le brunch par le Docteur Rojas et Kemper, le kinésithérapeute de Booth, certaines des infirmières de Booth, Janet, et quelques-uns des gars avec lesquels Booth s'était lié d'amitié à l'hôpital de réadaptation._

_Après que chacun eut mangé, Janet proposa un toast mimosa aux nouveaux mariés et leur ordonna de faire leur chemin vers la piste de danse. Booth prit son épouse dans ses bras tandis que "At Last" d'Etta James commença. Pour les prochaines minutes, tout le monde autour d'eux disparu._

_Au lieu d'un gâteau, Janet servit la meilleure tarte aux pommes que Booth n'ait jamais goûtée._

_Après que leurs invités soient partis, Booth et Brennan s'emmitouflèrent et partirent pour une promenade dans les jardins du "B&B". Brennan remis à Booth son téléphone et lui dit d'appeler Rebecca pendant qu'elle allait remercier Janet pour toute son aide._

_Booth fît son appel, et attendit Brennan pour se joindre à lui sur le banc. Elle se dirigea vers lui et s'assit, enveloppant ses bras autour des siens, la façon dont elle avait commencé à le faire si souvent._

_"Es-tu heureuse?" Demanda-t-il._

_"Plus que jamais je pensais l'être," dit-elle, honnêtement._

_"J'ai une surprise pour toi," lui dit-il._

_"Quoi?" Demanda-t-elle, ses yeux commençant à briller_

_"J'ai été libéré par le Dr Kemper," dit-il, alors que son visage se referma._

_"Cela signifie que tu devrais y retourner," dit-elle tristement._

_"Oui," dit-il, hochant la tête. "Mais pas avant mon congé de cinq jours qui commence aujourd'hui,"dit-il. "Ça va être court, mais nous pouvons avoir une vraie lune de miel."_

_"Vraiment?" Demanda-t-elle, le surprenant avec son enthousiasme enfantin._

_"Vraiment," dit-il, se penchant pour un long, doux, baiser passionné._

_Lorsque le besoin d'oxygène les sépara, il se pencha, reposant son front sur le sien._

_"Merci d'avoir réalisé mes rêves," lui dit-il._

_"Merci de m'avoir fait réaliser que c'était bien de rêver," répondit-elle. "Je t'aime."_

_"Pas autant que Je t'aime."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ben alors, vous êtes où? Vous voulez une suite ? Manifestez vous :-)<strong>

**Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, review ! **


	6. Disneyland

**Et voilà le 6e chapitre :D !**

**Bonnes lecture**

**Et "Vic" tes commentaires me font toujours autant plaisir :D**

**Et merci à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de commenter :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Six :<span>

"Disneyland"

Après qu'Angela et Hodgins soient partis Booth et Brennan rangèrent les restes du dîner ensemble dans la cuisine, puis s'installèrent sur le canapé avec un verre de vin.

"Alors," dit-il tandis qu'elle se blottit contre lui. "Comment vas-tu, vraiment?"

"Je vais bien," répondit-elle. "Être à la maison aide, tout comme être avec Parker. Docteur Delaney veut que j'attende une autre semaine avant de revenir au labo."

"Comment te sens-tu à ce sujet?" Demanda-t-il.

"Anxieuse," répondit-elle honnêtement. "Je ne comprends pas ce que pourrait bien me faire en restant loin du travail. Je travaillais régulièrement les deux derniers mois ..."

"Tu travaillais sans cesse les deux derniers mois," la corrigea Booth. "Docteur Grayson était inquiet que tu enterres tes sentiments dans ton travail, et maintenant que nous sommes ensemble, et à la maison, et que tu ne travailles pas vingt-quatre heures par jour ... "

"Vous voulez tous vous assurer que je ne fonde pas?"

Il lui a fallu une minute pour réaliser ce qu'elle voulait dire, et il en ria doucement.

"Je pense que tu veux dire que nous voulons nous assurer que tu t'effondres, chérie," dit-il. "Et tu as raison."

"Je vais bien, Booth," dit-elle. "Si tu veux que je revienne à la normale, alors laisse-moi reprendre le travail. Reprenons le travail."

" Écoutons les médecins, et une semaine de plus ne fera aucun mal. Je dois être certifié," lui dit-il. "Donc, je ne peux pas reprendre le travail, de toute façon."

"Nous avons besoin d'apporter un peu plus de tes affaires," dit-elle. "Peut-être nous pouvons garder le casier de stockage, et d'y mettre certaines de mes affaires. Je veux faire de la place pour les affaires de Parker dans la chambre d'amis."

"Plus d'espace serait bien," dit Booth. "Tu sais ..."

"Quoi?"

"Bones, qu'est-ce que tu penses si en prend une maison?"

"Une maison? Booth, il ya beaucoup de place pour nous ici. C'est jusqu'à ce que nous ..." Elle s'arrêta, prit un long souffle et puis regarda son mari. "Oh. Je ne suis pas encore prête.

"Oh, mon Dieu, chérie," dit-il. "Je suis désolé. Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je sais ça, et je ne suis pas pressé. C'est juste que, puisque j'ai quitté mon appartement, j'ai promis à Parker que nous pourrions avoir une maison quand je rentrerais. Il a demandé à ce sujet dans le parc quand je lui ai dit à propos du mariage. "

"Je vois," dit-elle. "Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?"

"Que je vais t'en parler," répondit-il.

"C'est ce que tu veux?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Je dois admettre que j'y ai pensé," dit-il. "L'idée d'avoir une place qui est la nôtre ... pas le mien, pas le tien, mais un chez nous que nous avons construits ensemble? Ouais, ça semble plutôt bien pour moi. Qu'en penses-tu?"

"Je pense que je n'ai pas pris beaucoup de temps pour y penser," dit-elle. "J'aime l'idée de vivre dans une maison. Tu réalises que je n'ai pas vraiment vécu dans une maison depuis que j'avais quinze ans, pas vraiment, de toute façon."

"Penses-tu que c'est quelque chose que tu pourrais vouloir, Bones?" Il demanda doucement, commençant à réaliser qu'il avait peur de sa réponse.

* * *

><p><em><span>Décembre:<span>_

_"Une lune de miel?" Demanda-t-elle, se surprenant elle-même par la manière dont elle était excitée à l'idée._

_"Ouais, chérie," dit-il. "Qu'en dis-tu? Nous avons quatre jours ... juste toi et moi. Je suis sûr que nous pourrions trouver quelque chose à faire à proximité ... il doit y avoir quelque part où nous pourrions aller et être des touristes," ajouta-t-il, en riant. "Peut-être que Janet pourra nous aider à trouver quelque chose."_

_"Je suis sûr qu'elle pourra," répondit Brennan. "Mais j'ai une meilleure idée."_

_"Ah ouais?"_

_Elle sourit et haussa les sourcils._

_"Il fait froid ici," dit-elle. "Allons à l'intérieur et on en parlera."_

_"Ça me va,"répondit-il, la suivant alors qu'elle se leva et retourna à l'auberge._

_Ils marchèrent en silence alors que Brennan se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Elle entra, son mari derrière elle. Booth ferma la porte et se tint appuyé contre elle. Il la regarda tandis qu'elle ôta son manteau. Tout comme la première fois où il l'avait vu dans la chapelle, la voyant debout devant lui dans sa robe de mariage lui coupa le souffle._

_"Hey," dit-il calmement._

_"Hey," dit-elle, en retour, en souriant. "Vas-tu enlever ce manteau ?"_

_Elle le regardait alors qu'il ôta son manteau et le jeta sur une chaise. La vue devant elle fît plus que lui couper le souffle. La chaleur qui se propageait à travers son corps était plus que désir, mais qui était là. __À__ ce moment, elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait voulu dire quand Angela a dit qu'il y avait quelque chose à propos d'un homme en uniforme ... mais elle savait que pour elle, ce n'était pas à propos de n'importe quel homme en uniforme, seulement cet homme. Il a fait des choses pour elle qu'aucun autre homme n'a jamais fait, et aucun autre homme ne pourrait jamais faire._

_"Autant que j'aime te voir dans ton uniforme," dit-elle, en marchant vers lui. Elle l'atteint et enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque avant qu'elle ne lui chuchote à l'oreille: "pour l'instant, je préfèrerais te voir sans."_

_"Mais Bones," répondit Booth, en souriant. Si elle avait pu voir son visage, elle aurait vu l'éclat des moqueries dans son œil. "Je pensais que nous allions planifier notre lune de miel."_

_"Oh, nous le ferons," répondit-elle en pressant ses lèvres contre son cou._

_"Veux-tu faire du tourisme?" Demanda-t-il en souriant._

_"Non," dit-elle, se déplaçant à son oreille._

_"Que dirais-tu du shopping?" Demanda-t-il, en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, tandis qu'il se passa sa main sur son dos._

_"Non," répondit-elle, pressant des baisers le long de sa mâchoire._

_"Je sais" dit-il, "Disneyland!"_

_Elle tint ses mains sur ses épaules et se pencha en arrière pour regarder dans son visage._

_"Sexe, Booth," dit-elle. "Je veux avoir des rapports sexuels."_

_"Ouais, chérie," répondit-il en riant. "Je le sais. Je te veux, aussi."_

___xXxXxXxXxXxXx___

_Booth était allongé dans le grand lit confortable, ses bras enroulés autour de son épouse et tous deux blotti sous une couette en duvet d'oie. Il avait imaginé de nombreux scénarios pour sa première fois avec Temperance Brennan, mais cela ne ressemblait à aucun d'entre eux. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que ce serait au milieu d'un après-midi Allemand dans une journée d'hiver froide ... sur ce qui serait essentiellement considérée comme "la nuit de noces."_

_"_ _À__ quoi penses-tu?" Demanda-t-elle, posant sa tête contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il caressait doucement son dos__._

_"Seulement entrain de compter mes bonnes étoiles," dit-il._

_"Mais c'est le milieu de l'après-midi," répondit-elle. "Tu ne peux pas voir les étoiles."_

_"C'est une expression, Bones," dit-il. "Je suis vraiment heureux."_

_"Je suis heureuse aussi", dit-elle, se blottissant contre lui._

_"Alors, tu as dit que tu avais quelques idées sur la façon dont nous devrions passer notre lune de miel," dit-il, en plaçant un baiser sur sa tête._

_"Oui," dit-elle, de façon succincte._

_"Que veux-tu faire?" Demanda-t-il, traçant des cercles paresseux dans le creux de son dos._

_"_Ça_," répondit-elle._

_"_Ça_?"_

_"Oui, Booth," répondit-elle, un peu agacée. Elle attendit qu'il dise quelque chose et quand il ne le fît pas, elle se lança. "Ça a été une longue période," dit-elle. "Et autant que je déteste dire toute chose qui augmentera ton ego déjà gonflé," dit-elle avec un soupir. "Je viens d'avoir le meilleur sexe de ma vie. Probablement parce que je viens de faire l'amour pour la première fois ..."_

_"Chérie, je pense que ça peut être la meilleure chose que tu ne m'ait jamais dite," dit-il, la tirant vers lui pour l'embrasser. "Et tu as dit de belles choses ces derniers jours ..." Il approcha ses lèvres aux siennes pour un long baiser passionné qui libéra toute l'émotion qu'il ressentait. "Est-ce que j'ai dit, que c'était vraiment sexy?"_

_"Non, tu ne l'as pas fait," dit-elle. "Mais c'est en quelque sorte mon point. Après avoir connu ce que nous venons de vivre, je ne suis pas prête d'aller sans pour encore six mois. Par conséquent, ma conclusion est que le meilleur usage de notre temps serait de passer les trois prochains jours, ensemble dans ce lit. "_

_"Ai-je jamais dit que j'aime la façon dont tu penses, Mme Booth?"_

_"Je ne change pas mon nom, Booth."_

_"Je sais, chérie" dit-il, souriant tandis qu'il se pencha pour un baiser._

* * *

><p>"Bonjour, Mme Booth," dit Booth, roulant de l'autre côté et tirant Brennan à lui.<p>

"Bonjour, Booth," dit-elle. "Et je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne change pas mon nom."

"Oui," répondit-il avec un baiser matinal. "Je sais, tu as eu ton doctorat en ton nom. Que dirais-tu de cela?" Dit-il, ponctuant ses déclarations de baisers. "Tu peux être Docteur Brennan dans le labo et Mme Booth dans la chambre."

"C'est un compromis acceptable."

"Bien. Alors, quel est le programme du jour?"

"Courses," répondit-elle. "Nous devons rencontrer mon avocat et mon comptable avant le déjeuner. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions faire le tour de quelques quartiers pour limiter où nous allons chercher des maisons avant de parler à un agent immobilier. Et Parker a l'entrainement du hockey cet après-midi."

"Grand jour," dit-il.

"Pas vraiment," répondit-elle. "Nous devons trouver un peu de temps entre deux rendez-vous pour apporter plus de tes affaires du casier de stockage."

"Bien sûr," dit-il. "Mais nous allons juste prendre ce dont Parks et moi avons besoin. Ça n'a aucun sens de déménager tout, juste pour le redéménager à nouveau."

"C'est logique," répondit-elle.

"J'adore être domestiques avec toi," dit-il en l'embrassant. "Tu sais que nous pouvons gagner du temps si je vais au casier de stockage tandis que tu vas rencontrer ton avocat et comptable."

"Non, tu dois aller avec moi. C'est le but de la visite. Je veux que tu sois ajouté à mes comptes et mes documents juridiques."

"Wow, attends une minute. M'ajouter à tes comptes?"

"Oui."

"Bones, nous ne pouvons pas faire cela. Je ne t'ai pas épousé pour ton argent."

"Je sais ça, Booth. Mais nous sommes mariés, et cela signifie que nous partageons tout, non?" dit-elle. "N'est-ce pas ce que tu me dis toujours? Tout signifie tout, et je veux tout partager avec toi. C'est ce que nous faisons ... égale, tu te souviens?"

"Oui, bien sûr," dit-il. "Mais je ne sais pas, Bones ..."

"Je sais que tu ne t'es jamais senti à l'aise avec ma richesse," dit-elle. "Mais c'est important, et c'est pourquoi je veux que tu viennes avec moi. J'ai besoin de faire cela, Booth. Ça fait partie de ma reprise du contrôle de ma vie."

"D'accord," dit-il. "Si c'est si important pour toi, je vais venir."

"Merci," répondit-elle.

"Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi."

* * *

><p><strong>Vous savez le rituel hein ! REVIEWS :-)<strong>


	7. Thérapie

**Bonsoir, voilà le 7e chapitre, espérant qu'il vous plaira !**

**Et lâchez vous, les reviews sont la motivation d'un traducteur, si y a pas de motivation ben ça prend longtemps pour traduire :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Sept :<span>

"Thérapie"

Temperance Brennan-Booth s'assit dans la salle d'attente, maintenant familière, en pensant à quel point elle détestait être là. Le docteur Delaney était assez sympa, et elle semblait compétente. Elle n'avait rien contre cette femme, personnellement, elle avait bien ressenti le besoin d'une thérapie, en premier lieu. Si cela n'était pas arrivé sur une île lointaine où elle était si loin de Booth,de sa famille et de ses amis, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de voir quelqu'un en premier lieu. Maintenant qu'elle était chez elle, elle avait prévu d'arrêter le traitement. Quand le docteur Grayson lui avait suggéré de voir le docteur Delaney seulement une fois par semaine, elle avait constaté que c'était un compromis acceptable.

"Temperance?" Appela la réceptionniste. "Le docteur va vous recevoir maintenant."

Remerciant la jeune femme, Brennan se leva et fit son chemin vers l'intérieur du sanctuaire du médecin.

"Bon après-midi, Tempérance," dit le médecin. "Vous avez bonne mine. Comment vous sentez-vous?"

"Bien," répondit Brennan, en s'asseyant.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé depuis que je vous ai vu pour la dernière fois?"

"J'ai vraiment envie de retourner au travail," répondit-elle, frustrée.

"Et nous avons convenu que vous y retournerez Lundi," répondit le docteur, en gardant son ton doux. "Avez-vous repris votre routine personnelle?"

Brennan laissa échapper un long soupir.

"Il semblerait que je n'aie plus de routine," dit-elle.

"Parlez-moi de ça."

"Ma vie actuelle n'est pas la même que celle que j'ai laissée derrière moi il y a un an ... J'ai maintenant un mari et un beau-fils ..."

"Et comment Seeley et Parker ont changé votre vie?"

"Parker veut que nous achetions une maison, déjà."

"Parker veut acheter une maison?"

"Booth a renoncé à son appartement quand il est parti pour l'Afghanistan," répondit Brennan. "Quand il est parti, il a dit à son fils que quand il reviendrait ils pourraient avoir une maison."

"Et maintenant, le garçon attend une maison, mais ..."

"Mais, à la place, Booth a emménagé dans mon appartement."

"Et Seeley vous a demandée d'acheter une maison?"

"Il a demandé ce que j'en pensais."

"Et qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?"

Encore une fois, Brennan soupira, laissant le médecin savoir qu'elle était plus frustrée par la situation qu'elle ne le pensait.

"Je pense que c'est quelque chose que j'aimerais faire ... un jour. Mais l'idée d'acheter une maison m'amène à penser ..."

Le médecin regardait sa patiente lutter avec ses paroles. Durant les trois semaines qu'elle la voyait, Tempérance n'avait jamais verbalisé ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle a toujours mentionné l'incident comme "ça". Elle disait, des choses comme "quand c'est arrivé", ou "Je pense encore à ça." Elle savait que si elle n'était toujours pas en mesure d'exprimer ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle ne serait jamais en mesure d'aller de l'avant. Selon le dossier de sa patiente, et ses discussions avec l'ancien thérapeute de Temperance, elle savait que l'anthropologue avait dit au docteur Grayson ce qui s'était passé. Elle était passée par là une fois, dans les moindres détails, et elle n'avait plus jamais fait référence à ça directement à nouveau.

"... Ça me fait penser à remplir une maison, avec une famille. Je ne suis pas prête à y penser pour l'instant."

"Mais n'êtes-vous pas, et Seeley et Parker déjà une famille?" Demanda le médecin.

"Oui, mais ..."

"Et c'est quelque chose que vous voulez ... un jour?"

"Oui," répondit Brennan. "Et parce que c'est important pour Parker, je suis prête à aller de l'avant avec l'idée."

"Seulement parce que c'est important pour Parker?"

"Booth semblait très excité par la perspective, aussi. Nous sommes allés hier chercher des quartiers convenables. Je pense que c'est quelque chose que je voudrais faire, beaucoup. Mais j'avoue être craintive."

"Qu'est-ce qui vous rend craintive, Temperance?"

"Ma vie se révèle très différente de celle que j'avais déjà prévue," répondit-elle. "J'aime Booth, et je ne regrette pas notre décision de se marier. Je ne regrette rien, mais maintenant que nous sommes mariés ... si nous achetons une maison, alors ..."

"Les gens vont commencer à vous demander quand vous allez avoir un bébé," dit le docteur sans ambages, en remarquant combien ses paroles faisaient crisper sa patiente. "Ce qui est inconfortable pour vous."

"Oui," répondit calmement Brennan.

"Pensez-vous qu'il serait utile de dire à vos amis et votre famille ce qui s'est passé?"

"Peut-être," répondit-elle. "Mais je ne sais pas comment le faire . Je viens de me réconcilier avec Angela pour ce qui était arrivé quand j'avais essayé de lui dire que Booth et moi nous étions mariés. Je ne sais pas si elle va me pardonnera d'avoir garder cela pour moi."

"De ce que vous m'aviez dit vous et Seeley, je pense qu'elle le fera," répondit la thérapeute. "Mais vous devez être prête." Elle fit une pause, pour donner à Brennan un moment avant de commencer les engrenages avec elle. "Quel est votre sentiment de contrôle? Ou plus précisément, ne pas être en contrôle des choses dans votre vie ... comment vous sentez-vous à ce sujet?"

"Mieux," répondit-elle. "Booth et moi sommes partis chez mon avocat et mon comptable hier. J'ai eu son nom ajouté à mes comptes et mis en place une fiducie pour Parker."

"Et vous sentez que ça vous a donné un certain contrôle?"

"Oui, mais ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin, c'est de me concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre. J'ai besoin de retourner au travail."

"Je suis d'accord," dit le Docteur Delaney. "Je pense qu'il serait bon pour vous d'aller à l'insitut. Pourquoi ne pas vous rendre sur place cet après-midi pour une visite? Peut-être mettre votre bureau en ordre avant de retourner au travail la semaine prochaine?"

* * *

><p><em>Fin Février:<em>

_"Docteur Brennan, une fois que vous serez libérée par le docteur Henry, je pense qu'il serait préférable pour vous de retourner aux États-Unis."_

_Docteur Amelia Grayson était une psychiatre de Seattle, et faisait partie de l'équipe médicale affectée au projet de Maluku. Elle, avec un médecin généraliste, le docteur Simon Henry, et trois infirmières étaient là pour fournir un traitement pour les membres de l'équipe de Maluku. Brennan avait été surprise d'apprendre que le projet avait embauché un professionnel de la santé mentale, mais était disposée à permettre qu'être si loin de chez eux pendant si longtemps pourrait être éprouvant pour certains membres de l'équipe. Le docteur Grayson était également mariée à l'un des archéologues affectés au projet._

_"Non," répondit-elle sans ambages. "J'ai pris un engagement en faveur de ce projet. J'ai deux mois restants de cet engagement, et j'ai bien l'intention de les voir passer."_

_"Vous avez été à travers un événement traumatique grave, Docteur Brennan. Personne ne vous en tiendra rigueur si vous choisissiez de retourner à la maison."_

_"Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, docteur Grayson," déclara Brennan catégoriquement de son lit à l'infirmerie. "Je sais très bien ce que j'ai vécu. Je sais aussi que ce que je dois faire pour le moment est de retourner au travail."_

_"Quand nous faisons l'expérience de quelque chose comme ce que vous avez vécu," le docteur Grayson appuya, "il est souvent préférable d'être dans notre environnement normal, parmi nos proches et faire ce que nous aurions normalement fait."_

_"Retourner au travailler sur le projet permettra de créer le même effet."_

_"Tempérance," essaya Amelia l'approche personnelle sur le médecin têtu._

_"Amelia," répondit Brennan. "Mon mari est en Afghanistan, ma meilleure amie est à Paris, et ma position à l'Institut Jefferson est actuellement occupée par un autre anthropologue. À quelle normalité et confort vous aimeriez que je retourne? Croyez-moi. Rester ici et travailler sur le projet est la meilleure chose pour moi. Je vais bien. "_

_"Très bien," la psychiatre se ravisa. "Mais je veux que vous preniez contact avec moi chaque jour."_

_"Ce n'est pas nécessaire," dit Brennan. "Je ne crois pas en la psychologie. C'est une science douce," poursuivit-elle. "Sans vouloir vous offenser."_

_"Je comprends, Docteur Brennan," l'autre femme répondit. "Je suis mariée à un scientifique, vous vous souvenez? Ce n'est rien que je n'ai déjà entendu. Mais je maintiens que vous avez besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Je tiens à mettre en place des séances régulières, mais en dehors de celles où je veux vous voir tous les jours. Même si c'est juste pour dire" salut"." voyant que Brennan était une nouvelle fois sur le point d'objecter, elle ajouta avec fermeté: "c'est le seul moyen pour que j'accepte que vous restiez. Je peux vous retirer du projet médicalement, Tempérance."_

_"Le chantage ne vous sied pas, docteur Grayson," dit Brennan, faisant la moue._

_"Peut-être pas," déclara Amélie avec un sourire. "Mais je vous aime bien, et je veux juste vous voir à travers cela. Je sais que vous êtes une dur à cuire, Tempérance. Mais cela va être plus dur que ce vous pensez."_

* * *

><p>La première chose que Booth remarqua quand il entra dans l'appartement était l'arôme vif et alléchant. C'était un parfum terreux et épicé et ça lui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Il avait appris il y a longtemps que sa partenaire était une grande cuisinière même si elle ne cuisinait pas souvent. Maintenant qu'elle était sa femme, il avait appris qu'il n'y avait pas de limite à ses talents. Il suivit son nez jusqu'à la cuisine.<p>

"Est-ce de curry?" Demanda-t-il, se dirigeant là où elle se tenait devant le poêle.

"Sabzi khurma," dit-elle, se tournant vers lui, tandis qu'il se pencha pour la saluer par un baiser.

"Gesundheit," dit Booth, en riant.

"Très drôle," répondit-elle. "Sabzi est un mélange de légumes et khurma est sauce indienne épicée", lui dit-elle, lui offrant sa cuillère en bois. "Goûte."

Il ouvrit la bouche pour accepter la cuillère.

"Wow," lui dit-il. "C'est bon. Mélange de légumes dans une sauce épicée, hein? Je devine que ça signifie pas de viande dans le repas de ce soir?"

"C'est exactement ce que cela signifie," répondit-elle en souriant.

Dans le cadre de leur "donner-et-prendre" pour apprendre à cohabiter, Booth avait accepté les repas végétariens deux fois par semaine. Il ne voudrait pas l'admettre à quiconque, et surtout pas à sa femme, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas beaucoup.

"Ça sera servi avec bisi bele Anna Huli," dit-elle, souriante.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda-t-il, des d'inquiétude se formant sur son front.

"Riz de coco," dit-elle. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas vous tuer."

"Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée?" Demanda-t-il, se déplaçant vers le réfrigérateur pour prendre une bière. Riant de lui-même vu qu'il sonnait comme Ward Cleaver.

"Bien," répondit-elle. "Je suis allée voir le docteur Delaney et puis je suis allée au labo."

"Comment c'était?" Demanda-t-il.

"C'était bien," répondit-elle. "Ce fut agréable de voir tout le monde et j'ai eu la chance de mettre mon bureau en ordre comme ça je n'aurais pas à m'en soucier la semaine prochaine. Qu'en penses-tu? Tout est préparé pour ton retour au travail?"

"Ouais," répondit-il avec un sourire, posant son badge sur la table. "Passé ma ré-certification avec brio. J'ai toujours été considéré comme un fort maître tireur d'élite. Nous sommes de retour, Chérie!"

"Il semblerait," répondit-elle en souriant. Elle était plus que prête à revenir à ce qu'elle considérait comme sa vraie vie.

"Nous devrions célébrer," dit-il. "Que veux-tu faire ce week-end?"

"Que dirais-tu de la chasse aux maisons?"

"J'adorerais ça, mais tu es sûr? Parce que si tu n'es pas prête, nous pouvons attendre. Parker comprend, et je suis parfaitement heureux ici. Je m'en fous d'où nous vivons, tant que nous sommes ensemble," dit-il.

"Je sais ça," dit-elle. "Mais je veux vraiment cela, aussi. J'aime l'idée de déménager dans une maison avec toi et Parker, aménager une maison ensemble."

"Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes sous pression," lui dit-il.

"Booth," dit-elle. "Depuis combien de temps tu me connais?"

"Sept ans."

"Sept ans," reprit-elle. "Et dans ces sept années, combien de fois m'as-tu connu faire quelque chose que je n'ai pas envie de faire?"

"Eh bien, maintenant que tu le dis ..." dit-il avec un sourire.

Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"Tant que tu es sûre," dit-il. "Je pense que c'est une idée fantastique."

"J'ai parlé au docteur Delaney à ce sujet aujourd'hui," lui dit-elle, enveloppant ses bras autour de sa taille. "Et j'ai réalisé que c'est ce que je voulais. Je pense que j'étais juste nerveuse ..."

"À propos de quoi?"

"De la réaction de tout le monde. Et en particulier d'Angela. Nous avons satisfait sa curiosité au sujet de notre relation lorsque nous lui avons dit et à Hodgins sur le mariage," dit-elle. «Mais si nous lui disons que nous achetons une maison, elle va immédiatement commencer à parler de bébés ..."

"Bones, je te l'ai dit, nous pouvons attendre. C'est bien."

"Non, ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis fatigué d'attendre. Je reprends ma vie," dit-elle. "Et en reprenant notre vie. Je pense qu'il faut commencer par dire à Angela ce qui s'est passé."

* * *

><p><strong>Vous voyer le petit bouton en bas, il vous appele allez voir ce qu'il veut :D<strong>

**Bonne soirée !**


	8. Silver Lining

**Voilà le chapitre 8 que j'ai réussie à publier, étant un peu malade, c'est un petit miracle :D**

**Bonne lecture et merci à Emily :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre huit :<span>

"Silver Lining"

Simplement filtrée par un simple rideau devant la fenêtre, le soleil d'été baignait la chambre d'une chaude lumière matinale. Brennan sourit lorsqu'elle sentit les rayons du soleil, chauds sur son visage. Elle s'étira et se retourna pour saluer son mari par cette belle matinée. Mais au lieu de trouver un corps chaud et dur, elle fut déçue de ne trouver que des draps souples et doux.

Elle s'assit et repoussa les couvertures sous ses bras alors qu'elle attirait ses genoux jusqu'à sa poitrine, fermant les yeux et sourit tandis qu'elle s'adossait à la tête de lit.

"Bonjour, beauté."

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Booth, vêtu seulement d'un bas de pyjama en flanelle, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Ses pieds nus étaient croisés au niveau des chevilles et ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine.

"Bonjour", dit-elle, sa voix encore ensommeillée. "Où étais-tu?"

"Cuisine", répondit-il. "Le café est prêt. Tu veux déjeuner?"

Il se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit à côté d'elle.

"Non," lui dit elle, tandis qu'elle se penchait pour regarder l'horloge sur sa table de chevet. "Je n'ai pas vraiment faim. Peut-être que nous pourrons prendre quelque chose sur le chemin de la patinoire."

Il la regarda et sourit. Il était étonné de voir à quel point elle s'était adaptée à faire de la place pour lui et Parker dans sa vie. Elle restait en contact avec Rebecca et avait le calendrier de Parker, en s'assurant qu'ils ne rataient jamais un match ou un entraînement particulier. Il était sûr qu'elle était encore plus au-dessus de ses activités scolaires.

"Nous devrions probablement nous préparer pour y aller", dit-elle. "Parker a dit que c'était un gros match et ça allait probablement être bondé."

"Ouais," lui dit-il. "Quand j'entraînais son équipe, les Blazers étaient nos grand rivaux."

Elle senti la mélancolie dans sa voix, réalisant encore une fois à quel point elle avait changé depuis qu'il était venu dans sa vie.

"Tu as manqué beaucoup de choses cette année," dit-elle, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule. "Mais nous sommes de retour maintenant. Tu peux entraîner de l'équipe la saison prochaine, non?"

"Ouais," répondit-il. "Et je vais entraîner son équipe de baseball au printemps ... mais, je ne sais pas ..."

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-elle. "Chéri, parle-moi."

"C'est stupide," dit-il. "Mais c'est un peu bizarre d'être dans les gradins à le regarder jouer. Je suis tellement habitué à être sur le banc avec les enfants ... sur la glace, juste derrière la vitre ..."

"Ce n'est pas stupide," dit-elle fermement. "Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire cela. Tu ne pourrais jamais être stupide, Booth. D'ailleurs tu m'as dit une fois que tes sentiments sont toujours valables, peu importe ce qu'ils sont parce qu'ils sont tes sentiments."

"Merci, Bones," dit-il, la tirant à ses côtés.

"Et ..." dit-elle, "il y a autre chose. Parce que tu ne seras pas sur la glace avec les garçons, tu peux avoir des câlins dans les gradins avec moi."

Un large sourire se répandit sur son visage.

"C'est ma silver lining girl ," dit-il, embrassant sa tempe.

"C'est une question de recherche de l'argumentation rationnelle et logique," dit-elle.

"Ça sonne bien, chérie," dit-il. "Rationnellement parlant, je veux toujours être à tes côtés."

_xXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Décembre :_

_Le couple se tenait dans l'embrasure du hangar d'avion, oubliant la multitude de soldats grouillant autour d'eux._

_L'homme était habillé en treillis, et la femme en pantalon cargo et un t-shirt sous un manteau d'hiver. Il tendit la main pour prendre celle de la femme._

_"Je déteste cela," dit-il calmement._

_"Moi aussi," répondit-elle, tandis qu'il se penchait en avant en appuyant son front sur le sien. "Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, hein?"_

_"Non, je suppose que nous ne l'avons pas," répondit-il. "Merci d'être venu pour moi."_

_"Je viendrais toujours pour toi, Booth," dit-elle. "Tout comme tu seras toujours là pour moi."_

_"Ta présence ici a fait que ce mois-ci soit supportable," dit-il, en appuyant ses lèvres sur les siennes. "Et la semaine dernière a été magique."_

_"Il n'y a aucune chose telle que la magie," répondit-elle. "Mais je suis d'accord, ça a été merveilleux."_

_"L'avons-nous vraiment fait?" Demanda-t-il dans un murmure. "Es-tu vraiment ma femme?"_

_"Oui," répondit-elle comme avec révérence, tandis qu'elle lui rendit son baiser. "Promets-moi de faire attention,"dit-elle._

_"Je ne ferais rien qui m'empêcherait de revenir à la maison pour toi," dit-il. "Tu dois me faire la même promesse. Je n'aime pas l'idée de mon épouse étant toute seule dans la jungle."_

_"Je ne serai pas seule, Booth," dit-elle avec un soupir exaspéré. "J'ai toute une équipe de scientifiques là-bas, tu sais."_

_"Je sais," dit-il. "Mais ils ne sont pas moi. Je suis ton arme, tu te souviens? C'est mon boulot de surveiller tes arrières ... plus encore, maintenant", dit-il, les bras enroulés autour d'elle et lui caressant le dos. "Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un d'autre couvrant ce beau arrière."_

_"Seulement toi," dit-elle, fermant les yeux. Elle essaya de se perdre en lui ... de mémoriser chaque centimètre de lui, son odeur, son essence, la façon dont ses bras étaient quand ils la tenaient. "Seulement toi."_

_"Envoie-moi un e-mail à chaque fois que tu auras l'occasion," dit-il. "Chaque jour, Bones. Je ne peux promettre que je pourrais répondre tous les jours ... mais j'ai besoin d'entendre parler de toi."_

_"Je le ferai," dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux._

_"Booth!" Ils entendirent l'appel de l'homme de la porte de l'avion._

_"Je dois y aller," dit-il, une fois de plus appuyant son front sur le sien._

_"Je t'aime."_

_"Je t'aime aussi," dit-il, en prenant sa petite main dans la sienne. "Six mois, ce n'est pas si long que ça," dit-il._

_"Non," répondit-elle._

_"Six mois, " dit-il, encore une fois. "A la fontaine."_

_Elle hocha la tête, en utilisant son autre main pour essuyer ses larmes, alors qu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement._

_"Le marchant de café," dit-elle alors que leurs lèvres se séparèrent._

_Il ne lâcha pas sa main, tandis qu'il commençait à faire marche arrière. Elle se tenait immobile, et bientôt son bras tomba à ses côtés quand il fut forcé de le laisser aller. Elle se força à ne pas pleurer tandis qu'elle le regardait marcher vers l'avion. Il gravit les marches menant à l'avion, et quand il atteint la porte, il se tourna pour la regarder par dessus son épaule._

_Cela allait être les six mois les plus longs de sa vie._

__xXxXxXxXxXxXx__

Après avoir manger une pizza avec Parker, Rebecca et Brent, Booth et Brennan se retrouvèrent avec un agent immobilier pour le premier de leurs deux rendez-vous. L'agent les conduisit à travers plusieurs quartiers de Georgetown, où ils virent quelques belles maisons, mais aucune ne convenait vraiment à ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ils retournèrent au bureau et rencontrèrent un autre agent qui leur assura qu'elle avait l'endroit idéal. C'était à environ vingt minutes de l'Institut Jefferson et du Hoover et dans un grand quartier scolaire. Cela avait tout ce que Brennan avait énuméré qu'ils voulaient et elle avait hâte qu'ils la suivent pour aller voir la propriété.

Booth regarda sa femme, assise à côté de lui dans son SUV alors qu'ils se rendaient dans le quartier de Forest Hills. Il senti une perle de sueur sur son front tandis qu'il jeta un regard sur les maisons qui bordaient la rue. Elles étaient énormes et leurs arrière-cours donnaient sur Rock Creek Park.

"Pas question, Bones," dit-il, se garant dans une allée derrière leur second réel agent immobilier de la journée. "Ce n'est pas une maison, c'est un manoir."

"Booth," dit-elle, "C'est le seul type de maison que nous allons trouver qui convienne à nos besoins et nous permet de rester au sein de DC."

"Je ne peux pas vivre dans une maison comme ça," dit-il. "J'en entendrais parler jusqu'à la fin de mes jours avec Hodgins."

"Peut-être que tu devrais être plus agréable avec lui," dit-elle. "Ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer des gens à cause de leur statut social," ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. "Sérieusement," poursuivit-elle, atteignant la console pour lui prendre la main. "Nous avons aimé ces maisons de ville de Georgetown, mais nous avons décidé que nous voulions une maison individuelle," dit-elle. "Et il y avait très peu de propriété impliqué dans ces maisons. Nous voulons un jardin adapté aux enfants, non?"

"Bien," accepta-t-il.

"Et ne me dit pas que tu n'aimes pas l'idée de faire ton jogging quotidien à travers Rock Creek Park ..."

Elle avait raison, il ne pouvait dénier cette affirmation.

"Je ne sais pas," dit-il. "C'est tellement grand, et ça va être si cher."

"Nous pouvons nous le permettre," dit-elle, souriante tandis qu'elle caressa sa main. "Il fait beau dehors. Allons voir ce que l'intérieur a à offrir."

"Ouvre le chemin," dit-il, en la suivant tandis qu'ils sortirent du SUV et rencontrèrent l'agent immobilier sur le trottoir.

Le couple suivi l'agent dans le hall de la maison joliment décorée.

"M. et Mme Booth," dit-elle, "je pense que vous verrez que cette maison a tout ce dont nous avons discuté."

"Elle est le Dr Brennan," corrigea-t-il.

"Et il est l'Agent Booth," ajouta son épouse.

"Bien," dit l'agent, en faisant ressortir le mot. "Cette maison a toutes les choses que vous avez demandé ... six chambres, avec un bureau et un sous-sol adapté pour une salle de jeux ..."

"Six chambres ?" Chuchota Booth à sa femme alors qu'ils suivaient l'agent.

"Nous avons besoin d'au moins quatre," répondit-elle. "C'est ce qui est disponible."

L'esprit de Booth était vacillant alors qu'ils marchaient dans la cuisine du chef.

"Wow," dit-il. "C'est génial. Nous pourrions faire quelques repas géniaux ici. Gordon Gordon l'aimera à coup sûr."

Alors que l'agent parlait à Brennan à propos des planchers en bois, comptoirs en granit et appareils électroménagers en acier inoxydable, Booth se dirigea vers l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur les jardins potagers et la piscine. Il dû admettre que l'endroit était fantastique, et il n'avait même pas vu plus que le couloir et la cuisine.

"Le bureau que vous avez demandé est par là, Dr Brennan," dit l'agent, faisant signe au couple de la suivre.

Ils entrèrent dans une chambre qui était décorée dans des tons rouges qui présentait un sol et un plafond encastrés. Booth se tenait derrière sa femme alors qu'elle entrait dans la chambre avant eux. Il savait à ce moment que l'acte serait signé. Il était impatient de voir le reste de la maison.

A l'étage, ils trouvèrent six chambres, dont quatre avaient des salles de bains. Une chambre était parfaitement décorée pour accueillir un bébé, et Booth sentit le pas de Brennan faiblir légèrement alors qu'ils entraient dans cette pièce. La vue depuis la chambre principale était spectaculaire car elle donnait sur la cour arrière et au-delà du parc. Il y avait un ensemble de portes françaises menant de la chambre sur un balcon privé, et la pensée d'être assis là-bas et avoir ses bras autour de sa femme alors qu'ils jouissaient d'une soirée au clair de lune mena Booth à toutes sortes d'endroits où il ne devait pas être à ce moment précis.

Puis il était temps pour l'agent de leur montrer ce que Booth commença immédiatement à appeler "La cave à hommes". La salle de jeux du sous-sol était mise en place pour se divertir, avec un bar le long d'une extrémité de la salle, une alcôve idéal pour une tables de jeu à la gauche et le home cinéma parfait le long de l'autre côté. Seeley Booth en tomba amoureux. Cette pièce concurrençait fortement celle qu'Hodgins possédait dans son propre sous-sol.

Ils retournèrent à l'étage et à travers les salles de séjour et salle à manger avant de s'arrêter sous le plafond qui rappelait celui d'une cathédrale dans le hall.

"Alors, allons-nous faire une offre?" Demanda l'agent.

"Pas encore," répondit Brennan, tandis que son mari lui lança un coup d'œil confus.

"Nous avons un autre rendez-vous demain," dit-elle. "Et quelques endroits de plus à voir."

"Cette propriété ne va pas rester longtemps sur le marché, Dr Brennan."

"Et ça pourrait bien être le cas," Brennan a répondu. "Alors nous saurons que n'est pas l'endroit pour nous." Elle regarda son mari, qui hocha la tête presque imperceptiblement pour elle de continuer. "Nous sommes très intéressés, Mme Williams," dit-elle. "Mais pas prêt à faire une offre aujourd'hui. Nous restons en contact."

_xXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Janvier :_

_Booth s'allongea sur sa couchette, et regarda la lettre dans sa main. Il aimait que Bones, parfois lui envoie des lettres réelles, elle disait qu'elles étaient plus personnelles que les email. Celle-ci était définitivement personnelle. Il regarda la lettre de nouveau ... il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il lisait._

_Enceinte._

_Sa Bones allait avoir son bébé._

_Elle était seulement à six semaines, mais elle était sûre. Il savait lui faire confiance sur ce ... si quelqu'un connaissait le corps humain, c'était son épouse. Il détestait qu'il ne puisse pas être là-bas avec elle. Mais ils n'avaient plus que trois mois et demi avant qu'ils ne soient de nouveau ensemble à Washington DC. Il serait là pour la seconde moitié de sa grossesse, et il serait là quand leur bébé naîtra._

_Son esprit passa en revue la vie qu'il avait toujours rêvé ... C'était maintenant en train de devenir une réalité. Lui et Bones et Parker et le bébé étaient déjà une famille, et ils allaient avoir une belle vie ensemble. Il imagina les matchs de football dans le jardin, et pique-niques ... des fêtes d'anniversaire ... Noëls recroquevillé avec sa femme sur le canapé pendant que les enfants ouvriraient leurs cadeaux._

_Il imagina une petite fille aux merveilleux yeux bleus de sa mère._

_La vie ne pouvait pas être mieux que cela. Seeley Booth savait seulement qu'il était l'homme le plus chanceux de la terre._

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne soirée et n'oubliez pas les reviews :D<strong>


	9. Daisy

**Bonsoir, alors la plupart d'entre vous ont compris ce qui était arrivé à Brennan, et voilà l'explication du comment c'est arrivé ! **

**Bonne lecture, et merci pour vos adorables reviews !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Neuf :<span>

"Daisy"

Daisy Wick regarda timidement l'homme dans le siège à côté d'elle tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient du Reagan National.

"Merci d'être venu me chercher, Lance," dit-elle tranquillement.

"Je t'en prie," répondit-il.

Lance Sweets ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était psychologue de formation, et très bon qui plus est. Il était l'un des plus jeunes profiler jamais embauché par le FBI, placé à un poste convoité au sein du prestigieux Bureau de Washington et chargé de travailler avec l'une des meilleures équipes d'enquête du pays, mais quand il s'agissait de sa propre vie, il était un enfant de douze ans bégayant, complètement à court de mots. Il décida de prendre le chemin le plus sûr.

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenue avec les autres?" Demanda-t-il. "Le Dr Brennan est revenue depuis près d'un mois."

"Il y avait certaines choses sur lesquelles je devais travailler ..." dit-elle. "Lance, je suis désolée d'avoir été si distante. Je sais que nous avons commencé à travailler sur certaines choses lorsque je suis venu pour Noël ..."

"Mais après tu as complètement coupé tout contact deux mois plus tard," rétorqua Lance.

"Ce n'était pas seulement toi, Lancelot," dit-elle doucement, en espérant que l'utilisation de son surnom adoucirait sa réaction. "J'ai arrêté de parler à tout le monde."

Il la regarda, puis de nouveau la route, plus confus que jamais.

"Quelque chose s'est passé, Lance," dit-elle. "Quelque chose de vraiment mauvais, et je ne pouvais pas en parler. Je voulais te dire ..." Elle atteignit la console pour l'encourager à le laisser prendre sa main. "J'ai besoin de te dire, mais pas ici, ok? Lorsque nous arriverons chez nous, nous allons nous asseoir et je vais tout te raconter."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Février:_

_Booth s'assit pour vérifier son courrier électronique et fut surpris de ne pas voir un de sa femme. Ça faisait quelques jours qu'il n'avait plus entendu parler d'elle, et elle avait promis de le faire chaque jour. Il commença à penser que le sentiment tenace qu'il avait eu dans son estomac pendant toute la semaine n'avait rien à voir avec les gars de son unité._

_Il balaya sa messagerie et vit quelques mots de Parker et un de Jared. Il y avait même un de Cam. Ce qui attira son regard fut un nom inconnu du même serveur que ceux des courriels de Bones ._

_Le nœud toujours présent dans son estomac se resserra._

_Il ouvrit l'email._

_Il était issu d'une Dr Amelia Grayson travaillant sur le projet de Maluku. Elle disait qu'elle écrivait à propos de Bones, et qu'elle avait besoin de lui parler tout de suite. Elle avait laissé un numéro où elle pouvait être jointe._

_Sans lire le reste du mot, Booth écrit rapidement le numéro de téléphone et partit à la recherche d'un téléphone satellite._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Alors, comment était la recherche de la maison ?" Demanda Angela, s'asseyant sur le fauteuil avec son mari en face de là où Booth et Brennan était assis sur le canapé.

"Ça s'est bien passé," répondit Brennan. "Je pense que nous avons trouvé l'endroit parfait."

"Mais Bones a décidé de laisser la jeune femme mijoter un peu," ajouta Booth en riant. "Je pensais qu'elle allait éclater un vaisseau sanguin lorsque Bones lui a dit que nous étions intéressés, mais pas encore prêt à faire une offre."

"Où est-ce?" Demanda Angela.

"Forest Hills," répondit Brennan, tandis que Booth grimaça.

"Chic," répondit Hodgins avec un sourire.

"Ouais, ouais," dit Booth. "Hodgins Je ne veux pas l'entendre." Il sentait sa femme resserrer son emprise sur son bras et ainsi sut qu'elle devenait nerveuse. Ils avaient invité Angela et Hodgins afin qu'ils puissent leur parler de ce qui était arrivé à Brennan à Maluku, et il y avait une possibilité qu'elle perde son calme s'ils ne s'entendaient pas avec elle. "Écoutez les gars," dit-il. "La maison est grande, mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle nous vous avons demandé de venir ce soir."

"Angela," dit Brennan , "il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Une fois que Lance eut aidé Daisy à amener ses affaires dans son appartement, ils s'assirent.

"Veux-tu quelque chose?" Demanda-t-il. "Quelque chose à manger? Une boisson peut-être?" Il était nerveux. Quelque soit ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, ça allait être épique... Daisy Wick ne s'arrêtait pas de parler pour rien.

"Non," répondit-elle. "Je n'ai besoin de rien. Juste viens et assis toi, s'il te plaît," dit-elle, en tapotant le siège à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

Il remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent à son sujet. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué à l'aéroport? Sa physionomie avait changé. Elle était plus calme, oui ... mais c'était plus ... elle était plus calme, moins exubérante. Elle était moins ... Daisy. Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle, une fois de plus lui permettant de prendre sa main. Cette fois ça semblait plus comme si elle était en train de l'utiliser pour se fixer elle-même plutôt de le consoler lui comme elle l'avait fait dans la voiture.

"Le Dr Brennan et moi travaillions seules dans une des zones les plus reculées des fouilles," commença-t-elle. "Nous étions à l'intérieur d'une grotte, probablement à une centaine de mètres de l'entrée principale. Les choses allaient vraiment bien. Le Dr Brennan était beaucoup plus heureuse et beaucoup plus ouverte après son retour d'Allemagne, et nous avions fait une découverte très importante. J'ai même senti qu'elle était contente de mon travail ... "

"Attends. Le Dr Brennan s'est rendue en Allemagne?"

"Oui, environ un mois avant que je revienne pour les vacances, elle a quitté les fouilles. Elle avait disparu pendant environ six semaines. Elle n'a jamais vraiment expliqué là où elle était allée, juste qu'elle avait été en Allemagne. Je me doutais que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec l'agent Booth, mais je ne lui ai jamais fait pression pour avoir plus de détails. Rétrospectivement, je souhaiterais l'avoir fait. Peut-être les choses auraient été différentes ... "

Elle s'arrêta, visiblement perdue dans ses pensées. Il attendit une minute avant de l'encourager à continuer.

"Daisy," dit-il. "Qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans la grotte?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Février:_

_Booth composa le téléphone avec des mains tremblantes. Il ne prit même pas la peine de considérer le décalage horaire. Il attendit que le téléphone sonna plusieurs fois. Il attendrait toute la nuit s'il le fallait. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il serait près de minuit sur l'île._

_Quelque temps plus tard, quelqu'un répondit. Il s'identifia et demanda à parler au Dr. Grayson, et fut surpris quand on lui demanda quel Dr Grayson. Il lui fallut une minute pour penser à la messagerie et se rappeler le prénom de la femme. Il attendit plusieurs minutes avant que le Dr Grayson vienne au téléphone._

_Ses genoux se dérobèrent quand le médecin lui dit qu'il y avait eu un incident. Elle lui dit que sa femme avait été blessée alors qu'elle travaillait dans une région éloignée du site de fouille. Elle garda ses descriptions vagues, et il était trop choqué pour demander plus de détails. Bones était blessée, rien d'autre n'importait._

_"Elle m'a dit de vous dire, et je cite, si vous faites quelque chose de stupide comme essayer de déserter, une cour martiale sera le moindre de vos soucis, car je vais vous tuer moi-même," lui dit le médecin._

_Booth sourit et se permit de respirer pour ce qui semblait la première fois depuis qu'il avait ouvert l'email. Cela sonnait exactement comme sa Bones, et peut-être que cela signifiait que ce n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il le craignait._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Miss Wick et moi travaillions dans une région éloignée de la fouille, à environ 1.5Km de l'endroit principal," dit Brennan. "Nous étions tombées sur une assez importante trouvaille et nous avions choisi de rester derrière lorsque les autres sont retournés au camp pour la nuit."

Booth lui serra la main, l'encourageant à continuer.

"Mlle Wick avait localisé une grotte située tout près de l'endroit où nous avions travaillé, et elle s'en alla pour enquêter. Elle avait atteint, peut-être une centaine de mètres de l'entrée quand je l'ai entendue m'appeler. Je suis allé la rejoindre pour voir ce qu'elle avait trouvé," dit-elle, prenant une profonde inspiration tandis que Booth frotta ses mains entre les siennes. Il se pencha et déposa un doux baiser contre sa tempe. "J'étais à environ mi-chemin entre Daisy et l'entrée de la grotte quand s'est produite une explosion massive," leur dit-elle alors que sa voix commençait à vaciller.

"Il s'avérait que la grotte avait été utilisée comme une cachette pour l'armée locale militante, et les guérilleros l'avaient piégée," dit Booth, continuant l'histoire. "Le moment où Bones était entrée dans la caverne, Daisy avait marché sur un fil qui déclencha une détonation."

"L'explosion causa l'effondrement des murs de la grotte," dit Brennan. "Et Daisy a été prise sous les décombres."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"J'y suis allée par moi-même," dit Daisy, avalant une boule dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes. "Le Dr Brennan était parfaitement en sécurité, travaillant sur notre trouvaille, mais je l'ai appelée pour voir ce que je pensais que j'avais trouvé dans la grotte. Elle était là parce que je l'avais appelée ... Je ... j'ai déclenché l'explosion, Lance."

Lance s'assit et écouta Daisy raconter son histoire. Elle avait été manifestement à travers quelque chose d'horrible, mais elle et le Dr Brennan avaient survécu. Il travailla à travers des scénarios possibles qui se traduiraient par le traumatisme évident que les deux femmes avaient souffert. Brennan avait été à travers des événements similaires, des traumatismes qui auraient abattu la plupart des gens, mais elle avait toujours persévéré sans l'aide d'un professionnel.

Cette fois, c'était différent, cette fois, elle avait cherché de l'aide. Quand il avait appris que le Dr Brennan est actuellement en thérapie avec un autre médecin, il avait été presque jaloux. Ses sentiments avaient été blessés quand elle s'était ouverte à un autre thérapeute, et encore plus quand elle refusa de reprendre leurs séances avec Booth.

Il tenait la main de Daisy et la laissa continuer son histoire.

"J'étais coincé sous un amas de rochers," lui dit- elle. "Le Dr Brennan était piégée, aussi. Elle était blessée, elle avait été assommée. Elle saignait, et je ne pouvais pas bouger pour me rendre à elle."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Nous étions chacune ensevelis sous les décombres," déclara Brennan. "J'avais été frappée à la tête, ou tombée dans les rochers," poursuivi-t-elle. "Je ne sais pas exactement. En tout cas, je fus inconsciente pendant une durée indéterminée. Quand je me suis finalement réveillée, j'ai été capable de déplacer les rochers sous lesquels j'avais été enterrée," dit-elle.

Hodgins grimaça à l'idée de son amie une fois encore enterrée sous un tas de décombres, et tira son épouse près de lui.

"Libérer Melle Wick était beaucoup plus difficile," dit-elle. "Je l'ignorais à l'époque, mais j'avais subi quelques blessures internes qui ont finalement été exacerbées par l'activité intense d'enlever les débris qui piégeaient Daisy."

Booth commença à ressentir les mêmes vieux sentiments de culpabilité et d'incapacité qu'il sentait à chaque fois qu'il entendait quelque chose arrivait à sa femme. Il y a des années, il s'était nommé lui-même son protecteur. C'était son travail de s'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité, au moins dans son esprit. Il était passé à travers sa propre thérapie à son retour à la base quand il avait eu du mal à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, mais le fait que Bones soit blessée et pire encore, qu'elle était mal émotionnellement, et il ne pouvait pas être avec elle.

Brennan vit le regard dans ses yeux et savait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle avait traversé quelque chose de similaire, et passait encore par ça , en fait. Elle était allée en thérapie, car elle ne pouvait supporter la culpabilité, l'idée qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver son enfant ... pire, le fait que sauver son enfant n'avait pas été sa première pensée quand elle était dans cette grotte.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute," dit-elle doucement. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui plaça un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. "Tu ne peux pas toujours être là, Booth. C'est inévitable. Des choses vont arriver. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble vingt-quatre heures par jour ... et il va y avoir des moments où l'un de nous ne sera pas là pour protéger l'autre."

"Foutus règlements," murmura Booth. "J'aurais dû être là."

"Même si tu n'avais pas été lié par ton engagement à l'armée," lui dit-elle, "tu n'aurais pas été là. Tu aurais été ici."

"Mais j'aurais pu venir à toi, après," dit-il. "J'aurais pu être là pour toi comme tu l'étais pour moi. J'aurais dû être là pour toi. Je suis censé être un mari."

"Arrête ça," ordonna-t-elle. "Arrêter de t'apitoyer sur toi-même. Tu es un mari incroyable, et tu le sais. Mieux que je mérite. Ce qui est arrivé est terrible, mais c'est arrivé. Et nous faisons face à ça ... et nous passons à autre chose."

Jack et Angela regardèrent leurs amis dans ce qui s'avérait être un moment très intime. Tous deux étaient concernés pour l'autre couple, mais pour des raisons très différentes. Ce qu'ils purent convenir tous les deux, s'ils étaient en mesure d'en parler, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose qui manquait dans l'histoire.

"Ce par quoi tu es passée, était horrible, Dr B.," dit Hodgins. "Je ne veux même pas penser à ce que ça à dû être, mais je ne comprends pas. Tes blessures ne sont évidemment pas mortelles, et pourtant, cette situation à très certainement était un changement de vie. Qu'est ce que nous ratons?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Février:_

_"C'est ma Bones," dit Booth avec un petit rire léger. "Si elle me menace avec des lésions corporelles, alors elle doit être en bonne condition."_

_Il attendit un instant pour que le Dr Grayson répondre par l'affirmative. Quand elle ne répondit pas du tout, il continua._

_"Elle va bien, hein?"_

_"Physiquement," dit le docteur Grayson, "elle va guérir. Émotionnellement, ça va prendre un certain temps."_

_Booth réalisa les implications de ce que la femme disait._

_"Le bébé?" Demanda-t-il, presque dans un murmure._

_"Je suis désolé," furent les seules paroles que le médecin dit._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Après avoir été libérée de l'infirmerie," dit Daisy. "Je ne pouvais pas faire face au Dr Brennan. Je ne pouvais pas revenir au projet, alors je suis venue à la maison. Je suis allée à San Diego et suis restée avec mes parents. C'est là que j'ai été pour les quatre derniers mois."

Sweets commençait à comprendre la disparition soudaine de Daisy. Égoïstement, il s'est rendu compte que cela n'avait rien à voir avec leur réconciliation provisoire à Noël, et que ça le rendait heureux. Il savait qu'elle avait encore mal, mais le psychologue en lui demandait 'pourquoi?' Il avait vu Daisy passer par des moments difficiles avant et il savait tout sur la suite de l'épreuve du Dr Brennan avec le fossoyeur. Les deux d'entre eux avaient eu un comportement anormal. Autre chose s'était passée dans cette grotte, et il devait savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

"C'est ma faute, Lance," dit Daisy, sanglotant maintenant ouvertement. "J'y suis allée de mon plein gré. Je voulais trouver quelque chose sur lequel j'aurais pu mettre mon nom. J'étais à la recherche d'une reconnaissance. Je suis celle qui a attirée le Dr Brennan dans cette grotte. Je suis celle qui a déclenchée l'explosion, et je suis la seule qui a causé la perte du bébé du Docteur Brennan. "

Bébé?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oui, Jack," dit Brennan, serrant la main de Booth. "Il y a plus dans l'histoire. C'est ce qui explique mon comportement erratique et les sautes d'humeur depuis que je suis de retour. Je sais que vous vous demandez tous les deux pourquoi je vais voir un thérapeute autre que Sweets ..."

Booth se pencha et embrassa sa tempe tandis qu'elle continuait.

"Nous étions dans cette grotte pendant trois jours," dit-elle, "sans nourriture et sans eau. J'étais à douze semaines de grossesse à l'époque. Le manque de moyens de subsistance, combiné avec le stress de la situation et mes blessures, et leur aggravation causée par le déplacement des rochers, m'a fait perdre le bébé. "

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne soirée, et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton xD<strong>


	10. Régles

**Bonjour, alors voilà, je m'excuse du temps que j'ai mis a publier, rassurer vous je ne lâcha rien, c'est pas dans mes habitudes, si je commence quelque chose c'est bien pour la terminer :D **

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lires ! Gardez la ligne :D**

**Le chapitre que vous attendez tous, une discu Bren /Ange !**

**Allez bonne lectures**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Dix :<span>

"Règles"

"Oh mon dieu, Brennan!" Angela bondit de sa chaise et alla embrasser sa meilleure amie, des larmes dans ses yeux. "Oh, ma chérie, je suis tellement désolée. Cela doit avoir été si dur pour toi. Tu aurais dû me dire ..."

"Je suis désolée, Angela," dit Brennan, tandis qu'Angela s'était retournée afin qu'elles puissent voir le visage de l'autre. "S'il te plaît ne sois pas fâchée contre moi, je ne pouvais pas en parler ..."

"Quoi? Non. Pourquoi serais-je en colère contre toi?"

"Tu étais en colère que je ne t'ai pas dis que Booth et moi étions mariés," dit Brennan. "Je suppose que ce sont les sortes de choses que tu me dis toujours que les meilleurs amis doivent se dire."

"Eh bien, elles le sont", dit Angela, "mais je voulais juste dire que tu aurais dû me le dire. J'aurais pu prendre un vol et venir t'aider."

Angela prit les deux mains de Brennan dans les siennes, alors qu'elle regardait Booth.

"Les garçons," dit-elle. "Pouvez-vous nous donner une minute?"

"Bien sûr," dit Booth, jetant un regard à sa femme. Elle hocha la tête, indiquant qu'elle serait bien avec Angela. "Nous allons chez Sid commander le dîner."

"C'est une bonne idée," dit Angela.

"Je reviens tout de suite," dit Booth dans l'oreille de Brennan, tandis qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser.

"Ça va aller," répondit-elle tranquillement.

Les femmes se regardaient en silence tandis que leurs maris faisaient leur chemin hors de l'appartement. Angela se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

"Je ne sais pas pour toi," dit-elle. "Mais j'ai besoin d'un verre de vin."

"Ça paraît bien," répliqua Brennan, se levant pour la suivre.

Angela alla récupérer deux verres, alors que Brennan tirait une bouteille de Pinot Noir de son casier à vin.

"Rouge c'est bien?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Parfait", répondit Angela, en prenant le bas des verres appropriés.

Brennan ouvrit la bouteille, la mettant de côté alors qu'elle prenait quelques Edam et une boîte de biscuits salés. Elle répandit la collation dans un plat et les rapporta sur l'îlot où Angela était assise. Elle revint vers le comptoir pour prendre le vin et le ramener avant de s'asseoir en face de son amie.

"C'est très confus," déclara Brennan, versant le vin.

"Qu'est ce qui l'est?" Demanda Angela.

"Il semble y avoir tellement de règles qui régissent les interactions et les relations sociales. Je ne suis jamais sûr si je le fais correctement, ou même si je suis capable de le faire correctement."

"Tout d'abord," Angela lui dit, "tu fais bien. Tu sembles gérer tout le truc du mariage vraiment bien ..."

"C'est différent," dit Brennan.

"Comment ça?"

"Les choses sont juste différentes avec Booth. Je n'ai pas à me soucier de faire la mauvaise chose ou de dire la mauvaise chose. Je sais qu'il m'aime quand même, et si je fais ou dis quelque chose de vraiment mauvais, il me le dira."

"Il est ton homme, Bren," dit Angela, vraiment heureuse pour ses amis. "Il l'a toujours été."

Il y eu un silence gêné, et les deux femmes restèrent assise en silence pour un autre moment avant qu'Angela ne parla de nouveau.

"Regarde Brennan," dit-elle. "Je ne peux pas te dire combien je suis désolée vis à vis de la façon dont j'ai réagi à ton anneau de mariage. Mais j'ai eu tort. Tu es ma meilleure amie ... tu as changé ma vie, tu t'en rends compte de ça, hein?"

Elle attendit un moment, en regardant dans les yeux son amie avant de continuer.

"Brennan, si ce n'était pas pour toi ... Je serais probablement encore en train de dessiner des caricatures sur le trottoir, quelque part, à essayer d'économiser assez d'argent pour ce voyage insaisissable pour l'Europe. Mais, parce que tu as cru en moi ... regarde où je suis. Je fais partie d'une équipe respectée de responsables de l'application scientifique et de la loi. Bren, ce que nous faisons est incroyable. Ça aspire qu'il y a effectivement un besoin pour ça, mais ce que nous faisons ... ce que toi et Booth faites pour ces familles des victimes ... et grâce à toi je fais partie de cela. "

Elle s'arrêta encore, attendant que ses paroles furent assimilées

"Et ce voyage vers l'Europe? Laisses-moi te dire, avoir passé un an à Paris avec mon sexy milliardaire de mari a été beaucoup mieux que de rester dans une auberge et dessiner les touristes le long des Champs Elysées. Ton amitié a changé ma vie, ma chérie. Il n'y a pas de bien et de mal dans notre relation. Il n'y a pas de règles, Bren. C'est juste que je t'aime et je veux vraiment te voir heureuse. "

"Je t'aime aussi, Angela," dit Brennan. "Tu sais, Booth m'a dit une fois qu'il y a plus d'un type de famille. Et toi et Hodgins, Cam, et même Sweets et Daisy ... vous êtes notre famille. Je souhaite juste être mieux apte à transmettre ces sentiments."

"Tu vas y arriver," répondit Angela. "Tu sais, peut-être que j'avais tort. Peut-être qu'il y a au moins une règle ..."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"

"La règle est que non seulement nous, comme meilleurs amies, doivent être là pour l'un l'autre, mais nous devons être capables de laisser l'autre être là pour nous."

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Je veux dire, Brennan, que les meilleurs amis comptent les uns sur les autres. Je sais que Booth a toujours été ton meilleur ami ... mais laisse-moi être la roue de secours. Prends maintenant, ce dont nous avons parlé ce soir. J'aurais pu être là pour toi. J'aurais été là pour toi. Booth ne pouvait pas venir ... mais je le pouvais. Je serais venu ... J'aurais aimé que tu m'aie appelée "

"Je ne pouvais pas faire ça," dit Brennan. "Tu étais en lune de miel. Je n'aurais pas voulu interrompre ça pour moi."

"Dix mois d'un voyage de noces au cours d'une année," souligna Angela. "Je pense que Jack aurait pu survivre sans moi pour quelques semaines. Comment tu vas, vraiment?"

"Je vais bien," répondit Brennan. "Je vois le Dr Delaney chaque semaine ... mais maintenant que j'ai Booth, et toi, je pense à changer pour toutes les deux semaines. Booth et moi allons devoir commencer à voir Sweets de nouveau quand nous nous remettrons au travail, je suis sûre ... "

Angela laissa échapper un long soupir.

"Je ne peux même pas commencer à imaginer ce que s'était," dit-elle.

"Le plus difficile a été la culpabilité," répondit son amie. "Je n'ai même pas considéré le foetus lorsque j'ai tenté de sortir Mlle Wick de sous les rochers..."

"Bren, tu as sauvé la vie de Daisy. Elle est très probablement encore en vie à cause de toi."

"Peut-être, mais mon bébé ne l'est pas."

"Tu n'es pas juste pour toi-même, Brennan. Tu as fait la bonne chose."

"Comment peux-tu dire ça, Angela? J'ai tué mon bébé."

"Non, Brennan. Tu ne l'as pas fait. C'était un accident, un terrible accident," dit Angela, tandis qu'elle se penchait pour essuyer les larmes du visage de son amie. "Et tu ne sais pas que tout ce que tu as fait a causé ce qui est arrivé au bébé ... tu étais ensevelis sous les rochers, toi-même. Tu as dit que tu avais des blessures internes. Chérie, il n'y avait probablement pas quelque chose que tu aurais pu faire différemment."

"Peut-être que c'était pour le mieux," dit Brennan. "Quel genre de mère ne pense même pas à son enfant?"

"Ne fais pas ça. Tu sais que tu vas être une excellente mère. Nous t'avons tous vu avec Parker ... Chérie, tu seras une mère formidable. Ce n'était pas censé être en ce moment. Toi et Booth venez de vous marier. Vous vivez ensemble depuis seulement un mois. Donnez-vous du temps. "

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Booth et Hodgins était assis au bar au Wong Fu, chacun buvant une bière en silence, pendant qu'ils attendaient Sid pour préparer leur commande à emporter.

"Ça craint, mec," dis Hodgins. "Comment tu gères?"

"Je vais bien", répondit Booth. "Je suis juste inquiet pour Bones".

"Elle est forte. Ça va aller."

"Elle n'est pas aussi forte que tout le monde pense," dit Booth, avec un soupir.

"Peut-être pas," répond Hodgins. "Mais elle peut gérer cela."

"Je sais ça," dit Booth. "Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle le fait."

"Alors rappelle-la," répondit Hodgins. "Elle est là pour toi ... et Ange ... et moi."

"Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment remercié pour avoir pris soin d'elle dans cette voiture," dit Booth.

"C'était elle, mec," répondit Hodgins. "Elle ne m'a pas lâché. Et elle l'a fait à cause de toi. Elle savait que tu nous trouverais. Même alors, mec, elle avait une foi totale en toi. Et je pense que c'est ce qui l'encourage à passer à travers ça maintenant. Elle sait que tu vas être là, quoi qu'il arrive. "

"Je lui ai dit une fois que je mourrais pour elle," dit Booth. "Que je tuerais pour elle."

"Mais tu dois vivre pour elle," déclara Hodgins. "Elle est probablement à la recherche de ta conduite pour savoir comment aller de l'avant et passer cela. Je ne peux imaginer ce que c'est, et je ne vais pas prétendre. Mais ce qu'elle t'a dit à votre retour est bien. Vous devez tous deux arrivé à passer ça, aller au-delà de la douleur et la perte ... mais surtout, vous devez aller au-delà de la culpabilité. C'est seulement alors que vous serez en mesure d'aller de l'avant avec votre vie. "

"Merde, homme insecte," dit Booth, arborant un sourire sincère. "Quand es-tu devenu si intelligent?"

Hodgins sourit en retour, mais choisit de ne pas commenter.

"Ma supposition est qu'Angie est en train de lui dire à peu près la même chose," lui dit-il à la place.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"La maison a une chambre de bébé," déclara Brennan. "C'est très mignon. Vert pâle, avec une peinture murale de forêt sur un mur."

"Ca paraît bien," dit Angela.

"Je ne pense pas que je veuille la changer."

"Ah oui?"

"C'est très joli, et serait approprié pour un garçon ou une fille," dit Brennan.

"Parle-moi du reste de la maison," dit Angela.

"C'est vraiment très beau," répondit Brennan. "Je pense que je veux repeindre la chambre principale, et Booth veut apporter quelques modifications à sa pièce, mais sinon c'est vraiment parfait."

"As-tu appelé l'agent immobilier?" Demanda Angela.

"Oui," répondit Brennan. "Nous avons regardé quelques endroits dans le Maryland et la Virginie, ce matin, et nous avons décidé que nous voulons vraiment rester dans le district. J'ai appelé ce matin et j'ai fait une offre. Nous devons avoir la réponse dans quelque chose d'ici la fin de la semaine."

"J'ai vraiment hâte de la voir," dit Angela. "Mieux encore, je suis vraiment impatiente de t'aider à aller faire du shopping pour les meubles."

"Quel est le problème avec mes meubles?"

"Rien, ma chérie. Mais tu ne peux pas me dire qu'il y a assez de meubles dans cet appartement pour remplir une maison à Forest Hills. Je ne peux toujours pas croire que Booth est prêt à y vivre."

"C'est ridiculement grand," dit Brennan avec un sourire. "Bien plus que ce dont nous allons vraiment avoir besoin. Mais je dois te dire, Ange ... il y avait juste quelque chose. Quand nous sommes entrés, je savais juste que c'était celle là. Je pouvais nous voir vivre là-bas."

"Je suis sûre que se sera formidable," dit Angela. Elle s'arrêta une minute avant de changer le sujet. "Alors, tu vas revenir au travail demain?"

"Oui," répondit Brennan. "Enfin."

"Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé avant, mais je pense que Cam a dit quelque chose sur Daisy revenant cette semaine. Je pense qu'elle pourrait avoir envie de revenir, comment te sens-tu à ce sujet?"

"Pourquoi aurais-je un ressentiment de toute façon? Je pense que ce pourrait être une bonne chose, elle est très talentueuse," déclara Brennan. "Mais Cam n'a-t-elle pas engagé le Dr Edison? Avec M. Bray et Miss Wick défendant leur thèse, cet automne, je ne pense pas que nous allons avoir besoin de quatre anthropologues médico-légaux dans le personnel ..."

"Elle a même embauché Clark sur un contrat temporaire à remplir, pour toi," répondit Angela. "Tu n'as toujours pas embauché un assistant, et ça, ajouté au fait que tu travailles continuellement au FBI, je pense qu'elle est d'accord pour avoir plus de bras."

"Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie," dit Brennan, au grand amusement de Angela. "Mais bien sûr, à ce stade nous ne savons pas ce que mon rôle continu va être avec les affaires du FBI."

"Maintenant, je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie," rétorqua Angela.

"Avec Booth et moi étant mariés, je ne sais pas quel genre d'implication le FBI va me permettre d'avoir dans leurs affaires."

"Et tu es d'accord avec cela?"

"Non, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de choix, non? J'ai moins de six mois pour l'examiner. Bien sûr, je veux travailler avec Booth ... mais notre mariage est un fait, et il y a des règles."

"Et cela t'as t-il déjà arrêtée Mme Booth?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"J'ai entendu que Daisy va revenir au labo cette semaine," déclara Hodgins. "Tu pense que le Dr B va être d'accord avec cela?"

"Pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas?"

Hodgins ne dit rien, juste lui adressa ce regard qui signifiait: tu plaisantes?

"Elle ne blâme pas Daisy," dit Booth.

"Ouais, je crois qu'elle ne voulait pas."

"Si elle blâme quelqu'un, c'est elle-même," dit Booth. "Elle est vraiment impatiente de se remettre au travail. Je ne pense pas que la présence de Daisy sera un problème pour elle. A ce point, je ne vois rien d'être un problème pour elle tant qu'elle est de retour au laboratoire. "

"Qu'en est-il du bureau?" Demanda Hodgins. "Vont-ils vous permettent de continuer à travailler ensemble?"

"Quoi?" dit Booth. "Pourquoi ne le feraient-ils pas?"

"Oh, je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'ils pourraient désapprouver l'idée de leurs agents étant marié à leurs partenaires."

"Bien," dit Booth. "Eh bien, tout ce que je peux faire est de laisser notre dossier parler de lui-même. Je suis mieux avec elle que sans elle."

"Peut-être qu'ils vont assouplir les règles pour vous puisque vous êtes les meilleurs des meilleurs et tout," déclara Hodgins. "Je veux dire, ils sont le gouvernement ... ils ne jouent jamais avec les règles."

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne journée, et laissez plein de reviews xD<strong>


	11. De nouveau en selle

**Voilà un chapitre pour Vic, vu qu'elle arrête pas de me harceler pour le poster :D Hein Vic ?**

**Bon bonne lecturs, et merci pour toutes vos adorables reviews :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Onze :<span>

"De nouveau en selle"

Dr. Camille Saroyan s'assit derrière son bureau. Elle était contente d'être de nouveau en selle. Non pas qu'elle avait arrêté de travailler, mais avec la majorité de son équipe manquante pour l'année écoulée, elle s'était sentie plus comme une enseignante suppléante dans une classe de sciences au collège que le chef du laboratoire de médecine légale à l'un des musées les plus prestigieux au monde.

Aujourd'hui devait revenir le Dr Brennan. Sa présence au laboratoire avait tout fait revenir à la normale. C'était le laboratoire de Brennan, et ils étaient à son service. Cam ne s'était pas leurrée, elle savait qu'elle était le patron juste sur le papier. Au début, ça l'avait dérangé ... mais maintenant, elle avait compris l'importance de son rôle. Elle était l'administratrice. Elle était la seule qui maintenait un frein à la folie qui pourraient s'ensuivre si on laissait toute liberté aux quelques-uns des plus grands esprits du monde .

Dans ce qu'elle savait être une tournure très ironique du destin, dans le laboratoire médico-légal du Jeffersson, elle était le cerveau et le Dr Temperance Brennan était le cœur.

Elle lisait les rapports budgétaires trimestriels quand on frappa à sa porte ouverte. Elle leva les yeux pour voir une Daisy Wick inhabituellement modérée debout.

"Dr Saroyan, merci de me voir," dis la jeune femme tandis qu'elle entrait dans le bureau de Cam.

"Bien sûr, Daisy," répondit Cam avec désinvolture. "Bienvenue. Nous suivions le projet d'ici à l'écart. Vous avez fait un travail formidable. Vous et le Dr Brennan avez fait la fierté du Jeffersonian."

"Merci," répondit Daisy tranquillement, avec un sourire poli.

"S'il vous plaît," déclara Cam, montrant la chaise en face de son bureau. "Asseyez-vous."

Elle attendit un moment que l'autre femme se soit assise pour continuer.

"Le Dr Goodman a été particulièrement heureux par les rapports de la fouille," dit-elle. "Tellement, en fait, que nous aimerions vous faire une offre..."

"Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, Dr Saroyan," dit Daisy. "Mais c'est pourquoi je suis ici. Je suis venu pour enlever mon nom de la candidature pour un poste au sein du laboratoire médico-légal."

"Vous ... quoi?"

Cam était habituée au chaos. Elle était habituée à être la dernière à connaître les choses qui se passaient au sein du personnel du laboratoire. Et pourtant, ça n'avait jamais cessé de l'étonner quand ils la tenaient à l'écart. Depuis le jour où elle l'avait rencontrée, Daisy Wick avait suivi Brennan comme un chiot dans le besoin, semblant seulement nécessiter l'attention de Brennan. Ce fut le cas le plus extrême du culte du héros qu'elle avait jamais vu. Maintenant, elle était prête à lui offrir un poste rémunéré travaillant aux côtés de son idole, et la jeune femme était venu retirer son nom de la candidature?

Le docteur Camille Saroyan sentit comme si elle venait juste de faire un pas dans un épisode de "The Twilight Zone".

Yep, les choses étaient certainement en train de revenir à la normale.

"Je ne comprends pas," dit-elle simplement.

"J'ai décidé d'accepter un poste d'enseignante à l'American University," répondit Daisy.

"Mais vous avez été internée avec le Dr Brennan pour deux ans," déclara Cam. "Je suppose que c'était dans le but ultime de travailler ici à l'Institut Jefferson."

"J'ai effectué ma thèse," continua Daisy comme si Cam n'avait pas parlé. "Dès que j'aurais obtenu mon doctorat, je vais commencer à enseigner."

Cam s'assis silencieusement, en regardant la jeune anthropologue assise en face d'elle. Elle était vraiment à court de mots.

"Dr Saroyan, j'apprécie votre offre ... tout ce que ça aurait pu être. Mais je pense que pour des raisons personnelles, il est dans l'intérêt de tous que je ne travaille pas avec le Dr Brennan."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Le Dr Temperance Brennan était assise derrière son bureau. Booth l'avait déposée tôt, elle voulait arriver aussi discrètement que possible. Elle voulait se re-familiariser avec son laboratoire dans le calme du petit matin, avant que les autres scientifiques et techniciens n'arrivent. Si Washington DC était sa maison physique, et Booth l'émotionnelle ... le Jeffersonian était définitivement sa maison spirituelle. C'était l'endroit où elle pouvait se perdre dans l'empirisme, dans la pensée rationnelle, dans la science. Cela avait été dit avant, mais maintenant, après avoir été absente pendant plus d'un an, elle le savait vrai ... C'était sa maison de la raison.

L'année scolaire avait pris fin récemment, et elle avait les notes finales à approuver. Même si elle avait été ailleurs, il y avait encore des étudiants à qui elle avait enseigné et supervisé par le biais de diverses méthodes de communication du projet.

Elle examina les dossiers des cas actuels en cours d'élaboration à partir de stockage des os. Elle fut impressionnée par le travail que M. Bray, M. Fischer, M. Vaziri et M. Nigel-Murray avaient fait en son absence.

Lentement, le matin avançait et tandis qu'elle parcourait les rapports, les journaux des étudiants et leurs dossiers, l'obscurité de la pré-aube avait fait place à la lumière du matin et les gens commençaient à bouger autour du laboratoire.

Les postes de travail jusque là dans le noir, étaient maintenant allumés et le travail commençait dans le laboratoire. Si elle fermait les yeux, elle pourrait sentir le bruit de l'activité bourdonnante autour d'elle.

Le Dr Temperance Brennan était finalement à la maison, et elle savait que tout irait pour le mieux.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Seeley Booth était assis derrière son bureau. C'était bon d'être de retour ... mais quelque chose clochait. Il ne se sentait pas comme lui-même. Il pensait qu'être de retour à Washington DC, avec Bones à ses côtés et de retour avec le bureau, les choses seraient normales et qu'il pourrait commencer à se sentir comme lui à nouveau.

Il savait qu'il faudrait du temps. Il était déjà passé par là. L'assimilation à la vie civile est l'une des choses les plus difficiles pour un soldat à gérer. Booth le savait aussi bien que quiconque. Son retour du Kosovo l'avait presque tué. Il s'était retrouvé à boire et accro au jeu, et il avait presque tout perdu. Mais à l'époque, il avait senti qu'il n'avait rien à perdre.

Mais cette fois, les choses étaient totalement différentes. Il avait tout à perdre. Il était marié à la femme la plus incroyable au monde, il avait un gosse incroyable ... les trois d'entre eux allaient avoir une belle vie. Peut-être un jour dans un avenir pas trop lointain, ils ajouteraient même un autre enfant ou deux à leur famille heureuse.

Mais rien tout cela allait se passer s'il ne gérait pas les choses. Dès maintenant.

Il avait été tellement concentré sur sa femme et le traumatisme qu'elle avait vécu qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de régler ses problèmes d'assimilation propre.

Il se sentait coupable d'avoir à prendre des vies, même dans le cadre du devoir.

Il se sentait coupable de la formation des jeunes hommes en assassins et qui devront porter la même culpabilité toute leur vie.

Il se sentait coupable de laisser sa famille derrière lui pour servir son pays.

Il se sentait coupable de quitter ses frères et sœurs d'armes derrière lui, les laissant là-bas pour souffrir et combattre tandis qu'il est retourné au refuge de sa famille.

Il se sentait coupable de ne pas être là pour sa femme ... pour ne pas avoir été en mesure de sauver leur enfant à naître ... et pour ne pas être capable d'être à ses côtés alors qu'elle traitait avec l'enfer pour non seulement avoir été enterrée vivante, encore une fois, mais pour la perte de leur enfant.

Il voulait mettre tout cela derrière lui et se concentrer sur sa vie. Il souhaitait qu'il pourrait simplement les pousser tous dans un de ces tiroirs, comme ils ont dans les limbes au Jeffersonian. S'il pouvait simplement verrouiller les sentiments à part, alors ils ne pourraient pas le ronger.

Il avait dit à Bones et Hodgins qu'il allait bien. Et il l'était, ou du moins il le serait. Il était stressé, mais il pouvait s'en occuper. Il était déjà passé par là. Il pourrait le faire encore. Il avait juste besoin de faire sortir la vapeur. Peut-être qu'il pourrait se défouler au gymnase ou sur le ring après le travail ce soir.

Il se leva et se diriga vers le bureau de Hacker pour la réunion qui devait décider quelles mesures ils allaient prendre dans son avenir immédiat.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Je suis désolée, Daisy," déclara Cam. "Je sais que vous avez dit que c'était personnelle, mais je dois demander. Quelles raisons pourrait-il y avoir pour que vous ne pouvez plus travailler avec le Dr Brennan?"

"J'ai juste l'impression que le Dr Brennan serait plus confortable, sans m'avoir près d'elle, Dr Saroyan," répondit Daisy. "Je ne peux pas en dire plus."

"D'accord," répondit Cam. "Alors si c'est une question du confort du Dr Brennan et non de la vôtre, ne serait-ce pas elle qui devrait prendre cette décision?"

"Ce n'était pas une décision irréfléchie, Dr Saroyan," dit Daisy, sa lèvre commençant à trembler. "Après mûre réflexion, je crois que c'est pour le mieux."

"Vous me pardonnerez si je ne suis pas d'accord," dit Cam, sans ambages. "Le Dr Brennan et moi allons décider sur trois postes, et vous avez clairement gagné l'un d'eux."

"Merci," déclara Daisy, sincèrement. "Mais s'il vous plaît, je dois vous demander de respecter ma décision."

"Faisons-le," suggéra Cam diplomatiquement. "Je ne vais pas retirer votre nom de la candidature jusqu'à ce que je parle avec le Dr Brennan. Si elle consent et se sent de la façon dont vous semblez penser qu'elle sera, alors nous ne considérerons que les cinq autres candidats. Si vous avez tort alors nous vous garderons à l'étude. Cela vous convient-il ?"

"Merci, Docteur Saroyan," répondit Daisy. "C'est un compromis acceptable." Elle accepta, mais seulement afin que Cam laisse tomber. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison et que le Dr Brennan ne voulait pas d'elle autour. Comment pouvait-elle?

Elle avait passé deux ans en regardant le travail d'équipe jeffersonienne avec le FBI pour mettre les meurtriers derrière les barreaux. Le Dr Brennan avait travaillé avec un penchant singulier sur la justice pour les victimes. Comment pouvait-elle passer chaque jour à voir la femme qui avait tué son propre enfant?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Booth," déclara Andrew Hacker, avec un sourire sur son visage. "Asseyez-vous."

Booth ne pouvait pas dire si le sourire était authentique, mais décida de jouer le jeu, d'autant plus que Sam Cullen se joignait à eux pour la réunion.

"Merci, monsieur," dit Booth, prenant la chaise à côté de Cullen.

"Bon retour," déclara Cullen.

"Merci," répondit Booth avec un léger hochement de tête.

Hacker regarda le dossier sur son bureau.

"Donc vous avez été libéré par l'Armée," dit-il. "Evaluations physique et psychologique terminées ..."

"J'ai été libéré honorablement, monsieur."

"Oui," poursuivie Hacker. "Vous avez terminé votre formation de re-certification, pour laquelle vous avez marqué un score encore plus élevé que prévu. Vous avez pris votre qualification au tir ..."

"Andrew," déclaré Cullen. "Nous sommes déjà passé à travers tout cela. Allons simplement à la raison de notre présence ici."

"Bien. Agent Booth, vous êtes qualifié pour retourner au travail comme un agent spécial de surveillance de la Division des crimes majeurs ..."

Souriant, Booth commença à se lever.

"... Mais à la lumière d'autres circonstances, nous estimons qu'il serait irresponsable de vous remettre dans cette position."

Quoi?

Confus, Booth regarda Cullen.

"Booth," dit Cullen avec un soupir. "Nous ne pensons pas que c'est dans le meilleur intérêt du bureau de vous réaffecter à l'Institut Jefferson."

A ce moment, ce fut comme si tout le poids que Booth avait transporté sur son dos s'était effondré sur lui. Il se sentait comme s'il ne pouvait pas respirer. Il se leva et se tourna pour faire face à Cullen.

"Vous vous foutez de moi!" explosa Booth. "Personne ne peut travailler avec les fouines, comme je peux. Nous sommes une équipe. Une équipe sacrément bonne. Et j'ai des statistiques qui prouvent."

"Nous avons d'autres facteurs à considérer, Booth," dit Hacker. "Et franchement, dans ce cas votre taux seul ne suffit pas."

"Il s'agit de ma femme, n'est-ce pas?" Dit Booth, tournant autour pour concentrer son attention sur son unique rival.

"En fait," répondit Cullen. "Oui. Booth, vous connaissez les règles. Nous ne pouvons pas vous avoir travaillant sue le terrain avec votre femme en tant que votre partenaire."

La pression que sentait Booth à partir du poids le pressait encore plus et il lança.

"Ce n'est pas à propos des règles! C'est à propos de lui et son ego meurtri!" Booth parla à Cullen et pointant Hacker. "Il a eu le béguin pour Bones depuis qu'il l'a rencontrée et elle lui a donné à peine le temps d'une journée. Elle est sortie avec lui pour être polie parce qu'il était mon patron et il n'arrêtait pas de demander ... c'est des conneries!"

"Booth!" Dit Cullen sévèrement, debout devant le jeune homme. "Vous dépassez les bornes."

"Non, il dépasse les bornes ! Il a juste eu assez de courage pour tenter de se venger vu qu'il ne pourra jamais coucher avec ma femme! "

"Ça suffit!" Dit Hacker, debout. "Remettez-moi votre arme et votre badge."

"Attendez une minute, Andrew," déclara Cullen avant de tourner son attention vers un Booth bouillonnant. "Booth, vous avez besoin de vous calmer avant de dire autre chose." Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de Booth et le traina dans un coin de la salle. "Ce n'est pas vous. Vous le savez et je le sais. Vous avez à faire face à quoi que ce soit, mais maintenant Hacker a raison. Je ne peux pas vous remettre au boulot comme cela. Vous devez vous reprendre en main, fiston."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cam était assise sur le canapé dans le bureau de Brennan avec les candidats à engager au laboratoire.

"Nous avons trois postes à combler," déclara Cam. "Je veux engager deux anthropologues légistes à temps plein. Nous avons les moyens, et ils réduiront considérablement votre charge de travail ce qui vous rendra plus disponible pour les cas du FBI ou les cas académiques ... selon votre besoin de consacrer plus de temps . Celui que nous allons engager fera rapport à moi, à travers vous. Vous leur attribuerait leurs devoirs. "

Elle remis un dossier à Brennan.

"Vous avez aussi besoin d'embaucher un assistant," poursuivit-elle. "Ma recommandation serait M. Nigel-Murray ou M. Vaziri, car ils ont chacun une année restante avant de terminer leur thèse. N'importe lequel ferait un excellent assistant".

"Vous avez raison," Brennan convint, "ils sont tous deux d'excellents candidats. "

"Ensuite, nous avons Dr Edison, M. Bray, M. Fischer et miss Wick," déclara Cam. "Les trois derniers défendront leurs thèses et recevront leur doctorat au cours du semestre d'été. Et M. Edison a fait un excellent travail à votre place là où il pouvait au cours de la dernière année."

"Encore une fois, tous d'excellents choix," dit Brennan.

"Dr Brennan," commença Cam. "Avez-vous une objection particulière à l'embauche de Mlle Wick?"

"Non," répondit Brennan. "Pourquoi en aurais-je? Elle a montré des aptitudes remarquables pour le travail dans son mandat ici et a été un contributeur très apprécié pour le projet de Maluku. Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça?"

"Elle pense que vous ne voulez pas travailler avec elle."

"C'est absurde," déclara Brennan. "Pourquoi aurait-elle ... Oh. Maintenant, je crois que je comprends ..."

"Quoi?" Dit Cam. "Qu'ai-je manqué?"

"Je suis certaine que Mlle Wick pense que je la tiens responsable d'un incident qui s'est produit alors que nous étions à Maluku ..." elle s'arrêta, regardant à travers la table à café la femme qui n'était pas vraiment son patron, mais était devenu une véritable amie. Elle savait que Cam méritait d'entendre toute l'histoire. "Cam," dit-elle. "Vous savez que Booth et moi nous sommes mariés en Décembre. Peu de temps après je suis retournée au projet, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. Il y avait eu un accident alors que Daisy et moi travaillions dans le domaine et j'ai perdu le bébé ..."

Brennan cessa de parler quand elle remarqua Booth debout dans l'embrasure. Il semblait perdu et il y avait quelque chose dans son visage qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

"Désolé de vous interrompre," dit-il. "Mais Camille, je peux avoir une minute avec ma femme?"

"Euh, bien sûr," déclara Cam. Elle était en état de choc, mais elle n'était pas sûre si c'était la bombe que venait de lâcher Brennan ou du regard sur le visage de son vieil ami. "Je vais juste être dans mon bureau." Elle se leva, prenant ses dossiers et en fermant la porte derrière elle.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda Brennan, se levant pour marcher vers son mari.

"Pas vraiment," répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

"Ils nous assignent un autre agent," dit-elle. C'était une déclaration plutôt qu'une question. "Où vas-tu travailler?"

"Je ne travaillerais pas," dit-il. "J'ai été suspendu en attendant un examen psychologique et le code de l'examen de conduite."

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne journée! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews hein xD<strong>


	12. Ombres et Lumière

**Bonjour, voilà un chapitre de plus, et désolé du retard ! **

**Et merci pout toute vos reviews :D **

**Et une grande ovation à Bones-Ncis, qui à mis le 100e comms, elle vient d'apparaître et elle vous à voler la vedette xD**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Douze :<span>

"Ombres et Lumière"

Le soleil de l'après-midi brillait à travers les grandes baies vitrées et animait d'une lueur chaude le plancher de bois. L'accueil chaleureux, la tranquillité paisible de l'appartement ne la transmettait pas à son habitant isolé. Seeley Booth se sentait tout sauf paisible.

À l'heure actuelle, il lui était difficile de se rappeler une époque moins tourmentée. Pendant des semaines, il avait été lentement et de plus en plus enseveli sous la pression et le stress causé par son insupportable culpabilité. Il savait intellectuellement qu'il y avait des choses qu'il avait à traiter, mais qu'il les avait mis de côté dans un effort pour concentrer son attention sur sa famille. Ses propres problèmes n'avaient pas d'importance, il savait qu'ils finiraient par se résoudre, mais d'autres choses avaient été plus importantes.

Sa première priorité depuis son retour de l'Afghanistan avait été de soutenir sa femme. Bones commençait juste à accepter ses émotions. Elle avait savouré l'idée d'être amoureuse, même s'ils continuaient leur relation à distance . Elle avait été tellement excité de lui dire qu'ils allaient avoir bébé ... il le sentait, même dans une lettre alors qu'ils étaient séparés par le temps et la distance. Il était tellement fier d'elle pour embrasser son ouverture d'esprit retrouvée, et il était tellement amoureux d'elle qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer quelque chose qui pourrait leur causer de la peine.

Mais le karma pouvait vraiment être une garce.

Et les pires choses pouvaient arriver aux meilleures personnes ... et l'amour n'était pas toujours la solution.

Ça et une centaine d'autres platitudes avaient traversés son esprit quand il avait reçu ce message de Maluku. Quand il avait raccroché l'appel du Dr Grayson, il avait senti comme s'il avait été écrasé par un camion Mack.

Il avait été trop arrogant. Il avait été trop heureux. Il aurait dû savoir que ça ne pouvait pas durer. Ce fut la façon dont les choses allaient toujours, il commençait à se sentir comme Icare volant trop près du soleil. Chaque fois que les choses commençaient à aller vraiment bien, ses ailes fondaient et il s'écrasait à terre avec un coup de pied dans l'intestin. Mais ce n'était pas censé se produire de cette façon pour Bones. Elle méritait un peu de bonheur, et il voulait être le seul à le lui donner.

C'était assez mal qu'elle ait été toute seule dans une jungle perdue quand ils avaient perdu leur bébé. Maintenant il était parti et l'avait déçue à nouveau en n'étant pas capable de gérer son propre bagage émotionnel. Il s'était embarrassé, ainsi qu'elle, en agissant comme un âne avec ses patrons.

Elle avait proposé de rentrer avec lui quand il est allé à son bureau pour lui dire qu'il avait été suspendu. Il l'avait encouragé à rester. C'était son premier jour de retour, et il préférait être seul pour lécher ses plaies, de toute façon.

Tout comme bon mâle alpha qu'il était.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Il était tard quand Brennan rentra à la maison. L'appartement était sombre et calme. Elle jongla avec les sacs qu'elle portait pour fermer et verrouiller la porte avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour les déposer. Elle laissa les sacs à emporter sur l'îlot et porta son sac à main et sa sacoche d'ordinateur dans le salon.

La télévision était éteinte et la salle était baignée dans les douces teintes violettes du crépuscule. Elle s'attendait à trouver son mari assis en face de la télévision, et fut surprise de trouver la pièce vacante.

Elle n'avait pas vu sa voiture dans le parking, mais elle savait que la dernière fois qu'il a été suspendu de ses fonctions le Bureau avait pris sa voiture avec son badge et son arme.

Elle laissa son sac sur le plancher à côté du canapé et traça son chemin dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et trouva l'homme qu'elle aimait coucher dans son lit sur le côté avec les couvertures autour de ses épaules.

Elle enleva ses chaussures et se dirigea vers le lit. Il dormait, et elle n'avait pas le cœur à le réveiller. Elle l'embrassa doucement sur le front et alla vers la salle de bain. Les pensées de Brennan étaient concentrées sur son mari tandis qu'elle effectuait son rituel du coucher silencieusement. Elle savait qu'il gardait ses problèmes pour lui, il avait été si inquiet à son sujet. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'aider, mais elle savait qu'elle devait essayer. Booth était toujours là pour elle, et maintenant il était temps pour elle d'être la plus forte et de prendre soin de lui.

Elle décida que ça allait être un début de nuit, et les cartons de Thaï étaient oubliés depuis longtemps, tandis qu'elle tirait les couvertures et se glissait à côté de lui.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Booth resta éveillé, en regardant sa femme alors que la lune d'argent striée par la fenêtre illuminait son beau visage.

Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, mais il avait dormi plus tranquillement avec elle à ses côtés. Il la regarda dormir, aimant qu'il avait la liberté de le faire maintenant. Il tendit le bras et toucha doucement sa joue.

"Salut," elle murmura doucement.

"Retourne dormir," dit-il, se penchant pour placer un baiser serein sur sa joue.

Elle se rapprocha plus pour se blottir contre lui, portant un large sourire sur son visage. Il avait pensé qu'il la connaissait si bien, et en fait il la connaissait mieux que quiconque, mais Booth avait surpris d'apprendre que sa Bones était une calineuse . Il pensait qu'elle était probablement un peu stupéfaite par la découverte, elle-même.

"Comment vas-tu?" Demanda-t-elle, tandis qu'il l'enveloppait dans ses bras forts.

"Je vais bien," dit-il, peu convaincant.

"Ne me mens pas, Seeley Booth," dit-elle.

Elle se leva contre sa poitrine afin qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux.

"Chéri, parle moi," dit-elle. "Il n'y a pas de murs de verre, pas de regards indiscrets. C'est juste toi et moi. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui."

Il ferma les yeux, se préparant psychologiquement pour trouver la réponse à sa question.

"Tu as épousé un idiot," dit-il.

"Non," dit-elle avec un sourire sur ses lèvres. "C'est arrivé près de sept mois auparavant. J'ai demandé ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui."

"Oh," répondit-il, son sourire imitant le sien. "Bones pense qu'elle est une humoriste maintenant ...»

"Je te l'ai dit avant, Booth," dit-elle. "Je peux être très amusante." Elle soupira et son sourire faiblit un peu. "Je voulais juste te voir sourire," dit-elle sincèrement. "Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé."

"Je t'aime," dit-il en se penchant pour un long, lent baiser. "Je ne serai jamais digne de toi."

"Arrête," dit-elle. "Tu esquives."

"Je pense que je t'aimais mieux quand tu n'étais pas si intuitive," répondit-il, et plaçant un autre baiser rapide sur ses lèvres, il continua. "Quand je suis arrivé au bureau ce matin, je me suis en sorte enfermé dans mon bureau. J'essayais juste d'avoir une idée de l'endroit à nouveau, tu sais?"

Elle hocha la tête en sachant exactement ce qu'il voulait dire, alors qu'elle avait fait la même chose.

"J'ai pensé que ça serait vraiment bien," poursuivit-il. "Tu sais, être de retour en selle. Mais ça ne sentait tout simplement pas bien. Je ne me suis pas senti bien. Je ne me sentais pas comme moi, et je ne pouvais pas me concentrer. D'abord, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à mon gars dans l'unité de lutte encore là-bas, et puis je ne pouvais pas cesser de m'inquiéter pour toi, et Parker. j'ai réalisé que j'étais vraiment surexcité et j'ai pensé que je n'avais qu'à me défouler. J'ai donc pensé que je pourrais aller sur le ring, ou la salle de gym sur mon chemin ..."

Il ferma les yeux alors qu'elle traçait des cercles lents sur sa poitrine, réprimant ses émotions tandis qu'il continua à raconter son histoire.

"... Alors je suis allé au rendez-vous avec Hacker et Cullen. J'ai pensé que j'étais prêt. Je veux dire que nous avions parlé, toi et moi, nous savions qu'ils n'allaient pas nous laisser travailler ensemble, et j'ai pensé qu'ils allaient vous assigner un nouvel agent. Ce que ton équipe fait est trop important ..."

"Notre équipe," corriga-t-elle.

"Merci chérie," dit-il. "Mais je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je suis entré dans le bureau et Hacker avait ce sourire arrogant sur son visage, et je voulais le frapper. J'ai gardé mon calme, me disais que je doit être le meilleur homme. J'ai gagné, après tout ... "

"Je ne suis pas un prix à gagner, Booth."

"Non," répondit-il. "Tu n'es pas un prix ou une possession, mais tu es tout et je suis le plus chanceux des hommes sur la planète. Mais alors, quand il m'a dit que j'étais muté, j'ai un peu perdu le contrôle. Je leur ai dit que personne ne pouvait travailler avec les fouines comme je le fais, et que notre bilan parle pour lui-même ... "

"Et ça devrait," dit-elle.

"Mais alors, quand Hacker a dit que mon dossier n'était pas suffisant, j'ai totalement perdu le contrôle. J'ai dit des choses vraiment stupides, Bones. J'ai dépassé les bornes avec Hacker. Je suppose que je suis chanceux, je suis seulement en suspension. Il aurait pu me viré. Dieu merci, Cullen était là pour nous calmer tous les deux. "

"Qu'as-tu dit?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance," dit-il, gêné qu'il faudrait lui dire ce qu'il avait dit à Hacker.

"C'était sur moi, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, chérie," dit-il. "C'était sur toi, et c'était brut et insensible et j'ai vraiment honte de moi. Je préfère ne pas en parler."

"Si c'était à propos des relations sexuelles," dit-elle. "Tu avais probablement raison. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu aucun intérêt à Andrew, non?"

"Ouais Bones," dit-il. "Je sais. Fais-moi une faveur, tu veux? Ne parlons pas d'anciens amants ou vieux copains ... ou tout autres hommes quand nous sommes dans notre lit, d'accord?"

"D'accord," répondit-elle. "Alors, qu'est-il arrivé?"

"Hacker a demandé mon arme et le badge," dit-il. "Cullen nous a calmé tous les deux, mais quand il est venu au fond des choses, il a pris le côté d'Hacker. Il dit que je suis trop instable pour être dans la rue."

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?"

"Cela signifie une suspension de six semaines, avec deux séances de thérapie obligatoires par semaine. Une fois les six semaines passées, je vais être réévalué, après cela, nous allons voir ce qui se passe. "

"Tu verras le docteur Wyatt?"

"Non," dit-il avec un gémissement. "Sweets".

"Sweets?"

"Peut-être que je peux voir avec le Dr Delaney," offrit-elle.

"Non," répondit-il. "Ça doit être un psychologue du FBI et Hacker a dit que ça doit être Sweets. Je pense que c'est une partie de ma punition."

"C'est inacceptable," dit-elle, assise.

"Merci, chérie," dit-il. "Mais il n'y a rien que nous pouvons faire à ce sujet."

"Non," dit-elle. "Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Tu as besoin d'aide, Booth. Tu crois que je ne le vois pas, mais je le vois. Je l'ai toujours vue . Tu porte le poids du monde sur tes épaules, et oui je sais ce que cela signifie. Tu passes autant de temps en prenant soin de tout le monde que tu ne prends pas soin de toi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. "

Elle parla avec autant de véhémence qu'il était surpris par ses paroles.

"Je ne veux pas qu'il soit trop tard," elle murmura contre sa poitrine.

Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et la tint contre lui, et ils restèrent ensemble dans un silence réconfortant. Il fut un long moment avant qu'elle ne parle à nouveau.

"Booth?" dit-elle.

"Ouais, Bones?"

"Je ne sais toujours pas comment je me sens à propos de la psychologie, mais parler à Amélie régulièrement m'a vraiment aidé ... ayant l'objectif de parler à quelqu'un," dit-elle. "Quand tu n'as pas à être courageux et fort tout le temps, ça permet de passer à travers des choses. Dr Delaney fait ça pour moi maintenant, et le Dr Wyatt t'as aidé," poursuivit-elle. "Tu sais ... avant. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux faire confiance à Sweets pour t'aider maintenant."

"Peut-être que nous devrions donner au gamin une chance," a t-il dit. "Il est en fait assez bon. Si je lui montrais un peu de respect et effectivement l'écouter je pourrais réellement apprendre quelque chose," dit-il avec un sourire ironique.

Il embrassa le dessus de sa tête tandis qu'il regardait l'horloge sur la table de chevet.

"Il est tard," dit-il. "Et tu dois te lever pour travailler demain matin. Nous devrions essayer de dormir un peu."

"D'accord," dit-elle, sa voix déjà pleine de sommeil. "Nous pouvons parler un peu plus dans la matinée."

C'était calme depuis longtemps, et il pensa qu'elle dormait.

"Booth?"

"Ouais, Bones?"

"Je t'aime."

"Je sais, Chérie," dit-il. "Je t'aime aussi. Allez dors."

* * *

><p><strong>Et n'oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plaît !<strong>

**Bonne fin de soirée !**


	13. Compréhension

Chapitre Treize :

"Compréhension"

Brennan frappa sur le chambranle de la porte du bureau de Cam.

"Dr Brennan," dit Cam, levant les yeux. "S'il vous plaît, entrez."

"Merci," dit Brennan. "Je voulais vous parler des nouveaux postes."

"Bien sûr, asseyez-vous."

Cam indiqua la chaise en face de son bureau et Brennan s'assit. Cela faisait une semaine que Brennan était retourné au laboratoire et qu'elles avaient discuté de l'embauche de quelques-uns des internes sur une base permanente.

Depuis la suspension de Booth, les choses avaient été tendues à la maison et Brennan avait l'espoir de trouver un certain contrôle en apportant un sentiment de normalité au laboratoire.

"Je tiens à embaucher M. Bray et Mlle Wick," dit Brennan. "Et nous aurons besoin de continuer tout accord que vous aviez avec le FBI en mon absence. Je vais consulter ici dans le laboratoire, mais je ne travaillerai pas directement sur les cas du FBI, ce qui signifie que nous devrions envisager de garder le Dr Edison aussi."

Cam s'adossa sur son fauteuil, écoutant tandis que Brennan expliquait le plan qu'elle avait bien évidemment pris le temps de considérer.

"Qu'en est-il de votre assistant?" Demanda Cam.

"M. Nigel-Murray," répondit Brennan. "Je sais qu'il n'y a peut-être pas de place dans le budget pour engager tous les quatre, et je suis prête à faire une donation pour couvrir le salaire supplémentaire si nécessaire."

"Vous y avez beaucoup pensé," déclara Cam.

"Oui," répondit Brennan.

"Ça a du sens," déclara Cam, légèrement hésitante. "Mais je suis préoccupée par l'idée de vous ne travaillant pas sur les cas du FBI ..."

"Je serais heureuse de consulter," dit Brennan. "Mais je n'irais pas sur le terrain."

"A cause de Seeley?"

Brennan hocha la tête.

"En partie," dit-elle. "Cullen ne m'a jamais voulu sur le terrain, j'ai fait du chantage à Booth pour qu'il lui parle."

"J'en ai entendu parler," dit Cam avec un sourire.

"Je n'ai aucun désir d'aller sur le terrain avec un autre agent," dit Brennan.

"Sans compter que Booth haïrait cela," répondit Cam, en connaissance de cause.

"Il a eu du mal," admit Brennan. Elle se sentait coupable de discuter de ce que son mari considérait sa faiblesse avec une autre personne, mais Cam était l'amie de Booth et elle le connaissait très bien. Elle pourrait même avoir des idées auxquelles Brennan n'aurait pas pensé. "Et je ne veux rien faire qui pourrait lui causer du tort," dit-elle.

"Je pense que vous avez raison," convint Cam. "La dernière chose dont il a besoin en ce moment est de vous voir travailler avec un autre agent."

"Ce fut ma pensée, aussi," dit Brennan. "Cela n'a toutefois pas été mon unique raison pour prendre cette décision. L'une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis allée à Maluku était de revenir à la science pure. Je suis très fière de ce que nous faisons en collaboration avec le FBI, mais il y a tellement bien plus encore ... les cas du stockage des os, les cas académiques, les nouvelles découvertes ... je veux être disponible pour ces poursuites. "

"Je comprends, et je pense que nous pouvons travailler avec le budget," déclara Cam. "Mais je pense que nous devons parler de Daisy."

"Elle est très capable," dit Brennan.

"Oui," déclara Cam. "Mais elle a eu quelques conflits personnels dans le passé ..."

Brennan laissa échapper un long soupir.

"Je pense que vous trouverez qu'elle a été changée par le travail à Maluku," dit Brennan. "Elle est très concentrée, et j'en suis venue à aimer travailler avec elle. Je pense qu'elle sera un ajout important à l'équipe."

"Bon. Je suis d'accord, mais je ne suis pas sûre que Daisy le soit."

"Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez dire."

"Elle a prévu d'accepter un poste d'enseignante à l'Américaine."

"Cela n'a pas de sens," dit Brennan. "Elle n'a pas l'expérience d'enseigner et elle a une passion pour le travail en laboratoire."

"Elle s'inquiète pour vous," dit Cam, carrément. "Je pense qu'elle a peur que vous ne voulez pas travailler avec elle et plutôt que d'affronter ce que vous avez à lui dire, elle a enlevé son nom de la liste. Vous allez probablement avoir à lui parler."

"Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis l'accident. Elle a quitté le projet dès qu'elle a été autorisée médicalement. Je comprends pourquoi elle n'est revenue à Washington que la semaine dernière. Avez-vous ses coordonnées?"

Cam regarda les informations de Daisy et les écrivit pour Brennan.

"Nous allons tenir au loin l'offre jusqu'à ce que vous ayez la chance de parler à Daisy," dit-elle, remettant à Brennan le bout de papier.

"Je vais aller la voir. Je vais avoir un déjeuner tardif avec Booth, et j'ai quelques autres rendez-vous ce matin," déclara Brennan. "Ca vous dérange que je prenne le reste de la journée?"

"Pas du tout, nous n'avons pas de choses à faire," déclara Cam, tandis que Brennan se levait et se préparait à quitter. "Et Dr Brennan?"

"Oui?"

"Merci pour avoir demandé."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brennan se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble de Lance Sweets. Elle était sûre que Sweets serait au travail, ce qui rendait la visite un peu moins bizarre, mais elle n'était toujours pas certaine de ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle regretta soudain de n'avoir pu en parler avec Booth avant d'arriver. Elle était mal à l'aise, mais elle avait fait de grands progrès dans sa communication interpersonnelle alors qu'elle travaillait avec l'équipe de Maluku, et elle s'était encore plus améliorée grâce au docteur Grayson.

Elle pouvait le faire.

Il était plus facile de compartimenter dans le laboratoire. Il était facile de dire à Cam que tout irait bien et qu'elle n'avait pas de problèmes avec Daisy. Intellectuellement, elle ne l'était pas. Elle commençait à réaliser, cependant, qu'émotionnellement c'était tout autre chose. Elle ne blâmait pas Daisy de l'accident. Tandis qu'elle commençait à réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas vu ou parlé à Daisy depuis l'incident, elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas être sûre de sa réaction. C'est avec cette pensée qu'elle arriva à la porte de l'appartement.

Elle prit une profonde respiration tandis qu'elle leva la main pour frapper.

"Dr Brennan," s'exclama Daisy tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte. "Je suis désolée," dit-elle. "J'étais juste surprise de vous voir. Que puis-je faire pour vous?"

"Puis-je entrer?" Demanda Brennan.

"Oh! Oui, bien sûr."

Daisy fit un pas de côté et indiqua à Brennan d'entrer dans l'appartement. Elle diriga Brennan dans la salle de séjour et lui offrit un siège.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous, Dr Brennan?" Demanda-t-elle.

Brennan remarqua que la jeune femme semblait nerveuse. Elle éprouvait un sentiment inconnu, elle-même.

"Melle Wick," dit-elle. "Daisy, je crois que nous avons établi une relation de travail fructueuse sur l'île, et je voudrais que cela continue à l'Institut Jefferson."

"Mais, Dr Brennan," commenca à protester Daisy.

Levant une main, Brennan l'arrêta.

"J'en ai discuté avec le Dr Saroyan, et vous êtes l'une des candidats à qui nous aimerions beaucoup faire une offre. Je suis venue pour parler avec vous à ce sujet avant que l'offre formelle soit annoncée," dit-elle lentement, "parce que le Dr Saroyan croit que vous ne serez pas réceptive à l'offre."

"Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas réceptive, Dr Brennan," dit Daisy tristement. "Je suis, bien sûr, très intéressée pour travailler à l'Institut Jefferson. C'est juste que vous avez été si merveilleuse pour moi, ça à été tellement, tellement incroyable d'étudier sous vos ordres, je serais ravie de travailler avec vous , je ne veux rien faire qui puisse vous mettre mal à l'aise. "

"Daisy," Brennan dit lentement, mettant ainsi ses pensées en ordre. "Je comprends votre inquiétude, mais elle n'est pas fondée. Bien avant que nous allions à Maluku, je dois admettre que j'ai trouvé que travailler avec vous pouvait être assez ennuyeux à certains moments, mais cela a changé au cours de la dernière année où nous avons travaillé sur le projet. Je crois que nous avons trouvé un bon rapport. Vous avez prouvé que vous êtes plus que capable de travailler ... "

"Mais Dr Brennan," dit Daisy, regardant ses mains et puis revenant à Brennan. "Qu'en est-il ... que dire de la ..."

"La grotte?" Répondit Brennan.

Daisy hocha la tête.

"Oui," dit-elle gravement. "Comment pouvez-vous vouloir travailler avec moi après ce que j'ai fait?"

"Ce que vous avez fait?" dit Brennan. "Daisy, vous ne pouvez pas penser que je vous tiens responsable de ce qui s'est passé."

Encore une fois, la jeune femme hocha la tête en silence, bien que Brennan vit les larmes dans ses yeux.

"Ce qui nous est arrivé," dit Brennan, se penchant vers l'avant pour reposer sa main sur l'avant-bras de la jeune femme. "Ce qui nous est arrivé toute les deux était un accident. C'était un terrible accident. Je ne vous blâme pas. Vous n'êtes pas responsable, Daisy. Les militants, les guérilleros qui ont posé les explosifs, ils sont les seuls à blâmer."

"Mais votre ..." déclara Daisy, reniflant un sanglot profond, "... votre bébé ... Comment pouvez-vous même me regarder?"

"Daisy, ce n'est pas de votre faute," dit Brennan fermement. "Il a fallu d'innombrables heures de thérapie, des conversations avec mes amis, et avec mon mari pour que je comprenne que ce n'est pas ma faute, non plus."

"Vraiment?"

"Oui, vraiment. Cela ne veut pas dire que je n'oublie pas parfois, ou que je n'ai pas encore fait le deuil ... Je passe à travers ça. Bien que je ne crois pas en des choses comme le destin ou la foi, tout le monde me dit que ce bébé n'était tout simplement pas destiné à être. je ne sais pas si je crois ça, mais ça aide." Elle s'arrêta un instant, puis regarda Daisy dans les yeux. "Le Dr Saroyan va vous faire une offre, Mlle Wick," dit-elle dans son ton le plus professionnel. "Et je veux que vous l'envisagiez sérieusement. S'il vous plaît ne la rejetez pas sur mon compte. Vous appartenez au laboratoire, et au terrain, et non dans une salle de classe."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Le suivant sur la liste des choses à faire de Brennan était une visite à l'édifice féderal de J. Edgar Hoover. Elle se gara sur le parking des visiteurs et se dirigea vers la porte et vers la sécurité, prenant un badge de visiteur. Elle marcha à travers le hall et vers les ascenseurs, un sentiment bizarre déferlait en elle.

Cela faisait bien plus d'un an depuis qu'elle avait été dans ces salles, et c'était étrange d'être là à nouveau. C'était encore plus étrange d'être là sans Booth.

Elle secoua la tête et a continua vers sa destination. Sortant de l'ascenseur, elle se dirigea vers le bureau d'une réceptionniste. Elle ne reconnut pas la jeune femme assise là-bas.

"Dr Temperance Brennan," dit-elle, se présentant.

"Oui, Dr Brennan," dit-elle. "Il vous attend. Laissez-moi vous annoncer."

Elle prit le téléphone et annonça à l'homme à l'autre bout du fil qu'il avait un visiteur.

"Il va vous recevoir maintenant", dit-elle.

Brennan la remercia et fit son chemin vers le bureau.

"Tempérance," dit-il, la saluant, alors qu'elle a ouvrit la porte. "C'est bon de vous voir. Vous avez l'air en forme."

"Andrew," dit-elle en guise de salutation.

"Je suis toujours heureux de vous voir," dit-il, "mais si vous êtes ici à propos de Booth ..."

"Je suis ici pour moi, Andrew," dit-elle en l'interrompant. "Je voulais vous dire en personne que je ne traiterai plus les cas du FBI."

"Tempérance," dit-il, presque grondant. "Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela. Nous avons un contrat avec l'Institut Jefferson."

"C'est vrai, le FBI a un contrat avec l'Institut Jefferson pour aider à des cas particuliers. Le Jeffersonian a actuellement deux et aura bientôt quatre anthropologues judiciaires dans le personnel. Le Jeffersonian continuera de maintenir les termes du contrat," dit-elle. "Je vais, avec le Dr Saroyan, superviser tous les cas et devrait être disponible si mon expertise spécifique est nécessaire, mais je ne vais pas être directement impliquée dans l'enquête des cas du FBI."

"Si c'est à propos Booth," dit-il encore.

"Il s'agit de ce qui est mieux pour mon équipe et vos cas, directeur Hacker," dit-elle. "Personne n'est plus qualifié pour travailler avec l'équipe du Jeffersonian que l'agent Booth. Je comprends que nous ne pouvons pas travailler ensemble sur le terrain. Nous savions que c'était une possibilité quand on a choisi de se marier. Si je ne suis pas directement impliquée dans les cas, alors il n'y a aucune raison de ne pas réintégrer l'agent Booth comme agent de liaison du Jeffersonian quand il retournera au service actif. "

"S'il retourne au service actif," déclara Hacker.

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?"

"Tempérance," dit-il, "Vous savez que je vous aime, et j'ai toujours bien aimé Booth. Mais il a complètement dépassé les bornes. Il a des problèmes de gestion de colère qui doivent être traitées. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous avons eu à traiter ce problème. "

"Andrew," dit-elle, assise. Elle baissa la voix pour un ton doux. "Il est sous une énorme quantité de stress. Non seulement il doit faire face à l'assimilation du retour à la vie civile après avoir passé un an dans un combat où il a reçu des blessures mortelles, mais il est également confronté à la culpabilité de ne pas être avec moi quand j'ai été presque enterrée vivante et perdue notre enfant. "

La mâchoire de Hacker chuta et il balbutiât quand il essaya de lui parler.

"Oh, mon dieu. Tempérance, je suis désolé, je n'avais aucune idée."

"Nous ne l'avons pas annoncé," dit-elle tranquillement. "Et je ne vous l'ai pas dit pour gagner votre sympathie. Je veux juste vous faire comprendre ce qu'il affronte. Vous savez combien son travail signifie pour lui. Et vous savez qu'il est un agent sacrément bon. Je vous serais reconnaissante si vous vous rappelez tout le bien qu'il a fait lorsque vous avez évaluez ses performances. "

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

C'était comme si c'était beaucoup plus tard que ça ne l'était quand finalement elle ouvrit la porte pour du Diner. Elle regarda en arrière et quand elle le vit assis à "leur" table, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Pour la première fois de toute la journée, les choses commencèrent à être comme elles étaient censées être. Elle se dirigea vers le coin où il se leva pour la saluer par un baiser.

"Je ne pense pas que je pourrai jamais m'habituer à voir ça," dit Sally de derrière le comptoir.

Elle s'assit sur le siège en face de lui et atteint sa main sur la table.

"Longue journée?" Demanda-t-il.

"Oui," répondit-elle. "Cela a été un de ces jours que tu appelle émotionnellement épuisant, mais je l'ai trouvé éclairé."

"Comment ça?"

"Cam et moi nous sommes assise ce matin et nous avons pris la décision finale sur qui nous allons embaucher."

"Ouais? Qui avez vous choisi?"

"Wendell et Daisy," répondit-elle. "Et nous allons demander à M. Edison de rester."

"Wendell et Daisy ne vont-ils pas tous les deux obtenir leur doctorat d'ici peu maintenant?"

"Oui," répondit-elle. "Ils vont défendre leurs thèses au cours de l'été."

"Alors, lequel va être ton assistant?"

"M. Nigel-Murray," dit-elle, en prenant une gorgée de thé, qu'il avait commandé pour elle.

"Mais je croyais que tu avais dit que Cam pensait que vous pourriez embaucher deux et un assistant," dit-il.

"Elle la fait, mais nous avons décidé de demander au Dr Edison de rester pour être la liaison du FBI."

"Quoi?"

"C'est la meilleure solution possible, Booth," dit-elle. "Si Clark est l'agent de liaison du FBI, alors tu pourrais rester la liaison du Jeffersonian. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un nouvel agent ... et l'équipe reste ensemble."

"Sans toi," dit-il.

"Je vais être dans le coin," lui dit-elle. "Je vais encore superviser les cas. Je ne serait pas sur le terrain. Honnêtement, je ne veux pas l'être, et je doute que tu sois trop heureux à l'idée de moi étant sur le terrain avec un autre agent. "

"Tu as raison à ce sujet," dit-il avec un sourire. "Ça pourrait marcher ... si tu es vraiment d'accord avec ça."

"Je le suis," elle lui a assura.

"Je suppose que ce sera aux mains de Hacker, alors. Alors, était-ce prendre la décision de rester en dehors du terrain ce qui était si épuisant émotionnellement?"

"Non, je devais aller voir Mlle Wick," dit-elle. "Apparemment, elle a retiré son nom de notre urne de candidats, car elle pensait que je ne voudrais pas travailler avec elle. Elle avait peur que je lui reproche pour le bébé, et que sa présence dans le laboratoire soit trop éprouvante pour moi."

"Et tu es sûr que ça ne le sera pas?"

"Je suis sûre," répondit-elle. Elle apporta son autre main pour couvrir leurs autres jointes. "J'ai réalisé quand je lui parlais aujourd'hui que je ne la blâmais pas, mais plus important encore, je ne me blâme pas. Il n'y a rien que j'aurais pu faire."

"Je t'aime," dit-il. "Et je suis si fier de toi."

"Cela va dans les deux sens," dit-elle. "Maintenant, où est Sally? Je suis affamée."

* * *

><p><strong>Et merci pour vos reviews !<strong>

**N'oubliez pas le petit bouton bleu )**

**Bonne fin de journée **


	14. Démons

**Un chapitre de plus, et on approche de la moitié de cette histoire xD **

**Je remercie tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit comm, ça fait vraiment plaisir, mais apparemment j'en ai perdus des lectrices :( !**

**Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je reçois plus d'email de fanfiction, un truc bizarre.**

**Bon allez bonne lecture :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Quatorze :<span>

"Démons"

Brennan était assise sur le canapé dans le bureau d'Angela. Son amie s'adossa en arrière et regarda autour d'elle. Angela n'aimait pas la lassitude qu'elle voyait sur les traits de Brennan, mais elle était fière d'elle pour rester dans les parages et faire face à la situation.

Elle savait que les choses avaient été difficiles pour son amie. Depuis sa suspension et les séances de thérapie appliquée avec Sweets, Booth semblait être plus volatil qu'il ne l'était auparavant. C'était comme si, une fois ses démons dévoilés au grand jour, ils se développaient au lieu de s'éteindre.

Brennan était fatiguée.

"Comment vas-tu, ma chérie?" Demanda Angela.

"Je vais bien, Ange," fut la réponse standard.

"Brennan, parle-moi. Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien."

"Non, vraiment, je le suis."

"Bon alors, comment vas Booth?"

"Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, Angela," dit Brennan. En ouvrant les yeux pour la première fois dans la conversation, elle regarda son amie. "Son humeur ne fait qu'empirer. Je pense que la thérapie avec Sweets était une mauvaise idée."

"Il a besoin de parler à quelqu'un, Bren".

"Je suis d'accord, mais pas avec Sweets," dit-elle avec un soupir. "Sweets fait partie de notre famille, il est trop près de lui. Il est fiancé à Daisy ... elle est trop près de ça ... mais surtout, Booth n'a jamais vraiment donné à Sweets le respect que l'on doit avoir pour son thérapeute. J'ai peur qu'il ne prenne pas cela au sérieux. "

"Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu défende la thérapie," dit Angela avec un sourire ironique.

"Je défends tout ce qui va redonner à mon mari sa vie d'avant. Et je dois admettre que la thérapie a été bonne pour moi."

"Ça craint," dit Angela, abattu. "Je veux dire, quand est ce que l'univers va vous donner une pause?"

Les deux femmes regardèrent Hodgins quand il apparut à la porte.

"Hey, Dr B," dit-il en guise de salutation avant de se tourner vers sa femme. "Chérie, il se fait tard."

Angela regarda Brennan et puis revint vers Hodgins.

"C'est bon, Ange," dit Brennan. "Rentre chez toi, je vais bien."

"Es-tu sûr?" Demanda Angela, en préparant ses affaires pour rentrer chez elle.

"Je suis sûr. Vas-y."

"Ne reste pas ici trop tard," dit Angela. "Promets-moi, Brennan."

"Je ne resterai pas," Brennan donna une réponse demi-teinte.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Il était minuit passé quand Brennan retourna à son appartement. Elle avait promis à Angela qu'elle ne restera pas tard, et elle savait qu'elle devrait rentrer chez elle plus tôt, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le faire.

Aujourd'hui avait été un de ses mauvais jours. Elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour être une épouse aimante et soutenante, mais il y avait des jours où Booth rendait cela très difficile. Aujourd'hui était un de ses jours maussade. Il était morose et maussade. Elle aimait mieux quand il était hargneux et sarcastique, au moins elle aurait pu riposter. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir quand il était maussade et renfermé. Voilà comment il avait été à chaque fois qu'elle lui avait parlé toute la journée. C'était taxer, pour le moins qu'on puisse dire. Elle est restée au laboratoire beaucoup plus longtemps que nécessaire, et pour ça elle se sentait coupable, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Ce soir, elle n'avait pas l'énergie pour lui faire face ... et elle détestait ça.

Silencieusement, elle fit son chemin à travers l'appartement et se prépara pour le lit. Elle glissa à côté de lui et sombra rapidement dans un sommeil épuisé.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Booth était assis à l'îlot de la cuisine, en regardant Brennan verser du café et porta deux tasses là où il était assis. Elle posa l'une d'entre elles en face de lui, et prit le tabouret à côté de lui.

"Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Je pensais à m'assoir et à regarder des feuilletons et manger des bonbons."

Elle lui adressa le regard qui voulait dire "je ne suis pas amusé" par-dessus le rebord de sa tasse.

"Que diable veux-tu que je fasse, Bones?"

"Rien, Booth," dit-elle, debout. "Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose."

Elle porta son mug à l'évier, le rinça et ensuite alla à la salle de séjour pour ramasser ses sacs. C'était la deuxième semaine de suspension de Booth et il était de plus en plus tendu. Ses sautes d'humeur avaient été de plus en plus fréquentes et il était constamment irrité. Elle prit deux virages en l'ignorant et en essayant de le calmer.

"Je vais travailler," dit-elle.

"Bien pour toi," cracha-t-il, la regardant tandis qu'elle marchait vers à la porte. "Au moins tu as un travail."

"Toi aussi," dit-elle, se retournant de la porte. Elle posa ses sacs et ferma la porte. Elle revint dans l'appartement et se tint en face de lui. "Regarde," dit-elle. "Je sais que tu as mal. Je déteste te voir passer par là, mais je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne vas pas t'aider toi-même."

Elle se retourna et marcha vers la porte. Reprenant ses sacs, elle se retourna vers lui tandis qu'elle ouvrit la porte.

"Je t'aime," dit-elle, et ferma la porte derrière elle.

* * *

><p><em><span>Décembre:<span>_

_Booth s'adossa contre les oreillers, tenant sa femme dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait se rappeler une époque où il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, mais quelque chose était entrain de dissiper son bonheur. Il allait avoir à la quitter dans deux jours, et le poids de ça était palpable ... c'était comme si quelqu'un avait mis un bloc de ciment sur sa poitrine._

_Il soupira, plus fort qu'il ne réalisa._

_Brennan savait qu'il pensait au retour. Elle pensait qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Ils étaient toujours ensemble, et pourtant elle sentait déjà sa perte. Une partie d'elle pensait que c'était parce qu'il s'éloignait ... il était déjà de retour dans sa tête. Elle savait qu'il devait se préparer mentalement, mais égoïstement, elle voulait le garder avec elle tant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle voulait comprendre ce qu'il traversait. Elle voulait être là pour lui de la façon dont une épouse se doit de l'être. Le problème était qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment._

_"Ça ressemble à quoi?" Demanda-elle doucement. Ils en avaient parlé un peu lorsqu'il était à l'hôpital, mais elle savait qu'il avait volontairement gardé les conversations aussi légères que possible. Il essayait toujours de la protéger de la douleur. Même quand la douleur était la sienne ... surtout quand la douleur était la sienne._

_"Quoi?" Demanda-t-il._

_"Ça ressemble à quoi pour toi," répéta-t-elle. "Là-bas?"_

_Il resta couché en silence pendant quelques minutes, cherchant les mots pour soulager son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire comment c'était vraiment. Les aléas de la guerre, et tout ça. Ce sont des choses dont vous ne parlez qu'avec d'autres gars qui l'ont vécu._

_"Tu sais," dit-il enfin. "C'est ce que c'est. C'est dur, de regarder les gamins que je forme... Tu sais, je ne peux pas vraiment en parler, mais je pensais que je venais ici pour leur apprendre à être des flics, pas des tireurs d'élite. Voici une petite leçon, Bones. Toujours lire les petits caractères. "_

_Il la tira plus près et embrassa le dessus de sa tête._

_"Je ne veux pas vraiment en parler, chérie," dit-il calmement. "Je suis couché dans le lit avec la plus belle femme du monde. Je ne veux pas perdre un temps précieux en parlant de cet enfer. Je veux juste profiter du reste de notre lune de miel," poursuit-il, traçant lentement de la longueur de sa colonne vertébrale avec ses doigts, "puis retourner là-bas, finir les six prochains mois et revenir à la maison pour toi et pour notre vie."_

_"On dirait un bon plan," dit-elle. "J'ai toujours su que tu étais très intelligent."_

* * *

><p>"Merde, Sweets," dit Booth, arpentant le bureau du jeune homme. "Je pensais que vous étiez censé régler ce problème. Ça ne va pas mieux, ça empire."<p>

Sweets s'assit et regarda pendant que Booth continuait de faire les cent pas.

"Il y a deux semaines," continua Booth. "J'étais bien. J'avais les choses en main, vous savez? Puis un boom et je n'arrive pas à me maîtriser. Cette colère, c'est comme laisser un génie sortir d'une bouteille. Je ne peux pas dormir, je suis énervé, je m'énerve sur Bones ... ce qui est inacceptable, Sweets. "

"Vous avez raison," dit Sweets calmement. "Ça l'est. Alors, qu'allez-vous faire à ce sujet?"

"N'est-ce pas votre travail?" Demande Booth.

Il était en plein mode d'ébullition, au point qu'il sentait la colère lui monter au nez. Sweets avait été sur l'extrémité réceptive de ses égarements. Il savait que Booth allait se rétablir tout seul, il avait juste besoin de se défouler. C'était sa façon. Jusqu'à maintenant, Sweets avait pensé que la méthode marchait pour l'agent, mais il venait de réaliser que ce n'était pas un mécanisme d'adaptation, c'était un masque.

"Je ne peux pas vous soigner agent Booth, et ainsi que ne le peut le Dr Brennan."

"J'ai compris ça, Sweets," dit Booth, s'asseyant sur le canapé. "Je le pense vraiment. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire à ce sujet."

"La première chose?"

"Ouais," dit Booth avec un hochement de tête.

"Vous avez besoin de trouver quelqu'un à qui parler," déclara Sweets. "Avez-vous fait ce dont nous avions parlé?" Il se leva, regardant Booth lever son regard pour le regarder. "Vous ne l'avez pas fait, hein? Booth, je sais que vous détestez cela. Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas un pique-nique pour moi non plus," il poussa un soupir frustré. «Je suis désolé. Ecoutez, je sais que vous voulez passer à travers cela, il ne s'agit pas seulement de Hacker vous forçant à me voir. Trouvons ce qui va marcher pour vous. Vous reconnaîtrez le problème, et que vous allez vouloir le changer. Vos amis, votre famille, ils sont tous derrière vous. Dr Brennan est là pour vous et moi aussi, mais vous avez à faire le travail. "

"Très bien," dit Booth. "Très bien. Je vais le faire."

BnBnBnBnBnB

Booth regarda la maison en face de lui. Il avait été assis dans l'allée pendant près de dix minutes. Il était sûr qu'ils savaient qu'il était là, de sorte à ce qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement mettre le contact et partir.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette visite était très dure. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. Ils étaient ses amis, et avaient été là pour lui depuis des années.

Alors pourquoi il sentait maintenant comme s'il avait échoué?

Lentement, il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la voiture. Au moment où il traça son chemin jusqu'au perron, le couple était là à la porte ouverte pour le saluer.

"Salut Jenny," dit-il, se penchant pour embrasser sa joue.

"Belle voiture," déclara son mari.

"Ouais, je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi," dit Booth avec un sourire sincère. Puis il regarda par dessus son épaule la Mercedes. "Un des avantages d'avoir une femme qui est riche et célèbre. C'était en fait un cadeau de son éditeur il y a quelques années."

"Je pensais que tu allais rester là toute la nuit."

"Je vais y aller et finir le dîner," dit Jenny. "Vous les garçons, prenez votre temps. Je vais apporter des boissons."

"Le patron a parlé," dit Hank avec un sourire, en indiquant à Booth de prendre un siège.

Hank Lutrell était l'une des quelques personnes avec qui Booth se sentait vraiment à l'aise pour parler avec. Ils avaient servi ensemble au Kosovo, où Hank avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes. Booth avait toujours admiré Hank parce qu'il ne laissait jamais rien pour lui barrer le chemin. Certains gars aurait été tellement coincé dans la colère et la défaite après une blessure comme la sienne qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu s'en défaire. Mais pas Hank, il c'est juste repris et poursuivi. Il est allé à l'école de droit, s'est marié avec Jenny et avait eu trois enfants formidables. Maintenant, il travaillait comme juge aux affaires familiales.

Si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre ce que Booth traversé, ça devait être Hank. Sweets l'avait envoyé parler à son vieil ami au sujet des choses qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à en parler à Sweets ou même à Bones. Sweets disait que c'était la première étape pour passer au dessus de cette colère qui était tellement ancré en lui.

Donc, il était là ... faisant ce que le bébé canard lui avait dit de faire. Si parler de la guerre allait arranger les choses, alors il le ferait. Il le ferait pour Bones.

Mais il préfèrerait construire un barbecue.

* * *

><p><strong>Une reviews pour m'apporter un sourire aux lèvres ?<strong>

**Bonne soirée.**


	15. Petite fille

**Bonjour, voilà le nouveau chapitre, et y'a des personnes qui s'inquiète du fait que j'abandonne cette fiction, eh bah rassurer vous, ce n'est pas le cas :D Je compte la finir, comme tout autre projet que je commencerais dans le futur. Elle reste mon coup de cœur.**

**Par contre, avec les cours qui reprennent (moi je commence demain) et ma bêta qui a commencer y'a plus d'une semaine, ça seras un chapitre par semaine, et précisément chaque Dimanche.**

**Alors, j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous, et merci pour vos reviews !**

**Bonne lecture .**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Quinze :<span>

"Petite fille"

Temperance Brennan baissa les yeux vers l'horloge de bord, tandis qu'elle garait sa Prius dans le parking de l'Ohio Street. Elle n'avait pas prévu que le trafic puisse être si dense, et était restée au laboratoire plus qu'elle aurait dû normalement quand elle avait un rendez-vous. Elle réalisa qu'elle était en retard, et se précipita vers le Lincoln Memorial.

Elle le voyait arpenter alors qu'elle s'approchait. Il s'arrêta et regarda sa montre. Elle pouvait dire qu'il s'était inquiété, bien que ce n'était que quelques minutes, elle n'était jamais en retard.

Il sourit et ses épaules fléchirent avec soulagement quand il l'aperçut.

"Salut, chérie," dit-il alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui.

"Papa," dit-elle, retournant son étreinte.

"Pourquoi ai-je l'honneur de cette visite en solo?" Demanda-t-il.

"Booth est en train de dîner avec des amis," dit-elle.

"Sans toi?" Demanda-t-il, son expression annonçant sa préoccupation.

Elle poussa un long soupir et s'assit sur les marches.

"Ça a été de longues semaines," dit-elle. "Allons marcher."

Elle enroula son bras autour du sien tandis qu'ils commencèrent à flâner le long de la fontaine. Elle était calme et Max pouvait dire qu'elle tentait de rassembler ses pensées. Il avait remarqué des changements marqués au cours des deux derniers mois. Elle avait fait un effort pour se concentrer davantage sur son côté émotionnel, plutôt que de compter uniquement sur son côté analytique. Cela le rendit heureux de savoir qu'elle était heureuse et amoureuse. Souriant, il pensa à leurs retrouvailles quand elle était retournée d'Indonésie.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Mai :_

_Max Keenan était assis à une table au coin à l'arrière du restaurant The Founding Fathers. Comme toujours, il s'assit avec son dos au mur et face à la fenêtre. Il attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de sa fille. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il ne l'avait pas vu... plus d'un an depuis qu'elle avait emballé sa vie et avait couru dans les jungles de l'Indonésie pour se cacher de ses sentiments pour son partenaire._

_Max avait su depuis le moment où il avait rencontré Seeley Booth que Booth était l'homme pour sa fille. Comme il avait passé du temps à essayer de la connaître, il avait réalisé que Tempe avait passé sa vie d'adulte se cachant derrière un mur de rationalité. Il savait que c'était surtout sa faute, qu'il lui avait appris dès son jeune âge à s'appuyer sur des faits, parce que la science ne ment jamais. C'était également à cause de lui, et Ruth, qu'elle avait appris que la science pourrait être la seule chose qui ne la laisserait jamais tomber._

_Il aurait pu se botter ses propres fesses quand il avait réalisé tout ce qu'elle avait traversé à cause de ce qu'elle considérait comme l'abandon de ses parents. Lui et Ruth avait fait ce qu'ils pensaient être mieux pour garder leurs enfants vivants. L'assassinat de Ruth lui avait prouvé qu'ils avaient fait la bonne chose, mais il n'avait jamais prévu que Russ laisserait sa petite sœur derrière._

_Maintenant, Tempe était en train de recoller les morceaux de sa vie. Belle, forte, indépendante, intelligente ... C'était le visage que sa petite fille donnait au monde. Elle était toutes ces choses, mais elle était aussi effrayée et vulnérable et avait peur de se laisser aimer._

_Vint l'agent spécial Seeley Booth._

_Si quelqu'un pouvait abattre les murs de Tempe, cela devait être Booth. Max avait haï le fait que Booth avait fui, lui aussi. Lorsque Tempe lui avait dit qu'elle allait aux îles Maluku pour un an, il avait répondu en allant en Afghanistan. Pas sa meilleure manœuvre. Max avait espéré qu'il aurait au moins essayé d'arrêter Tempe de partir. Il avait espéré que le jeune homme aurait tenu bon et aurait fait que sa fille fasse face à la vérité. Elle était aimée, et elle était amoureuse._

_Ils étaient tous deux des idiots._

_Mais maintenant, ils étaient de retour, et il était temps d'arrêter de se tourner autour. Il allait arranger ce qu'il aurait dû arranger il y a an. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il allait dire, mais sa fille répondait à l'honnêteté brutale, alors il pensa que l'approche directe serait la mieux._

_C'était là qu'elle retint son attention. Grâce à la grande baie vitrée à l'avant du restaurant, il saisi son premier aperçu de sa petite fille. Même de son siège à l'arrière du restaurant, il pouvait voir qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent à son sujet. Elle semblait plus légère en quelque sorte, comme si le fardeau qu'elle transportait sur ses épaules avait été enlevé. Elle souriait, riait vraiment ... et elle n'était pas seule._

_En marchant le long de son côté n'était autre que Seeley Booth ... et ils se tenaient la main._

_Oh, ça allait être bon._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ils étaient en train de marcher le long de la galerie pendant quelques minutes quand Brennan commença finalement à parler.

"Tu sais que Booth et moi avons eu affaire à beaucoup de choses depuis que nous sommes rentrés," dit-elle. "Nous avons tous les ajustements normaux à la vie conjugale et de vivre ensemble, en plus des contraintes de retourner à notre vie normale après une année ..."

"Ouais," dit Max. "Ça serait le cas pour n'importe qui."

"Et Booth est si surprotecteur me concernant, si tu tiens compte de mon accident et de la fausse couche," dit-elle, en regardant ses mains.

"Et ton mari a atteint son point d'ébullition," conjectura Max. Booth avait un tempérament, et avec toute cette pression, ils ont dû éprouver une certaine tension à la maison.

"Plus comme son point de rupture, j'ai peur," dit-elle. "C'est plus que juste les changements apportés à notre relation," poursuivait-elle. "Je crains qu'il pourrait souffrir d'une certaine forme de trouble de stress post-traumatique. Mes recherches indiquent qu'il est fréquent chez les soldats revenant de mission de combat actif, marquée dans ceux qui ont souffert de blessures graves ou mortelles."

"Mais ce n'était pas le premier rodéo de Booth," dit Max. "C'est un soldat expérimenté, un Ranger qui a été au combat avant."

"Oui," accepta-t-elle. "Mais je pense qu'il y a plus que cela. Tu sais Booth a toujours eu une personnalité relativement volatile ..."

"Il a le sang chaud" dit Max, souriant tandis qu'il se frotta le menton en mémoire de sa connexion avec le poing de son beau-fils.

"Il n'a pas eu une vie facile, papa," dit-elle. "Franchement, il a vécu plus que toute autre personne ne devrait vivre, et pourtant il ne se plaint jamais. Il ne se met jamais en avant ... et bien que se soit une qualité admirable, j'ai commencée à réaliser que ça été préjudiciable à son propre bien-être. "

Max écouta avec la moindre crainte ... elle été définitivement en train de grandir toute seule, émotionnellement.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Mai:_

_Max se leva pour saluer sa fille tandis qu'elle et Booth entraient dans le restaurant._

_"Salut papa," dit-elle, en lui rendant son étreinte. "C'est bon de te voir."_

_"Tu es très belle, ma chérie," dit-il. "On dirait que la jungle était bonne pour toi."_

_Il regarda avec insistance l'homme debout avec sa main posée possessivement sur le dos de sa fille._

_"Booth," dit-il._

_"Max," répondit Booth._

_Brennan regarda l'échange entre les deux mâles alpha de sa vie avec une légère perplexité. Elle secoua la tête et bougea pour se diriger vers à la table, faisant un point pour prendre la main de Booth._

_Ne jamais tourner autour du pot, dès qu'ils s'assirent, elle parla._

_"Papa," dit-elle, "Booth et moi nous sommes mariés."_

_Waouh. En parlant de sauter le plat principal et aller directement au dessert._

_Max regarda Booth, qui semblait un peu nerveux. Il décida de laisser le jeune homme hors du crochet._

_"Félicitations chérie," dit-elle, face à sa fille, mais en gardant ses yeux sur Booth._

_"Je ne peux pas attendre d'entendre comment cela est arrivé."_

_Ils commandèrent des boissons tandis que le couple commençait à raconter à Max leur histoire. Ils l'ont dit de la même façon qu'ils avaient dit à Angela et Hodgins, rebondissant de l'un à l'autre et terminant les phrases de l'un et de l'autre._

_Max n'essaya pas de cacher son amusement, tandis qu'il les regardait et écoutait leur récit. Qui savait tout ce que ça avait dû demander comme efforts pour que les deux d'entre eux se sortent la tête du sable et forment le couple qu'ils avaient toujours voulu être?_

_"Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant," dit Brennan. "Je voulais te le dire en personne ... nous n'avons rien dit à personne jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à la maison. J'avais espéré te voir plus tôt," dit-elle avec hésitation. "J'espère que tu n'es pas fâché que tu ne sois pas le premier à le savoir."_

_"Bien sûr que non," dit Max. "Je suis ravi que vous deux vous soyez enfin réveillé. Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous. Maintenant, quand allez-vous commencer à me donner de beaux petits-enfants?"_

_Max ne manqua pas le regard noir qui passait tandis que le couple échangeât un regard. Booth prit la main de sa femme et hocha la tête légèrement tandis qu'elle regardait son père._

_"En fait," dit-elle. "Nous ..."_

_Elle regarda Booth, incapable de continuer. Il lui serra la main en appui, puis commença à parler à son père._

_"Max," dit-il. "Il ya eu un accident sur l'île. Bones a été coincée sous les débris tombés après un éboulement ..." Il poussa un long soupir, se rapprochant involontairement de sa femme avant de continuer. "Elle était enceinte de 12 semaines à l'époque."_

_"J'ai perdu le bébé," dit-elle tranquillement._

_"Oh mon dieu, chérie," dit Max, se levant et se dirigea vers elle et lui donna un câlin. "Je suis tellement désolé. Tu vas bien?"_

_Elle hocha la tête._

_"Oui," dit-elle. "C'était il y a presque trois mois, mon corps a complètement guéri."_

_Il regarda au dessus de sa tête Booth, qui hocha la tête vers lui._

_"Nous travaillons à travers ça," dit Booth._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Je ne sais pas comment l'aider, papa," dit-elle tristement.

"Je pense que tu fais tout ce que tu peux, chérie," lui dit-il. "Qu'est-ce que ce dîner avec des amis? Où est-il ce soir?"

"Il est allé voir un de ses anciens copains de l'armée," dit-elle. "Un des hommes avec qui il a servi la dernière fois, au Kosovo. Nous sentions qu'il avait besoin de parler avec quelqu'un qui comprend ce qu'il a vécu en Afghanistan," poursuivi-t-elle. "Ce n'est pas quelque chose avec laquelle il se sent à l'aise de partager avec moi, mais c'est quelque chose dont il doit être capable d'en parler."

"C'est un homme bon, Tempe," dit-elle. "Il va passer au travers. Vous avez tous deux la volonté."

"Je sais," répondit-elle. "Mais c'est encore extrêmement difficile. La nuit dernière, je l'ai en fait éviter."

"Comment ça?"

"Je suis restée au laboratoire jusqu'après minuit," lui dit-elle. "Quand je suis rentré, Booth dormait déjà. J'ai trouvé que je n'avais tout simplement pas l'énergie pour lui faire face. Je suis une épouse terrible."

"Non, chérie," l'apaisa son père. "Tu ne l'es pas. Tu es la partenaire de Booth, en tout. Tu es la femme parfaite pour lui ... Tu le comprends comme mieux que personne. Cela ne signifie pas que tu vas automatiquement tout savoir ou de ce qu'il faut faire à propos. Ça signifie simplement que tu veux le meilleur pour lui et que tu vas faire tout ton possible pour y arriver. Mais tu dois aussi prendre soin de toi," dit-il. "Ce que tu faisais la nuit dernière."

Quand elle le regarda simplement, confuse et en attente, Max continua.

"Chérie, tu sais que j'aime Booth comme un fils... toujours fait. Mais il est une tête brûlée les bons jours, et tu es audacieuse toi-même. Si tu l'affrontes quand vous êtes tous les deux dans cet état d'esprit, de graves dommages peuvent être fait. Chérie, éviter parfois la lutte est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire. Qu'est ce qui est arrivé, quand tu l'as vue après?"

"Nous nous sommes engueulés," dit-elle. "Mais avant mon départ pour le laboratoire, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais."

"Et c'est la meilleure chose que tu pouvais faire," dit Max, l'amenant à son côté et lui posant un baiser sur sa tempe. "Tu te débrouille bien, petite fille. Maintenant, il est temps de te nourrir," dit-il. "Et vu que je suis assez certain que je ne vais pas réussir à te faire manger un hot-dog d'un de ces vendeurs, pourquoi ne nous retournons pas à la voiture?"

"J'ai un peu faim," admit-elle.

"Que dirais-tu d'aller jusqu'à 2 Amys? Je suis dans l'humeur pour une pizza de luxe," dit-il, suggérant ce qu'il savait être un de ses restaurants préférés.

"Ça sonne bien," dit-elle. "Après je vais te prendre et te montrer notre nouvelle maison."

"Nouvelle maison?" Demanda Max.

"Oui," dit-elle en souriant innocemment. "N'ai-je pas mentionné que Booth et moi avons acheté une maison?"

"Non," dit-il, "je pense que je n'aurais pas oublié ce petit détail."

"Ce n'est pas petit," dit-elle. "En fait, c'est assez grand."

"Alors, où est cette grande nouvelle maison?"

"Forest Hills," dit-elle. "Le long de Rock Creek Park. C'est à environ cinq minutes de 2 Amys. J'ai besoin d'y aller et prendre quelques mesures pour que je puisse faire des arrangements avec les peintres," dit-elle. "Nous ne sommes pas techniquement propriétaires pendant deux semaines, mais les propriétaires actuels sont hors du pays et ont accepté que nous prenions possession plus tôt."

Dans son enthousiasme au sujet de la maison, elle réalisa qu'elle avait accéléré et marchait un peu en avance sur son père. Elle le regarda au dessus de son épaule.

"Tu viens?" Dit-elle avec un sourire.

"Juste derrière toi, petite fille," dit-il. "Juste derrière toi."

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne journée !<strong>


	16. Superman

**Et voilà comme promis un nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci pour vos reviews.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Seize :<span>

"Superman"

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et éclairait d'une lueur chaude orangée le perron des Lutrell. Les deux hommes assis là à parler avaient été dans cette même position avant, mais pour chacun d'eux cela semblait quelque peu différent cette fois.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe, Seel?" Demanda Hank. "Non pas que je ne suis pas ravi de voir ta sale gueule, mais tu es évidemment dans le pétrin. Qu'est ce qui se passe?"

Booth laissa échapper un long soupir de résignation avant de répondre à la question de son ami.

"Je suis suspendu," dit-il. "Gestion de la colère."

Hank s'adossa et attendit sans rien dire. Il avait redouté que cela arrive pendant des années. Il aimait Booth comme un frère, mais avait toujours su qu'il s'énervait vite. Booth était colérique, même avant que les choses tournent mal au Kosovo, mais dans les années qui suivirent, depuis qu'ils étaient à la maison, Hank avait remarqué une rage qui montait lentement dans son ami. Il avait attendu qu'elle éclate ces dernières années.

Le premier signe d'une fissure dans l'étanchéité du contrôle de Booth avait été il y a quelques années de ça. Booth était venu le voir lors d'une affaire portant sur une unité de la Garde Nationale couvrant une mort par balle d'un ami à l'étranger. Booth était en colère et déçu. C'était difficile pour quelqu'un d'aussi patriotique que lui de commencer à comprendre comment une unité militaire pouvait faire quelque chose de si égoïste et malhonnête.

Puis il y avait eu sa dernière suspension pour les questions de gestion de la colère, quand il avait tiré sur la tête d'un clown en plastique sur l'avant d'un camion de crème glacée.

Seeley Booth avait toujours été une bombe à retardement, c'était juste qu'il ne l'avait jamais réalisé. Hank était heureux de voir que son ami semblait enfin être non seulement conscient de la situation, mais prêt à activement faire quelque chose.

"C'était mal," admis Booth. "Je suis parti en vrille avec mon patron et je l'ai accusé de vouloir coucher avec ma femme."

"Aïe," déclara Hank, cachant son sourire derrière une grimace.

"Je veux dire, pour être juste, il a le béguin pour elle et elle est sortie avec lui pendant un moment ... mais j'étais hors de moi. Il venait de me dire que je ne pouvais plus travailler avec elle ... et je ne sais pas, Hank ," dit-il, soufflant un long soupir. "Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais j'ai juste craqué. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais pas que ça allait arriver. Bones et moi on en avait déjà parlé. Ils ne vont pas me laisser aller sur le terrain avec me femme, j'ai compris. Mais il y avait juste quelque chose à propos de ce moment. Je dois admettre que je n'aime pas vraiment le gars, c'est une sorte de crétin et il admet patiner dans la gestion des agents sous ses ordres. Je ne veux même pas parler de comment je me sentais quand Bones a commencé à sortir avec lui... ."

Hank hocha simplement la tête pendant que Booth semblait être entre en train de rassembler ses pensées avant de continuer.

"Quand je suis entré dans son bureau, il avait ce sourire de merde sur son visage et je voulais le frapper, mais j'ai décidé de lui donner le bénéfice du doute. Puis, quand il m'a dit qu'il me réaffectait, j'ai vu ce regard dans ses yeux. Le fils de pute savourait le moment! Il éloignait de moi ma partenaire, mon centre ... Hank, elle est la seule chose qui maintient mon monde tournant sur son axe, et il avait ce petit rire en prenant tout ça loin de moi."

Booth fit une pause, en secouant la tête.

"Mon Dieu, j'ai l'air d'une fille. Mais sérieusement, j'ai craqué. Je ne pouvais pas supporter une seconde de plus. C'était soit le frapper ou lui dire de la fermer, lui rappelant que j'avais gagné et qu'il n'allait plus jamais avoir une autre chance avec elle. Je ne vais pas mentir, je me sentais vraiment bien, mais ce n'était pas mon heure de gloire. "

"Alors, il t'as suspendu?" Demanda Hank, incitant.

"Six semaines," dit Booth, hochant la tête. "Deux fois par semaine de consultation avec un adolescent en guise de consultant, suivie par une révision du code de conduite et un examen psychiatrique."

"Et comment c'est?"

"Ça ne marche pas," admit Booth. "Sweets est un bon garçon. Il s'agit d'un bon profileur, mais j'ai des cicatrices de bataille qui sont plus âgés que lui. Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il puisse enlever toute la merde qui se passe dans ma tête."

"Comme quoi?"

"Je pense que c'est évident que j'ai touché une sorte de mur, non?" Dit Booth. "Je veux dire, aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, j'ai pris soin de tout et tout le monde, et en gardant mes problèmes pour moi. Alors, maintenant, j'ai enfin obtenu tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu et de la merde douche mon enthousiasme. Tu sais ce qu'ils disent sur le karma, hein? "

Hank sourit.

"C'est une pute."

"Dans le mille," dit Booth, un sourire triste retournant sur son visage. "Et je l'ai tout déversé sur ma femme. Elle a été incroyable, Hank. Elle a été à travers tellement de chose elle-même, et je sais que supporter mes conneries est énervant pour elle, mais elle reste là. Je suis un bâtard chanceux," dit-il, se levant et marchant sur la longueur du porche. "Donc, je sais que j'ai beaucoup de merde à faire face à...des trucs qui vont tous le chemin du retour de mon vieil homme. Mais je pense que j'ai compris que je dois commencer par la dernière chose et travailler mon chemin du retour. "

"Ton déploiement?"

"Ouais," dit Booth, hochant la tête. "C'était des conneries, Hank. Je ne suis plus ce gars. Je ne suis pas un soldat, je suis un flic. J'ai passé les dix dernières années de ma vie à essayer de rattraper ce que j'ai fait dans les dix années avant cela. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit qu'ils voulaient. Je devais aller là-bas pour enseigner à des Rangers à être des flics. Tracer et détenir des insurgés. Ils n'ont jamais rien dit à propos de tuer. Mais tu sais comment c'est. Tu signes les papiers et que tu es un grogneur, ton rang n'a pas d'importance... tu n'as pas de droits. Tu fais ce qu'on te dit. Ils m'ont menti, Hank. Ils m'ont envoyé sur des missions de reconnaissance et de sniper avec des bleus." Booth fit une pause, sa colère se transformant en une profonde tristesse. "Certains d'entre eux étaient juste des enfants, Hank. Et j'ai failli être tué en essayant de les protéger après avoir promis à Bones que je n'essayerai pas d'être un héros."

"Mais il y avait une bonne qui est arrivé après ça, non? C'est alors là que Tempérance est venue pour te trouver et tu l'as épousée," Hank rappela son ami, espérant l'aider à équilibrer le mauvais avec un peu de bien.

"Ouais, mais ça lui à fait une peur horrible," dit-il.

Il y eu une autre longue pause tandis que Booth tournait, s'appuyait contre la rambarde et regardait tranquillement le coucher du soleil. Jenny sortit avec deux bières et leur fit savoir que le dîner serait prêt bientôt. Après qu'elle eut disparu, Hank ré-attira l'attention de Booth sur leur conversation.

"Seel," dit-il. "Il faut te réconcilier avec le fait que le monde est un endroit graveleux. L'armée n'est pas parfaite, le FBI n'est pas parfait, le gouvernement n'est pas parfait. Tu es comme le modèle de la vérité, la justice et de la manière américaine ... mais tu n'es pas Superman. Tu ne peux pas tout régler. Quand je suis rentré du Kosovo," dit-il. "J'ai passé tous ces mois à Walter Reid à bouder, maudissant les dieux et quiconque d'autres à qui je pouvais penser ... et penser à vous les gars toujours là-bas. Je me sentais coupable d'être ici et que vous les gars étiez toujours là-bas au combat. Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour en avoir marre du fait que j'ai perdu mes jambes, d'abord je me suis senti comme si je n'avais pas fait assez. Je sais que tu penses que je ne me suis pas plaint et que je suis passé à travers ça et que je suis aller de l'avant avec ma vie comme Rebecca du Sunnybrook Farm , mais ce n'était pas comme ça, mec. C'était l'enfer. Pur, l'enfer pur. Je suis passé par toutes les ordures stéréotypées comme tout le monde. J'ai finalement réalisé que je devais faire quelque chose après avoir tenté de me suicider," déclaré Hank, s'arrêtant tandis que Booth acceptait la gravité de ce qu'il disait.

"Oh mon dieu," dit Booth, doucement. "Je n'avais aucune idée."

"Bien sûr que tu n'en avais pas, ce n'est pas exactement le genre de chose que tu annonces. J'ai touché le fond, mec. J'ai eu à faire face au fait que le pays que j'ai adoré, le gouvernement que je respecte, m'avait laissé tomber. Ça craint, mec," Hank sourit, clairement. "Mais j'ai descendu mon cul, bah ... non pas littéralement," ajouta-t-il avec un sourire et un clin d'œil. "Je me suis ressaisi du mieux que j'ai pu et j'ai mis mon cul dans une école de droit. J'ai rencontré Jenny et ma vie est devenue de nouveau à moi. Toi, tu dois reprendre ta vie, Seel. Il est temps."

"Tu as raison," dit Booth. "Mais comment diable puis-je le faire?"

"Tu es sur la bonne voie," lui dit Hank. "Tu dois cesser de tout emballer. Afin de passer outre toute la merde noire, tu dois le sortir à la lumière. Parle-en. Parle-en à Tempérance au sujet des choses dont tu peux, et les choses dont tu ne peux pas? Tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis toujours là pour toi," dit-il. "Mais j'ai quelqu'un d'autre à qui je veux que tu parles."

Hank atteint la séparation entre eux et remis à Booth une carte de visite.

"Dr Donovan Benson?" Demanda Booth, en lisant la carte. "Mec, j'ai déjà un psy."

"Ouais," Hank dit avec un grognement, "celui que tu appel le bébé canard. Je ne dis pas de cesser de voir Sweets. Il peut t'aider, et c'est lui qui va te remettre en service actif. Benson peut aider pour les autres trucs. il est passé par là. Il a servi au Viêt-Nam, et il est un expert spécialisé dans le TSPT chez les vétérinaires. Il est privé, non attaché à la VA. Il est vraiment le meilleur. "

"Je n'ai pas de TSPT," dit Booth.

"Ouais, mon pote," répondit Hank. "Si. Appelle-le, Seeley. Je te le dis, il peut t'aider."

'Il t'a aidé?" Demanda Booth.

"Il est la raison que je suis encore assis ici aujourd'hui," répondit Hank. "Sérieusement, Seel. J'ai été là. Je sais ce que tu vis, et Benson est ton homme. Parle-lui, rencontre le entre tes séances avec Sweets. Il pourrait même vouloir travailler avec Sweets."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pendant le dîner, Booth rattrapa les Lutrells sur les choses qui s'étaient passé dans sa vie. Il raconte l'histoire de son mariage avec Bones et ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis qu'ils étaient revenus. Il leur dit au sujet de la nouvelle maison et promis qu'ils seraient invités à un barbecue de fin d'été, une fois qu'ils auront déménagé et que tout serait réglé.

La soirée tirait à sa fin, et Booth vérifia l'heure sur son téléphone. Bones aurait probablement fini son dîner avec Max maintenant et si elle n'était pas déjà à la maison, elle le serait bientôt.

Il était impatient de la voir, elle lui avait manqué ces derniers jours. Il savait qu'il avait une certaines chose à faire, il avait été un vrai ours et elle avait été une sainte pour s'accommoder avec ses conneries. Elle n'était pas totalement angélique, cependant, elle avait l'appeler plus d'une fois ... mais c'était la femme qu'il aimait.

Il espéra juste qu'elle lui parlerait encore.

Hank regardait tandis que son ami baissait les yeux vers son téléphone et ensuite eut un regard lointain dans ses yeux. Il savait que sa visite était terminée, et espéra qu'il avait fait quelque chose de bon pour Booth. Il savait qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait vraiment ... c'était à Booth de faire le travail. Il fit une note mentale pour appeler Benson plut tard dans la semaine juste pour être sûr que Booth l'avait appelé.

"Il se fait tard," déclara Hank. "Et je sais que tu es impatient de rentrer chez toi pour voir ton épouse."

Booth espéra qu'il n'était pas en train de rougir tandis qu'il sourit.

"C'est évident, hein?"

"Seulement pour celui qui à été là," répondit Hank, son regard se tournant affectueusement vers sa propre femme. "Maintenant, rentre chez toi et réconcilie toi avec ta belle épouse".

"Cela pourrait être le meilleur conseil que tu m'ait jamais donné," répondit Booth, debout. "Merci pour le dîner, Jenny," dit-il. "C'était génial. Mais Hank a raison, j'ai vraiment besoin d'y aller."

Il dit ses au revoir eta fit son chemin de retour vers la voiture. Hank avait raison, il avait beaucoup de rattrapage à faire.

Conduisant en direction de la maison, il pensait à la femme qu'il aimait et les progrès qu'elle avait fait ... non seulement dans les derniers mois ou l'année dernière, mais depuis qu'il l'avait connue.

Il pensa à cette nuit dehors en face du Hoover la première fois qu'il lui avait demandé de leur donner une chance. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer. Il se mit à rire quand il pensa à cela. Elle avait changé, beaucoup. La Tempérance Brennan qu'il avait rencontrée dans cette salle de conférence durant toutes ces années ne serait pas restée à ses côté à travers cela. Elle n'aurait pas supporté ses sautes d'humeur, son irritabilité et son apitoiement sur soi. Elle lui aurait donné un coup de restriction ou aurait fuit en courant il y a longtemps.

Elle avait très certainement changé, et maintenant c'était à lui de faire la même chose.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne fin de journée.<strong>

**Et n'oubliez pas laissez vos impression, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !**

**P.S : Restez dans le coin, une nouvelle fiction fera son apparition dans quelques minutes :D**


	17. Cupcakes

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre avant l'heure.**

**Merci pour vos reviews.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Dix-Sept :<span>

"Cupcakes"

Ouvrant la porte, Booth se déplaça tranquillement dans l'appartement. Il pouvait sentir rapidement qu'il était seul, il semblait toujours savoir quand sa femme était à proximité. Il profita de la solitude et agit rapidement pour préparer la scène.

Il posa les fleurs et la boîte de pâtisserie sur l'îlot de la cuisine tandis qu'il cherchait un vase. Il trouva un vase en cristal et ensuite déballa le bouquet de jonquilles, les plaçant dans le vase. Il posa le vase sur la table à manger et mis un pot de son café brésilien favori à infuser.

Entrant dans la salle de séjour, il ajusta les stores pour laisser entrer la lumière du soleil couchant et alluma la chaîne stéréo. Il commença à parcourir les CD ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, mais il savait qu'il le saurait quand il le verrait et ça n'allait pas être une de ses musiques du monde, les tambours et les flûtes de pan ou de didgeridoos ou n'importe ... certainement pas l'ambiance qu'il espérait mettre. Il trouva "Come Away with Me" de Norah Jones, et la mit dans le lecteur de disque. Il diminua le volume et laissa les douces mélodies se projeter dans l'appartement.

Il se retourna et examina la scène. Il espérait que lorsque sa femme reviendrait, elle ne serait pas fâchée contre lui et qu'elle serait prête à s'asseoir et discuter. Il ne la blâmerait pas si ce n'était pas le cas et il savait qu'une visite avec Max pourrait bien l'envoyer dans les deux sens.

Regardant autour de lui une fois de plus, il décida qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire et il partit prendre une douche.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

L'appartement était tranquille, avec pour fond musical le jazz sortant doucement de la stéréo. Brennan sourit à l'ambiance que son mari essayait évidemment de mettre. L'éclairage doux, de la musique sexy, les fleurs ... apparemment sa visite avec Hank s'était bien passée.

"Booth?" Appela-t-elle.

"Hey, chérie," répondit-il, en marchant vers elle depuis la chambre.

"Hey," répondit-elle doucement.

Elle sourit et lécha inconsciemment ses lèvres tandis qu'elle prit conscience de son apparence. Apparemment, il venait tout juste de sortir de la douche alors que ses cheveux étaient encore humides d'avoir été séchés à la serviette. Il avait l'air cosy dans son t-shirt blanc et son pantalon à carreaux. Elle voulait juste se lover dans ses bras.

Elle posa son sac sur la table près de la porte et se dirigea vers lui. Alors qu'elle approchait, il ouvrit ses bras et elle se lova dans son étreinte. Ils fermèrent tous les deux leurs yeux, chacun d'eux se délectant de l'étreinte de l'autre.

Il était chaud et sentait bon la fraicheur de la douche, et elle émit un son calme d'appréciation alors qu'elle se blottissait dans le côté du cou.

C'était comme si cela faisait une éternité, depuis qu'il l'avait tenue dans ses bras, et il sourit en lui baisant la tête. Elle sentait les fleurs de cerisier et l'été, et il pensa qu'il n'en aurait jamais assez.

Autant qu'ils appréciaient cette longue étreinte, ils savaient tous deux qu'ils devraient parler avant qu'autre chose puisse arriver.

Il recula le premier, se penchant pour placer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Enlaçant ses doigts dans les siens, il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

"Viens," dit-il.

"Mmmm," murmura-t-elle alors qu'ils entraient dans la cuisine. "Le café sent bon. Est-ce que c'est le mélange Brésilien?"

"Ouais," répondit-il avec un sourire. "Assied toi et je vais t'en verser."

Elle s'assit à l'îlot et immédiatement elle aperçut la boîte familière de pâtisserie rose et brune.

"Tu es allé à Sticky Fingers?" Demanda-t-elle en souriant alors que ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une joie enfantine.

"Cupcakes Amandes Caramel," dit-il, du dessus de son épaule.

Il s'approcha et posa deux tasses de café fumant, avant de revenir pour les assiettes, serviettes, et les fourchettes. Il prit deux des petits gâteaux et mis un en face de chacun d'eux avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

"Je suis désolé," dit-il, en souriant tandis qu'elle creusa dans son gâteau avec délectation. "J'ai été un vrai boulet dernièrement, et je sais que des fleurs et des petits gâteaux végétaliens ne font pas le compte..."

"Ils sont un bon début," dit-elle avec sa bouche pleine, le faisant rire aux éclats.

Ça faisait du bien de rire. Il se sentait bien de s'asseoir ici avec sa belle femme, riant et mangeant des petits gâteaux qu'il préférait ne pas savoir de quoi ils étaient fait. Il ne pouvait se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il s'était senti aussi bien.

"Je t'aime," dit-il, tout simplement.

"Je sais," répondit-elle. "Je t'aime aussi."

"Ça s'est bien passé avec Max?" Demanda-t-il, à timidement.

"Oui," répondit-elle. "Vous deux devez être sur la même longueur d'onde ..." Elle s'arrêta et le regarda d'un air interrogateur. "Ai-je dit ça bien?" Demanda-t-elle. "Vous avez tous deux sacrifiés vos goûts culinaires pour me permettre de s'adonner à la mienne."

"Ouais," répondit-il. "Tu l'as dit parfaitement, chérie. Où t'a t-il emmené?"

"Nous sommes allés à 2 Amys," dit-elle. "Puis je lui ai montré la maison. Nous avons pris les mesures pour l'entrepreneur. Et toi?" Demanda-t-elle, timidement. "Comment ça s'est passé avec Hank?" Elle essaya d'avoir l'air désinvolte, sirotant son café tandis qu'elle demandait.

Il y eu un changement palpable d'énergie dans la salle. Elle retint son souffle alors qu'il se levait. Elle regarda en silence alors qu'il se tournait, et sortit de la pièce. Elle s'assit un moment, inquiète de ce qui venait de se passer et se demanda si elle devrait le suivre.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle leva les yeux pour le voir revenir dans la pièce. Il avait encore rien dit quand il lui tendit une carte de visite.

"Le Dr Donovan Benson?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Il s'agit d'un ancien combattant," dit Booth. " A servi au Vietnam et spécialisé dans les vétérans atteints du TSPT. Hank pense que ce serait une bonne idée pour moi de lui parler. Il pense qu'il peut m'aider avec des choses que Sweets ne peut pas."

"Penses-tu que tu as le TSPT?" Demanda-t-elle avec précaution.

"Honnêtement?" Demanda-t-il.

"Bien sûr."

"Non," répondit-il. "Je ne l'ai pas. Mais Hank le pense ..." Il s'arrêta, et la regarda avec espérance. "Et quelque chose me dit qu'il n'est pas le seul."

Elle tendit le bras et prit sa main.

"Tu as raison," dit-elle. "J'ai fait quelques recherches et je crois que c'est une possibilité. Je pense que c'est quelque chose que tu devrais considérer."

Il regarda simplement et la laissa parler. Elle savait que l'idée le faisait se sentir faible, comme s'il était en quelque sorte moins valeureux s'il admettait être touché par la maladie.

"Ça n'est rien de honteux, Booth," dit-elle. Frottant sa main entre les siennes, elle fit en sorte qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux pendant qu'elle lui parlait. "Et je ne pense pas que c'est quelque chose qui s'est juste passé en Afghanistan. Autant que je n'ai jamais mis beaucoup de confiance dans la psychologie, j'ai appris que je peux avoir tort. Il y a une science à ça, et ça a du sens. Booth, tu as eu des problèmes de colère depuis que je t'ai rencontré ... et probablement avant."

"Donc vous pensez que je suis un Looney Toon aussi, hein?" Dit-il tristement, en tirant doucement sa main des sienne.

"Je ne sais pas ce que ça veux dire," dit-elle. "Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit déraisonnable de croire que nous avons tous les deux été affectés par le trouble dans une certaine mesure." Elle l'obligea à la regarder avant de continuer. "Chéri," dit-elle, sachant que ça attirerait son attention. "Nous avons vu tous les deux plus que notre part du mauvais côté du monde ... en commençant dans l'enfance et jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Nous avons chacun choisi une façon différente d'y faire face, mais nous étions encore tous deux très touchés par ça. Nous le sommes toujours. Le Dr Delaney m'aide à voir ça,"dit-elle. "Peut-être que le Dr Benson peut le faire pour toi."

"Je vais l'appeler demain," dit-il. "Je suis sûr que Hank va vérifier avec lui pour voir que je l'ai fait."

"Merci," dit-elle, espérant le faire sortir de sa mélancolie et le faire revenir dans leur soirée romantique. "Merci de faire tout cela pour moi," lui dit elle. "Les fleurs, les bougies, la musique, les cupcakes ..."

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa. Au début, c'était doux, mais c'est rapidement devenu entreprenant et affamés. Il caressa sa langue de la sienne tandis qu'ils dévoraient la bouche de l'autre. Elle avait un goût de café et de chocolat ... et Bones.

C'était comme si toute la douleur et la colère et la frustration qu'ils avaient ressenti s'était fondu dans ce baiser. Rien n'importait qu'eux deux et l'amour qu'ils partageaient. Rien n'importait sinon la frénésie passionnée qui était en train de se construire entre eux.

Autant il avait prévu que ce soir soit l'occasion de s'excuser pour son attitude et une longue séduction, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient en train d'approcher le point de non retour trop rapidement.

"Baby," dit-il, appuyant son front contre le sien alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle. "Nous devrions ralentir."

"Booth", répondit-elle, haletante. "Il y a un temps pour le doux et lent ..." Elle effleura ses lèvres des siennes. "Mais ce n'est pas ça."

Booth lui avait appris la différence entre faire l'amour et le sexe. Entre eux, c'était toujours l'amour ... Lent, doux et tendre ou rude, rapide et sexy ... c'était toujours à propos de l'amour qu'ils partageaient. Et ce soir, elle n'avait pas l'intention de ralentir.

"J'ai besoin de toi," ont été les derniers mots qu'elle dit tandis qu'elle lui prit la main et le conduisit à leur chambre.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Wow," dit Booth en haussant les sourcils en un sourire d'autosatisfaction.

"Tu peux le dire," répondit Brennan, avec un petit rire rauque.

"Chérie, c'était incroyable," dit-il, déplaçant quelques mèches de ses cheveux de son visage alors qu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

"C'est ça ce qu'ils appellent le sexe de réconciliation," dit-elle, "peut-être nous devrions nous disputer plus souvent."

"Je ne connais rien à ce propos," dit-il. "Je pense que nous pouvons faire sexy sans se disputer. Je n'aime pas me disputer avec toi, Bones."

Il fit courir lentement et doucement son doigt sur sa clavicule. Clavicule, il pensa avec un sourire.

"Je n'aime pas me disputer avec toi non plus," dit-elle. "Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, parfois, nos chamailleries sont des préliminaire étonnantes ... mais je n'aime pas me disputer avec toi."

"Merci d'avoir supporté toutes mes conneries, Bones," dit-il. "Je ne te mérite pas."

"Et je ne te mérite pas," répondit-elle, "mais nous sommes ici."

"Nous sommes ici," répéta-t-il en se penchant pour couvrir ses lèvres des siennes. "Et il n'y a nulle part ailleurs ou je préfèrerais être."

"Moi non plus," dit-elle, attrapant son épaule tandis qu'il planait sur elle. "Tu sais ça, hein?"

"Ouais Chérie," dit-il. "Je le sais. Mais c'est vraiment bon de l'entendre parfois, aussi."

"Je t'aime, Booth," dit-elle, les larmes dans ses yeux bleus océan. "Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. Je te remercie de t'être battu pour moi ... tu as eu à te battre pour moi," dit-elle. "Et je vais me battre peu importe ce que ça me coûte pour toi aussi ..."

"On va s'en sortir, Bones."

"Je n'en ai jamais douté, Booth."

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne soirée, et n'oubliez pas les reviews, hein !<strong>


	18. Down the Shore

**Salut tout le monde, et voilà un nouveau chapitre après avoir vu cette magnifique promo hier, j'au toujours ce sourire stupide même après l'avoir vu une centaine de fois *.* **

**Et merci pour vos reviews, même si j'ai remarqué une baisse incroyable :/ j'en ai perdu plein de lecteurs L **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Dix-Huit :<span>

"Down the Shore"

Lance Sweets était assis tranquillement derrière son bureau. Il regarda à travers la pièce l'homme assis sur son canapé. Seeley Booth avait l'air fatigué ... sur les nerfs ... Sa tête était appuyée contre le dos du canapé, et il avait couvert ses yeux avec sa main. Il n'avait rien dit pendant près de cinq minutes. Cela commençait à se sentir comme une des séances de thérapie de partenaires avec le Dr Brennan.

Sweets ne pourrais jamais dans un million d'années appeler Booth faible, mais ce fut certainement un côté de l'agent qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Le jeune médecin laissa échapper un soupir, et commença à parler.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe depuis notre dernière conversation, Agent Booth?" Demanda-t-il. "Rien de nouveau?"

"Ouais Sweets," répondit Booth à contrecœur. "Mais vous savez déjà ça, non?" Il s'assit sur son siège et ouvrit les yeux pour faire face au psychologue. "Je suis allé voir mon pote Hank Lutrell, comme nous en avons parlé. C'était bon de parler à quelqu'un qui a été là-bas," avoua-t-il. "Sans vouloir vous offenser, Sweets, mais il est difficile pour moi de vous prendre au sérieux parfois. Je sais que vous êtes intelligent et vous êtes bon dans ce que vous faites ... mais je ne crois pas que vous pouvez vraiment comprendre toutes les conneries qui se passent dans ma tête ... "

"Je peux comprendre ça," dit Sweets. "Alors que la connaissance académique est bonne, il y a quelque chose à en dire pour l'expérience."

"Exactement".

"Alors, comment ça s'est passé? Votre rencontre avec Hank, je veux dire."

"Dîner," répondit Booth. "J'ai dîné avec un vieil ami et sa famille. Ce n'était pas une rencontre. Mais ça s'est plutôt bien passé. Il m'a aidé à régler un certain nombre de choses et m'a donné une certaine direction ..."

"Et le Dr Brennan," dit Sweet. "Comment sont les choses à la maison?"

"Mieux," admis Booth. "Je me suis excusé et elle a accepté. Je ne veux pas déverser mes frustrations sur elle."

"C'est bien," dit Sweet, hochant la tête. "Alors, avez-vous trouvé une autre sortie?"

"Hank a suggéré un autre thérapeute," déclara Booth prudemment, en essayant d'évaluer la réaction du jeune homme. "Mais vous savez probablement déjà ça"

"Comment le saurais-je le?"

"Parce que je suis allé le voir. Ne vous vous réunissez pas vous les types-psycho dans une petite pièce sombre et partager des potins sur vos patients?" Demanda Booth avec un demi-sourire arrogant.

C'était la première fois que Sweets se sentait comme s'il voyait "l'ancien Booth" depuis bien longtemps.

"Nous nous entretenons," répondit Sweets, en ignorant les sarcasmes de l'agent. "Mais seulement avec la permission de nos patients. Le docteur Benson m'a contacté," poursuivit-il. "Êtes-vous prêt pour que les deux d'entre nous travaillons ensemble sur votre thérapie?"

"Ouais," dit Booth, hochant la tête. "Tout ce qu'il faut. Je pense qu'il peut sans doute aider avec les choses importantes, avec les trucs de l'armée ... et j'ai besoin de vous pour me remettre au service actif. Ça ne serait pas mal si vous deux comparez vos notes."

Sweets soupira.

"Agent Booth," dit-il. "J'ai besoin que vous preniez cette thérapie sérieux. Ça doit être plus que juste ma signature pour vous ramené au service actif. Peut-être que nous devrions introduire le Dr Brennan dans nos séances ..."

La tête de Booth se redressa.

"Pourquoi?" Demanda-t-il.

"Parce qu'il y a des choses que vous devez travailler avec elle," répondit Sweets volontairement. "Et ça a été une longue période depuis que les deux d'entre vous étiez ici pour une thérapie de partenaires."

"Parce que nous ne sommes plus des partenaires, le génie."

"Parlons de ça."

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a à dire Sweets? Quand je reviendrais, Bones reste dans le labo et je travaillerais avec Edison."

"Et comment vous sentez-vous à ce sujet?"

"Comment pensez-vous que je me sens?"

"Je ne sais pas, Agent Booth," répondit Sweets. "C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé."

"Je pense que ça craint."

"Et qu'est-ce que le Dr Brennan pense de la situation actuelle?"

"Je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécie plus moi," répondit Booth. "Mais là encore, c'était son idée."

"J'aimerais vraiment vous parler ensemble," suggéra à nouveau Sweets.

"À quoi bon, Sweets?"

Booth sonna vaincu et Sweets ferma les yeux ... ça allait être aussi dur qu'il l'avait imaginé.

"Je pense que nous allions quelque part avant que vous deux ne décolliez l'année dernière," offrît-il.

"Peut-être que nous l'étions," dit Booth. "Et peut-être que nous ne l'étions pas. Mais tout est différent maintenant. ... Nous sommes différents et nous ne pouvons travailler ensemble, alors pourquoi avons-nous besoin d'une thérapie de partenaires?"

"Je voudrais juste avoir une idée de comment vous faîtes face à ce changement de statut au travail."

"Comment je fais face?"

"C'est un changement majeur," déclara Sweets. "Et ajouter à tout ce que vous avez affaire, ça peut être un coup de massue."

"Je m'adapte, Sweets," dit Booth avec un soupir, tandis qu'il reprenait sa position précédente contre le dos du canapé.

"Alors vous êtes d'accord pour travailler avec le Dr Edison?"

"Je n'ai pas le choix. Mais oui, je suis d'accord avec ça. Clark est bien."

"Mais vous préférez être avec le Dr Brennan."

"Duh".

Sucreries répondit au commentaire enfantin avec un regard pointu.

"Bien sûr que je préférerais être avec Bones", répondit Booth, contrit. "Mais si je dois choisir entre ma partenaire et ma femme, ma femme gagnera à chaque fois."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brennan déplaça la laitue autour de son assiette. Elle ne faisait pas attention à son déjeuner ou son compagnon de déjeuner. Son attention semblait être quelque part en dehors de la fenêtre qu'elle était assise à côté.

"Terre à Bren," dit Angela. "Bonjour. Quelqu'un est là?"

"Quoi?" Répondit Brennan en se retournant vers son amie.

"Je demandais juste comment les plans pour le déménagement sont. Où étais-tu?"

"Nous sommes presque prêts à emménager," répondit-elle. "Les peintres ont terminé et le nouveau mobilier arrivera cette semaine. Une fois qu'il est là-dedans, puis nous déménagerons les choses de l'appartement."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu as été distraite pendant toute la matinée."

"Booth a eu une séance avec Sweets ce matin," déclara Brennan.

"Et ça t'as inquiété?" Demanda Angela. "Booth peut tenir avec Sweets."

"Je sais qu'il le peut, Ange," répondit-elle, et Angela remarqua pour la première fois comment son amie semblait fatiguée. "Je suis juste inquiète pour lui."

"Vous deux avez besoin de vous éloigner," dit Angela.

"Nous venons de revenir," répondit Brennan, en soupirant. "En fait, nous n'avons jamais même eu une chance de revenir complètement comme avant."

"Vous avez été de retour en ville depuis des mois," corrigea Angela. "Et sous stress majeur tout ce temps. Vous avez besoin d'un peu de temps seul à seul, sans travail, sans nouvelle maison, sans psy, sans stress ..."

"Cela semble incroyable," admit Brennan.

"Alors fais le," dit Angela. "Ce week-end. Prend ton cher mari et fout le camp de Dodge."

"Je ne sais pas ce que cela veux dire," dit Brennan.

"Bien sûr que tu ne sais pas, ma chérie," répondit Angela, en souriant. "Hodgins a un chalet sur la plage dans Martha's Vineyard. Vous allez l'utiliser ce week-end. Je vais faire tous les arrangements."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Parlons de cela," dit Sweets.

"Je ne vais pas vous parler de ma femme," répondit Booth.

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Parce que vous avez douze ans," répondit Booth automatiquement.

"Je pensais que nous avions dépassé ce stade maintenant Agent Booth."

"Nous l'avons dépassé," répondit Booth avec un sourire. "Mais je n'ai pas pu résister. De quoi voulez-vous parler?"

"Nous avons commencé il y a quelques minutes," dit Sweets. "Mais comment sont les choses à la maison?"

"Les choses sont bonnes, Sweets," répondit Booth. "Vraiment bien. Je vis le rêve. Littéralement".

"Alors la vie conjugale est tout ce dont vous avez rêvé," déclara Sweets.

"Eh bien," dit Booth, "avec Bones, rien n'est jamais prévisible ..."

"Et je suis sûr qu'elle pourrait dire la même chose de vous," dit Sweets.

"Probablement," dit Booth, ricanant. "Surtout ces derniers temps," ajouta-t-il, sa voix sombre. "Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle s'est engagée."

"Allez-y," encouragea Sweet.

"Je prends soin d'elle," dit Booth. "C'est mon travail. Dernièrement, c'est comme si je suis toujours sur le point de m'effondrer. Elle a été celle qui me faisait tenir."

"Et comment cela vous fait ressentir?"

"Comment pensez-vous que ça me fait sentir, Sweets?"

Sweets grimaça légèrement tandis que Booth élevait la voix.

"Je pense que cela vous dérange probablement plus que ça la dérange elle," offrit Sweets. "Votre femme est une femme très indépendante. Je pense qu'elle est probablement heureuse de pouvoir être là pour vous maintenant."

"Vous croyez qu'elle est heureuse que je sois faible?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que je dis."

"Alors que dites-vous?"

"Vous êtes tous deux des personnalités fortes et vous êtes tous deux habitués à non seulement prendre soin de vous-mêmes, mais à prendre soin de tout ce qui vous entoure. Ça dit quelque chose que le Dr Brennan vous permette de prendre soin d'elle, mais je pense que c'est tout aussi important pour elle d'être en mesure de prendre soin de vous en retour. "

"Je n'aime toujours pas ça."

"J'ai une mission pour vous."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Bones!" Appela Booth alors qu'il entra dans l'appartement. "Chérie, tu es là?"

"Dans la cuisine, Booth!"

Souriant, il marcha vers la cuisine où il la trouva debout devant la poêle.

"Je pensais que nous allions sortir ce soir," dit-il, entourant ses bras autour de sa taille et en regardant par dessus son épaule dans le pot qu'elle mélangeait.

"J'ai déjeuné avec Angela au restaurant," dit-elle. "J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être agréable de rester ici ce soir."

"Je suis toujours heureux de t'avoir pour moi seul," dit-il, embrassant doucement son cou.

"Continue comme ça et tu ne vas pas avoir de dîner," dit-elle.

"Je peux vivre avec ça," répondit-il, en appliquant un peu plus de pression.

"Tu dis ça maintenant," dit-elle en riant. "Mais je te connais. Les Booths sont gouvernés par leurs estomacs, et non pas leur libido."

"Tu plaisantes, non?" dit-il, incrédule.

"Non, je ne plaisante pas," répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

"J'aime ma nourriture autant que le gars à côté," dit-il. "Mais si j'ai à choisir entre un steak et faire l'amour avec ma belle femme, ma belle épouse gagne ... à chaque fois."

"C'est bon à savoir," dit-elle, toujours souriante. "Mais je pense que tu vas avoir besoin de toute l'énergie que tu peux avoir en peu de temps, donc je pense que nous devrions nous coller à la nourriture d'abord, le sexe plus tard."

"Vous conduisez un marchandage difficile, Mme Booth."

"C'est le Dr Brennan pour vous, monsieur."

"Mais Bones," gémit-il, "nous sommes à la maison."

"Je me souviens distinctement de toi disant que je pourrais être Mme Booth dans la chambre..."

"Exactement".

"Mais nous ne sommes pas dans la chambre," dit-elle, en tout état de cause.

"Nous ne sommes pas dans le labo aussi," répondit-il, touchant le point sensible sur sa gorge entre son cou et son épaule.

"Donc, je suppose que nous allons devoir trouver un compromis," dit-elle, fermant les yeux tandis elle se pencha en arrière sur sa poitrine, le repas momentanément oublié tandis qu'elle savourait ses ministrations.

"Bones."

Elle frissonna alors qu'il murmurait son surnom dans son oreille. Elle avait depuis longtemps oublié toute l'irritation qu'un surnom pourrait inspirer, c'était devenu une affection à chacun d'eux il y a quelque temps.

"Bones," lui dit-il à nouveau.

Elle poussa un soupir de contentement silencieux tandis qu'il enroula ses bras autour d'elle plus étroitement.

"Que fais-tu?" Demanda-t-il en souriant.

"Oh!" Elle était surprise de sa rêverie par sa question, et tourna son attention vers la poêle. "Chili aux haricots noirs," répondit-elle. "Ce n'est pas soirée végétarienne," dit-elle, "mais je pense que ça te plairas."

"Ça sent bon," dit-il, en ouvrant la bouche tandis qu'elle apporta la cuillère à sa bouche pour un avant-goût. "Mmm, bon goût, aussi."

"Merci," répondit-elle. "Si tu prend le pain et le vin de là-bas," dit-elle, pointant vers l'îlot, "je pense que nous sommes prêts à manger."

Ils apprécièrent la compagnie de l'autre et la conversation tranquille alors qu'ils partageaient le repas. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Elle lui avait dit au sujet du cas des limbes sur lequel elle travaillait et il lui parla de sa journée, en évitant délibérément les détails au sujet de sa session avec Sweets.

"Nous n'avons pas Parker ce week-end," dit Brennan.

"Non," confirma Booth. "Becca le prend pour rendre visite à ses parents."

"J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être agréable pour nous de partir, aussi," dit-elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête?"

"La plage?" Demanda-t-elle timidement. "Hodgins nous laisse utiliser son chalet dans Martha's Vineyard."

"Martha's Vineyard?" Répondit-il. "Qu'est-il arrivé à juste allez au Jersey Shore?" Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il secoua la tête. "Martha's Vineyard," marmonna-t-il à lui-même. "D'abord un manoir, maintenant passer le week-end à Vineyard ... pourquoi ne pas simplement aller dans les Hamptons?"

"Si c'est ce que tu veux, je suis certain que nous le pouvons," offrit-elle.

"Non, chérie," dit-il. "Je plaisantais ... rouspétais, en fait. Le chalet d'Hodgins à Martha's Vineyard sonne bien. J'aime l'idée de m'éloigner avec toi," dit-il.

"Tu veux dire faire ton chemin avec moi," dit-elle avec un sourire.

"Ça aussi," accepta-t-il. "Mais un week-end à la plage serait formidable. Quand partons-nous?"

"Vendredi matin," répondit-elle, debout pour commencer à débarrasser la table. "Je vais prendre une journée de congé."

"Le Docteur Temperance Brennan prend volontairement une journée de congé?" Demanda-t-il se moquant d'elle tendrement. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? L'invasion de The Body Snatchers? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma femme?"

"Très drôle, Booth," dit-elle, collant sa langue. "J'ai pensé que tu pourrais apprécier une journée supplémentaire à la plage, mais si tu préfères que je travaille et nous allons le samedi, je peux le faire."

"Non!" dit-il, atteignant sa main et la tirant vers le bas sur ses genoux. "Le vendredi est parfait, et toi aussi."

* * *

><p><strong>Allez svp manifestez vous, commentez, ça ne prends quelques minutes voir secondes. J'aimerais bien savoir que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir à appréciez cette histoire.<strong>

**Sur ce, bonne soirée.**


	19. Contrôle

**Bonjour les copains :D Et voilà un autre chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et puis merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews et même à ceux qui passent sans laisser de trace, j'en ai la preuve dans mes statistiques xD J'adore vous lire et relire, ça fait vraiment plaisir, alors merci du fond du cœur :D**

**Manoon : Merci, mais faut remercier son auteur, je ne suis que l'intermédiaire.**

**Lili01 : Merci, mais vous vous en doutez que ce n'est pas la mienne :D Je n'ai pas autant d'idée et style d'écriture pour sortir un chef d'œuvre comme ceci.**

**Bones : Ca me rassure vraiment de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule à être emballée. Et je n'ai jamais eu idée d'arrêter de la traduire. Quand je commence une chose faut absolument que je la finisse.**

**Nath : Et voilà un chapitre pour toi. Rapidement ? Je ne crois pas :D Chaque Dimanche. Et merci pour ta review, ça me rassure vraiment.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Dix-Neuf :<span>

"Contrôle"

Booth tapait son pouce sur le volant, en synchronisation avec les airs classiques de Led Zeppelin remplissant la voiture. Son SUV lui manquait, mais il aimait aussi la sonorisation de la Mercedes de Brennan.

Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle avait insisté sur la location de la Prius alors qu'elle avait déjà ce bébé garé dans l'allée, mais pour le moment, il était content qu'elle l'ait fait car ça lui donnait la possibilité de se déplacer par ses propres moyens.

Il n'aimait pas se déplacer en taxi, ils le faisaient sentir vulnérable ... comme s'il n'était pas en contrôle. Il avait besoin d'être le seul responsable de sa propre destination. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne laissait jamais Bones conduire, il n'aimait pas la façon dont il se sentait exposé. Quand il était dans le siège conducteur, il était celui à la barre ... littéralement et figurativement.

Il se laissa s'appesantir sur ses sentiments de vulnérabilité pendant un moment alors qu'il était bloqué dans la circulation sur le chemin du bureau de son psy. Peut-être que cela avait quelque chose à faire avec le Dr Benson. Il réalisa que c'était quand il se sentait le plus vulnérable qu'il s'emportait le plus. Il y avait probablement quelque chose à faire.

Il se gara dans le petit parking en dehors de Brownstone Benson Georgetown. C'était une beauté de trois étages au cœur d'un beau quartier. C'était l'un de ces lieux que lui et Bones avaient visité avant de s'installer dans la maison de Forest Hills. Benson vivait sur les deux étages supérieurs et l'étage inférieur lui servait de bureau.

Il éteint le moteur, mais s'assit pendant encore quelques minutes alors que "How Many More Times" continuait de résonner dans la voiture. Enfin, il éteignit la stéréo et sortit de la voiture, en cliquant sur l'alarme et en empochant les clés tandis qu'il faisait son chemin vers la porte d'entrée.

Il frappa une fois avant d'entrer, en regardant autour alors qu'il marchait dans l'entrée. L'endroit était calme et confortable. Benson n'avais pas de secrétaire ou de réceptionniste, il sentait que ses patients étaient capables de se rendre à l'aise alors qu'ils attendaient.

"Seeley!" Appela Benson. "Venez à l'arrière."

Booth fit son chemin du bureau à l'arrière du bâtiment. Ouvrant la porte, il trouva la salle vide.

"Je suis ici," appela Benson.

Suivant sa voix, Booth se dirigea vers une porte qu'il n'avait pas vue auparavant. Il passa la tête dans ce qui semblait être un atelier, et trouva Donovan Benson debout derrière une table essayant de mettre ensemble ce qui semblait être un carburateur d'une Mustang 66.

"Désolé," dit Benson sans lever les yeux. "Je m'obstine à mettre cette fichue chose en place. Je serai avec vous dans une minute."

"Pas de précipitation," dit Booth, appuyé contre le chambranle. "C'est à d'une 66?"

"67, en réalité," répondit Benson. "Shelby. Elle est dans le garage. Je travaille sur elle depuis environ deux ans maintenant."

"Je ne savais pas que vous étiez un type fan de voiture," dit Booth. "J'ai une GTO 68 garée dans une unité de stockage. Je n'ai pas eu du temps pour elle depuis des années, mais je ne peux pas laisser. Quand nous serons dans la nouvelle maison, je vais avoir un espace garage. Peut-être que je vais enfin y arriver."

"Ce serait bon pour vous d'avoir un hobby sur lequel se concentrer," Dit Benson, resserrant les liens du starter avant de se préparer pour rattacher la pompe de l'accélérateur.

"Ce serait bien," répondit Booth, le regardant. "Mais j'espère que dans quelques semaines je serai de retour au travail et je n'aurai pas le temps. Ce lien est trop serré," souligna-t-il. "Vous allez bousiller le starter."

"Merci," dit Benson avec un clin d'œil et un sourire.

Booth se dirigea vers la table pour voir de plus près ce que l'autre homme faisait. Il regarda tranquillement pendant quelques minutes.

"Je vais être obligé de changer la séance de lundi," dit-il.

"D'accord," répondit Benson. "Quoi de neuf?"

"Ma femme et moi allons être en dehors de ville ce week-end. On reviens lundi soir."

"Quelque temps loin de tout seulement entre vous," dit Benson. "Ca sonne bien. Où allez-vous?"

"Martha's Vineyard," répondit Booth.

"Chic," dit Benson, levant son sourcil.

"Ouais, eh bien ... nos amis ont une maison. J'aurais été tout aussi heureux d'aller à l'une des plages là-bas ... Maryland, ou peut-être vers le bas pour les Carolines. Lorsque j'étais enfant, nous allions toujours vers le bas de la côte du New Jersey ... ."

"Est-ce que aller à Martha's Vineyard vous dérange ?"

"Ça ne me dérange pas," dit Booth. "C'est un voyage rapide en avion et quand l'argent n'est pas un problème, un voyage rapide en avion est plus facile qu'un voyage par la route. Mais je ne suis pas habitué à penser comme ça. Je veux dire, c'est toujours un peu bizarre pour moi d'être marié à une milliardaire ... et nos meilleurs amis ont plus d'argent que Dieu ..."

"Est-ce que ça vous dérange ?"

"Je vais être honnête, un peu. Mais Bones le rend facile. Je veux dire, elle ne fait pas étalage de son argent ... notre argent, elle continue à me dire ... mais elle n'a jamais à penser avant qu'elle achète quelque chose. Elle voit quelque chose qu'elle veut ou quelque chose qu'elle pense dont on a besoin et sort la carte noire. Pas de questions posées. C'est un peu inconfortable parfois, mais je travaille là-dessus."

Les deux hommes devinrent silencieux alors que Booth continuait à regarder les travaux de Benson sur le carburateur. Il regarda en silence pendant un court instant avant qu'il ne parle à nouveau.

"Alors, Sweets m'a donné cette mission," dit-il.

"Ah?"

"Il pense que j'ai besoin de laisser tomber ma garde avec Bones. Il dit que je devrais me laisser à être plus vulnérable en face d'elle ..."

"Et comment vous sentez-vous à ce sujet?" Répondit Benson, ses yeux ne quittant pas la machine qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

"Je sens que c'est mon job de la protéger," dit Booth avec un soupir. "Pas dans l'autre sens. Mais alors, Sweets a fait remarquer que ma femme n'est pas exactement une timide. Bones est la femme la plus forte que j'ai jamais rencontré ... et elle a aussi des problèmes de contrôle."

"Pensez-vous qu'elle pourrait avoir besoin de se sentir en contrôle sur vous parfois?"

"Quoi? Non," répondit Booth, secouant la tête d'incrédulité. "Nous n'avons pas ce genre de relation. Je n'ai pas de contrôle sur Bones et elle n'a pas de contrôle sur moi."

"Alors, que pensez-vous de ce à quoi le Dr Sweets voulait en venir?"

Booth pensa pour une minute de la meilleure façon de décrire la situation.

"Anthropologiquement parlant," dit-il, "je suis un alpha mâle classique... puissant, courageux et axé sur les buts. Je ressens le besoin de protéger ceux que j'aime, farouchement. Je donnerais ma vie pour eux en une minute. A cause de ça, je suis attirée par les femmes présentant des caractéristiques semblables. Ma femme est une Alpha comme elle se doit. Elle pense qu'elle n'a besoin de personne, qu'elle peut prendre soin d'elle-même quelle que soit la situation. Merde, ça à l'habitude d'être un combat juste pour moi pour la laisser me laisser ouvrir une putain de porte pour elle. "

Bien qu'il trouve cela très intéressant, Benson choisit de ne pas commenter l'explication de Booth de son mariage en termes anthropologiques.

"Alors le Dr Sweets pense que vous avez pris une partie de cette indépendance loin d'elle?"

"Non, je ne pense pas," répondit Booth, ramassant le tournevis que Benson avait posé. Il commença à resserrer les fixations de la pompe d'accélérateur alors qu'il continuait à parler. "Au moins je l'espère pas. Bones et moi sommes partenaires," dit-il. "Dans tous les sens du terme. Nous sommes égaux, toujours été. Même avant d'être ensemble de manière romantique ... nous étions toujours là l'un pour l'autre. J'ai sauvé sa vie et elle a sauvé la mienne. Il n y a personne à qui je ferais le plus confiance pour surveiller mes arrières que Temperance Brennan. "

"Je peux voir comment cela viendrait à jouer dans votre relation de travail, mais comment ça se passe à la maison?"

"Que voulez-vous dire?"

"Eh bien, vous avez dit que vous avez besoin de la protéger," dit Benson. "Et je peux voir comment vous pourriez le faire sur le terrain, mais que dire quand vous êtes à la maison? Est- ce que vous la protégez en ne la laissant pas voir la vérité sur la situation dans laquelle vous êtes?"

"Vous pensez que je mens à ma femme?"

"Non, je pense que vous mentez à vous-même."

"Vous avez ce syndrome du chevalier blanc où vous vous sentez que c'est de votre devoir de prendre soin de chacun. Mais cela ne vous rend pas un alpha-mâle. Vous avez fait ça depuis que vous avez dix ans et c'est devenu un mode de vie pour vous. Je pense qu'inconsciemment vous êtes fatigué d'être toujours celui qui prend soin de tout. C'est pourquoi vous avez choisi une partenaire qui est votre égale dans tous les sens. Vous ne vouliez pas une demoiselle en détresse que vous auriez à toujours sauver. Vous vouliez quelqu'un qui vous botte le cul quand vous en avez besoin, quelqu'un qui pourrait vous aider à vous levez si jamais vous arriviez au point ou vous ne pourriez plus supporter le poids du monde et que tout s'écroulait autour de vous."

"Et vous croyez que je suis arrivé à ce point?"

"Je pense que vous y êtes déjà."

Booth resta tranquillement pendant une minute, essayant de décider s'il était d'accord avec le psychiatre ou non.

"Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec la mission de Sweets?"

"Je pense que le Dr Sweets voulait en venir au fait que montrer un peu de vulnérabilité peu serait bon pour vous deux."

"Comment?"

"Eh bien, si le Dr Brennan est même la moitié de la femme que vous m'avez décrit, alors je pense que le Dr Sweets est juste. Elle a besoin de se sentir nécessaire, comme qu'elle est utile et elle prenant soin de vous, aussi. Votre mariage ne peut être une rue d'une seule direction ou cela ne va jamais durer."

"Ça va durer," dit Booth, rapidement.

"Alors vous devez y travailler," déclara le médecin simplement. "Et je pense que votre voyage à la plage sera le lieu idéal pour faire exactement cela."

"Dîtes," dit Booth, posant le carburateur maintenant terminé sur la table de travail.

"Vous et moi avons beaucoup à travailler," dit Benson. "Vous avez affiché certaines caractéristiques du TSPT et nous aborderons cette question. Mais vous avez tellement de choses enveloppées dans ce contrôle serré que vous avez ... en commençant par votre père et son traitement, votre frère et votre mère tout le chemin à travers ce qui est arrivé au Dr Brennan dans cette grotte. Vous allez avoir à traiter chacune de ces choses séparément, mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça jusqu'à ce que vous renonciez à une partie de ce contrôle auquel vous vous accrochez. Je vais modifier la mission du Dr Sweets juste un peu. Quand vous serez seuls à la plage ce week-end, je veux que vous vous asseyiez avec votre femme et que vous lui racontiez une histoire. Vous avez deux choix," dit-il." Vous pouvez lui dire au sujet d'un incident spécifique dans votre enfance qui a abouti à un passage à tabac, ou vous pouvez lui dire ce que vous avez traversé quand elle a perdu le bébé."

"C'est tout?" Dit Booth. "Lui dire une histoire."

"Cela ne va pas être tout à fait aussi simple que ça."

"Bien sûr que non," dit Booth.

"Il faut que vous soyez complètement honnête avec elle. Ne vous contentez pas de lui raconter l'histoire, vous avez besoin de lui dire comment ça vous a fait sentir. Mais vous avez vraiment y penser ... pour être honnête avec elle, vous allez avoir à être honnête avec vous-même."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Booth démarra la voiture et les premières notes de "Good Times, Bad Times" remplirent l'espace autour de lui. Il monta le son la stéréo et tapa sur le volant alors qu'il circulait dans les rues de Georgetown.

Il pensa à ce que Benson lui avait dit et l'ironie du fait qu'il avait voulu soulever ce qu'il pensait être l'un de ses problèmes de contrôle. Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de conduire la chose, mais il y avait beaucoup de temps pour cela. Comme Benson avait dit, ils avaient beaucoup de travail.

Il détestait l'idée de raconter à Bones quelque chose qui l'avait fait sentir petit et faible. Il n'avait pas encore décidé, mais il savait qu'il allait probablement choisir de lui dire quelque chose sur son enfance. Il avait peur que lui dire combien il se sentait coupable, se sentait toujours, sur ce qu'elle avait traversé l'obligerait à le revivre. Elle avait fait un effort formidable en travaillant à travers ses propres sentiments qu'il ne pouvait pas la soumettre à ses fautes au dessous de tout.

Il pensa que c'était exactement ce genre de "protection" dont Benson l'avait avertit.

* * *

><p><strong>Allez passer une bonne journée. Et une reviews pour la route ? S'il vous plaît *fais les yeux doux* :D<strong>


	20. Une maison est juste une maison

**Re-bonjour, et voilà le nouveau chapitre pour celle-là ! Et merci encore une fois pour vos adorables reviews ! **

**Arroganz : Bah t'es yeux de chien battu, ça à marcher, mais 1 semaine plus-tard x)**

**Nath : en parlant de ça, t'as entièrement raison, moi aussi j'ai passé au moins 2ans en tant que lectrice avant de passer à traductrice puis auteur, et merci de rester au rendez-vous, ça fait très plaisir, et puis pour la suite, si l'auteur m'en donne la permission, je la traduirais bien-sûr.**

**( ) : Oh, ça me rassure que tu sois tjrs là, peut-être que tu pourrais tjrs confirmer ta présence :D**

**Lil01 : Ouais, je crois que c'est pour le mettre un peu à l'aise, j'ai trouvé ça moi aussi que c'est une bonne idée, ne pas rester dans le cadre boulot-boulot, comme avec sweets.**

**Ptitoon : Oh oui, il en bave le pauvre, et puis faudra attendre le chapitre suivant pour connaître l'histoire !**

**T'Pau : Ouais, un énorme boulot, mais on connaît tous notre Booth, il s'en sortira éventuellement :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Vingt :<span>

"Une maison est juste une maison"

"Chérie, qu'est ce que tu fais? Il est sept heures du matin," maugréa-t-il, en roulant vers sa femme alors qu'elle bondissait hors du lit.

"Je sais, et je n'ai que quatre jours," répondit-elle. "Je dois me bouger."

"Reviens au lit," dit-il, essayant de l'atteindre.

"J'aimerais," répondit-elle, en glissant de son emprise. "Mais j'ai une mission."

Il s'assit et pris connaissance de son comportement. Ses yeux étincelaient de malice et ses fossettes se montraient profondément alors qu'elle lui flasha un large sourire.

"Je connais ce regard," dit-il prudemment. "C'est ton regard Mastermind diabolique. Qu'est ce que tu complotes?"

"Je veux que Bren et Booth aient emménagés dans la nouvelle maison avant qu'ils ne reviennent."

Hodgins retomba contre les oreillers, riant tandis qu'il secouait la tête. La vie avec Angela n'avait jamais ennuyeuse.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Booth mit le sac de sa femme sur ses épaules et la suivit à travers le minuscule aéroport avec sa main au creux de son dos.

Brennan leva les yeux pour suivre la ligne de mire de son mari tandis qu'elle entendait un gémissement venant de derrière elle.

"Oh, mon Dieu," dit-il.

Elle leva les yeux et vit un homme tenant un panneau blanc avec le nom "Booth" écrit en lettres noires en gras.

"Bones, s'il te plaît dis moi qu'il n'y a pas une limousine qui nous attend dehors."

L'ignorant, elle se dirigea vers l'homme tenant le signe.

"Nous sommes les Booths," dit-elle, impressionnant son mari.

"Dr Brennan," La reconnut l'homme. "Je suis Jasper, le gardien des Hodgins. Si vous voulez me suivre, s'il vous plaît."

Booth roula des yeux alors que l'homme prenait leurs sacs. Ils le suivirent hors de l'aéroport pour une Jeep Wrangler qui attendait au bord du trottoir. Il mit les sacs dans la coffre et remit les clés à Booth.

"Tout au chalet est mis en place selon les instructions de Mme Hodgins." Il remit à Brennan les clés de la maison et une feuille de papier. "Voici les directions pour aller à la maison, vous trouverez mon numéro de téléphone en bas de la page. S'il vous plaît appelez si vous avez besoin de quelque chose."

"Merci, Jasper," dit-elle, en acceptant les objets. "Je suis sûre que nous serons bien."

"Très bien," dit l'homme. "Profitez de votre séjour."

Booth entoura son bras autour de la taille de Brennan tandis qu'ils observèrent le drôle de petit bonhomme s'éloigner.

"Prête à prendre la route, Mme Booth?" Demanda-t-il, le scintillement dans ses yeux correspondant à l'éclat ludique dans les siennes.

"Allons-y," dit-elle, lui souriant en retour.

Il l'aida à monter dans la jeep et courut autour pour grimper côté conducteur.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Angela rencontra les déménageurs à l'extérieur du bâtiment de l'appartement de Brennan, ne prenant pas la peine de patienter pendant que son mari garait la voiture.

"Merci d'être venus si tôt," dit-elle, en offrant le café à chacun des hommes assemblés. "Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, et cela doit être bien fait. Vous, les gars, avez été fortement recommandés."

Le contremaître du groupe se présenta et Angela aménagea son programme alors que les hommes s'organisèrent et la suivirent dans le bâtiment.

"Ok, j'ai besoin que tout soit hors de cet appartement aujourd'hui," dit Angela aux hommes.

Ça n'allait pas être trop difficile comme tâche vue que Brennan avait déjà tout préparé pour le déménagement. Son bureau et la chambre de Parker étaient déjà emballés, la salle de bain des invités était vide et elle avait trié ses vêtements et ceux de Booth.

Angela s'assit sur le canapé et tira un carnet de croquis de son folio. Elle avait aidé Brennan à planifier exactement où elle voulait que tout aille. Angela avait tout esquissé quand Brennan avait acheté le nouveau mobilier. Elle était convaincue qu'elle pouvait arranger tout comme Brennan l'avait prévu."

"Je ne sais pas, Chérie," dit Hodgins, entrant dans la salle autour des déménageurs. "N'est-ce pas quelque chose qu'ils voudraient faire eux-mêmes? Déménager dans ta première maison est vraiment une grande chose, n'est-ce pas? Non pas que je sache," ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire. "Vivant dans la même maison toute ma vie et tout."

"Ouais, c'est une grand chose," répondit Angela. "Mais je sais ce que Brennan veut faire avec le gros du mobilier, et je pensais que nous pouvions laisser leur laisser arranger tous les trucs vraiment personnels. Tu crois que j'en fais trop?"

"Oui," répondit Hodgins, "mais pas plus que tu le fais habituellement. Tu as l'habitude de te fourrer dans les affaire de tout le monde..."

"Es-tu en train de dire que je suis gênante, Jack Hodgins?"

"Non, chérie. Je te dis que tu es une amie merveilleuse. C'est l'une des choses que nous aimons à propos de toi."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Putain de Merde," dit Booth, tandis qu'il menait la Jeep dans l'allée conformément aux directives de Bones. "Je pensais que tu avais dit qu'Hodgins avait un chalet dans le Vineyard."

"Je suppose que dans le Vineyard ceci est un chalet," répondit Brennan, faisant écho à la crainte de son mari alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers la structure gigantesque en face d'eux.

Il dirigea la voiture dans la route circulaire et se gara en face de la porte. Il sortit et tira leurs sacs du coffre. Faisant le tour de derrière le véhicule, il rencontra sa femme alors qu'elle sortait de la Jeep. Avec un sac sur son épaule et un dans sa main, l'autre main de Booth trouva le bas du dos de Brennan tandis qu'il la suivait jusqu'aux marches du perron de la porte d'entrée.

Brennan déverrouilla la porte et Booth la suivit à l'intérieur. Il mit les sacs dans le hall d'entrée tandis qu'ils explorèrent la maison.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine où ils trouvèrent un énorme panier rempli des collations biologiques préférées de Brennan, Nacho Cheese Doritos, Mallomars et deux bouteilles de vin.

Brennan enleva la note qui reposait sur le haut du panier.

Mes chéris,

Le garde-manger et le réfrigérateur sont stockés avec tous vos favoris. Sauf si le vous voulez vraiment, vous ne devriez avoir aucune raison de quitter la maison ... si vous savez de quoi je parle ... et je sais que vous le savez. Prenez une bouteille de vin et allez dans la chambre principale (à l'étage, à la fin du hall en face de la plage) J'espère que vous trouverez tout là-bas pour votre satisfaction. Si vous avez besoin de n'importe quoi, appelez Jasper et il le fera pour vous.

Détendez-vous et amusez-vous.

Plus important encore, profitez de l'autre.

Rendez-vous mardi.

~ Angela

"Elle est incorrigible," dit Brennan avec un rire.

"Peut-être," dit Booth, entourant ses bras autour de sa taille. "Mais elle a certainement eu une bonne idée."

"Booth," Brennan tenta d'avertir, mais perdit rapidement sa ligne de pensée alors que ses lèvres firent leur chemin sur le côté de son cou.

"Oui, Bones?" Chuchota-t-il dans son oreille, et la sensation de son souffle contre son cou causa des frissons dans son dos.

"Allons trouver cette chambre."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Mon dieu, ces gars-là travaillent vite," déclara Hodgins, arpentant l'appartement maintenant vide de Brennan.

Il était à peine l'heure du dîner et tout avait été déménagé de l'appartement. Les meubles avaient été mis en place dans la maison et Angela travaillait sur les plans pour mettre en place la cuisine et la chambre de Parker.

"Peut-être que tu avais raison," dit Angela de la porte. "Je commence à penser que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée."

"C'est un peu tard maintenant, Angie," répondit Hodgins. "Nous ne pouvons pas exactement remettre tous en place."

"Pourquoi pas?"

Il la dévisagea. Ses yeux bleu intense disaient "T'es en train de te moquer de moi" et elle sourit en retour.

"Viens Hodgie," dit-elle, toujours souriant largement. "Rentrons à la maison."

"Qu'en est-il de la maison de Booth et Brennan?" Demanda-t-il.

"Ca sera toujours là le matin," répondit-elle. "D'ailleurs, je veux appeler Brennan avant que je ne fasse quelque chose d'autre ... et si mes calculs sont exacts, elle est peu occupée maintenant."

"Je t'aime vraiment," dit-il, la tirant dans ses bras. "Toi, petite organisatrice coquine."

"Tu ne m'aurais pas eu d'une autre manière," dit-elle avec un sourire.

"Au Contraire, ma petite," dit-il. "Je t'aurais d'une manière ou d'une autre ... toute façon. Tu sais ça, non? Je suis fou de toi Angela".

"Je le sais," dit-elle. "Et je ressens la même chose. Maintenant, ramènes moi à maison afin que nous puissions passer le reste de la nuit à le prouver."

"J'aime vraiment la façon dont tu penses," dit-il, ses yeux bleus lumineux brillant tandis qu'un sourire s'étendait sur son visage.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh yeah," dit Booth, haletant. Un immense sourire apparaissant sur son visage tandis qu'il retombait sur le matelas. "C'est ce dont je parlais".

"Vraiment?" Demanda Brennan, en riant alors qu'elle commençait à reprendre son souffle. "Je ne me souviens pas bien d'avoir parler du tout."

"Merci," dit-il calmement, en roulant sur elle et la tirant à lui.

"Je t'en prie," dit-elle. "Mais tu n'as vraiment pas à me remercier. C'est autant pour moi que pour toi," ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire sexy.

"Bien," dit-il. "Non, je ne veux pas dire pour le ..." Il s'arrêta, agitant sa main entre eux. "Tu sais ..."

"Faire l'amour?" Offrit-elle.

"Ouais," répondit-il. "Je veux dire, c'était génial. Mais je voulais te remercier pour ce ... ce week-end. Pour nous faire venir ici. Ça m'avait manqué. Je sais que c'est bizarre parce que nous n'avons jamais vraiment eu une lune de miel et nous avons vécu à part pour les six premiers mois de notre mariage ... "

"Le fait que nous n'avons rien fait de manière traditionnelle est très attrayant pour moi," dit-elle.

"Je sais," dit-il, en riant. "Et je ne l'aurais pas eu d'une autre façon. Mais ces dernières semaines," poursuit-il, tournant au sérieux. "J'ai été tellement absorbé par moi-même et en essayant de me remettre au travail ... Je ne me suis pas vraiment concentré sur toi et sur nous comme je devrais l'être."

Il passa sa main doucement de haut en bas sur son bras, en regardant attentivement alors qu'elle ferma les yeux bien évidemment en profitant de la sensation.

"Booth," dit-elle, après quelques minutes. "Nous ne sommes pas parfaits. Nous sommes deux personnes imparfaites qui vivent dans un monde imparfait. Tu sais ça mieux que la plupart des gens le font. Je t'aime. En ce moment, tu ne devrais pas être concentré sur moi. Tu devrais être concentré sur toi ... c'est la bonne chose à faire. "

"Ça ne paraît pas être la bonne chose," dit-il, en enterrant son visage contre son épaule.

"Chéri," dit-elle doucement. "Tu sais que j'aime tes tendances de mâle-alpha..." Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. "En fait, je ne devrais pas te dire cela, mais ton trait protecteur m'excite vraiment," murmura-t-elle dans ses cheveux. "Mais tu dois prendre soin de toi. Si tu ne le fait pas, alors tu ne seras pas en mesure d'être l'odieux, surprotecteur, obstiné et l'homme fort et sexy que j'aime. Tu dois prendre soin de toi avant que tu puisses prendre soin de moi. "

"Quand est-ce que t'as eu l'occasion d'être si intelligente?" Demanda-t-il, en tournant la tête pour la regarder.

"La réponse la plus évidente est que je suis née comme ça," dit-elle, sérieusement.

"C'est la Bones que je connais et que j'aime," dit-il avec un petit rire. "Je voulais dire, comment es-tu devenue si sage sur les questions du cœur et le comportement humain?"

"Oh," dit-elle en rougissant. "J'ai été en thérapie pour les sept derniers mois," dit-elle. "Mais plus vraisemblablement, j'ai eu l'occasion de te regarder pendant les sept dernières années."

Il se redressa dans le lit pour s'asseoir contre la tête de lit. L'emmenant avec lui, il enveloppa son bras autour de sa femme, la portant à ses côtés.

"Je pense que ce week-end va être juste ce dont nous avons besoin, Bones," dit-il, en plaçant un doux baiser contre sa tempe. Il leva les yeux et hocha la tête vers la porte du balcon ouvert.

Suivant sa ligne de mire, Brennan regarda dehors pour voir le clapotis de l'eau sur le rivage. Les couleurs chaudes de l'automne remplissaient le ciel alors que le soleil couchant répandait ses teintes rouges doré sur la mer.

"Magnifique," murmura-t-elle.

"Oui, tu l'es," répondit-il, se penchant vers elle et couvrant sa bouche de la sienne.

Au début leur baiser était doux, et tendre ... un écran correspondant à la beauté du coucher du soleil. Après, ça escalade à la passion qui a toujours mijoté juste sous la surface lorsque les deux d'entre eux étaient seuls ensemble. Avant longtemps, ils se permirent de céder à la passion et se retrouvèrent perdus dans une étreinte amoureuse.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne journée ! Et n'oubliez les reviews comme d'hab :D<strong>

**A Dimanche !**


	21. Les murs du destin

**Bonsoir, voilà un nouveau chapitre, et merci pour vos Reviews. **

**Nath : Bah maintenant t'as plus à t'inquiéter, tu t'es jointe à nous, et puis je n'ai en aucun cas l'intention de bloquer au non-adhérents, tous le monde est le bienvenue chez moi :D **

**Low-BB : Bah sinon, elle ne serait pas Angela x) **

**BONES-NCIS : La voilà, et puis je crois que c'est mieux que l'autre, tu verras pourquoi :D**

**Avrildemai : Haha, ouais un bébé pendant les vacances, sa serait trop bien, bah on verra ça aprè****s xD**

**T'Pau : Ouais, c'est souvent dans ces moment lŕ qu'arrive l'inévitable :D**

**Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Vingt-un :<span>

"Les murs du Destin"

Booth se réveilla au son strident d'un téléphone qui sonnait à travers la pièce.

"Tu dois te moquer de moi," maugréait-il dans son oreiller.

"C'est le mien," déclara Brennan, son souffle chaud contre sa poitrine.

Elle ne fit aucun geste pour se lever et y répondre.

"Tu vas répondre?" Demanda-t-il.

"Non," répondit-elle. "Trop confortable," ajouta-t-elle endormi, tandis qu'elle enroula ses bras étroitement autour de sa taille.

"C'est mieux," dit-il alors que la sonnerie s'arrêtait et que le silence remplit la chambre.

Alors que le soleil du matin filtrait par le voilage sur les portes de balcon maintenant fermées, Booth tira son épouse plus étroitement à lui, l'exhortant à regarder son visage.

"Viens là," dit-il, se penchant vers elle pour un baiser de bonjour. "Maintenant, c'est la façon de se réveiller."

Tout comme leur baiser commençait ŕ passer de bonjour à ça-va-être-une-très-bonne-journée, ils furent de nouveau interrompus par la sonnerie du téléphone portable de Brennan.

"Ils ne vont pas abandonner," dit-il, frustré tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui.

"Ça doit être Angela," dit-elle.

"Angela?" Demanda-t-il. "Pourquoi appellerait-elle? Elle sait qu'elle interromprait ..."

Elle le regarda ostensiblement.

"Connais-tu quelqu'un d'autre qui serait si persistant?"

"Tu marques un point," répondit-il, assis contre la tête de lit et regarda sa femme tandis qu'elle se levait pour récupérer le téléphone de la commode de l'autre côté la pièce.

Le téléphone cessa de sonner exactement quand elle le prit. Elle baissa les yeux vers l'historique des appels.

"Angela," confirma-t-elle.

"Appelle-la,"dit-il.

Elle le regarda, surprise, alors qu'elle se recouchait.

"Tu sais qu'elle va juste continuer à appeler."

"Tu as raison," répondit-elle avec un soupir alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui.

Se reposant fermement dans les bras de son mari, Brennan fit défiler ses appels manqués et recomposa le dernier appel d'Angela.

"Salut ma chérie," répondit Angela à la première sonnerie.

"Bonjour, Angela," répondit Brennan.

"Tu te demandes probablement pourquoi j'ai appelé," répondit son amie, penaude.

"La pensée a traversé mon esprit."

"Je suis désolé d'interrompre votre week-end," dit Angela. "Je voulais juste te demander quelque chose, mais c'est bon."

"Qu'est-ce que c'était?"

"Rien, Bren. Vraiment, ne t'inquiètes pas."

"Angela," répondit Brennan, presque exaspérée. "Ça doit être important pour que tu appelles très tôt... et plus d'une fois, je dois ajouter ..."

"Je sais, et je suis désolée de vous déranger, vraiment. C'est bon. J'ai trouvé. Oublie-moi et juste profites de ton cher mari. On peut parler quand tu rentreras."

"Ang, si tu as besoin de quelque chose ..."

"Vraiment, ne t'inquiètes pas. Profite de ton week-end et nous en parlerons plus tard."

Avec cela, Angela raccrocha et Brennan se tourna vers Booth.

"C'était étrange, même pour Angela," dit-elle.

"Que voulait-elle?" Demanda-t-il, traçant des cercles paresseux sur sa hanche.

"Je ne sais pas," répondit-elle. "Elle n'a pas voulu me dire. Elle a juste dit que nous en parlerons quand je rentrerai."

"Bizarre," convint Booth. "Mais c'est d'Angela que nous parlons." Il se pencha et déposa un baiser contre ses lèvres. "Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui?"

"Je ne sais pas," répondit-elle, retournant son baiser. "Nous pourrions aller à la plage," offrit-elle.

"Ça paraît bien," marmonna-t-il contre son cou. "Plus tard."

"Beaucoup plus tard," accepta-t-elle, laissant tomber son téléphone sur la table de chevet et bougea dans ses bras pour un salut du matin approprié.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Eh bien? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?"

"Je me suis dégonflée."

"Angie ..."

"Je sais, je sais," répondit-elle. "Mais sérieusement, comme tu as dit ... c'est déjà fait. A quoi ça servirait d'en parler maintenant?"

"Je suppose que tu as raison," répliqua Hodgins. Alors, quel est le programme pour aujourd'hui?"

"Tu dois mettre en place la "caves à homme" de Booth," dit-elle avec un sourire.

"Oh, je ne sais pas, chérie. C'est exactement la chose que je crains. Je suis sûr qu'il va vouloir faire lui-même."

"Quand le vin est tiré il faut le boire," dit Angela. "Nous sommes déjà loin ..."

"C'est une bonne chose. Je t'aime," dit-il avec un rire.

"Hey, tu savais dans quoi tu te fourrais, monsieur."

"Ce que j'ai fait," Hodgins répondit avec un baiser. "Ce que j'ai fait."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brennan étendit une couverture sur la plage tandis que Booth mettait en place le parasol à côté d'elle. Elle posa le panier pique-nique sur le coin de la couverture et délia le sarong qui était enroulé autour de sa taille. Elle le plia, le mit dans le panier et s'assit à l'ombre du parasol.

Booth regarda sa femme alors qu'elle tirait ses cheveux et les attacha en un rapide chignon désordonné. Il laissa échapper un doux grondement involontaire à la vue de son bikini rouge étriqué.

"Ici," dit-il, assis derrière elle. Il atteignit le panier et prit la bouteille de crème solaire. "Laisses-moi mettre cela sur toi."

"Booth, je vais bien," protesta-t-elle.

"Chérie, je ne veux pas que cette belle peau brûle," chuchota-t-il dans son oreille, sa voix rauque. Il se frotta ses bras de haut en bas. "Surtout depuis que tu en montre tellement."

"Nous sommes assis à l'ombre, Booth," dit-elle, flirtant avec lui avec un sourire.

"Je ne peux pas prendre de risques, Bones," dit-il. "Tu es ma femme ... C'est mon devoir de protéger ce corps magnifique."

Il les retourna de sorte à ce qu'elle soit coincée sous lui.

"Si tu ne me laisses pas te protéger avec un écran solaire, je vais devoir trouver un autre moyen pour te couvrir," dit-il, se penchant pour couvrir sa bouche de la sienne.

"Tu sais ce que j'aime à propos de Martha's Vineyard?" Dit-il calmement, son souffle chaud contre son oreille.

"Quoi, chéri?" Répondit-elle essoufflée alors qu'elle retourna avidement ses baisers.

"Les plages privées," répondit-il, ses mains faisant l'itinéraire des courbes de son corps incroyable.

"Je pense que nous devrions tirer le meilleur parti de ce fait, Agent Booth," dit-elle.

"J'aime vraiment la façon dont tu penses, Dr Brennan," répondit-il.

"Penser est juste une des choses que je fais exceptionnellement bien," dit-elle, ronronnant pratiquement. "Laisses-moi te montrer un autre."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Merde, chérie. Ce truc est presque aussi bien que le mien," dit Hodgins en regardant l'équipement du home cinéma de Booth. "Non pas que je me soucie, mais de combien cela m'a-t-il appauvrit ?"

"Pas un sou, Oncle Picsou," dit Angela en riant. "Brennan a acheté le tout. Elle l'a acheté il y a quelques semaines."

"Brennan a achetée le tout?" Demanda Hodgins.

Angela hocha la tęte.

"Oui," dit-elle, "Avec un vendeur très utile et heureux."

"Je parie," répondit son mari.

"Tu aurais dű voir les yeux du gars s'illuminer quand elle lui a dit qu'elle voulait construire un home cinéma parfait pour son mari ... et l'argent n'était pas un problème."

"Je peux imaginer," dit Hodgins en riant.

"Je pense que la commission a probablement mis ses enfants au collège."

"Qu'est ce qui se passe après?"

"Eh bien ... j'ai décidé contre l'avis du décorateur," dit-elle. "J'allais avoir le logo des Flyers couvrir le mur derrière le bar. Je pense que Booth aimerait ça, mais il pourrait vouloir faire autre chose ... ou le faire lui-même. Je pourrais même le peindre, si c'est ce qu'il veut. "

"Bien pensé, Angie," dit Hodgins, marchant vers elle et la prenant dans ses bras. "Tu vas essayer d'appeler Brennan de nouveau ce soir?"

"Non," répondit-elle, réticente.

"Angie ..."

"Oh, Hodgie," dit-elle, s'approchant de lui. "Je vais lui parler avant qu'ils ne reviennent. Je te le promets. Je ne veux pas interrompre leur week-end. Ils ont vraiment besoin de ce temps seuls."

"Je sais, chérie," répondit-il. "Je sais." Il lui flasha un sourire. "Que dire de notre week-end?"

"Elle est ma meilleure amie," dit Angela. "Je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ... Maman va s'assurer que tu sois heureux aussi, Grand Papa."

"Ooooh, j'aime quand tu parles sexy, chérie."

"Tu le savais," dit-elle avec un sourire sexy et un sourcil levé. "Sortons d'ici."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Booth était assis sur la plage, le dos contre un rocher. Sa femme était assise entre ses jambes, le dos appuyé contre sa poitrine. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle tandis qu'ils regardaient les vagues aller et venir.

"A quoi penses-tu?" Demanda-t-il.

"Toi," répondit-elle. "Moi. Nous. C'est agréable."

"Ça l'est," dit-il, se penchant pour embrasser sa joue.

"Tu sais," dit-elle. "Cette dernière année s'est déroulée de manière totalement inattendue."

"La vie est ce que tu en fais, Bones," dit-il. "Mais il s'avère qu'elle prend rarement le chemin auquel nous nous attendions."

"C'est vrai," répondit-elle en souriant. "Je n'ai jamais pensé que je serais assise ici sur la plage, enveloppée dans les bras de mon mari."

"Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à être à Martha's Vineyard," dit-il. "Mais j'ai toujours su que nous finirions comme ça. C'est le destin, chérie," ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

"Je ne crois pas au destin," dit-elle, sérieusement.

"Peut-être pas," répondit-il. "Mais tu crois en nous."

Elle hocha la tête.

"Ouais."

Ils s'assirent tranquillement pendant de longues minutes, écoutant les mouettes alors que les vagues rodaient le long de la rive.

"Tu sais à quoi je ne m'attendais jamais?" Demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Quoi?"

"Que la thérapie pourrait s'avérer utile," répondit-elle.

"Mais ça l'est?" Demanda-t-il avec précaution.

"Oui," lui dit-elle honnêtement. "J'ai appris beaucoup de choses."

"Ce n'est pas nouveau," dit-il, "C'est ma Bones ... toujours en train d'apprendre."

"C'est vrai," répondit-elle. "Mais généralement, ce n'est pas à propos de moi que j'apprends."

Il attendit pour elle de continuer.

"Tu te rappel cette nuit en dehors du Hoover?" Demanda-t-elle. "Le jour où Sweets nous a donné son livre?"

C'était une nuit qu'il n'oubliera jamais, mais il savait qu'elle ne demandait pas vraiment une réponse et attendit pour qu'elle continue.

"Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas changer," dit-elle. "Mais ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas? Tout change. J'ai changé, j'avais déjà changé. J'ai commencé à changer la minute où tu es entré dans ma salle de conférence et dans ma vie." Elle passa ses mains sur ses bras alors qu'il resserra son étreinte. "Mais la vérité est que je n'étais pas vraiment en train de changer ... d'évoluer ... c'est plus je sortais de ma cachette. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai jamais cru à l'amour. J'y ai cru. J'étais une petite fille normale qui croyait en les contes de fées. Mes parents s'aimaient et ils le montraient à moi et Russ tous les jours. Mais quand ils sont partis," dit-elle, "J'ai commencé à monter des murs. Je me cachais derrière ces murs, en essayant d'oublier. Ça fait tellement mal, Booth."

"Je sais, chérie," dit-il calmement, en appuyant un baiser à sa tête.

"Je voulais croire que l'amour n'existait pas. Que c'était juste un symptôme de réactions chimiques, mais je savais que ce n'était pas vrai. Je me disais ça tant de fois que j'y ai finalement crue. C'était la meilleure façon de me protéger moi-même. Les gens pensaient que j'étais froide et sans coeur ... mais tu savais que ce n'était pas vrai. Tu savais que j'étais tout simplement en train de me protéger. Tu savais que j'avais besoin de me cacher derrière ces murs. C'était le seul moyen pour que je puisse survivre à la douleur et la solitude. Mais je n'aimais pas me cacher, Booth. je ne suis pas une lâche. C'est ce que les murs m'ont fait ressentir. Tu les as tous abattus,"dit-elle. "Merci."

"Je t'en prie," dit-il. "Mais je devrais te remercier. Tu sais que tu as fait la même chose pour moi, hein?"

"Tu crois?" Demanda-t-elle, sincèrement.

"Je crois," répondit-il. "Je pense que c'est ce à quoi Sweets essayer d'en venir toutes ces années. Benson est mieux à me faire voir ce qu'il veut que je vois, mais à la fin c'est la même chose de toute façon. Après mon vieux père, et Rebecca ... j'ai mis en place des murs aussi, Bones. Il fallait une femme telle que toi pour les abattre. Je t'ai dit chérie, c'est le destin. "

"Je t'ai dit Booth," dit-elle, se tournant vers lui pour lui faire face. "Je ne crois pas au destin."

"Bien sûr que tu n'y crois pas," répondit-il en souriant. "Juste continue à te dire cela."

"Je le ferais," dit-elle avec un large sourire tandis qu'elle l'atteignit pour couvrir sa bouche de la sienne.

* * *

><p><strong>Allez N'oubliez pas les reviews, on est proche des 200 :D<strong>

**Bonne Soirée !**


	22. Eau et Sable

**Bonjour, voila une nouvelle suite, je voulais cous la poster dans l'après-midi, mais j'ai pas trop eu de temps, j'étais pas chez moi, y'avait des courses auto dans ma ville et j'en suis une grande passionnée, alors vous en avait fais les frais :D  
><strong>

**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et gardez le rythme hein ! **

**J'espère qu'aucun "à" ni "ê" mal orthographier ne m'a filer entre les doigts x)  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Vingt-Deux :<span>

"Eau et Sable"

Après une longue journée de détente à la plage, Booth et Brennan prirent le chemin de retour à la maison. Booth portait le parasol et le panier, Brennan marchait à ses côtés.

"J'aimerais que tu me laisses porter quelque chose," dit-elle.

"C'est bon, chérie," répondit-il.

"Un jour, tu dépasseras ton statut mâle-alpha."

"J'en doute," répondit-il avec un clin d'œil et un sourire. "Mais tu sais que tu l'aimes. Tu penses totalement que c'est sexy."

"J'aurai pensé que c'était sexy si tu ne t'étais pas ravisé là-bas, en nous empêchant en fait d'avoir des relations sexuelles ..."

"Waouh là, Bones. Donne un gars un peu de crédit, tu veux?"

"Oh, je te donne plus qu'un peu de crédit, Booth," dit-elle, lui souriant de cette façon qui disait qu'elle était très amusée. "Surtout quand il s'agit de sexe."

"Sérieusement, Bones?" Demanda-t-il, en regardant autour de lui.

Elle rit et le rejoignit pour toucher son bras.

"Tu n'es pas vraiment inquiet que quelqu'un nous entende hein? Booth, c'est une plage privée. En fait, il y a une heure nous étions en train d'avoir des relations sexuelles sur cette plage, maintenant tu es inquiet au sujet de simplement en parler? J'ai vraiment pensé qu'une fois que nous serons devenus partenaires sexuels que tu laisserais tomber certaines de tes tendances de prude."

Il s'arrêta, posa son fardeau et attrapa délicatement son bras, la tournant pour la regarder dans les yeux.

"Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Un. Prude," dit-il, à travers ses dents. "Toi, mieux que quiconque, devrais le savoir."

Elle ne pouvait pas échapper au frisson et le papillonnement au bas de son ventre en réaction au timbre de sa voix sexy.

"Tu es très douée," offrit-elle, le son de sa voix provoquant une réaction semblable chez lui. "Tu devrais être suffisamment confiant pour en discuter."

"Oh, Chérie, je suis confiant," répondit-il, la tirant pour un long et profond baiser, qui était destinée à prouver que cela.

Quand ils furent finalement à court d'air, il poursuivit.

"Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas confiant," dit-il. "Tu sais ça aussi. Et tu sais que j'aime en parler. Toi, parlant de choses sexy m'excite comme un fou. Je n'aime pas en parler en public. Je ne pense pas que c'est trop demander," ajouta-t-il, ramassant le panier et parasol.

Considérant le sujet clos, il commença à marcher, ouvrant la voie alors qu'ils continuèrent leur marche vers la maison.

"Mais nous ne sommes pas en public," insista-t-elle, lui souriant avec une étincelle dans son regard. "Nous marchons seuls sur une plage privée ..."

"Assez!" Dit Booth, en laissant échapper un soupir frustré. "Chérie, tu me rends fou," dit-il, doucement. Il laissa tomber le panier à nouveau et se passa la main sur son visage. "Bones, il y a une raison pourquoi je ne veux pas parler de sexe en public et je ne l'ai jamais fait. Chaque fois que le sujet se tourne vers le sexe, mon esprit va à des endroits ... et depuis longtemps ces lieux étaient vraiment inappropriés. Et maintenant, quand je suis effectivement permis de penser à toi comme ça ... c'est pire. Je veux dépasser ça. Et quand ça vient à te vouloir, Bones, je n'ai pas beaucoup de patience. Ainsi, lorsque le sujet de conversation y va ... je préfère juste que ce soit un endroit où nous pouvons avoir un peu d'intimité."

"Mais ..."

"Ouais, chérie, je sais que nous sommes seuls ici," dit-il avec un soupir. "Pouvons-nous simplement reporter cela jusqu'à ce que nous soyons rentrés à la maison? S'il te plaît."

Le reste de la marche ŕ pied vers la maison fut calme. Ils étaient tous deux pensifs après le déchaînement de Booth.

Brennan regarda son mari pendant qu'ils marchaient. Elle se demandait ce qui le dérangeait vraiment. Ils avaient discuté des tas de fois sur sa sensibilité à parler de sexe pour aussi longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient. Il y avait certainement quelque chose d'autre derrière ça.

Il avait paru tendu dès qu'ils avaient commencé à parler de ranger le tout et de rentrer à la maison. Elle ne voulait pas le pousser. Elle savait qu'il allait lui parler de tout ce qui le gênait éventuellement.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

La soirée avançait en silence. Ce n'était pas le silence sociable auquel ils étaient habitués, mais le silence inconfortable qui venait d'une source de tension inconnue. Le moral pensif de Booth semblait continuer et Brennan n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait faire pour l'amener ŕ en parler.

Quand ils étaient remontés à la maison, Brennan était allée prendre une douche et se changer tandis que Booth était allé à la cuisine. Il prépara les darnes de saumon qu'Angela avait laissé pour eux et sortit sur la terrasse allumer le barbecue. Revenant dans la maison, il trouva sa femme debout dans la cuisine. Elle prenait les ingrédients pour préparer une salsa de fruits pour accompagner le poisson.

"Je vais juste faire un saut dans la douche," dit-il. "Je mettrai les steaks quand je reviendrai."

"Ok," dit-elle tranquillement, en se demandant encore ce qui pouvait le dérangeait quand ils avaient eu un si bel après-midi.

Il se retourna et commença à marcher vers l'escalier menant aux chambres.

"Booth," cria-t-elle, l'arrêtant dans son élan.

Il se retourna pour la regarder, mais ne dit rien.

"Je t'aime," dit-elle, voulant le consoler, mais ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

"Je sais, Bones," répondit-il. "Je t'aime aussi."

Avec cela, il disparut dans les escaliers et elle se concentra sur sa tâche de dés de fruits. Elle était contente qu'elle ait quelque chose à faire, quelque chose dans laquelle concentrer son énergie, alors que son esprit continuait d'être occupé par son mari. Elle avait senti son humeur s'obscurcir tous au long de l'après-midi, mais n'avait pas pu localiser le moment spécifique qui pouvait avoir causé le retournement. Au moment où ils étaient en train marche vers la maison, il était en mode pleine couvaison. Elle savait qu'il finirait par se confiait à elle, alors plutôt que de le pousser, elle décida d'attendre.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brennan regardait son mari pendant qu'ils mangeaient leur repas en silence. C'était une belle soirée, et ils étaient en train de profiter de la brise légère de la mer qui soufflait sur le patio.

Booth regardait l'océan. Il ne regarda pas le visage de son épouse alors que le barrage semblait se casser et il commença finalement à parler.

"Quand j'étais gamin, nous avions l'habitude de descendre à la côte pour l'été. Pops et quelques-uns de ses copains avait acheté une place sur la plage," dit-il, en souriant d'un sourire mélancolique qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. "Je pense qu'ils ont inventée le temps partagé. Moi, maman et Jared allions à la côte et papa descendait le week-end. Tout le monde du quartier le faisait. Mères et enfants étaient à la plage et les papas venaient le week-end. C'était comme notre petite partie de South Philly transplanté à la côte du New Jersey pour l'été. Nous y passions plus de temps que beaucoup de familles. Pops était allé acheter un piano d'occasion pour que maman puisse travailler. Si elle pouvait travailler à partir de la côte, alors on pouvait rester plus longtemps. C'était vraiment génial," dit-il, faisant une pause et semblant rassembler ses pensées alors qu'il continuait à regarder l'océan.

Brennan regardait et écoutait, mais ne parlait pas. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir quand ne pas l'interrompre. Il était évident que ses pensées étaient tous sur la place et qu'elle devait être patiente et le laisser les amener tous dehors.

"Moi et Jared descendions à la plage avec une des familles voisines le matin et Maman travaillait sur tout ce qu'elle avait à faire pour la semaine. Finalement, elle descendait et nous rejoignait. Elle n'a jamais eu à s'inquiéter, car il y avait toujours d'autres mamans du quartier là-bas et je n'ai jamais été censé laisser Jared hors de ma vue.

Un jour, je suppose que j'avais huit ans, ce qui fait que Jared avait environ 5 ans ...

Il avait trouvé cette coquille vraiment grosse sur la plage. C'était le genre de coquille de conque que tu trouves sur les plages tropicales, et non pas sur la côte du New Jersey ... il était tellement excité qu'il voulait la montrer ŕ maman tout de suite. Il était partie en fusée vers la maison et j'ai couru après lui. Il monta les marches de terrasse pour la porte de derrière, et je suis arrivé au moment où il poussait la porte coulissante. Il avait trébuché sur le seuil et la coquille s'envola. Le problème était qu'elle était pleine de sable et d'eau. C'est allé partout, ce qui n'aurait pas été un gros problème ... mais mon père était là.

Il a bondi hors de la chaise longue et a attrapé Jared par le bras. C'était un petit gamin maigrichon, et je jure que je pensais que le vieil homme allait lui arracher le bras. Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de penser, j'ai couru et me suis planté devant son visage. Je lui ai crié de lâcher Jared..."

Brennan n'interrompit pas, mais elle savait ce qui allait arriver et les larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage silencieusement. Elle attendit que Booth continue.

"... Je l'avais déjà vu en colère, mais je n'avais jamais vu ce regard dans ses yeux. J'aurais juré que ses yeux étaient devenus noirs. C'était la première fois que je lui tenais tête pour protéger Jared ... Il le lâcha immédiatement, et Jared tomba sur le sol comme un tas. Avant que je sache ce qui se passait, le vieil homme avait reculé son poing ... il m'a frappé, en plein visage. Je suis tombé sur le plancher ŕ côté d'où mon petit frère était allongé. Jared était blotti en boule en essayant de faire comme s'il était dans un autre endroit. Je me suis relevé de suite, j'étais déterminé ŕ ne pas lui montrer que j'avais peur. J'étais le grand frère. C'était mon travail de prendre soin de Jared ... "

L'attelage dans sa voix provoqua une boule dans sa gorge. Elle tendit le bras et prit sa main.

"Où était ta mère?" Murmura-t-elle.

"En train de nettoyer les dégâts," répondit-il. "Mon père était un maniaque de la propreté. Il était un homme de l'armée partout. Tout devait ętre nickel. Nos lits devaient ętre fait parfaitement ... aucune trace de quoi que ce soit hors de sa place. Je me souviens qu'elle pleurait et je pense elle lui avait demandé d'arrêter, mais elle ne s'est jamais déplacée physiquement pour essayer de l'arrêter. Je pense qu'elle savait que ce serait inutile. La meilleure chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de nettoyer le gâchis et espérer que ça le calmerai. J'ai crié à Jared de retourner à l'extérieur, et le vieil homme m'a frappé une douzaines de fois. Chaque fois que je me levais, il me giflait. J'ai entendu ma mère pleurer de l'autre pièce. Elle m'a dit: 'Restes à terre, Seeley ... simplement restes à terre." Alors, je l'ai fait.

Une fois que le désordre fut nettoyé et que Jared avait disparu, il a juste arrêté. Il me tourna le dos comme si je n'étais même pas là et retourna à sa chaise. Il a pris une longue gorgée de sa bière et retourna à la lecture du journal. Maman est sortie et m'a aidé à me lever, elle m'a fait sortir de la cuisine et nettoya les coupures sur ma joue.

Elle m'a envoyé dans notre chambre pour me calmer, promettant qu'elle sortirait pour jeter un œil sur Jared. J'avais tellement mal," lui dit-il. "Un véritable enfer ... Je n'avais jamais rien vécu comme ça. Pas même quand j'avais cinq ans et que j'étais tombé de l'arbre dans le parc de la rue Copeland en essayant de sauver de chat de Mme Benedetti..."

Il sourit pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler.

Son expression égalait la sienne. Bien sûr, il s'était cassé le bras pour essayer de sauver le chat du voisin ... et à seulement cinq ans. Même alors, son Booth mettait les autres en premier.

"... C'était juste la que j'ai décidé que je n'allais pas laisser ce bâtard faire du mal à mon petit frère. J'ai essayé de protéger ma mère, trop ... mais je ne pouvais pas toujours le faire. J'étais juste un gamin ... "

Brennan se leva et se déplaça autour de la table pour être plus proche de lui alors que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

"Est-ce que c'est à ça que tu as pensé toute la soirée?" Murmura-t-elle, mordillant tendrement le long de sa mâchoire alors qu'elle se blottie dans le côté du cou.

"Ouais," dit-il doucement. "Sweets et Benson m'ont donné cette mission ..."

"Mission?" Demanda-t-elle se penchant en arrière pour regarder dans ses yeux.

"Ils voulaient que je te parle d'un moment où mon père me battait," dit-il. "Et ils ont pensé que ce voyage serait un bon moment pour le faire. Donc, au début de cet après-midi, j'ai décidé de te le dire ce soir ..."

"Et c'est quand tu as commencé à prendre de la distance," dit-elle, en les étonnant tous les feux à la fois par son intuition. "Plus tu y pensais, plus tu t'éloignais de moi. Je n'aime pas ça," dit-elle, se penchant pour l'embrasser doucement. "Je n'aime pas te voir avoir mal."

"Ce n'a pas été une balade de santé pour moi non plus, chérie," dit-il, repose son front contre le sien.

"Mais je suis content que tu me fasses confiance assez pour me le dire, d'être vulnérable en face de moi," dit-elle.

"C'était un peu l'idée," dit-il. "Ils m'ont dit que je devais être capable de me laisser aller et ne pas être fort ou stoïque tout le temps. Que je devrais m'appuyer sur toi plus ... ils m'ont rappelé que je ne suis plus seul."

"Non," dit-elle, "tu ne l'est pas. Merci de me faire confiance."

Il lui répondit sans paroles en plaçant un autre doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

"C'est comme ça que ça à commencé?" Demanda-t-elle. "C'est alors que tu es devenu un sauveur, un chevalier en armure étincelante ..."

"Je suppose," dit-il. "Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. C'est comme si c'est juste la façon dont ça a toujours été. Je n'y pense pas consciemment, mais je ne me souviens pas vraiment ce qu'était la vie avant, non plus."

"Je déteste que tu ai dû passer par là," dit-elle sincèrement. "Mais ça t'as aidé à façonner l'homme que tu es ... l'homme qui m'a sauvé."

"Tu es incroyable," dit-il doucement, sa voix pleine d'admiration et d'émerveillement. "Pour quelqu'un qui pense qu'elle n'est pas bonne avec les gens, tu m'as vraiment eu."

"Parce que Je t'aime," dit-elle simplement, "et tu m'as appris comment te voir, c'est la même manière dont tu me vois. Je peux voir au-delà de tes défauts et voir l'homme en dessous. Je peux voir au-delà de tes faiblesses, si elles sont rares et espacées. Je peux voir au-delà de tout cela parce que chaque fois que je te regarde, je ne vois que l'homme que j'aime ... l'homme qui m'aime malgré mes défauts considérables, l'homme qui me met toujours la première, et l'homme qui va prendre soin de moi, quoiqu'il arrive. "

Encore une fois, il ne pouvait que répondre par un baiser.

"Mais cela fonctionne des deux manières, tu sais," dit-elle doucement, caressant sa joue. "Je veux être cette personne pour toi aussi, celle à qui tu vas, celle qui prend soin de toi..."

"Tu l'es, Bones," répondit-il, encore une fois reposant son front contre le sien tout en caressant ses joues. "Tu l'es."

Il la sentit frissonner de la fraîcheur de l'air marin, et réalisa à quel point il était tard.

"Il y a une autre chose qu'ils m'ont suggéré," dit-il. "Et je pense que c'est quelque chose dont nous devons parler, mais allons le faire à l'intérieur, hein?"

"Il fait un peu froid," dit-elle, se penchant pour un autre doux baiser. "Allons-y."

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Reviewez et à la semaine prochaine !<strong>

**Plus que 4 jours les amis, 4 jours :D**


	23. Réconfort

**Hello guys ! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Et puis y a Bones qui est revenue ! Mon dieu, le meilleur épisode de tous les temps ! J'ai faillit hurler en le regardant, surtout à 2h du mat, c'est pas très agréable avec tous le monde qui dort ! Alors vous l'avez trouvé comment vous ?**

**Et merci pour vos reviews !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Vingt-Trois :<span>

"Réconfort"

Booth et Brennan débarrassèrent la table et rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Ils passèrent un peu de temps à nettoyer la cuisine et ensuite changèrent de vêtements pour s'installer pour la soirée. Booth se changea le premier et entra dans le séjour. Il commença un petit feu dans la cheminée et versa pour tous les deux un verre de vin avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Quand sa femme descendit l'escalier, il ouvrit ses bras en guise d'invitation pour le rejoindre.

"C'est agréable," dit-elle, se blottissant contre sa poitrine forte. "J'aime les temps calmes que nous pouvons passer seuls ensemble."

"Tout comme moi," dit-il, en appuyant un baiser sur sa tempe.

Ils apprécièrent le calme, le silence confortable pendant un moment. C'était tellement différent du silence rempli de tension plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

"Donc, c'est une conversation de vin rouge," dit-elle tranquillement.

"Si ce n'est pas plus fort," répondit-il.

"De quoi tu veux parler?" Demanda-t-elle, comme il savait qu'elle le ferait.

Il laissa échapper un long soupir et rassembla encore une fois ses pensées. Tout comme arracher un pansement, il savait que la meilleure chose à faire était simplement d'y aller tout droit et le dire.

"Le bébé," dit-il calmement, grimaçant alors qu'elle se raidissait dans ses bras. "Ou plus exactement, ton accident et comment j'y ai fait face."

"Comment tu y as fait face?" Demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

"Oui," dit-il. "Benson a dit que je devrais te parler de comment je me sentais quand nous avons perdu le bébé. Je pense qu'il faisait référence à mon sentiment d'échec parce que je n'étais pas là pour te protéger ... Je n'étais pas là pour t'empêcher de te blesser. J'ai toujours dit que je te couvrirais, Bones. Peu importe quoi. Mais cette fois, quand ça a le plus compté ... je ne l'ai pas fait. Je n'étais pas là. "

"Booth, c'est illogique de penser que tu pourrais me protéger, nos enfants ou quelqu'un d'autre tout le temps."

"Je sais ça, Bones," dit-il, tapotant son index contre sa tempe, "ici." Puis il bouge pour placer sa main sur son cœur, "Mais ici, ça fait comme si je t'avais abandonnée."

Elle s'assit et se pencha en avant, se tournant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"Seeley Booth," dit-elle, sérieusement. "Tu ne m'as jamais abandonné, ou Parker, ou Jared ... ou toute autre personne que tu as pris sous ta responsabilité."

"Mais je n'étais pas là ..."

"Bien sûr, tu n'y étais pas. Il n'y aurait aucune raison pour toi d'y être ... et même si tu avais été là, il est pas improbable que le résultat eut été différent."

Il était toujours en train de secouer la tête. Elle savait qu'il s'était toujours blâmé à chaque fois que quelque chose lui arrivait, mais elle n'avait aucune idée qu'il était encore aux prises avec tellement de culpabilité face à cette situation. En vérité, elle n'avait jamais considéré de le blâmer pour ce qui était arrivé. Elle avait, toutefois, continué à se le reprocher. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne.

"Booth," dit-elle, sa voix l'apaisant comme seule elle le pouvait. "Ce qui s'est passé était un terrible accident. Il m'a fallu des mois pour être en mesure de dire cela et le penser vraiment. Mais si l'un d'entre nous est à blâmer, c'est moi. Je suis la seule qui ait insisté pour rester à Maluku après avoir su que j'étais enceinte. J'ai non seulement continué à travailler sur le terrain, mais j'ai passé de longues heures dans la jungle avec parfois seulement Daisy à mes côtés ..."

Sa voix devenait plus lourde alors qu'elle continuait, il pouvait l'entendre étouffer ses larmes.

"Bones ..."

"Non," l'empêcha-t-elle de l'interrompre. "Mon besoin d'être la meilleure dans ma profession et mon obsession de mettre le travail en premier est ce qui a mis notre enfant en danger. C'était mon comportement irresponsable qui a coûté la vie à notre bébé et il n'y a rien que tu aurais pu faire différemment qui aurait changé la donne. "

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage pour de bon alors qu'elle avait finalement laissé tomber les siennes. Il la tira dans ses bras et la tint contre sa poitrine, lui caressant les cheveux en lui murmurant des mots d'amour et d'encouragement à l'oreille.

"Chut," l'apaisa-t-il. "Chérie, ça va aller. Ce n'est pas ta faute." Il déposa un doux baiser sur le dessus de sa tête. "Tu n'étais pas téméraire. Tu as raison. C'était juste un accident. Un terrible accident."

Alors qu'il continuait à essayer de consoler sa femme, Seeley Booth s'écouta lui-même. Il commença à entendre la vérité dans ses paroles. Il avait raison. Aucun d'entre eux n'était à blâmer. Bones ne croyait pas au destin, mais il le faisait ... et il savait que ce que ça n'avait pas été destiné à être. Ce n'avait pas été le moment pour avoir ce bébé.

Il croyait que leur bébé était un ange et maintenant, il serait un ange gardien, s'occupant de ses frères et sœurs ... n'importe quel enfant ils étaient bénis d'introduire dans le monde. Et ils le feraient. Il savait que sa femme allait être une mère incroyable. Elle était déjà fantastique avec Parker ... Et Parker avait hâte d'avoir un frère ou une sœur.

Il pensait qu'elle gérait tout aussi bien. D'abord travailler avec le Dr Grayson, puis avec le Dr Delaney ... elle semblait si forte. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réalisé par quoi elle passait? Il était tellement occupé à se blâmer, il avait assumé qu'elle allait le lui reprocher, aussi.

"Tu es incroyable," dit-il, lui chuchotant à l'oreille, alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux.

"Je suis désolé," murmura-t-elle, alors que les larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage.

Il prit sa main et la conduisit jusqu'à l'escalier et la chambre à coucher à l'extrémité du couloir.

Pas plus de mots avaient été dit, alors qu'ils prirent chacun ce qu'ils avaient besoin de l'autre ... donnant un confort que seule eux le pouvaient. Ils s'embrassèrent, se caressèrent... s'aimèrent ...

Leur amour pris un désespoir qu'aucun d'eux n'avait connu auparavant tandis qu'ils lâchèrent finalement la peur et la douleur, la colère et la frustration.

Ensemble, ils trouvèrent un soulagement bienvenue de leur perte incroyable et ils trouvèrent un réconfort comme ils découvrirent leurs chez soi dans les bras accueillants de l'autre.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Parfait," dit Angela, évidemment satisfaite d'elle.

Elle se pencha en arrière contre le comptoir de la cuisine, observant son entourage. La structure semblait chaleureuse et invitante. Il y avait certainement une ambiance intime en particulier Booth, apprécierait.

"Tu as bien fait, chérie, dit Hodgins, en accord avec l'évaluation de sa femme.

"Tu penses vraiment qu'ils vont aimer?" Demanda-t-elle, nerveuse.

"Je suis sûr qu'ils vont l'aimer," répondit-il, la prenant dans ses bras. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a à pas aimer? Tu as raison, c'est parfait. Mon dieu, je veux vivre ici."

Angela éclata de rire à sa tentative de la rassurer.

"C'est agréable," dit-elle. "Non? J'espère juste qu'ils ne seront pas en colère à propos de nous le faisant sans eux ..."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Angie," dit-il. "Je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis qu'ils n'ont pas eu à faire le travail. Tu leur a laissé la touche personnelle, et c'est la partie importante."

"Ils sont juste passé à travers tellement de choses," dit-elle, s'étouffant alors que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes contenues. "Je voulais faire quelque chose pour rendre cette transition un peu plus facile pour eux, tu sais?"

"Je sais," dit-il, frottant des cercles apaisante sur son dos. "Tu es une amie fabuleuse, Ange. Brennan t'aime et elle va aimer tout le travail que tu as fourni pour avoir cette place prête pour eux."

"Je suis tellement heureuse qu'elle et Booth ont enfin trouvé leur chemin ensemble," dit-elle, en reniflant ses larmes. "Ils méritent un peu de bonheur. Je veux dire, je pense à la première année de notre mariage, et comment c'était merveilleux ... nous sommes si chanceux ..."

"Je ne pense pas que la chance à vraiment quelque chose à voir avec ça," dit-il avec un sourire. "C'était le destin, chérie. Toi et moi ... nous étions censés l'être. Nous pourrions ne pas avoir été aussi maudits que Booth et Brennan, mais il nous a fallu un certain temps pour être ensemble, aussi. Nous l'avons fait ... ils le feront aussi. "

Ils se tenaient dans le silence de la cuisine pour un peu plus longtemps, juste tenant l'autre. C'était un silence chaud et sociable, un, dans lequel ils y trouvèrent du réconfort tous les deux. Tant et si bien que Hodgins sursauta lorsque sa femme finalement parla.

"Jack," dit-elle.

"Ouais, chérie?"

"Je veux avoir un bébé."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Le soleil du matin se diffusait à travers les portes du balcon ouvert, chauffant les amoureux de sa chaleur.

Brennan se réveilla d'abord, ce qui n'était pas inhabituelle. Elle remua un peu dans les bras de son mari, se déplaçant vers une position plus confortable. Elle essaya de ne pas le réveiller, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de sortir de son étreinte.

Elle resta éveillée dans ses bras pendant un bon moment, écoutant sa respiration rythmique. Elle se délectait de la liberté retrouvée qu'ils avaient atteint la veille. Ils seraient à jamais chagriné par l'enfant qu'ils avaient perdu et ce bébé aura toujours une place dans leur cœur, mais ils étaient maintenant libres de la culpabilité et de la honte de leur perte.

Elle laissa ses pensées aller, incontrôlées ... Elle aimait ces moments-là quand elle pouvait vraiment se permettre de se laisser aller. Elle pensa à combien elle était heureuse que Booth ait finalement trouvé un moyen de la convaincre que l'éternité était possible.

Elle pensa à la maison ... la maison qu'ils avaient achetée et la vie qu'ils y construiraient. Elle savait que Parker était enthousiasmé par le déménagement, et bien qu'il ait essayé de le cacher, son père l'était aussi.

Elle pensa aux plans qu'elle et Angela avaient élaboré et combien ça allait être amusant de mettre en place leur maison. Elle avait vécu dans son appartement en cours plus qu'elle avait vécu partout dans sa vie adulte. Si elle se permettait de l'admettre, elle était excitée aussi. Elle était heureuse de mettre des racines dans la maison qu'elle et Booth pourrait bien y vivre pour le reste de leur vie.

Le reste de leur vie.

Ce n'était plus le concept effrayant que ça avait été était. Elle savait que ce qu'elle avait avec Booth était une sorte d'amour pour l'éternité. C'était le genre d'amour que ses parents avaient partagé. C'était le genre d'amour que construisaient des familles ... le genre d'amour qui remplissait les maisons.

Cette pensée lui donna une pause, mais seulement pour une minute.

Elle tourna lentement dans les bras de Booth jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse face. Elle prit doucement ses joues creuses dans ses mains et appuya doucement ses lèvres su les siennes.

Elle bougea ses mains sur son cou et sur ses épaules solides. Ses mains bougeaient de leur propre gré alors que ses caresses se déplacèrent dans son dos. Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et le tint près d'elle, le tirant à elle alors qu'elle déposa des baisers sur sa poitrine.

"Booth," elle murmura entre deux baisers.

Il était trop en train d'apprécier ses ministrations pour ouvrir les yeux. Il était là, feignant de continuer à dormir alors que sa femme touchait doucement et embrassait chaque centimètre de sa peau exposée.

"Booth," elle murmura à nouveau.

Il freina un gémissement tandis qu'elle remonta vers son torse et ses lèvres se déplacèrent vers son oreille. Son souffle était chaud contre son cou alors qu'elle dit son nom pour la troisième fois.

"Booth," elle ronronna pratiquement. "Réveille-toi, chéri," dit-elle. "Il y a quelque chose que j'ai à te dire."

Ceci attira son attention, mais il n'ouvrit toujours pas les yeux. Il la tira plus près et enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il commença son propre assaut en appuyant ses lèvres à son endroit de prédilection à la base de son cou ... ce petit endroit sexy qui rencontrait son épaule.

"Je ne suis pas encore prêt à me réveiller," dit-il, sa voix rauque alors que sa barbe du matin effleura la peau de sa gorge élégante.

"Booth," dit-elle, essoufflée tandis qu'il détecta de l'excitation dans sa voix. "J'ai deviné. Je suis prête ..."

Bien, il pensa ... il était plus que prêt pour un autre tour, lui-même.

"Booth," dit-elle ... "Je veux avoir un bébé."

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? N'oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plaît ! <strong>

**Bonne journée !**


	24. Volé

**Hello guys ! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Et merci pour vos reviews !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Vingt-Quatre :<span>

"Volé"

Booth et Brennan s'assirent main dans la main, ne parlant pas, appréciant tranquillement le calme dans la cabine de première classe alors qu'ils faisaient le chemin du retour à Washington DC. Ils avaient apprécié leur temps passé à la plage, non seulement avoir un peu de temps pour s'amuser et simplement être ensemble, mais aussi du temps pour des discussions nécessaires qui les aideraient à surmonter leurs problèmes et de passer à autre choses dans leur vie.

"Angela va nous tuer pour venir tôt à la maison," dit Booth, frottant doucement les mains de sa femme entre les siennes.

"Pas si on ne lui dit pas," Brennan répondit, en souriant derrière ses yeux fermés.

"Elle sait toujours," répond Booth. "Je ne sais pas comment elle se débrouille, mais elle a des pouvoirs bizarres.

Le sourire de Brennan s'élargit.

"Elle n'a pas de pouvoirs surnaturels, Booth," dit-elle. "Elle est juste très intuitive ... toi, de toutes les personnes, devrait apprécier ça."

"Pourquoi 'de toutes les personnes'?" Il demanda, en se tournant pour la regarder.

Sentant ses yeux sur elle, elle ouvrit les siens.

"Parce qu'elle suit son instinct," dit-elle. "Comme un certain agent du FBI que je connais ... et elle a généralement raison."

"Comme ce certain agent du FBI," ajouta-t-il.

"Je suis contente qu'elle nous ait convaincu de partir," songea Brennan. "Je pense que nous en avions vraiment besoin."

"Ouais," répondit-il. "Nous allons vraiment devoir travailler sur tout ce truc du mariage..."

"Que veux-tu dire?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Eh bien," dit-il, provisoirement, alors qu'il se retournait pour regarder dans ses beaux yeux bleus. "Je veux juste dire que ça a été un moment depuis que l'un de nous a été dans une relation amoureuse sérieuse, et aucun de nous n'a jamais été marié ... et même si nous l'avions été ... cette relation est tellement différente de tout autre chose ... nous sommes tous les deux assez indépendants ... nous sommes tous deux têtus ... "

"Booth, tu babilles."

"Je dis seulement que ce week-end était bien," dit-il avec un soupir. "Mais regardes combien de temps il nous a fallu pour enfin parler de ce qui s'est passé. Nous avons juste besoin de faire un effort conscient pour mettre notre mariage en premier et discuter de choses les uns avec les autres, c'est tout."

"Je suis d'accord," dit-elle, appuyant sa tête sur son épaule.

"Je ne peux pas attendre d'arriver à la maison," dit-il.

"Je sais," dit-elle, acceptant une fois de plus. "Autant que j'ai apprécié le chalet d'Hodgins, ça serait agréable d'être de retour dans l'appartement pour notre lit."

"C'est incroyable à quelle vitesse ton appartement est devenu la maison," dit-il. "Et aussi beau était le lieu Hodgins, je suis impatient de passer quelques jours dans notre petite place chaleureuse, juste nous deux."

"Mmm... ." Brennan s'ajusta contre le côté de son mari. "Moi aussi."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Le couple récupéra leurs sacs et héla un taxi en dehors de l'aéroport Reagan National, qui était aussi occupé que l'on pouvait s'y attendre un dimanche soir. Ils avaient faim, mais fatigués, ils choisirent de simplement rentrer à la maison plutôt que de s'arrêter pour dîner.

"Salut, Bobby," Dit Booth au portier surpris alors qu'ils marchaient dans le bâtiment.

"Agent Booth," répondit l'homme. "Avez-vous fait bon voyage?"

"C'était bien, Bobby," répondit Brennan. "Mais nous sommes simplement heureux d'être à la maison."

Le portier regarda alors que le couple embarquait dans l'ascenseur et se dirigeait vers leur étage. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua le regard interrogateur sur son visage alors qu'ils s'éloignèrent.

"Ça doit être bien," Bobby marmonna pour lui-même alors que le couple disparaissait derrière les portes de l'ascenseur.

BnBnBnBnBnB

"Alors, tu as pensé à comment tu vas dire à Booth et Brennan ce que tu as fait?" Demanda Hodgins.

"Ce que j'ai fait?" Répondit sa femme. "Tu ne veux pas dire, "ce que nous avons fait?"

"J'ai compris," Répondit-il avec un sourire. "Coupable par association ... il n'y a pas moyen que je m'extirpe de ça."

"Et non," dit Angela, se laissant tomber dans le canapé moelleux de leur salon. "Je n'y ai pas pensé. Nous avons encore environ 24 heures ... J'ai pensé que nous allons les chercher à l'aéroport et il suffit de les conduire vers la maison."

"Donc, les prendre par surprise serait le mieux," déclara Hodgins.

"Tu as une meilleure idée?" Demanda Angela.

"Non," répondit-il, s'asseyant à côté d'elle. "C'est ton spectacle, Mme Hodgins. Je suis le mouvement."

"Tu sais que tu as donné un déni plausible il y a longtemps, hein?" dit-elle avec un petit rire.

"Je ne sais pas quoi tu parle," dit-il, ses yeux bleus s'allumant avec amour et rire.

"Allez, Jack," dit-elle, sa voix prenant un ton suppliant. "Tu es le génie, pense à quelque chose!"

"Je suis un génie quand il s'agit de d'insectes et de particules," dit-il. "Tu es le mauvais génie dans la famille. Allez, Mastermind ... tu peux trouver quelque chose."

"Je le ferais," dit-elle. "Je le ferais ... Mais pour l'instant, restons simplement sur le plan de les accueillir à l'aéroport et nous partirons de là." Elle tendit le bras et se pencha en avant pour placer un baiser sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle grimpait sur ses genoux. "En ce moment, j'ai un autre mauvais plan dans en tête ..."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brennan ouvrit la porte de l'appartement avec des mains tremblantes, distraite alors que son mari se tenait derrière elle. Ses bras étaient enroulés autour de sa taille et ses lèvres douces appuyant des baisers le long de son cou.

Enfin, elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans l'appartement, avec Booth suivant derrière elle. Son attention était focalisée sur Brennan, donc il ne remarqua pas le sentiment caverneux de l'appartement aussi vite qu'elle le fit.

"Booth," dit-elle, ne sachant pas si le battement rapide de son cœur était dû aux ministrations de son mari ou de la crainte qui montait lentement jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale. "Quelque chose ne va pas."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, Chérie?" Demanda-t-il, en regardant pour la première fois.

Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur de lumière pour révéler un appartement complètement vide.

"C'est quoi ce bordel?" Demanda-t-il à personne en particulier. Son état de choc diminua rapidement, tandis qu'il se passait en mode d'action, maudissant le fait qu'il était incapable de se déplacer avec une arme. "Restes en arrière," dit-il, en changeant rapidement de place. Quoi qui se passait, il allait s'assurer qu'il était fermement entre sa femme et tout danger potentiel.

Ils se tinrent tranquillement pendant un moment, écoutant. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour chacun d'eux afin de déterminer qu'ils ne pensaient pas que quelqu'un d'autre était dans l'appartement. Lentement, ils firent leur chemin dans le couloir de leur chambre. Booth appuya sur l'interrupteur.

Cette chambre contenait des meubles, mais c'était tout.

Le lit dans le milieu de la chambre avait été dépouillé de tous les draps et la chambre complètement dépouillé de tous les éléments personnels. Booth passa à la salle de bain alors que Brennan marchait vers le dressing.

Booth était complètement dérouté de trouver la salle de bain dépouillés nue comme le reste de l'appartement. Il savait qu'il avait laissé sa serviette suspendue au-dessus de la barre de douche quand ils étaient partis vendredi matin. Quel genre de voleur vole le linge sale?

Brennan était venue à une autre conclusion alors qu'elle se tenait dans le placard vide.

Lentement, ils firent chacun leur chemin de retour vers le centre de la pièce.

"Mais que diable se passe-t-il?" Dit Booth, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse.

"Je ne sais pas," répondit Brennan. "Mais j'ai une idée, et je suis presque certaine que Angela est derrière elle."

"Angela a volé toutes nos affaires?" Demanda Booth, confus alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le bord du lit.

"Non," dit-elle, souriant alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui. "Angela a déménagé toutes nos affaires. Je serais prête à parier que si nous faisons un tour, les seules choses que nous trouverions dans l'appartement sont les choses que nous n'avions pas l'intention d'utiliser dans la nouvelle maison."

"Alors, Angela nous a déménagé dans la nouvelle maison sans nous le dire?" Demanda-t-il, incertain comment il se sentait réellement à ce sujet.

"Il semblerait que oui," dit-elle, tristement.

"C'est gentil," dit-il essayant de paraître heureux alors qu'il l'atteignait pour lui prendre la main.

"Je sais qu'elle essayait seulement d'aider," dit Brennan, "mais pourquoi je me sens comme si nous avons raté quelque chose?"

"Parce que nous avons raté quelque chose," dit-il, frottant sa main entre les siennes. "Déménager dans une nouvelle maison est une grosse affaire," dit-il. "Et c'est quelque chose que nous avions hâte de faire."

"Alors c'est normal que je ne me sens pas particulièrement reconnaissante pour l'instant?" Demanda-t-elle, les yeux remplis de larmes contenues, alors qu'une fois de plus elle se tourna vers lui pour son avis social.

"C'est parfaitement normal, Bones," dit-il, se penchant pour placer un doux baiser contre ses lèvres. "Je ne suis pas exactement reconnaissant moi-même."

Il était assis là, lui tenant la main alors qu'ils regardaient sans rien dire.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux faire?" Demanda-t-il, enfin. "As-tu envie d'aller là-bas?"

"Non," dit-elle tranquillement. "Restons simplement ici ce soir. Nous avons nos sacs de voyage, donc nous avons tout ce qu'il faut pour une nuit."

"Mais nous n'avons pas de draps et couvertures," dit-il.

"Il y a une couverture jetée sur le futon dans la chambre de Parker," dit-elle. "Je la déteste, donc c'est probablement toujours là."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sshhh ..." dit Angela, arrêtant de son mari, alors qu'elle entendit des bruits de l'arrière de l'appartement. "Quelqu'un est ici."

"Okay, Angie," dit Hodgins la poussant pour passer devant elle dans la cuisine. "Je sais que tu es inquiètes du retour de Booth et Brennan ce soir à la maison, mais maintenant tu es juste en train d'être paranoïaque."

"Non, je ne le suis pas," Angela cracha dans un murmure étouffé. "Je sais que quelqu'un est ici," dit-elle, se tournant vers le couloir qui conduit à la chambre à coucher. "Et qu'est ce qui est arrivé au théoricien du complot que j'ai épousé?"

"Il est là," répondit Hodgins. "Sortant ton lait et un bagel. Assis toi et prend le petit déjeuner avec moi. Nous terminerons d'emballer les derniers trucs et partirons à la nouvelle maison. Puis nous allons trouver ce que tu vas dire à Booth et Brennan. "

"Dire à Booth et Brennan à quel sujet?"

Angela sauta et Hodgins rit à la vue de Booth debout dans le couloir, en frottant son visage comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

"Crevé," dit Angela doucement.

"Ouais, crevé," répondit Booth. "Dites-moi que vous a amené un de ceux-là pour nous," ajouta-t-il, pointant les tasses de café.

"Nous nous attendions pas exactement à que vous soyez là," dit Angela, recevant un regard sérieux de Booth. Elle tendit son bras dans sa direction. "Voilà, prend la mienne. J'ai déjà eu trop de caféine ce matin."

"Bonne réponse," dit Booth, assis sur le tabouret au comptoir. Il ne se sentit même pas coupable de prendre son café. Il regarda dans le couloir la porte ouverte sur la chambre où il avait laissé sa femme endormie.

"Tu es en colère," dit Angela. C'était une déclaration, pas une question.

"Tu crois?" Répondit Booth sarcastiquement.

"Hey ..." Dit Hodgins, se déplaçant vers leur ami dans la défense de son épouse.

"Je suis désolé," dit Booth. "Mais vraiment, Angela ... A quoi tu pensais?"

"C'est que, vous les gars, ont été à travers plus de tout autre couple devrait avoir à passer," répondit Angela. "Je voulais juste faire quelque chose de gentil pour vous."

"Et tu l'as fait," répondit Booth. "Tu nous as envoyé à la plage."

"Avez-vous eu du bon temps?" elle demanda.

"C'était génial."

Tous les trois d'entre eux ont été surpris que Brennan réponde de la porte. Elle portait le t-shirt de Booth sur son pyjama alors qu'elle entrait dans ses bras.

"Bonjour Chérie," dit-il.

"Bonjour," répondit-elle. "Est-ce que c'est du café?"

"C'est un latte frou-frou," dit-il, en lui tendant la tasse. "Je l'ai volé à Angela."

"Que faites-vous vous deux ici?" Demanda Angela, trouvant enfin sa voix.

"C'est notre appartement," répondit Booth. "Quelle est ton excuse?"

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire," répondit Angela, en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. "Vous n'êtes pas censé être de retour avant soir."

"Nous avons adoré le chalet," répondit Brennan. "Mais nous étions simplement prêt à revenir à la maison ... pour passer la nuit dans notre petit appartement cosy ..."

"Imagines notre surprise," dit Booth, "quand nous sommes rentrés pour le trouver vidé."

"Je suis désolé," dit Angela. "J'ai vraiment espéré que vous alliez être heureux..."

"Nous apprécions le geste, Ange," dit Brennan. "Mais c'était tout un choc de revenir à la maison dans un appartement vide."

"Ce qui ne serait pas arrivé si vous étiez dans les temps," gronda Angela. "Je sais mieux que d'essayer de vous surprendre vous deux, vous avez toujours déjoué mes plans," dit-elle avec un sourire.

"C'est mon mauvais génie," déclara Hodgins, s'associant à la conversation.

"Depuis que vous m'avez volé ma chance de vous surprendre," dit Angela, "allez vous habiller et nous vous y emmènerons. Vos voitures sont là-bas aussi," ajouta-t-elle timidement.

"Nous allons parler de qui a volé qui plus tard," dit Booth, son attitude sévère fondant en un sourire charmeur. "Allez Bones, allons nous habiller. Les Hodgins vont nous acheter le petit déjeuner."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Le quatuor était assis à leur table préférée dans le Diner. Les trois autres regardaient alors que Booth pelletait dans les bouchées de crêpes.

Sa femme savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. C'était évidemment sa façon d'éviter le problème.

Quelqu'un devait dire quelque chose.

"Angela," elle commença, timidement. "Merci. C'était un geste très gentil de nous sauver la peine de déménager dans la maison ..."

"Mais vous l'auriez plutôt fait vous-même," dit Angela, l'interrompant. "J'ai compris. Je suis vraiment désolée... Je voulais juste faire quelque chose pour vous. Vous les gars étiez très occupés et que vous avez eu tellement de choses ... J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être agréable de rentrer dans votre grand belle maison ... "

"Et ça aurait été," dit Booth, enfin regardant ses compagnons. "Mais ceci est notre première maison ... et ça pourrait très bien être la dernière maison où nous vivrons ... qui sait? J'étais vraiment impatient pour nous d'emménager ensemble ..."

"C'est vraiment un gros problème pour vous?" Demanda Angela.

"Ouais," répondit Booth honnêtement. "C'est une sorte de rite de passage. J'étais impatient de grouper mes copains ensemble, faire Jared prendre quelques caisse ... mettre tout le monde à la hauteur et puis les faire sortir à coups de pied une fois tout est dedans en sorte que Bones et moi pourront baptiser le lieu correctement ... "

Son visage devint rouge pâle quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait dit et à qui.

"Jack m'a averti que vous auriez aimé faire ça vous-mêmes," dit Angela. "Mais d'ici là, j'ai pensé que j'étais déjà trop loin. Mais vraiment," insista-t-elle, "nous n'avons fait que le gros travail. Nous avons laissé tous les personnalisant à votre disposition. Vous avez encore beaucoup de boîtes à déballer ..."

"... Et beaucoup de chambres pour baptiser," ajouta Jack avec un sourire.

"C'est quoi ce truc de baptiser?" Brennan demanda. "C'est une maison, pas un navire ..."

"Je te le dirai plus tard, Chérie," dit Booth, posant sa main sur sa cuisse comme il se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille. "Ou mieux encore, je vais te montrer," dit-il, en lui faisant une pression sur sa jambe.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle réalisa les implications. Baptiser pourrait juste se révéler tout un tas de plaisir ...

"Donc, nous allons passer à la maison et vous montrer ce que nous avons fait et vous laisser à votre personnalisation," dit Angela, se sentant mieux au sujet de la situation dans son ensemble.

"Tu as utilisé les plans que nous avons fait?" Demanda Brennan, en espérant être capable de dire qu'elle avait au moins une main dans ce qui à été fait.

"A la lettre, ma chérie," répondit Angela, rayonnante. Elle se tourna vers Booth. "Je suis vraiment désolé, Seeley," dit-elle. "Je n'ai pas réalisé combien ça signifiait pour toi."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ange," dit-il. "Je veux dire, ouais, c'est genre comme si tu nous avais privé d'un événement important dans notre vie ensemble," lui dit-il. "Mais tu l'as fait avec les meilleures intentions du monde, et tu m'as sauvé d'avoir à faire tout le gros travail, donc je suppose que je devrais te remercier."

La conversation diminua alors que l'attention des deux couples retournaient à la nourriture. Bientôt, ils avaient tous fini et étaient en train de siroter leur café. Booth frappa dans ses mains puis les frotta.

"Mangez tout le monde," dit-il. "Hop, hop, hop ... nous avons une maison à voir!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne journée !<strong>


	25. La partie amusante

**Hello guys ! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai fait presque l'impossible pour vous mettre les chapitres comme promis, c'est un peu après minuit, mais bon. En pourchassant un réseau wifi qui disparaissait et réapparaissait à sa guise, en sachant que je n'étais pas chez moi pendant 3 jours, pour envoyer les chapitres à la correction. Moi je vous, y'a rien de mieux que d'être chez soi.**

**Et merci pour vos reviews !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Vingt-Cinq :<span>

"La partie amusante"

Booth était surpris par les papillons dans son estomac alors qu'Angela tournait la voiture vers l'entrée de leur nouveau quartier. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle ne s'était pas arrêtée au stand de garde, mais circulait aisément à travers les ruelles. Il serra la main de sa femme légèrement et elle se pencha pour placer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Bienvenue à la maison, Booth," chuchota-t-elle alors que le véhicule tournait dans leur allée.

"Bienvenue à la maison, Bones," répondit-il, se penchant pour l'embrasser. "C'est là"

Ils sortirent de la Siena et suivirent Angela et Hodgins au bord du trottoir.

"Vous les gars devraient passer en premiers," dit Angela, son air penaud de tout à l'heure de retour.

"Merci, Ange," dit Booth chaleureusement, atteignant sa main pour la serrer. Il se alors tourna vers sa femme, "Prête, Bones?"

Elle hocha la tête, atteignant son sac pour la clé.

"Laisse-moi," dit-il. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit ses propres clés. Il prit la main de sa femme dans sa main gauche et ensemble, ils franchirent le perron de leur nouvelle maison. Il mit la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte.

Avant que Brennan ne puisse faire un pas en avant pour entrer dans la maison, Booth l'avait atteint et l'avait levé dans ses bras.

"Booth!" Elle s'écria: "Qu'est ce que tu fais? Pose-moi par terre!"

Hodgins et Angela rigolaient derrière eux quand ils virent la lutte de Brennan.

"Pas question, Bones," dit Booth. "C'est une tradition que nous gardons. Je porte ma fiancée sur le seuil."

"Oh Booth," dit-elle. "C'est ridicule. Pose-moi par terre! Sais-tu seulement pourquoi tu fais ça? La tradition de porter la mariée sur le seuil a ses racines dans plusieurs cultures différentes. Dans la plupart d'entre eux, la tradition a commencé parce que la mariée était soit kidnappée ou était réticente à se donner à son mari ... "

"Ça sonne juste pour moi," murmura Hodgins sous son souffle, recevant un coup de coude de son épouse.

"... Et depuis que notre mariage était essentiellement mon idée et je ne suis plus vierge ..."

"Très bien, très bien," dit Booth. "Assez! J'ai compris."

Il remit sa femme sur ses pieds dans le hall et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ce baiser était plus profond que les baisers doux qu'ils ont partagés dans la voiture, mais toujours appropriés pour le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Quand le baiser se termina, ils firent leur chemin dans leur maison la main dans la main. C'était beau, mais ça ne se sentait pas comme à la maison, du moins pas à Booth. Bones et Angela avait fait un excellent travail de couleurs de peinture et sur le choix des meubles, et l'endroit ressemblait comme si il pourrait être en vedette dans un magazine ... mais c'était comme si quelque chose manquait.

Parce que quelque chose manquait.

C'était à ce moment que Booth réalisa ce qu'Angela avait voulu dire quand elle a dit qu'ils avaient fait que le gros du travail. Ils avaient déplacé le mobilier et vidé les cartons ... mais l'endroit qu'ils avaient mis en place pourrait appartenir à n'importe qui. C'était à lui et Bones de le rendre propre à eux.

"Angela, Je t'aime," dit-il, tournant autour pour tirer l'artiste dans une accolade.

Quand il la libéra, il se retourna pour prendre sa femme dans ses bras, un grand sourire se répandant sur son visage.

"C'est parfait," dit-il, se penchant pour embrasser la tempe de Brennan. "Ils ont fait le travail, mais ils nous ont laissé le plaisir."

Brennan le regarda avec scepticisme, comme si elle n'était pas trop sûre de quoi il parlait.

"Bones," dit-il, en lisant son expression. "Cet endroit est magnifique. Tu as beaucoup de goût, et Angela a fait un excellent travail suivant tes instructions, mais aussi beau qu'est cet endroit, es-ce que tu sens comme si c'était chez toi?"

"Non," admet-elle, "pas vraiment."

"Exactement," répondit-il. "Et tu sais pourquoi?"

Elle secoua la tête.

"Parce que tous ces trucs sont agréables, mais ce n'est pas le nôtre ..."

"C'est le nôtre," elle commença à se disputer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit arrêtée par l'index de son mari rencontrant ses lèvres.

"Je sais que nous l'avons acheté, Chérie," dit-il. "Mais nous ne l'avons pas encore utilisé ... ce n'est pas personnel. Nous avons besoin d'ajouter nos trucs. Tes objets souvenirs ... mes souvenirs ... des photos ... des dessins de Parker ... tu sais, les trucs qui rendent une maison un foyer."

Suivant sa ligne de pensée, un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

"Et c'est la partie amusante," dit-elle.

"T'as compris," répondit-il, se penchant pour un baiser.

Alors qu'ils marchaient à travers l'étage principal de la maison, Angela était déchirée entre son excitation-vouloir leur montrer tout ce qu'elle avait fait, et voyant l'intimité de la situation et elle voulait laisser ses amis seuls.

Enfin, l'intimité l'emporta ... mais pas avant un dernier arrêt.

"Hey les gars," dit Angela. "Nous allons vous laisser découvrir par vous-même, mais il y a une chose que je voulais vous montrer d'abord. Si vous voulez me suivre ...»"

Booth, Brennan et Hodgins la suivirent comme Angela ouvrit la porte qui menait à l'étage inférieur.

"Oh mon dieu," dit Booth s'inquiétant, mais avec un sourire sur son visage. "Ange, s'il te plaît dis que tu n'as pas féminisé ma chambre d'homme."

"Oh je l'ai fait," dit Angela, en riant. "Je pense que tu vas aimer le canapé rose en peluche."

"Elle ne l'aurait pas fait," murmura Booth à l'oreille de sa femme. "Hein?"

"Je ne crois pas," Brennan répondit sérieusement. "Elle a dit qu'elle a suivi le plan à la lettre, et je n'ai pas demandé quoi que ce soit rose pour cette pièce en particulier. En fait," dit-elle. "Je ne pense pas qu'il y a quoi que ce soit rose dans toute la maison."

Angela arrêta le groupe à mi-chemin en bas des escaliers.

"Booth," dit-elle. "Fermes les yeux. Bren, assures-toi qu'il ne triche pas."

"Je vais tomber dans les escaliers," dit Booth, riant alors que Brennan couvrit ses yeux avec sa main.

"Il suffit de te tenir à Brennan," dit Angela, "et Jack va vous guider."

Angela se mordit la lèvre, alors qu'elle conduisait les autres dans la pièce. Quand ils furent finalement été dans le milieu de la salle, debout devant le canapé en cuir noir et face à la télévision home cinéma de taille LED, elle hocha la tête à Brennan qui enleva sa main des yeux de son mari.

"Okay Booth," dit Angela, retenant sa respiration. "Ouvre tes yeux."

"Oh. Mon. Dieu," dit Booth, sa bouche béante. "Je suis mort et monté au ciel." Il se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de sa femme, "Cette chambre sera définitivement baptisée la première."

Ils regardèrent autour de la salle et Booth était en admiration devant la parfaite "chambre d'homme." La salle entière était sombre avec des accents chromés. Les murs étaient peint couleur charbon profond et couverts de rideaux de théâtre noir qui cachait un énorme système de son. Le tapis berbère est dans les tons de gris et les meubles étaient noirs. L'éclairage était en retrait, mais il y avait plusieurs lampes de plancher chromé autour de la pièce.

Presque caché de la vue, il y avait des zones en creux de chaque côté de la télévision qui abritait à la fois un DVD et un lecteur Blu-Ray, le récepteur de télévision par satellite et DVR, Xbox, PS3, Wii et consoles de jeu et une chaîne stéréo state-of-the-art système avec changeur de CD, radio Sirius et un dock iPod.

Booth était bouche bée, comme il se promenait vers le bar. La table de billard était superbe avec son feutre rouge dessus et il s'assit à côté d'une table de poker de style Las Vegas. Au milieu de toute l'obscurité, la splendeur masculine, il était frappé par le mur blanc immaculé derrière le bar.

Sentant sa confusion, Angela prit la parole.

"C'est laissé pour la personnalisation," dit-elle. "Nous avons pensé que t'aimerais avoir une murale peinte là-bas." Elle s'arrêta un instant, attendant sa réaction. "Je pourrais le faire, ou tu pourrais embaucher quelqu'un ... Je pensais peut-être le logo des Flyers ..."

Booth était submergé et résolument des larmes d'homme "viril" bordèrent ses yeux. Il était reconnaissant à Angela pour mettre cela ensemble et incroyablement touché que sa femme ait voulu tout cela pour lui.

Booth pensa que la peinture murale était une excellente idée et lui et Angela passèrent quelque temps à faire des plans provisoires alors que Brennan et Hodgins regardaient. Ils passèrent un peu plus longtemps dans la "salle homme" avant de remonter à l'étage principal.

Angela était heureuse de leur montrer la salle de séjour et la salle à manger et le bureau de Brennan qui devaient encore être personnalisés. Elle avait à peu près fini la cuisine et Booth et Brennan aimaient ce qu'elle avait fait. Ils étaient tous deux bon cuisiniers et imaginaient les repas qu'ils cuisineraient, entre autres choses, dans la cuisine.

"Okay ..." dit Angela, remarquant le regard que l'autre couple partageait. "Sur ce, je pense qu'il est temps pour Jack et moi d'y aller."

Booth était appuyé contre la cuisine avec sa femme debout entre ses jambes en face de lui. Elle s'appuya contre son dos et il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

"Merci, Ange," dit-il. "Pour tout. Je le pense. Je sais que j'étais un peu plus tôt un con ... mais nous apprécions vraiment tout ce que tu as fais."

"Je t'en pris, grand gars," répondit-elle. "Et je comprends pourquoi vous deux étiez déçus. Mais je pense que vous verrez que nous vous avons laissé la partie amusante."

"Oui," dit Brennan, s'adressant à son amie, mais ne quittant pas les bras de son mari. "Merci, Angela ... et toi aussi, Jack."

"Je t'en prie," répondit Jack. "Je dois te dire, c'était difficile d'essayer de la garder droit devant. Angie a raison, en fait. Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on parte."

Les amis se saluèrent et Brennan et Booth conduisirent Jack et Angela dehors. Ils se tenaient devant la porte et regardèrent sortir la voiture de l'allée.

Après que Jack et Angela soient partis, Booth et Brennan firent leur chemin à l'étage. Ils vérifièrent les chambres qui étaient joliment aménagées. Booth prit une profonde respiration comme ils se tenaient en dehors de la chambre de Parker. Sa femme s'enroula autour de son bras dans un geste rassurant tandis qu'il entra à l'intérieur et alluma la lumière.

"C'est génial, Bones," dit-il. "Parks va l'adorer."

La chambre était parfaite pour le pré-adolescent. Le mobilier était solide, fait d'un bois sombre. Le bureau avec des tablettes correspondantes bordaient d'un mur. Il y avait une petite télévision écran plasma monté au-dessus de la commode en face du lit. La chambre avait été peinte d'une nuance de bleu qui se prêterait facilement à un thème Phillies, mais ne nécessite pas de tel. La première pensée de Booth était ça, comme le reste de la maison qu'il avait vu, c'était un beau showroom mais la chaleur du "chez soi" semblait manquer.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua plusieurs boîtes empilées au pied du lit. Ils étaient chacun marqué de "Chambre de Parker" dans l'écriture calligraphiée d'Angela. Elle n'avait pas ouvert l'un des cartons, et Booth réalisa ce que cela signifiait. Il était impatient de partager l'excitation de Parker dans la mise en place de sa chambre quand il viendra leur rendre visite le week-end.

"J'ai vraiment aimé ce mobilier," dit Brennan calmement. "Je pensais que c'était quelque chose qui lui conviendrait, comme il grandit pour devenir un adolescent. La couleur est celle qu'il aime, mais nous pouvons le laisser choisir sa literie et la décoration ..."

"C'est parfait, Bones," dit-il, la tirant à son côté et se penchant pour embrasser sa tempe, tandis qu'il regardait la chambre de son fils. Il était déjà en train imaginer tous les bons moments qu'ils auront dans cette maison. "Tout comme toi."

"Je suis loin d'être parfaite, Booth," dit-elle. "Mais j'apprécie le sentiment."

Souriant à sa réaction et à quel point ils étaient venus, Booth éteint la lumière et conduit Brennan dans le couloir. Avant d'entrer dans leur chambre, ils s'arrêtèrent à la porte de la salle à côté.

La chambre avait été fraîchement peinte en jaune pâle au-dessus de boiseries blanches. La salle était vide de meubles, mais le couple chacun de leur côté l'imaginaient arrangé avec un berceau blanc et tout ce qui allait avec. Debout dans ce qui serait leur nurserie un jour, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'être ramenés à leur conversation d'y il y a quelques jours au chalet de Martha's Vignoble.

_"Je veux avoir un bébé," dit Brennan._

_Booth avait du mal à rester de marbre, lui-même physiquement sous le choc._

_"Chérie," dit-il, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. "Tu es sûre?"_

_"Oui," dit-elle doucement. "J'ai réfléchi à ce sujet pendant un moment maintenant. Physiquement," lui dit-elle, "il n'y a aucune raison que je dois avoir un problème de conception ..."_

_"D'accord," dit-il, en plaçant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. "Mais je dois demander, et émotionnellement?"_

_"J'en ai discuté avec le Dr Delaney," dit-elle, reposant son front contre sa poitrine. "Et elle dit qu'elle pense que je suis prête. En fait, elle a dit que nous pouvons réduire mes séances d'une fois par mois sauf si je sens que j'ai besoin de la voir."_

_"C'est très bien, Chérie," dit-il, l'embrassant de nouveau._

_"Alors, qu'en penses-tu?" Demanda-t-elle timidement._

_"Je pense que ça sonne bien," dit-il, un peu hésitant. "Tu sais qu'il n'y a rien que je veux plus que d'avoir un bébé avec toi. Je suis impatient de donner une frère ou une sœur à Parker, et de remplir cette grande maison qui est la nôtre avec la famille heureuse qu'aucun de nous n'avait ..."_

_"... Mais?"_

_"Mais," dit-il avec un long soupir, "honnêtement, je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment."_

_"Que veux-tu dire?" Demanda-t-elle._

_"Eh bien," déclara-t-il, en s'appuyant sur le mot. "Nous avons tellement de choses ... nous commençons juste à nous habituer à vivre ensemble, nous nous apprêtons à déménager dans la nouvelle maison, je suis toujours suspendu et nous ne savons pas vraiment ce qui va se passer avec mon travail ... "_

_"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, nous ne savons pas ce qui va se passer? Bien sûr nous savons ce qui va se passer. Tu vas être réintégré à temps plein et nous allons revenir à la normale."_

_Il rit comme il prit un peu de recul afin qu'il puisse la regarder, tout en gardant leurs mains liées._

_"Quelle que soit la normale est pour nous, je suppose," dit-il avec un sourire. "Regarde," dit-il, l'atteignant pour toucher sa joue. "Je t'aime, et j'aime l'idée de toi ayant notre bébé. Attendons un peu, au moins jusqu'à ce que je soi de retour au travail ..."_

_"Je pense que ce serait un compromis acceptable," dit-elle._

_"Et il suffit de penser au plaisir que nous pouvons avoir pour la pratique," ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil et un sourire._

"Notre bébé va être très heureux ici," dit-elle, enveloppant ses bras autour de sa taille.

"C'est une chambre vraiment heureuse," dit-il. "J'aime la couleur."

"Je pensais que c'était à la fois chaleureux et lumineux en même temps," dit-elle. "Et c'est sexe neutre afin que nous puissions aller de l'avant et mettre en place une nurserie avant même que nous sachions le sexe de l'enfant."

"Je pense que je vais vraiment profiter de la mise en place d'une maison avec toi, Mme Booth," dit-il avec un sourire, et ce qui ressemblait étrangement à des larmes brillants dans ses yeux.

"Je suis d'accord, Agent Booth," répondit-elle en lui prenant la main et les conduire dans la chambre voisine.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre des maîtres de maison, Booth serra la main de sa femme. La chambre était vraiment magnifique et un mélange de leurs deux styles. Les meubles qu'ils avaient choisi ensemble, voulant leur lit dans leur nouvelle maison être celui qu'ils avaient choisi comme un couple. C'était le lit qu'ils partageraient comme un couple marié, le lit où ils construiraient leur famille. Ils voulaient qu'il soit un lit que n'avait été partagé avec quiconque.

C'était un lit à baldaquin avec des lignes épurées et était faite d'un profond, teck foncé. Les murs étaient peints d'une couleur douce moka et la moquette était un espresso foncé. Brennan avait choisi le linge dans des tons de café espresso et sarcelle pâle, mais ils n'étaient pas sur le lit. Elle savait qu'elle allait les trouver sur les étagères de l'armoire à linge avec les serviettes dans les tons de café qui avaient été achetés pour la salle de bains.

Au pied du lit étaient les cartons étiquetés "chambre principale". Ensemble, ils commencèrent à ouvrir les cartons et trouvèrent les endroits parfaits pour toutes leurs affaires.

Après quelques heures, tout était à sa place et le lit était fait. Booth avait emmené les cartons vides au garage et quand il revint, il s'arrêta à la porte, regardant sa femme qui se trouvait au milieu de la salle, à tout prendre. C'était une belle vue, et comme ils regardèrent tous les deux les photos accrochées aux murs, les bibelots sur les étagères et les autres surfaces, leurs choses mêlées ensemble la façon dont ils devraient être ... pour la première fois, Booth se sentait à la maison. Dans cette pièce unique, ils avaient créé un sanctuaire pour les deux d'entre eux et il savait que dans les prochains jours, ensemble, ils créeraient un havre dans le reste de leur maison.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne journée<strong>


	26. La prochaine étape

**Salut, je remercie le peu qui commentent, mais merci aussi à ceux qui lisent mais qui ne commentent pas. J'avais l'intention de traduire la suite de cette fiction qui est de 13 chapitre, mais vu que celle-ci, apparemment, n'intéresse plus personne, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais, ceci dis, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon Dimanche.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Vingt-Six :<span>

"La prochaine étape"

En ce mardi matin, Booth et Brennan commençaient tranquillement la journée. Comme un seul d'entre eux avait à se précipiter au travail, il semblait que la routine du matin était un peu moins mouvementée. Alors que Brennan avait pris son temps à la douche et pour s'habiller, Booth descendit pour faire le petit déjeuner pour elle. Il s'occupa en profitant à fond de la taille de la cuisine gastronomique. L'office était de la taille de la cuisine dans son ancien appartement. Il commença à penser à ce que ce serait de préparer des dîners de vacances ici pour sa famille, et fit une note mentale de parler à sa femme à propos d'organiser un dîner pour tout le monde cette année.

"Quelque chose sent bon," dit-elle, en marchant dans la cuisine et allant tout droit vers le pot de café.

"Tofu brouillé et faux bacon pour toi, les œufs et la vraie chose pour moi," dit-il, se penchant pour un rapide baiser alors qu'elle marchait à côté de lui.

"Je ne peux pas croire qu'Angela a stocké les produits d'épicerie," dit-elle, assise sur un tabouret du comptoir tandis qu'il mettait un plat en face d'elle.

"Elle ne fait absolument pas quelque chose à moitié," dit-il, s'asseyant à côté d'elle avec sa propre assiette.

"Qu'est ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui?" Demanda-t-elle, en espérant sonner désinvolte.

Il sourit, sachant qu'elle était inquiète de le mettre en colère avec la question.

"Je pensais descendre et commencer à déballer certains de mes trucs de sport. Je peux mettre en place le sous-sol par moi-même, mais la plupart des autres choses je crois que nous allons vouloir les faire ensemble," dit-il.

"Nous pouvons faire une chambre ou deux chaque soir," offrit-elle.

"Et puis finir ce week-end quand Parker sera là," accepta-t-il. "On dirait un plan. J'ai aussi un rendez-vous avec Benson cet après-midi."

"Tu veux qu'on se rencontre pour le déjeuner?" Demanda-t-elle, en sirotant son café.

"Ouais," dit-il. "Mais ne nous rencontrons pas. Je tiens à te chercher."

"Tu es sûr?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Ouais," répondit-il simplement, comme il remplissait sa bouche avec une bouchée d'œufs.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Merde, Seeley," déclara Jared, suivant son frère dans les escaliers. "C'est génial. Peut-être que j'ai besoin de plaquer Padme et chercher une femme riche."

"Pas drôle," répliqua sévèrement Booth.

"Nah, je suis juste en train de te taquiner," déclara Jared. "Tu sais que j'adore Tempe, et je ne pense pas que tu sois un homme gardé."

"Ferme-là," dit Booth, alors que son frère se mit à rire.

"Sérieusement, Seel. Cet endroit est génial." Il hocha la tête vers le mur blanc derrière le bar. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là-bas?"

"Angela va peindre une fresque murale pour moi," dit-il, souriant et ses yeux pétillants de malice. "Le logo des Steelers."

"Connard".

Booth se mis à rire.

"Je plaisante, ça va être le logo des Flyers," dit Booth. "Tu sais que le hockey est mon truc. Et le baseball. Je ne suis pas vraiment un fan de football, et je fait surtout le truc sur les Steelers tout simplement pour te faire chier."

"Ça marche," déclara Jared. "Tu es de Philly, tu dois être un fan des Eagles. Fin de l'histoire."

"Très bien, très bien," dit Booth, en riant. "Prend cette boîte là-bas. Je pense qu'il y a des DVD et des jeux vidéo. Ils vont aller dans les étagères encastrées autour du téléviseur. Je vais commencer par les trucs de sport ..."

"Tu vas m'acheter un déjeuner pour cela, non?"

"En fait, je vais déjeuner avec ma femme avant d'aller rencontrer mon psy," dit-il. "Mais pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas et Padme pour dîner dimanche? Parcs va être ici ce week-end. Ce sera amusant."

"Ça me va," déclara Jared. Il se dirigea vers la chaîne stéréo et alluma la radio par satellite à la station 90.

"Devons-nous vraiment écouter cette merde?"

"Oui," déclara Jared. "Tu m'a traîné ici à la première heure du matin pour t'aider à décharger tes cartons et tu ne vas même pas me fournir le déjeuner, alors oui ... nous écouterons ma musique."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Booth senti un léger saut dans son pas alors qu'il entrait au Jeffersonian. Son rythme cardiaque semblait accélérer un peu tandis qu'il se rapprochait de la porte menant au laboratoire médico-légal. Il était heureux de prendre sa femme à déjeuner, et il avait hâte d'être au jour où il viendrait avec un dossier en main.

Il dit bonjour aux fouines sur la plateforme, faisant son chemin jusqu'au bureau de Bones. Quand il atteignit la porte ouverte, il tourna son intention sur ce qu'elle lisait sur son ordinateur portable. Il resta un moment et la regarda ... il trouvait son dévouement sincère à son travail -à leur travail- tout à fait réconfortant. Il frappa légèrement sur le chambranle alors qu'il marchait dans la pièce.

"Salut," dit-elle, levant les yeux.

"Salut," répondit-il.

"Comment était ton matin?" Demanda-t-elle, en regardant son l'ordinateur.

"Bien," répondit-il. Il tourna autour de son bureau et se pencha contre lui. "Jared et moi avons déballé toutes les cartons dans la cave."

"Était-il assez jaloux?" Demanda-t-elle, en regardant avec un sourire narquois.

"Il l'était," répondit Booth en hochant la tête, un large sourire se répandant sur son visage. "Tu es prête à y aller?"

"Presque," répondit-elle. "Laisses-moi finir cela. Nous allons au Dîner?"

"Comme tu veux," dit-il. "Je pensais soit là ou chez Sid."

"Oh," dit-elle, "Allons au Wong Fu. Nous n'avons pas été là-bas depuis un moment."

"Ça marche pour moi. Sur quoi tu travailles?"

"Une authentification pour le Musée d'Histoire naturelle de l'Alaska," répondit-elle. "Leur équipe de recherche a découvert une trouvaille assez importante qui peut se révéler être une inconnus tribu amérindienne."

"Wow," répondit-il, véritablement intéressé. "C'est vraiment cool. Tu vas avoir besoin d'aller là-bas?"

"Ils envoient la plupart de ce dont j'ai besoin ici," répondit-elle. "Mais je voudrais avoir l'occasion d'examiner le site de fouilles moi-même."

"Tu devrais," dit-il, se surprenant lui-même.

"Vraiment?" Répondit-elle, levant les yeux. "Ça ne te dérangerait pas?"

"Bien sûr que non," dit-il, tendre la main pour prendre sa main. "Mais es-tu prête à revenir à un site de fouilles si tôt?"

"Je pense que oui," elle lui dit. "Et si j'y allais, ce ne serait que pour quelques jours. Peut-être que tu pourrais venir avec moi?"

"C'est probablement faisable," dit-il, heureux qu'elle l'ait suggéré.

Ils riaient tous les deux quand son estomac gronda.

"On dirait que nous avons besoin de te nourrir," dit-elle, fermant son ordinateur.

"Ouais, allons-y," dit-il. "Je suis affamé et je dois rencontrer Benson quand nous aurons finis."

"Tu es presque affamé, Booth," dit-elle alors qu'elle se leva et il la suivit en dehors du bureau. "Tu as mangé un petit déjeuner plutôt copieux, ce matin, et je suis sûr que tu as eu quelque chose d'autre depuis. Tu dois être privé de nourriture pendant plusieurs semaines pour te considérer comme affamé ..."

"Je n'étais que littéral, Chérie," dit-il, en la suivant avec sa main sur le creux de son dos. "Je sais que je ne vais pas mourir de faim. Mais j'ai faim, et tu sait comment je deviens quand j'ai faim."

"Tu as tendance à devenir assez grincheux," dit-elle. "Et ça ne serait probablement pas une bonne idée d'arriver à ta session avec le Dr Benson avec cette attitude ..."

"Tu as raison," dit-il, souriant. "Allons donc me nourrir, Bones."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Booth était assis sur un tabouret dans l'atelier de Benson. Le projet d'aujourd'hui était la reconstruction de la transmission.

"Comment était le voyage à la plage?" Demanda Benson.

"Génial," répondit Booth, ramassant le convertisseur de couple.

"Tu es bavard aujourd'hui," déclara Benson sans lever les yeux de la boîte de vitesses dans sa main.

"Ouais, désolé," répondit son patient. "Je suppose que je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je sais que tu veux savoir sur quoi nous avons parlé ... mais c'est juste que ça sent comme si c'était un moment intime avec ma femme ... Je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise pour le partager."

"J'ai compris ça," dit Benson. "Et c'est une réaction naturelle. Peux-tu au moins me dire quelle option tu as choisi?"

"Les deux, en fait," admit Booth.

Benson sourit, comme si c'était la réponse qu'il avait espéré.

"Ah?" Dit-il avec désinvolture, son attention semblant être sur le mécanisme qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

"Ouais, j'ai commencé avec une histoire de mon enfance," dit-il. "Et c'était réellement assez bien de lui dire ... Je veux dire, ça ne sentait pas bon de se souvenir ... mais je n'ai jamais parlé à quiconque de ce jour-là auparavant. Même mon frère et moi nous n'en avons jamais parlé."

"Donc, ça a aidé," dit Benson, "s'ouvrir à Tempérance?"

Booth soupira et sourit.

"Ouais, ça a aidé. Mais tu savais que ça aiderait."

Benson rit.

"Oui, je le savais. Regarde Seeley," dit-il. "Ce que nous faisons ici ... ce n'est pas exactement une thérapie traditionnelle. Tu as déjà un psychologue, ce n'est pas pourquoi tu es venu ici. Ouais, bien sûr, j'ai les pouvoirs et les diplômes sur le mur ... mais tu es venu à moi parce que j'ai été là. J'ai été là où tu es et je sais comment t'aider à sortir de ça ... pas de conneries et aucun charabia clinique ..."

"J'apprécie ça," dit Booth avec un sourire.

"Je sais," Benson a répondu. "Donc, ce que nous faisons est de te trouver une sortie et t'apprendre à l'utiliser ..."

"Mais cela ne va pas être ma femme," dit Booth, interrompant. "Je ne veux rien prendre sur elle."

"Tu ne le prend pas, Seeley," dit Benson. "Tu les laisses sortir. Il y a une différence. Tu ranges les choses à l'intérieur de toi et elles s'enveniment et se développent jusqu'à ce que tu construises ce monstre rageur qui devient ton tempérament. En partageant des choses avec quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance, comme ta femme, tu le laisses sortir un peu à la fois et ça n'as pas la chance de construire et de créer cette ligne de pression. L'essentiel est que tu dois comprendre que tu n'es pas seul. Qu'il s'agisse de Temperance, ou Hank, ou ton frère ... tes autre amis ... même moi, tu as toujours quelqu'un vers qui tu peux te tourner. Maintenant, je sais que tu as trouvé les choses trop douloureuse pour en parler dans le passé et c'est pourquoi ta femme va probablement être la meilleure personne pour toi avec qui partager ... "

"... Et c'est à propos de ça que la mission de cette fin de semaine était. En disant à Bones ce que mon père avait fait, j'ai été capable de lâcher un peu. Et ça m'a donné envie de m'ouvrir à elle de mes craintes pour elle et le perte du bébé, aussi. "

"Exactement," déclara Benson. "Et comment c'était?"

"Vraiment bien, en fait. Nous avons passé à travers tout, il y avait beaucoup de culpabilité inutilement retenu. Je pense que nous avons réussi à passer outre cela. Elle m'a en faite dit qu'elle est prête à essayer de nouveau."

"Et comment tu te sens à ce sujet?"

"Je pense que c'est génial. J'adorerais avoir un bébé avec elle, mais je pense que nous avons d'autres choses à traiter en premier. On vient d'emménager dans notre nouvelle maison, et je voudrais passer à travers cette phase de thérapie et ma suspension. Je veux être de retour au travail et de savoir où je me tiens avant que nous commencions à agrandir à notre famille. "

"Je pense que c'est une sage décision. Comment Temperance a réagi quand tu lui as dit?"

"Comment sais-tu que je lui ai dit?"

"Parce que tu veux que ça marche," répondit Benson.

"Elle a accepté d'attendre jusqu'à mon retour au travail," dit-il. "Et c'est seulement quelques semaines, si toi et Sweets acceptez de me laisser y retourner."

"Je ne vois pas ça comme un problème," répondit le psychologue. "Je pense que tu es sur la bonne voie."

* * *

><p><strong>A Dimanche prochain.<strong>


	27. Baptême

Chapitre Vingt-Sept :

"Baptême"

Booth et son épouse tombèrent ensemble, en sueur sur le canapé du salon. Il atteignit la couverture qu'elle gardait à travers le dos de la pièce du mobilier et l'utilisa pour couvrir leurs corps nus.

"C'était incroyable," dit Brennan, s'accrochant à lui alors qu'elle retenait son souffle.

"J'allais le dire," convint Booth, en riant tandis qu'il dégageait sa frange de ses yeux. "Et ça conclut notre baptême."

Il ne pouvait pas effacer le sourire de son visage en pensant à l'enthousiasme avec lequel Bones avait répondu une fois qu'il lui avait expliqué ce qu'il entendait par "baptiser" leur nouvelle maison. Au cours des dernières semaines, ils avaient célébré l'achèvement de chaque pièce par y faire créativement l'amour.

Ils avaient commencé avec les chambres qu'Angela avait terminées, et cela s'avéra dure et rapide, mais aimant, contre le mur dans chacune des chambres. L'îlot de marbre énorme dans la cuisine se trouvait être plus que confortable, et chacune des douches à travers l'immense maison avaient dû être "testée", bien sûr. Oh, et il ne serait jamais capable de regarder la table de la salle à manger de la même façon.

Booth se souvenait avec émotion de la manière dont ils avaient passé la nuit du mardi dans sa chambre d'homme, même s'il n'avait pas apprécié que ses fesses soient collées au canapé en cuir. Il sourit, se souvenant de la manière dont Bones avait trouvé que c'était hilarant.

"Pas tout à fait," répondit-elle.

"Pas tout à fait, quoi?" Répondit-il.

"Nous n'avons pas fini de baptiser la maison," répondit-elle, question de fait .

Elle regardait pendant que Booth faisait un inventaire mentale des chambres dans la maison et leurs activités dans chacune d'eux, se demandant s'il était en train de se rappelait l'accomplissement de se fantasme de vieux lave-linge.

"Chérie, nous avions dit que la chambre de Parker et la nurserie étaient intouchables," dit-il.

"Je sais," répondit-elle, "mais il y a une pièce de plus où nous n'avons pas été à ce jour."

Elle attendit une minute pour voir s'il suivait sa ligne de pensée avant de poursuivre

"Le garage," dit-elle, se penchant pour un long, profond et lent baiser.

Quand ils arrivèrent à court d'air, il remarqua la lueur dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne se penche pour murmurer à son oreille d'une voix rauque.

"Le siège arrière de ta GTO semble terriblement spacieux ..."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"C'est tellement génial, papa," déclara Parker tandis qu'ils se garaient dans l'allée. "Je ne peux pas croire que c'est notre maison."

"Crois-le, mon pote," répondit Booth. "Tu vas adorer la piscine."

"Nous avons une piscine?" Demanda Parker, les yeux écarquillés.

"Ouais, et j'ai pensé que nous pourrions faire un barbecue demain et tout simplement passer la journée entière au bord de la piscine," déclara son père.

"Demain?" Demanda Parker, la déception sonore dans sa voix. "Pourquoi pas ce soir?"

"Parce que ce soir, nous allons probablement manger au centre commercial," répondit Booth.

"Le centre commercial? Pourquoi?"

"Wow, tu es plein de questions," dit Booth, sortant de la voiture. "Prend tes affaires et rentrons à l'intérieur. Bones te dira les plans pour ce soir."

Brennan était debout dans l'embrasure de la porte les attendant tandis qu'ils montaient l'allée.

"Bones!" S'écria Parker, en laissant tomber son sac et courant pour l'embrasser. "Tu m'as manqué! Je ne pensais pas que tu serais déjà à la maison."

"Tu m'as manqué aussi, Parker," dit-elle. "Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois ici. Vu que tu venais, nous avons tous décidé de prendre une demi-journée," lui dit-elle. "Nous n'avons pas d'affaire sur laquelle nous travaillons en ce moment, alors je devais rentrer tôt pour te souhaiter la bienvenue à la maison."

"C'est génial!"

Ils marchaient dans le hall et Parker regarda avec crainte le lustre suspendu au plafond cathédrale.

"Cet endroit est presque aussi grand que celui de Jack et Angela," dit-il.

"Pas tout à fait, Bub," dit Booth, grimaçant à cette pensée.

Booth et Brennan montrèrent à Parker l'étage principal et il fit 'ooh et ahh' à chaque nouvelle pièce. Ils finirent au bas de l'escalier où Booth avait posé le sac de Parker qu'il avait apporté du trottoir.

"Je peux voir ma chambre?"

"Bien sûr," répondit Brennan, en hochant la tête à Booth, qui avait ramassé le sac de son fils. "Ton père et moi avons terminé de déballer et décorer les chambres juste la nuit dernière," dit-elle. "C'est vraiment bien que tu aie une demi-journée sans école aujourd'hui. Nous avons pensé que nous pourrions faire du shopping pour les choses dont tu auras besoin pour ta chambre."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Parker adorait sa chambre et leur avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre d'apporter certaines choses de sa chambre chez sa mère pour les laisser là. Les trois d'entre eux passèrent l'après-midi à vider les cartons qui avaient été portés depuis la chambre de Parker dans leur appartement.

Quand ils eurent presque finis, Brennan pensa que les garçons pourraient aimer avoir un peu de temps seuls, alors elle s'excusa pour descendre et leur faire un petit gouter.

"Bones est la meilleure, papa," déclara Parker quand elle eut quittée la pièce.

"Oui, elle l'est," répondit Booth.

"Je suis vraiment content que tu l'ai épousée," déclara Parker, posant l'un des ses trophées de hockey sur l'étagère. "Je dois te dire que je n'étais pas vraiment content de déménager," poursuivit-il. "Je veux dire, quand nous avons déménagé dans l'appartement de Bones, nous avions finalement eu une piscine! Mais cet endroit est tellement mieux! Nous avons notre propre piscine ... et le parc est juste à côté ... mais l'arrière-cour est comme un parc , nous n'avons même pas besoin d'aller au parc ... et la maison est vraiment cool ... "

"Je suis content que tu l'aimes," dit Booth, l'interrompant.

"Mais la meilleure partie est que toi et Bones êtes ici ensemble," déclara Parker, avec un zèle que seul un de 10 ans pouvait avoir. "J'aime avoir deux mamans."

"Je suis content, mon pote," dit Booth, tirant son fils à ses côtés. "Et je suis vraiment désolé que Bones et moi ayons du nous marier sans que tu sois là. Je voulais vraiment t'en parler en premier."

"Je sais, papa," déclara Parker. "C'est pas grave."

"Viens," dit Booth alors que le dernier des cartons fut vidé. "Descendons ces boites dans le garage et je vais te montrer la meilleure partie de la maison."

"Il y a plus?" Demanda Parker.

"Oh ouais," répondit Booth avec un enthousiasme enfantin. "Et tu ne vas pas le croire!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Putain de merde, papa!" Dit Parker, en regardant autour de la "salle d'homme."

"Parker!" Corrigea Booth. "Ton vocabulaire."

"Désolé," répondit Parker, avec juste la bonne quantité de contrition. "Mais sérieusement, papa. Ça doit être l'endroit le plus cool sur terre."

Il regarda vers le bar et la fresque qu'Angela venait de terminer la matinée d'avant. Elle avait parlé à Cam pour la laisser prendre des demi-journées alors qu'ils n'avaient pas une affaire. Elle peignait le matin et aller au jeffersonian dans l'après-midi.

"Je sais," convint Booth. "Je pense que ça l'est aussi. Alors, peut-être ce soir, quand nous aurons fini les achats pour ta chambre, nous pourrons louer quelques films et embarquer Bones dans une nuit de films à la Booth. »

"Ce serait cool," déclara Parker.

"J'ai invité oncle Jared et tante Padme à dîner le dimanche. Peut-être que nous allons leur dire de venir tout de suite après l'église. Les Phillies ont un jeu d'après-midi et nous pouvons le regarder ensemble."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Après un voyage au centre commercial, un dîner au restaurant et une vision de Harry Potter et l'école des sorciers (durant lequel Bones s'était effectivement abstenu de tout commentaire sur le manque de réalité), Parker était fatigué et niché en toute sécurité dans son nouveau lit.

Booth était allé l'aider à s'installer et les deux avaient passé un certain temps à parler avant que Parker ne fasse sa prière et s'installe dans le lit.

Quand il quitta la chambre de son fils, Booth sentit que la maison était silencieuse. Il fit son chemin dans le couloir à sa propre chambre et trouva sa femme assise dans son lit, vêtu d'un de ses t-shirts et lisant une revue légale.

"Parker est installé?" Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il ouvrit la porte.

"Douillettement installé," dit Booth avec un sourire. "Je vais juste aller fermer le tout et je vais revenir."

"Je serais là," dit-elle avec un sourire naissant.

Booth ferma la porte derrière lui et se rendit dans le couloir. Il regardé dans la chambre de Parker, bien qu'il venait de le laisser quelques minutes plus tôt. Il dormait profondément et était étendu dans le lit queen size.

Booth rit doucement à la vue alors qu'il faisait son chemin dans les escaliers. Il vérifia les verrous des portes françaises qui conduisaient à la piscine, la porte du garage et la porte d'entrée avant de mettre le système d'alarme. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que sa famille était en sécurité, il remonta les escaliers vers sa chambre.

Brennan avait mis de côté son journal et éteignit la lumière sur le côté du lit. Son côté était tourné vers le bas et l'attendait pour se joindre à elle. Il se dépouilla rapidement de son boxeur et grimpa à côté d'elle.

Aussitôt elle se blottit à côté de lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule et entourant son bras autour de sa taille.

"Aujourd'hui était une belle journée," dit-il.

"Oui, ça l'était," convint-elle. "Est-ce que Parker est vraiment heureux de sa nouvelle chambre?"

"Tu plaisantes?" Demanda Booth. "Chérie, il est sur la lune. Je ne pense pas que tu pouvais faire quelque chose de mieux. Et il a vraiment aimé aller faire les courses cet après-midi. Je ne pense pas Rebecca l'a jamais laissé choisir ses propres trucs, et mon appartement, il avait toujours les trucs de quand il était petit. Tu l'as fait sentir comme un adulte, il apprécie le respect que tu lui donnes," dit-il, embrassant le sommet de sa tête. "Et moi aussi. Parfois j'oublie qu'il est en train de grandi. Je le traite encore comme un gamin."

"Il est un gamin," offrit-elle.

"Peut-être," répondit-il avec un sourire. "Mais pour un enfant de 10ans, gagner son indépendance est vraiment important. Tu l'as toujours traité avec respect et ne la jamais regardé de haut ou lui a parlé comme ça. Crois-moi, il remarque ça. C'est une des raisons pourquoi tu l'une de ses personne préférée."

"Je le suis?" Demanda-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'elle se poussait hors sa poitrine pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"Bien sûr," dit-il. "Tu l'as toujours été. Mais ce soir, il m'a dit qu'il était heureux que nous nous soyons mariés et qu'il aime avoir deux mamans."

"Il a dit cela?" Demanda-t-elle, toujours dans la crainte.

Booth hocha la tête.

"Ouais," dit-il, se penchant pour embrasser ses lèvres. "Mon enfant t'aime, Bones. Mais pas autant que je t'aime."

Elle sourit à ce sentiment.

"Tu veux toujours attendre jusqu'à ce que tu retournes au travail pour essayer d'avoir un bébé?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Ouais," répondit-il, la rapprochant de lui. "Je pense que c'est pour le mieux. Mais cela ne signifie pas que nous ne pouvons pas pratiquer," ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil et un haussement de ses sourcils.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Samedi se passa vite.

Les garçons passèrent toute la journée dans la piscine pendant que Brennan utilisa le temps pour faire certaines des choses sur sa liste à faire. Elle se leva avec eux dans la matinée et ils prirent tous le petit déjeuner avant de plonger dans la piscine. Après quelques heures, elle s'excusa pour aller à son bureau.

Elle passa le temps jusqu'au déjeuner à travailler sur son roman. Elle termina deux chapitres, et ne pouvait pas croire que Booth et Parker étaient encore dans la cour arrière. Elle se tenait dans la baie vitrée du coin petit-déjeuner en les regardant jouer au basket avec le panier flottant que Booth avait insisté pour avoir. Ils passaient évidemment un bon moment.

Elle rentra dans la cuisine et fit quelques sandwiches. Elle coupa quelques fruits et versa à chacun un verre de lait. Elle envisagea de les appeler pour déjeuner, mais alors reconsidéra quand elle imagina des flaques d'eau de la piscine sur le plancher de la cuisine.

Elle mit tout sur un plateau et le posa sur la table sous le porche.

Ils apprécièrent tous le déjeuner ensemble tandis que Parker régalait Brennan avec des histoires de ce qu'ils avaient fait toute la journée et comment il avait mis à plat son papa au basket-ball.

Les garçons l'avaient convaincu de remettre son maillot et les rejoindre, et les trois d'entre eux jouèrent ensemble pendant quelques heures de plus. Cette fois, c'était au tour de Booth de sortir et de laisser Brennan jouer avec Parker.

Il se sécha et alla à la cuisine pour chercher les choses dont il aurait besoin pour préparer leur dîner sur le gril. Quand il revint dehors et mit tout sur la table de préparation à côté du barbecue, il resta un moment à regarder sa famille.

Il était en admiration devant la façon dont Bones et Parker interagissaient l'un avec l'autre. C'était un spectacle à voir et il aimait le voir. Il se rassit pendant quelques minutes et les regarda jouer à Marco Polo avant de tourner son attention vers le repas.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dimanche matin trouva la famille assise ensemble à la messe. Depuis leur retour chez eux, Brennan avait commencé à accompagner son mari au service. Bien qu'elle ne croyait toujours pas comme il le faisait en une puissance supérieure, elle était fascinée par les rituels et le symbolisme du service et de la religion elle-même. Elle avait commencé à étudier les rites du catholicisme dans ses temps libres, mais ne l'avait pas dit à Booth. Elle estima que si c'était quelque chose qui était importante pour son mari, alors c'était quelque chose qu'elle devait faire pour le soutenir.

Booth était assis sur le bas-côté, avec Parker assis entre lui et Brennan. Padmé était assise à son autre côté d'elle avec Jared assis à côté d'elle à l'autre bout du petit banc.

Se sentant coupable, mais incapable de se retenir, Booth n'écoute qu'à moitié l'homélie, alors qu'il se délectait du fait que toute sa famille était assise avec lui dans l'église. La plupart du temps, il allait à la messe seul, sauf si Parker était avec lui. C'était une agréable surprise pour lui que Bones aie insisté pour l'accompagner après leur retour. Il avait été un peu méfiant au premier abord, mais elle avait été respectueuse et attentive durant les semaines où ils avaient assisté à des services ensemble.

Plus récemment, Jared et Padmé s'étaient joints à eux aussi. Ce n'était pas tous les dimanches, mais plus souvent que Jared avait assisté au cours des années. Yep, c'était un moment de fierté pour la famille Booth et il souhaita que Pops soit là pour le partager.

Après la messe, ils revinrent à la maison de Booth et Brennan. Jared et Padmé avait apporté des vêtements de rechange afin qu'ils n'aient pas à rentrer à la maison à l'autre bout de la ville avant de venir à la maison.

Une fois que tout le monde fut vêtu de vêtements confortables, ils commandèrent une pizza et descendirent à la cave.

Pendant que les garçons s'amusèrent à regarder les Phillies battre les Red Sox, Brennan et Padmé jouaient à un jeu de Scrabble à la table de carte.

Encore une fois, Booth se retrouva à regarder sa famille ... il ne pouvait pas croire la chance qu'il avait vraiment.

"Nous allons devoir partir, Seel," Dit Jared un petit moment après que le match soit terminé. "Padmé doit être à l'école tôt le matin pour les évaluations des enseignants."

"Ouais," dit Booth alors que le groupe faisait son chemin vers la porte avant. "Il est temps de ramener Parcs chez sa mère, aussi."

"C'était vraiment amusant," déclara Padmé. "Nous devrions le faire plus souvent."

"Nous le devrions vraiment," dit Brennan chaleureusement, alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de la taille de son mari.

Booth, Brennan et Parker dirent au revoir de la porte alors que Jared et Padme sortaient de l'allée.

"Aujourd'hui était génial, papa," déclara Parker. "Merci, Bones."

"Je t'en prie, Parker," répondit Brennan.

"J'aurais voulu ne pas avoir à rentrer à la maison," déclara Parker, faisant la moue.

"Je sais, Bub," convint Booth. "Moi aussi. Mais c'est la vie, non? Nous avons tous à faire des choses que nous ne voulons pas. Et tu vas vraiment manquer à ta maman si tu n'étais pas là-bas."

"Je suppose," déclara" Parker.

"Allez, vas chercher tes affaires," lui dit son père lui.

"Okay," déclara Parker, trottinant vers sa chambre.

"Papa?" Appela-t-il du haut de l'escalier.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est Parker?" Demanda Booth, sachant que le garçon essayait juste de se décrocher.

"Tu penses que peut-être je pourrais rester avec toi et Bones plus souvent?"

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. C'était une conversation face-à-face. Il regarda timidement Bones, qui l'encourage à aller à son fils. Lui souriant, il se tourna pour aller à l'étage. Il monta les escaliers deux à deux et alla dans la chambre de Parker.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ça?" Demanda-t-il, assis sur le lit tandis que Parker terminait de ranger son sac.

"Je me demandais simplement si je pouvais venir et rester avec toi plus souvent," répéta Parker. "Les parents de mon ami Sam sont divorcés et il vit avec son père pour une semaine et ensuite avec sa mère pendant une semaine. Je pense que ce serait mieux que de simplement vous voir un week-end."

"Ouais, mon pote," convint Booth, "ça le serait. Je ne sais pas si c'est possible. Mais c'est certainement quelque chose à laquelle nous pouvons penser. Tu sais que Bones et moi l'aimerions. Mais ta maman doit être d'accord. Elle est plutôt habitué à t'avoir tout le temps ... nous allons voir. Mais je promets que nous allons en parler, d'accord? "

"Merci, papa!" Dit Parker, en jetant ses bras autour du cou de Booth. "Tu es le meilleur!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne journée et à Dimanche prochain.<strong>


	28. Tu veux te battre ?

Chapitre Vingt-Huit :

"Tu veux te battre?"

"Allez, Bren. Raconte."

Angela était pratiquement en train de pleurnicher, et Brennan roula simplement ses yeux.

"Vous avez vraiment baptisé chaque pièce de la maison? Je parie que c'était super-sexy et super-chaud. Tu dois me donner les détails."

"Angela," déclara Brennan, assise derrière son bureau alors que son amie continuait à déambuler dans la pièce. "Tu sais déjà que nous avons une vie sexuelle incroyable. Et si je veux continuer à avoir une vie sexuelle incroyable, je ne vais pas aliéner mon mari en partageant les détails avec toi, dit-elle. Sa voix était sévère, mais il y avait une étincelle dans son regard. "Peu importe à quel point tu trouves ça sexy," ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

"Rabat-joie," dit Angela, s'asseyant sur le canapé.

"Pourquoi tu es si intéressée par ma vie sexuelle, d'ailleurs? Tu en as une à toi. Hodgins n'est," elle s'arrêta, comme si elle cherchait un mot. "Qu'est ce que tu as dis? Un frisson d'une minute?"

"Ouais," répondit Angela avec un sourire satisfait. "Il l'est. Tu sais ce qu'ils disent des grandes choses venant en petits paquets ..."

Brennan sourit et secoua la tête avant de tourner son attention vers le fichier sur son ordinateur.

"Je ne sais pas," Angela songeait. "Je suppose que je ne veux pas que les choses changent maintenant que nous sommes des vielles femmes mariées."

"Parle pour toi," dit Brennan, en riant. "Je ne suis pas vielle. Et de façon irrationnelle, je trouve que le mariage est l'une des meilleures décisions que j'ai jamais prise."

"Où est l'Agent Spécial Studmuffin, de toute façon?" Dit Angela. "Ne devrait-il pas être là pour te sortir pour déjeuner maintenant?"

"Il est en train de déjeuner avec Rebecca," répondit Brennan. "Ils discutent de la possibilité d'avoir plus de temps avec Parker."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"C'était totalement son idée," dit-il. "Nous n'en avons jamais parlé. Il était en train de ranger son sac pour revenir chez toi et il m'a demandé s'il pouvait rester plus avec nous..."

Elle le fixa simplement du regard.

"Puis il a dit que les parents de son ami Sam étaient divorcés et que Sam vivait une semaine avec sa maman et une semaine avec son papa. Il a demandé si nous pouvions faire quelque chose comme ça."

Booth regarda à travers la table la femme silencieuse devant lui. Il pouvait dire qu'elle était en effervescence et il savait que ce qui allait suivre ne serait pas bon.

"Beau travail," dit-elle, sarcastique. "Me demander de te rencontrer au Diner. Je parie que tu pensais que je ne ferais pas une scène dans un lieu public, ou peut-être que tu ne me voulais simplement pas dans ta maison parfaite ..."

Il grimaça. C'était pire que ce qu'il pensait, et elle venait juste de commencer.

"... C'est vraiment injuste, Seeley," dit Rebecca. "Bien sûr, Parker va vouloir passer plus de temps avec toi ... dans ta grande maison de fantaisie avec la piscine et l'extraordinaire home cinéma ... Il a dix ans pour l'amour de Dieu!"

Avant que Booth ne puisse dire quelque chose, elle continu.

"Je ne peux pas rivaliser avec ça! Non. Je ne vais pas te laisser faire. Tu n'auras pas à acheté mon fils."

Ca y est. Il en avait assez entendu.

"Acheter ton fils?" Répéta-t-il en serrant les dents, sa voix basse et menaçante. "Personne ne tente d'acheter quelqu'un," dit-il, seulement un peu plus calmement. "Je veux juste passer plus de temps avec mon fils!"

"Je pense que chaque autre week-end est plus que suffisant," dit-elle. "Nous avons des trucs en marche, des trucs de famille. Brent a des plans ..."

"Oh, Brent a désormais des plans," renifla-t-il. "Bien, Rebecca. Ecoute, je n'ai jamais rien dit lorsque Brent a commencé à passer plus de temps avec Parker que moi, et je n'ai jamais interféré quand tu as dis que tu voulais te marier ... mais Brent n'est pas son père!"

"Et Tempérance n'est pas sa mère," cracha-t-elle en retour. "Non, Seeley," dit-elle fermement. "J'ai pris ma décision. Je n'ai pas à te laisser le voir du tout, tu sais ..."

"Assez avec les conneries, Rebecca," dit-il, sans se soucier qu'ils étaient dans un lieu public. "Je ne suis plus un certain bleu qui ne sait pas se débrouiller et qui a peur qu'il n'aura pas la chance de voir son fils. Je suis un Agent Superviseur Spécial avec le FBI. Je connais un petit quelque chose au sujet de la loi ces jours. Toi et moi savons tous les deux que tout le truc je-n'ai-pas-de-droits-parce-qu'on-a-jamais-été-mariés n'est que des foutaises. C'est mon fils, et j'ai des droits. Ne m'oblige pas à te battre, Becs," averti-t-il. "Parce que je vais gagner."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Je ne peux pas le croire," dit Booth, arpentant de la cuisine. "Je ne vais pas la laisser faire ça. Non, cette fois nous allons avoir un avocat et je vais avoir un contrat juridiquement contraignant qu'elle ne peut pas briser. Elle n'aura pas à jouer ses petits jeux cette fois. "

"Même si je conviens que tu devrais avoir un accord juridique," déclara Brennan, le regardant de sa place, appuyé contre l'île. "Je ne sais pas si nous devrions engager une bataille pour la garde après une conversation ..."

"Il ne s'agit pas d'une conversation, Bones," dit-il, en se massant la nuque.

Elle pouvait entendre l'épuisement émotionnel dans sa voix.

"Cela fait dix ans de conversations, et je suis fatigué," dit-il. "Je suis fatigué de toujours sortir du côté des perdants. Elle a toujours une sorte d'excuse ... mon travail est trop dangereux ... Je ne suis pas assez stable ... Je ne suis pas installé ... ."

"Eh bien," dit-elle, en marchant vers lui et lui mettant la main sur son avant-bras. "Ton travail est toujours dangereux, mais j'aime à penser que ces autres choses ne sont plus des facteurs."

Il tendit son bras et l'enveloppa autour de sa taille et la tira vers lui.

"Non," dit-il tendrement. "Ils ne sont pas. Dieu merci."

Il la tint proche de lui et embrassa le dessus de sa tête.

"Je suis tellement chanceux de t'avoir dans ma vie, Bones."

"C'est une autoroute à deux voies," dit-elle, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas voir le sourire sur son visage.

"Une rue à deux voies, Chérie," dit-il. "C'est une rue à deux voies."

Elle sourit. Elle aimait quand il la corrigeait sur la culture pop et les proverbes. C'était devenu leur "truc" il y a longtemps. Elle se demandait s'il avait déjà deviné qu'elle n'était pas aussi désemparés qu'elle semblait et que la plupart du temps, elle massacrait les phrases de la vie courante exprès.

"Notre mariage et déménagement dans cette maison était un grand changement pour Rebecca à accepter," offrit-elle. "Peut-être qu'elle essaie juste de trouver ses marques. Donnons-lui quelques jours."

"Je ne sais pas, chérie," dit-il, lui frotter le dos. "Quand elle est comme ça, elle aime jouer à des petits jeux pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Parfois, elle est gentille, et parfois elle est méchante ... parfois elle essaie de me distraire ..."

"Qu'est-il arrivé la dernière fois que tu as essayé de lui parler d'étendre tes droits de visite?"

"Nous nous sommes retrouvés au lit," dit-il, grimaçant.

"Eh bien, au moins nous savons que ce ne va pas arriver cette fois," dit-elle, sa voix dégoulinante de sarcasme, alors qu'elle le serrait étroitement. "Je pense toujours que c'est une bonne idée d'attendre quelques jours. Laissons-la se calmer, et nous allons essayer de nouveau. Peut-être que nous devrions lui parler ensemble ... ou peut-être que je devrais essayer de lui parler ..."

"Bones," dit-il, se détachant pour la regarder dans les yeux. "Je suis vraiment fier de la façon dont tu t'inquiètes à ce sujet. Mais je connais Rebecca, et elle ne va pas lâcher. Elle va être mesquine. Je peux le dire. Je sais que nous allons avoir à combattre, et J'ai peur que ça ne se gâte."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Comment c'est passé ton déjeuner?" Demanda-t-il, s'asseyant à côté de sa femme.

"Tout simplement génial," dit-elle avec un soupir.

"Si bien, hein?" répondit-il.

"Je sens comme si je perdais mon bébé, Brent," répondit-elle.

"Oh chérie," répondit Brent, la prenant dans ses bras. "Tu ne perds personne."

"Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se ressent," dit Rebecca calmement. "C'est pas juste."

"Je sais," dit-il, lui caressant les cheveux. "Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé."

"Seeley a dit que Parker veut passer plus de temps avec lui et Bones," dit-elle en roulant des yeux. "Depuis trois ans, c'était Bones ci, Bones ça ..."

"Je pensais que tu aimais bien Tempérance," déclara Brent. "Tu as toujours dit combien elle était bénéfique pour Seeley."

"Je sais," répondit platement Rebecca. "Et elle a été bénéfique pour Parker, aussi. Mais pourquoi a-t-il à aller et l'épouser?"

"Ce n'est pas exactement juste, non?" Demanda-t-il, en essayant de cacher un sourire. "Il était heureux pour nous quand nous nous sommes mariés, non?"

"Oui," répondit-elle à contrecœur.

Il trouvait plus de difficulté à cacher son sourire, plus elle faisait la moue.

"Je veux que Parker soit heureux," dit-elle. "Mais veut-il vraiment vivre avec Seeley, ou veut-il vivre dans une demeure avec piscine?"

"Il a dix ans," déclara Brent, laissant briller son sourire à travers. "C'est probablement un peu des deux."

Il rit un peu, alors qu'elle le foudroyait du regard.

"J'entends deux choses ici, chérie," dit-il. "Est ce que Seeley a dit que Parker voulait passer plus de temps avec eux ou qu'il voulait vivre avec eux?"

"Qu'il veut passer plus de temps avec eux," dit-elle, réalisant où il allait. "Mais c'est la même chose."

"Non, ça ne l'est pas, chérie," dit-il patiemment. "Et un week-end sur deux n'est pas vraiment beaucoup, et Parker est à un âge où il va vouloir passer plus de temps avec son père. Il grandit et il a besoin de cette influence paternelle ..."

"Mais il t'a toi," dit-elle.

"Oui, et il m'aura toujours, mais je ne suis pas son père. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrons pas les rencontrer à mi-chemin et partager les visites un peu," dit-il.

"Ça peut ne pas être aussi simple que ça," dit-elle, mordant sa lèvre inférieure, alors qu'elle le regardait.

'Pourquoi pas?" Demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

"Parce que Seeley me fait sortir hors de mes gonds," dit-elle. "Il m'a énervée, et j'ai explosé. Je lui ai dit 'Non', que nous n'allions pas changer quoi que ce soit. Je lui ai dit essentiellement que s'il poussait, je ne le laisserais plus voir Parker du tout. "

"Oh, Becs," dit son mari avec un soupir. Il aimait que sa femme soit un peu explosive, mais sa nature volatile leur avait causé des ennuis plus d'une fois. "Qu'est-il arrivé?"

"Il m'a averti que je ne voulais pas d'un combat," dit-elle.

"Intelligent," répondit Brent.

"Puis il a dit que s'il y avait un combat, il allait gagner."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Seeley," dit Donovan Benson, levant les yeux du bloc moteur sur lequel il était penché . "C'est bon de te voir, mais tu n'as pas un rendez-vous."

"Non," répondit Booth. "Je ne l'ai pas. Mais j'ai besoin de te parler. Tu as quelques minutes?"

"Ouais," déclara Benson. "J'ai le temps. Passe-moi cette clé."

Booth lui remit l'outil, mais ne dit rien.

"Qu'est ce que tu as en tête?" Demanda Benson.

"Comment tu penses que je me comporterais dans une bataille pour la garde?" Demanda Booth.

"Tu vas avoir besoin de me donner un peu plus que ça pour continuer," déclara le thérapeute.

"J'ai déjeuné avec mon ex hier," répondit Booth avec un soupir. "Je voulais lui parler d'étendre mes visites avec Parker."

"Je comprend que ça ne s'est pas bien passé."

"On peut dire ça."

"Qu'est ce qui a amené la conversation?"

"Nous avons eu un week-end vraiment super," dit Booth. "Un des meilleurs. Ça a commencé par montrer à Parker la nouvelle maison. Nous l'avons emmené faire les courses pour acheter le reste des trucs dont il aurait besoin pour sa chambre. Nous avons passé la journée à la piscine le samedi et nous avons eu un dimanche en famille. Nous sommes tous allés à l'église avec mon frère et sa femme, puis ils sont sortis et venus la maison. Quand ça a été temps de ramener Parker chez Rebecca, il a demandé s'il pouvait passer plus de temps avec nous. "

Benson rit.

"Quoi?"

"Eh bien, voyons," dit Benson, en riant toujours. "Il a quoi? Dix ans?"

Booth hocha la tête.

"Il passe le week-end avec toi dans ta nouvelle maison de fantaisie, vous passez une journée entière à la piscine et puis un jour dans ton propre bar sportif personnel ... pourquoi n'aurait-il pas envie de passer plus de temps avec toi? La vie dans ta maison, c'est des vacances. "

"Ouais, je pense que oui," répondit Booth avec un sourire. "Il a des tâches et des devoirs, aussi."

"Alors qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec sa mère?"

"Elle a dit absolument pas. Elle a décidé qu'un week-end sur deux est suffisant. Elle aime sortir cette merde que vu que nous n'avions jamais été mariés, je n'ai pas de droits. Elle dit qu'elle n'avait pas à me laisser le voir."

"Et tu ne l'as jamais battu sur ce point?"

"Non, quand il était né, j'étais un bleu fraichement sorti de Quantico. Elle venait juste de sortir de l'école de droit. Je ne savais pas mieux et je n'ai pas voulu prendre le risque de faire des vagues. Mon nom est sur son certificat de naissance, et j'ai dû payer une pension alimentaire pour dix ans. Nous savons tous que si je poussais pour des droits juridiques, je les aurais. "

"Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici?"

"J'ai besoin de savoir si je ferais bien si nous allons au tribunal et que ça devient déplaisant. Je pourrais le gérer? Est ce que ça me causerait un problème pour retourner au travail?"

"Qu'est-ce que Tempérance en dit?"

"Elle dit qu'elle aime Parker autant que s'il était le nôtre, et elle veut ce que nous voulons."

"Seeley, je pense que tu as fait de grands progrès. Je pense que tu es prêt à retourner au travail, à plein temps. Je pense que tu pourrais gérer un combat de garde sans le perdre. Mais je ne pense pas que c'est ce que tu veux. Je pense que tu devrais probablement essayer de t'asseoir et de parler à ton ex à nouveau. Elle est mariée maintenant, non? "

Booth hocha la tête.

"Ce pourrait être une bonne idée que son mari et Tempérance soient là, aussi. Les quatre d'entre vous devrait en parler puis amener Parker et lui parler de ce qu'il veut vraiment."

"Merci," dit Booth, tendant la main pour serrer la main de l'autre homme.

"Je t'en prie," répondit-il. "Maintenant, nous avons besoin de fixer un rendez-vous pour amener cette jolie femme pour une séance commune."

"Je pense qu'elle est impatiente d'y être," dit Booth avec un sourire.

"Moi aussi," répondit Benson. "Tu crois qu'elle signerait un livre pour moi?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne fin de soirée !<strong>

**A Dimanche prochain ! **

**Et n'oubliez pas de reviewez :D**


	29. Nuit Végétarienne

**Hello Everybody ! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté le Dimanche dernier, j'ai eu quelques problèmes familiaux qui m'ont laissé le temps de faire la traduction à temps ! Sinon, voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Et ouais, reste plus qu'un seul !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Vingt-Neuf :<span>

"Nuit Végétarienne"

Elle leva les yeux de la table quand elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher.

"Dr Brennan," dit-il. "Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais pourriez-vous regarder quelque chose pour moi?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, Dr Edison?" Demanda-t-il.

"Les restes que l'agent Russell a apporté," dit-il. "Il y a une anomalie dans le processus zygomatique. Je l'ai repassé une douzaine de fois. Je suis certain que cette anomalie est liée à la cause du décès, mais je ne peux pas vraiment l'atteindre. Voulez-vous y jeter un coup d'œil?"

"Certainement," répondit-elle.

Clark attendit un moment, puis offrit de l'aider tandis qu'elle remettait les restes sur lesquels elle travaillait dans leur boîte de rangement catalogués dans la salle des os. Quand ils eurent fini, elle le suivit hors de la zone de stockage et vers la plate-forme, sa plate-forme, où les restes de l'affaire courante du laboratoire du FBI étaient allongés.

Ça sentait étrangement faux en quelque sorte. C'était son laboratoire, sa plateforme ... mais ce n'était pas son affaire. Ce n'était pas l'affaire de Booth. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle réalisa à quel point différent et difficile leur nouvel arrangement de travail allait être.

Elle suivi Clark sur la plateforme et commença à étudier les os. Elle donna à l'affaire toute son attention, mais dans le fond de son esprit, elle se demandait comment le rendez-vous de Booth se passait.

Quand ils se s'étaient levés ce matin-là, il lui avait dit qu'il voulait aller voir Benson pour parler de tout ce qui se passait avec Parker et Rebecca. Elle avait convenu que c'était une bonne idée et avait également suggéré de planifier un rendez-vous avec leur avocat.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Donc, Benson dit que nous devrions nous asseoir avec Rebecca et Brent et d'essayer de se mettre d'accord sur quelque chose," dit Booth, prenant une bouchée de son hamburger au fromage.

"C'est très logique," convint Brennan, atteignant une frite.

"Et après nous devons tous parler à Parker ensemble, pour voir ce qu'il veut vraiment. Je suppose que beaucoup d'enfants monteraient un parent ou un couple de parents contre l'autre ..."

"Je ne pense pas que Parker ferait quelque chose comme ça," dit-elle.

"Ni moi, mais je pense toujours que c'est une bonne idée," répondit-il.

"Oui, je pense que ce serait mieux," accepta-t-elle. "Ça va certainement diminuer la possibilité de malentendus."

"Je pensais que nous pourrions les inviter à dîner," suggéra-t-il.

"Ce serait bien," dit-elle. "Peut être que s'ils voient notre maison par eux-mêmes ..."

"Oh, attends," dit Booth, "c'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Que faire s'ils pensent que nous nous vantons ou autre chose? Becca est déjà en colère."

"Ou peut-être qu'ils vont voir que Parker a exagéré," dit-elle. "C'est juste une maison, Booth."

"Ouais," dit-il, mais elle pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas convaincu.

"Qu'est ce que le Dr Benson a dit en plus?"

"Il est impatient pour notre session ensemble," dit Booth avec un sourire. "Nous avons besoin de fixer une date, au fait."

Elle sorti son iPhone et ouvrit son agenda.

"La semaine prochaine?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Ouais," répondit-il. "Ou plus tard cette semaine, quand tu as le temps. Il est assez flexible," ajouta-t-il en souriant.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-elle, égalant son sourire avec un curieux regard.

"C'est un fan," dit-il.

"Oh?"

"Ouais," répondit-il, hochant la tête tandis qu'il pris une autre bouchée de son hamburger. "M'a demandé si tu lui signerai un livre."

"Bien sûr," dit-elle. "Je vais voir si Charlotte peut me faire une copie en avance du nouveau livre."

"Copie en avance?" Demanda Booth, incrédule. "Tu ne me laisses jamais les lire avant qu'ils soient sorti."

"Non, je ne te laisse jamais les lire avant qu'ils soient publiés," corrigea-t-elle.

" Cacahuète," dit-il. "Je n'ai jamais lu un jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans les librairies."

"Ce n'est pas ma faute," dit-elle. "Je ne te laisse jamais lire un manuscrit inachevé. Je m'en fous si tu le vois une fois que c'est finalisé."

"Sympa de ta part de me le dire," dit-il, faisant la moue.

"Arrête de bouder," dit-elle, avec un petit rire léger. "Je vais te donner une copie, aussi."

"Ne cherches pas les ennuis," dit-il. "Je suis juste ton mari."

"Tu n'as jamais été n'importe qui, Seeley Booth, Joseph."

"Merci, Chérie," déclara-t-il, visiblement heureux qu'elle caresse son ego.

Elle baissa les yeux vers le téléphone.

"J'ai besoin de revenir au laboratoire," dit-elle. "L'agent Russell va venir avec quelques informations."

"Russell?" Demanda-t-il. "Tu travaille sur une affaire du FBI?"

Elle hocha la tête, prenant une bouchée de sa salade.

"Le Dr Edison avait besoin d'aide pour identifier une anomalie," dit-elle. "Et maintenant, l'agent Russell veut nous parler tous les deux."

Elle le regarda.

"T'es d'accord avec ça?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Quoi? Avec toi travaillant sur une affaire avec Clark? Bien sûr. Pourquoi je ne le serais pas?"

"Je ne sais pas," admet-elle. "Mais tu as un regard étrange sur ton visage."

"Je suppose que je ne fais que penser," dit-il. "Les choses seront différentes quand je reviendrai au travail. Je vais travailler avec Clark."

"Oui," dit-elle. "Mais je serai là, aussi."

"Ouais."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Rebecca et Brent sont d'accord pour venir dîner demain," dit Booth, tout en entrainant le SUV dans la circulation. "Est-ce que ça te va?"

"Bien sûr," dit-elle. "Merci de venir me chercher."

"Quand tu veux," répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

"Nous devrions probablement nous arrêter au marché," suggéra-t-elle. "De cette façon, nous n'aurons pas à le faire demain."

"Bien pensé," dit-il. "Tu veux t'arrêter au Whole Foods à Tenley Circle?"

Elle sourit, pas si secrètement aimant le fait que sa première pensée était Whole Foods. Elle préfère le Yes! Organic Market sur la 14, mais elle était heureuse qu'elle pourrait au moins l'emmener au Whole Foods.

"Que devons-nous servir pour le dîner?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Je ne sais pas," dit-il. "Techniquement, demain, c'est soirée végétarienne."

"Je pense que nous pouvons renoncer à cette restriction pour cette semaine," dit-elle, toujours souriante. Elle aimait qu'il semblait vraiment prendre à cœur sa suggestion de manger végétarien plusieurs soirs par semaine. Au début, elle avait été surprise par le fairplay qu'il avait montré à ce sujet, et maintenant c'était tout simplement une partie de leur routine.

"Non," dit Booth. "Si nous allons montrer à Rebacca à quoi ressemble la vie de Parks chez nous, alors on s'en tient aux règles. C'est soirée végétarienne, on mange végétarien. Mais nous pouvons être gentil avec eux," dit-il avec un sourire. "Que dis-tu d'aubergine au parmesan?"

"Ça semble bien," dit-elle. "Et ce n'est pas difficile à préparer, aussi."

Ils passèrent environ 45 minutes dans le magasin, prenant leurs articles réguliers ainsi que les affaires dont ils avaient besoin pour leurs invités. ILS passèrent par la section traiteur sur le chemin de la caisse.

"Pourquoi ne pas simplement aller chercher quelque chose pour nous ce soir?" Suggéra Booth. "Nous pouvons simplement prendre quelque chose de déjà fait alors aucun de nous n'a à cuisiner."

"J'aime cette idée," dit-elle, en regardant autour. "Que dis-tu des suchis?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ils partagèrent un dîner léger de sushi et de soupe, avec un peu de saké que Brennan avait ramené de son dernier voyage du Japon.

"Je vais appeler Larry Wilkinson dans la matinée," dit-elle, négligemment sur une gorgée de son verre d'eau.

Ne reconnaissant pas le nom, il la regarda d'un air interrogateur et elle répondit à la question implicite.

"Notre avocat," dit-elle en souriant. "Larry a géré toutes sortes de négociations pour moi au fil des ans et il travaille à la Cour de la famille ainsi. Il peut nous donner quelques bons conseils sur la façon de gérer cette situation avec Parker."

Il hocha la tête.

"C'est une bonne idée," dit-il.

"S'il n'est pas dans la cour," offrit-elle, "il va prendre le temps de nous voir, je pense. Tu as quelque chose d'urgent demain?"

"Je ne pense pas," dit-il. "Mais avons-nous vraiment besoin de se précipiter pour le voir? Je ne veux pas que Becca pense que je fais quelque chose de sournois dans son dos ..."

"Booth," dit-elle, sévèrement. "Tu dois arrêter de marcher sur des œufs où Rebecca est concerné. Tu as des droits quand il s'agit de ton fils, et elle le sait. En fait, elle est avocate, alors elle sait exactement où tout le monde se tient. Je pense que c'est juste que tu sois tout aussi éclairé ... avant que nous nous asseyons pour ce dîner de demain."

"Tu as raison," répondit-il en souriant. "Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi?"

"Je ne sais pas comment tu as toujours fait," répondit-elle avec un sourire ironique propre à elle.

"C'est une bonne chose que je n'aurai jamais à me soucier de ça, hein?"

Souriante, elle secoua simplement la tête et prit une autre bouchée de son shitake roll. Elle n'avait jamais osé s'imaginer dans un tel cadre domestique: assisse à la maison avec son mari, profitant de sushis et de mots doux. Pas pour la première fois, elle se sentit toujours très reconnaissant que Seeley Booth ait la ténacité d'un bouledogue et le cœur d'un lion.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Booth avait juste fini de mettre la table et Brennan faisait les derniers préparatifs pour leur repas quand la sonnette retentit.

"Ils sont là, Bones," cria Booth tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

"Hey, papa!" Accueilla Parker dès que la porte fut ouverte.

"Hey, Bub," répondit Booth, ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils tandis que le garçon se poussa. En riant, il leva les yeux du petit garçon et vers son ex et son mari. "Becca," dit-il. "Brent, entrez."

"Belle maison, Seel," déclara Rebecca alors qu'elle marcha devant lui et dans la maison.

"C'est juste une maison, Rebecca," répondit Booth, sa voix faible. "Bones est dans la cuisine. Parcs, tu veux montrer à ta maman et Brent ta chambre?"

"Bien sûr!"Répondit Parker. "Viens maman!"

"Tu peux ranger les vêtements qui sont sur ton lit pendant que tu es là-haut," déclara Brennan alors qu'elle les rejoignit dans le hall.

"Oui, madame," répondit Parker poliment tandis qu'il dirigea sa mère et son beau-père à le suivre jusqu'à l'escalier.

"Bien joué, chérie," dit Booth doucement, l'approchant de son côté.

"J'ai terminé la lessive quand nous sommes rentré du travail," répondit-elle. "C'est la responsabilité de Parker de mettre ses vêtements à leur place. J'ai simplement pensé qu'il pouvait le faire pendant qu'il est ici plutôt que d'attendre le week-end."

"Ouais," dit Booth avec un sourire. "Et ça ne fait pas de mal de rappeler à sa mère qu'il a des corvées, ici aussi."

"Cela pourrait être un avantage supplémentaire," dit-elle avec un sourire. "J'ai besoin d'y retourner et jeter un coup d'œil sur le dîner. Tu devrez servir quelques boissons."

"Oui Madame," dit-il, affectant le même sourire que Parker lui avait donné. "Je t'aime."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"C'est ma chambre," déclara Parker, montrant l'espace à Rebecca et Brent. "C'est mon bureau. Bones dit que c'est important d'avoir un espace de travail distinct de l'endroit où je joue pour que je puisse me concentrer sur mon travail scolaire. J'ai une télé ici, mais je ne l'utilise pas vraiment. Je regarde dans la grande en bas avec papa. Les jeux vidéo sont là-bas, aussi."

Rebecca été prise dans la salle, et Brent se pencha sur le chambranle en regardant Parker mettre ses vêtements à leur place.

"Bones lave les vêtements," dit-il, "mais papa et moi devons mettre les nôtres à leur place..."

Rebecca n'était pas vraiment à l'écoute alors que Parker continuait de parler. Elle regardait autour de la salle toutes les choses que faisait la chambre de son fils. Elle pouvait voir que beaucoup de temps et de réflexion avait été mis en à l'espace ... et pas seulement ce que Parker aimait et n'aimait pas. Elle savait que Temperance et Seeley avait vraiment tenu compte des besoins de Parker lors de la mise en place de la pièce ensemble. Elle se retrouva avec des larmes quand elle pensa à la façon adulte dont la chambre semblait. C'était simplement un autre rappel que son bébé n'était plus un bébé. Elle fit une note mentale de parler à Brent du fait de refaire la chambre de Parker à la maison. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il serait à l'étroit avec le thème super-héros très bientôt.

"... Et cette lanterne verte bobblehead est juste comme celle que Bones à donné à papa pour son bureau ...

Eh bien, peut-être pas trop tôt, elle pensa avec un sourire.

"C'est vraiment génial Bub," dit-elle. "Mais si tu as fini de remettre tes vêtements, nous devrions descendre en bas et se joindre à ton papa et Tempérance. C'est probablement l'heure du dîner."

"Okay," déclara Parker, en éteignant la lumière, et en suivant les adultes hors de la chambre.

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il atteignit le bas de l'escalier.

"Maman, c'est quoi aujourd'hui?" Demanda-t-il.

"C'est mercredi," répondit-elle alors que Parker les conduits vers la salle à manger.

"Cela signifie que c'est journée végétarienne," dit-il en entrant dans la pièce.

Booth sourit quand il entendit la conversation.

"Journée végétarienne?" Demanda Rebecca avec un sourcil levé.

"Ouais," Parker a répondu. "Bones est végétarienne, donc deux jours par semaine papa ne mange pas de viande non plus. Si je suis ici je ne mange pas non plus. Les jours ordinaire, elle fait quelque chose de différent pour elle que moi et papa, mais les journées végétarienne, nous mangeons à sa façon."

"Tu le nourris végétarien?" Demanda Rebecca à Booth sceptiquement.

Booth hocha la tête, avec un sourire et en haussant les épaules.

"Je me souviens quand tu ne voulais pas lui donner tout ce qui n'était pas frit ou au micro-ondes," nota-t-elle.

"Ce n'était pas si mal, Becca," répondit-il en roulant les yeux.

Il montra à leurs invités leurs sièges et leurs offrit des boissons.

"Et Parks a raison," dit-il. "C'est soirée végétarienne. Bones a proposée de faire autre chose, mais je lui ai dit que nous devrions respecter les règles."

"Ça va, Seeley," dit Brent, parlant pour la première fois. "Et pour ce que ça vaut, je suis d'accord. Vous mettez en place une routine, vous devriez vous y tenir."

"Qu'est ce qu'on va avoir?" Demanda Parker.

"Aubergine au parmesan," répondit Booth juste quand sa femme apparut dans l'embrasure avec le plat en question.

"Génial!" S'écria Parker avec un poing. "Tu vas adorer, maman. Ça a un goût comme le poulet."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Le dîner se passa bien avec les deux couples laissant Parker diriger la légère conversation qui entourait la plupart du temps la nourriture et son projet scolaire à venir.

Bientôt, le repas était fini et c'était temps pour les adultes à entrer dans la conversation la plus sérieuse.

"Parker," dit sa mère. "Tu as apporté tes devoirs?"

"Oui Madame," répondit-il. "Mais j'ai laissé mon sac à dos dans la voiture."

"Vas le chercher," lui dit-elle. "Et tu peux aller dans ta chambre et faire tes devoirs pendant que nous parlons pendant un moment."

"Mais je pensais que j'allais parler, aussi," dit-il.

"Tu vas le faire, fils," dit Booth. "Mais ta mère, Brent, Bones et moi devons parler seuls pendant un certain temps d'abord. Écoute ta mère et vas faire tes devoirs."

Brennan et Booth débarrassèrent la table, tandis que Parker allait chercher ses devoirs. Ils apportèrent du café et se rassirent à la table. Le silence était épais alors qu'aucun des couples ne savait exactement par où commencer. Quand ils furent certains que Parker était en haut et hors de portée de voix, Booth parla le premier.

"Dans l'intérêt de la divulgation complète," dit-il. "Je veux que vous sachiez que Bones et moi avons parlé à notre avocat aujourd'hui."

"Quoi?" Répondit Rebecca, fusillant du regard son ex. "Je pensais que c'était juste une discussion amicale, Seeley."

"Ça l'est, Rebecca," répondit Booth, sa voix douce et pourtant dur en même temps. "Mais je voulais juste m'assurer que je connaissais mes options avant nous nous asseyons pour parler."

"Tes options?" Répondit-elle.

"Ouais," répondit-il. "Pendant des années, tu m'as dis que je n'ai pas de droits et que tu n'avais pas à me laisser voir Parker. Maintenant, nous savons tous que ce n'est pas vrai. Mais tu es une avocate, et tu en sais plus sur ça que je moi ... J'ai juste pensé que nous avions besoin d'un terrain de jeu égal."

"Un terrain de jeu égal ?" Cracha-t-elle pratiquement. "Regarde autour de toi, Seeley. Je pense que nous avons quitté le terrain de jeu égal dans la poussière environ 4645 m2 ..."

"C'est seulement ..." commença Brennan à corriger l'hyperbole de Rebecca, mais Booth l'arrêta d'une main sur son avant-bras.

"Nous n'allons pas là, Rebecca," dit Booth sévèrement. "Ce n'est pas à propos de ma maison, ou ma femme, ou notre argent ... il s'agit de notre fils et ce qu'il veut et ce dont il a besoin."

"Il a dix ans, Seeley. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut," déclara Rebecca. "Cet endroit est une station balnéaire. Bien sûr, il veut être ici, c'est comme être en vacances tout le temps."

"Je l'ai déjà dit, et je vais le dire encore une fois. C'est juste une maison, Becs. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il est à Disneyland ou quelque chose. C'est la vraie vie quand il est là, aussi. Il a des tâches et des devoirs tout comme il le fait à ta maison. "

Rebecca se moqua mais ne parla pas, alors Booth continua.

"Il doit garder sa chambre bien rangée et faire son lit," lui dit-il. "Il doit nettoyer après lui dans la salle de bain, il sort les poubelles et m'aide avec les travaux de jardinage. Bones est un maître quand il s'agit de devoirs, il doit ranger ses vêtements lorsque le linge est fait, il aide avec la vaisselle après le dîner et il apprend à cuisiner. "

Rebecca s'affala dans sa chaise et roula des yeux. Seeley avait toujours toutes les réponses.

Dans une image en miroir du couple à à l'autre bout de la table, Brent atteignit et toucha le bras de Rebecca.

"Essayons d'être raisonnable sur ce sujet, les gars," dit-il. "C'est tout naturellement que ça va être difficile pour Rebecca de penser à abandonner le temps avec Parker. Il vivait avec elle principalement pour sa vie entière ..."

"Ce qui est exactement pourquoi je veux lui consacrer davantage de temps avec nous," répondit Booth. "Il a dix ans et je ne l'ai eu qu'un week-end sur deux ... si je suis chanceux ... toute sa vie. Rebecca l'éloignait de moi quand l'envie la prenait. Ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est pas juste pour moi, et ce n'est pas juste de Parker. Et ça se termine maintenant. "

Un frisson parcouru le dos de Brennan. Elle était fière de la façon calme avec laquelle son mari se comportait. Il gardait son sang-froid, mais refusait de faire marche arrière. Elle trouvé ce côté-ci de lui incroyablement excitant, et ressenti une augmentation de ce pincement au cœur constant qu'elle ressentait ... son besoin d'avoir un bébé avec lui grandissait exponentiellement avec sa protection et la possessivité de son fils.

"Alors, qu'en dis tu, Seeley?" Demanda Rebecca. "Que je devrais l'avoir un week-end sur deux?"

"Bien sûr que non," dit Booth. "Cela ne serait pas plus juste pour toi que ça l'a été pour moi. Je pense que nous devrions essayer de trouver quelque chose qui est plus équitable pour tous. Maintenant, Parker a proposé une semaine sur deux ... mais seulement parce que c'est ce que son ami fait. J'aimerais quelque chose comme ça, mais je ne sais pas si c'est faisable pour tout le monde. "

"Qu'en est-il de l'école?" Demanda Rebecca. "Nous vivons de l'autre côté de la ville."

"Ce n'est pas un problème," parla Brennan. "Nous pouvons l'emmener à l'école quand il est avec nous. Rebecca, je veux que tu sache que Parker est une priorité pour moi, aussi. Je l'aime beaucoup, et je pense que ça serait bénéfique à son développement s'il passait plus de temps avec son père pendant cette période cruciale ..."

"Période cruciale?" Demanda Rebecca.

"Il commence l'adolescence," répondit Brennan, hochant la tête. "Et tandis que je suis sûre que Brent est un excellent modèle, la nature dicte que c'est un temps de liaison intégrale entre pères et fils ..."

"Tu penses que c'est ça?" Demanda Rebecca, en regardant directement Booth.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?" Répondit-il.

"Je veux dire, tu penses vraiment qu'il ne s'agit pas de la grande maison avec une piscine?" Demanda-t-elle. "Sans t'offenser, je veux dire, je sais qu'il veut passer du temps avec toi ... mais je pensais vraiment que c'était plus d'être ici que d'être avec toi. Tu penses que Tempérance a raison et c'est juste une partie de la croissance?"

"Tempérance a généralement raison,' répondit-il avec un sourire chaleureux en direction de sa femme. 'Mais oui, nous avons parlé et je pense qu'il se sent comme s'il a besoin de moi un peu plus maintenant ..."

"Il s'est habitué à avoir besoin de moi," dit Rebecca calmement, en regardant sa tasse de café.

"Il va toujours avoir besoin de toi, Bec," répondit Booth. "Sérieusement, ce n'est pas à propos de lui voulant venir ici et jouer ou de moi voulant l'éloigner de toi. Je respecte les règles que tu as définies pour lui, je l'ai toujours fait. Nous avons toujours été d'accord sur le maintien des mêmes règles chez moi et chez toi. Parker est un bon garçon, il n'est pas en train de se jouer nous ou essayant de sortir de rien. "

"Aucun de nous n'a jamais été bon à partager," dit Rebecca avec un sourire.

"Non, nous ne l'étions pas," convint Booth, ricanant. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis Becs? Pouvons-nous partager notre enfant?"

"Je pense que oui," répondit-elle. "Tu veux essayer l'accord d'une semain de sur deux de garde partagée?"

"Vraiment?" Demanda Booth, son visage reflétant l'émerveillement d'un enfant à Noël.

Rebecca hocha la tête, se mordant les lèvres.

Booth regarda sa femme en quête de soutien. Elle pouvait dire qu'il vacillait. Il était sur le bord de retomber dans ses vieilles habitudes de prendre ce que Rebecca offrait plutôt que de pousser à ce qu'il voulait lui. Elle hocha la tête presque imperceptiblement, en lui donnant la force de dire ce qu'il devait dire ensuite.

"Je pense que nous devons avoir un accord légal cette fois," dit-il.

Une lueur incendiaire flasha dans les yeux de Rebecca, mais disparu tout aussi rapidement. Elle savait que c'était ce qui était le mieux pour Parker et il avait raison.

"Je vais avoir l'un des gars dans le bureau mettre quelque chose en place," offrit-elle.

"D'accord," répondit Booth, "mais je voudrais que notre avocat soit impliqué, aussi."

"Est-ce vraiment nécessaire?" Demanda Rebecca.

"Je pense que ça l'est,' dit Booth. 'Et il y a autre chose ..."

"Quoi, Seeley?"

"Je pense que nous devrions déclarer Tempérance et Brent tuteurs légaux de Parker," dit-il, regardant trois paires d'yeux choqués. Il attendit un instant avant de continuer. "C'est logique," dit-il. "Si quelque chose devait arriver à l'un de nous, je me sentirais mieux en sachant qu'ils auraient toujours avoir une place dans sa vie ... ils se sont tous les deux engagés envers lui. Brent me l'a montré maintes et maintes fois, et je sais comment Bones se sent envers lui. J'ai besoin de savoir que si quelque chose m'arrivait, elle serait encore autorisée à être là pour lui ..."

Booth s'arrêta tandis qu'il commençait à s'étouffer sur place, Brennan s'approcha de lui et prit sa main. Elle enlaça leurs doigts et lui donna une légère pression.

Rebecca regarda le couple et puis son propre mari. Elle réalisa que ce que Booth disait avait un sens, et après tout, tous voulaient ce qui était le mieux pour Parker.

Elle hocha la sanction.

"Alors, ça y est?" Dit Booth.

"Il y a une autre chose," dit Brennan alors que les trois autres la regardait. "Parker. Nous avons besoin de l'impliquer et qu'il ait son mot à dire avant de prendre une décision finale, non?"

"Tempérance a raison," dit Rebecca. "Allons avoir une discussion avec notre fils."

* * *

><p><strong>Merci pour vos reviews, et n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le petit bouton au milieu xD <strong>

**P.S : Ceci sera le dernier chapitre de cette année 2011. Je ne pourrais poster le dernier chapitre avant le 2****ème**** Dimanche du mois de Janvier ! J'ai des Exams à préparer et à passer.**

**P.S² : Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes, un joyeux noël et une bonne année 2012 ! **


	30. Le Bon Moment

**Bonjour la compagnie, j'espère que vous avez passez de bonne fêtes et que cette année à bien commencée pour vous.**

**Et bien, ça m'attriste de le dire, mais nous arrivant à la fin de cette agréable aventure, ça a été un plaisir de partager cette histoire avec vous par le moyen de la traduction. J'espère qu'elle vous à plus en un tout comme je l'ai adoré en la lisant.**

**Pour une dernière fois, je vous dis : Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Trente :<span>

"Le Bon Moment"

Brennan descendit avec Parker, et prit place à côté de son mari. Avec les deux couples assis à la table à manger et l'un en face de l'autre, Parker pris la place habituelle de son père à la tête de la table.

"Parker a terminé ses devoirs," dit Brennan.

"Ouais, et Bones les a vérifié avant que nous descendions," répondit Parker, en regardant sa mère. "Alors tout est fait."

"C'est très bien, Bub," dit Rebecca. "Alors ..."

"Vous avez décidé si j'ai le droit de rester ici plus souvent?" Demanda Parker, son sourire enthousiaste démentant la trépidation légère dans sa voix.

"Peut-être," répond Booth. "Nous avons une assez bonne idée ce que nous pensons va marcher, mais nous voulons savoir ce que tu penses. As-tu quelque chose que tu veux nous dire?"

Parker s'assit tranquillement, soudain nerveux à la perspective de quatre de ses parents le regardant.

"C'est bon, Parcs," dit Brent. "Prends ton temps."

Booth était véritablement impressionné par la manière dont l'autre homme traitait son fils. Il avait toujours été un peu jaloux de tout le temps que Brent passait avec Parker, mais en même temps, il était heureux de savoir que le mari de Rebecca se souciait vraiment de leur fils.

"Parker," déclara Brennan. "Tu as dit à ton père que tu voulais rester ici avec nous plus souvent. Peux-tu nous dire pourquoi?"

Le garçon inquiet, pris sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, et jeta des regards entre les deux couples.

"Eh bien," dit-il lentement. "C'est juste que ..." Il poussa un long soupir. "Je suppose, je voulais vraiment être avec papa beaucoup plus. Je veux dire ..."

Avec un autre soupir, il regarda vers Brent tandis qu'il se mordait la lèvre à nouveau.

"Brent est un bon beau-père, mais ..."

Brent hocha la tête en compréhension et Booth décida de tenter de désamorcer la situation avec un peu de légèreté.

"Nous savons, Parks," dit son père avec un sourire. "Brent est génial, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il était fantastique ..." ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil vers son fils.

Le commentaire lui valu un regard de Rebecca, un grognement de son fils, un coup de pied sous la table de la part Brennan et un sincère "Merci, Booth," de Brent.

"D'accord, nous avons compris le pourquoi et nous comprenons tous à fait Parks," déclara Rebecca. "Combien de temps tu voudrais rester avec ton père?"

"Eh bien," déclara Parker, le front plissé dans un effort de concentration sérieuse. "J'ai dit à papa comment Tommy vit avec sa mère une semaine, puis avec son père une semaine ..."

"Et c'est ce que tu veux faire?" Demanda Booth.

"Je pense que oui," Parker hocha la tête. "Si c'est ok avec vous les gars."

"C'est un grand changement, Parks," déclara Rebecca. "Et ça veux dire des changements non seulement pour toi, mais pour ton père et Tempérance, aussi."

Booth fixa Rebecca.

"Je ne dis pas que je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée," dit-elle, corrigeant immédiatement la fausse idée de Booth. "Je veux juste que tu réalises ce que cela signifie pour chacun. Par exemple, quand tu es ici, ton père et Tempérance vont te conduire à l'école. Cela signifie que tu vas devoir te lever beaucoup plus tôt pour être prêt à être conduit à l'autre bout de la ville ... "

"Nous allons tous avoir à faire certaine adaptation," dit Brennan. "Mais ta mère a raison, ça sera un sacrifice pour toi," ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Elle savait combien ses garçons Booth aimaient leur sommeil. Parfois, ce n'était pas facile de réveiller Parker le week-end pour les matchs de foot du matin. Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce que ce serait pour un jour d'école.

Un sourire chaleureux couvrit le visage de Booth en regardant amoureusement sa femme. Parfois, la profondeur et l'étendue de son amour pour lui et son fils l'accablait toujours.

"Ce que nous disons Park-O," dit Booth, "c'est que nous pensons que ça va marcher si tu restes avec nous pendant une semaine et puis avec ta maman et Brent une semaine ... mais une fois que nous commencerons ça, nous allons suivre à travers avec ça. Les règles seront les mêmes ici que chez ta mère et tu auras des tâches aux deux maison ... "

"Oui, monsieur," répondit solennellement Parker, essayant de cacher le large sourire qui menaçait de couvrir son visage.

"Et il y a un peu plus," dit Booth. " Ta mère et moi savons que tu respectes Brent et Bones comme tes autres parents, et nous sommes vraiment fiers de toi pour ça. Mais nous pensons que c'est important de faire un pas de plus. Nous allons demander à un juge de les rendre tes tuteurs légaux. Cela signifie simplement que comme moi et ta mère, ils seront légalement responsables de ce qui t'arrive ... "

"Tu veux dire c'est comme s'ils vont m'adopter?" Demanda Parker.

"Pas exactement," répondit Rebecca. "Ton père et moi serons toujours tes parents, mais nous voulons que Brent et Tempérance soient autorisés à être tes parents aussi ... comme par exemple si quelque chose devait m'arriver à moi ou à ton père, nos partenaires feront encore une partie de ta vie ..."

"Nous t'aimons tous, Parks," dit Brent, ajouta-t-il pour son épouse. "Et ce n'est que notre façon de s'assurer que tu es toujours pris en charge.

"Un peu comme lorsque j'ai épousé ton père," dit Brennan. "Nous nous sommes mariés afin que le gouvernement et d'autres personnes reconnaissent l'engagement que nous avons fait l'un envers l'autre ... c'est juste un moyen pour que l'engagement que Brent et moi avons fait envers toi soit reconnu."

Parker hocha la tête.

"D'accord," dit-il. "C'est logique. Merci, Bones."

Encore une fois, Booth secoua la tête en appréhension. Laissant à sa femme de décomposer et d'expliquer à Parker d'une manière qu'il comprendrait sans l'abrutir. Il aimait la façon dont elle respectait son enfant.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Vendredi soir arriva, et Brennan constata qu'elle était fatiguée alors qu'elle se tenait devant les portes de l'Institut Jefferson. Pour une fois, elle était heureuse de quitter le labo avant six heures. Elle mit son sac sur son épaule et sourit quand elle vit le SUV de son mari se garer en face de l'édifice. Elle descendit les escaliers et monta dans le véhicule avant qu'il ait une chance de sortir et d'ouvrir sa porte.

"Salut," dit-elle quand elle monta.

"Salut," répondit-il, se penchant pour la saluer par un baiser rapide.

"Comment était ta journée?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Sans incident," dit-il. "Tu m'as manquée lors du déjeuner," ajouta-t-il. "Au fait, Sweets te passe le bonjour."

"Tu as déjeuné avec Sweets?"

Il hocha la tête.

"Si ça peut te consoler, mon déjeuner avec Charlotte n'était pas beaucoup mieux," dit-elle, fermant les yeux et appuyant contre à le repose-tête.

"Ouais?"

"Elle veut que je parte pour une tournée de dédicace," dit-elle sans ouvrir les yeux.

"Mais?"

"Mais je ne veux pas," répondit-elle. "J'ai trop de choses ici. J'ai de nouveaux stagiaires qui commencent au musée et de nouvelles classes à l'université ... nous avons le nouvel arrangement avec Parker qui commence dans quelques semaines ..."

Il attendit quelques instants après qu'elle se soit tut, mais parla quand elle ne termina pas sa pensée.

"Tu vas bien, Chérie?"

"Je suis juste fatiguée," répondit-elle, tendant la main pour prendre sa main.

"Nous pouvons reprogrammer avec Benson," offrit-il.

"Non," répondit-elle. "Je vais bien."

"Bones," dit-il. "Tu as l'air épuisé. Laisses-moi te ramener à la maison, te couler un de ces bains moussant à la lavande que tu aimes tant et te préparer un dîner. On peut rencontrer Benson une autre fois."

"Non, Booth," dit-elle, s'asseyant pour le regarder. "Je te l'ai dit, je vais bien. Nous avons besoin d'aller à ce rendez-vous avec le Dr Benson afin que tu puisses reprendre le travail. Tu as été impatient de revenir en selle," dit-elle en souriant. "Je pense que tu serais prêt à voir l'éléphant le plus tôt possible," ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

"Plus de films de John Wayne pour toi," dit-il avec un rire. "C'était trois métaphores de cow-boy dans une phrase. Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma femme?"

"Je suis toujours ta femme," répondit-elle, sachant qu'il aimait l'entendre dire ça. "Et bien que ça a été une longue semaine, et ton idée d'un bain moussant parait exquise, nous avons besoin de rencontrer le Dr Benson. Nous pouvons faire le bain à bulles après," dit-elle. "Et tu peux me rejoindre," ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux et un sourcil levé.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Booth leva sa main vers le dos de Brennan, tandis qu'il la guidait dans l'entrée principale à travers la cuisine de Benson et dans la salle à manger. Il sourit quand elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

"C'est un environnement thérapeutique très décontracté ici," chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

"Seeley!" Dit Benson, en entrant de l'autre côté de la salle. "Heureux de te voir." Il se dirigea vers le couple et tendit la main à la femme de son patient. "Dr Brennan," dit-il. "C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer."

Brennan sourit chaleureusement ... elle pouvait immédiatement voir pourquoi Booth appréciait tellement cet homme.

"Le plaisir est pour moi, Dr Benson. S'il vous plaît," lui dit elle, "appelez-moi Tempérance. Et merci de nous voir en si peu de temps."

"Absurdités," dit-il. "Je sais à quel point Seeley est prêt à terminer ça pour que je puisse signer son retour au boulot. Le Dr Sweets et moi l'avons fait cet après-midi, au fait. Ce soir, c'est vraiment juste une formalité."

Surpris, Brennan regarda l'homme à côté d'elle. Booth juste haussa les épaules en réponse.

"Tempérance," dit Benson, en montrant à Brennan son siège à la table. "Je suis sûr que Seeley vous a dit que nous menons nos sessions de manière très informelle autour d'ici."

"Il a pu mentionner quelque chose," dit-elle avec un sourire et un clin d'œil.

Booth s'assis à la place à côté de Brennan tandis que Benson s'expliqua.

"Je suis impressionné par les progrès de Seeley," dit-il, en parlant toujours directement à Brennan. "Et je pense qu'il est prêt à retourner au travail. Mais je voulais passer du temps avec vous deux ensemble. Il y a certaines choses qui vont arriver que vous seul serez en mesure de lui venir en aide, et je veux être sûr que vous êtes tous les deux préparés pour cela. "

Le Dîner se passa bien. Brennan trouva Benson charmant et intéressant. Elle répondit à ses questions sans les trouver intrusives. Elle se sentait plus à l'aise avec l'idée d'être en mesure d'aider Booth alors qu'il ne ressentait aucun symptôme récurrent de l'TSPT, et elle était encore plus sûr maintenant qu'il était temps pour eux d'avoir un enfant ensemble.

"Et vous semblez plutôt certaine que c'est maintenant le bon moment pour vous d'avoir un enfant," dit Benson, au cours d'un sorbet.

"Je le suis," convint Brennan, adressant à sa réponse à son mari plutôt que son thérapeute.

"Vraiment?" Répondit Booth.

Elle hocha la tête, avec un sourire.

"Même avec tout ce qui se passe?" Demanda-t-il, en répétant sa précédente litanie de choses dans sa liste de chose à faire. "Tes nouveaux cours et nouveaux stagiaires et ayant Parker sur une base plus régulière ..."

"Oui, Booth," lui dit-elle, avec un regard dans ses yeux qu'il ne reconnus pas du tout. "Je suis assez certaine que c'est maintenant le bon moment pour nous d'avoir un bébé."

Elle attendit un moment pour que la réalisation lui tombe dessus, mais ça n'arriva pas. Elle réalisa ensuite que c'était un sujet mieux adapté pour quand ils seront seuls, et changea de sujet.

"Dr Benson," dit-elle, atteignant son sac. "Seeley m'as dit que vous êtes intéressé par mes livres," dit-elle, mal à l'aise d'utiliser le mot "fan". Elle lui tendit un des livres qu'elle avait apporté de sa rencontre avec Charlotte cette après-midi, vérifiant soigneusement que c'était celui qu'elle avait signé pour le psychologue. "Ceci est une copie de mon prochain livre," lui dit-elle tandis qu'elle le lui remettait. "Il sera rendu public en Septembre, mais j'ai pensé que vous pourriez apprécier une copie avancée."

"Merci, Tempérance," dit Benson, en acceptant le livre d'elle. "Et s'il vous plaît, c'est Donovan," dit-il avec un sourire. "Je vais faire l'envie de mon club de lecture. Je dois admettre que j'ai demandé à Seeley s'il pensait que vous signerait un livre pour moi, mais je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose comme ça."

"Donovan," répondit-elle. "Vous êtes plus que juste un thérapeute, vous avez été un bon ami de Booth ... et c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour rendre la pareille. Je vous remercie."

"Je vous en prie," répondit le thérapeute.

"Euh ... toujours là, les gars," dit Booth, avec un soupçon à la fois d'amusement et d'agacement.

"Désolé, Seel," dit Benson avec un rire. "Je ne voulais pas monopoliser ta femme."

"Tu es pardonné," répondit Booth, en prenant la main de Brennan dans la sienne. "Il suffit de ne pas laisser cela se reproduire."

Les trois profitèrent d'une conversation animée autour d'un café, principalement sur le livre de Brennan, le sujet d'un bébé Brennan-Booth semblait être oublié pour l'instant. Après un certain temps, Booth vit sa femme bâiller et prit ça comme un signe.

"Eh bien, Benson," dit-il. "Je pense qu'il est temps que nous partions. Ça a été une longue semaine et il se fait tard."

Brennan sourit chaleureusement à son mari. Même si elle avait insisté pour qu'ils n'annulent pas la réunion, elle était plus que prête à rentrer chez eux.

"Bien sûr," déclara leur hôte, debout. Il tendit la main pour serrer celle de Seeley. "Ne sois pas un étranger," lui dit-il. "Juste parce que tu n'es pas obligé de me voir ne veut pas dire je ne peux pas continuer à utiliser ton aide sur cette Mustang. Tu es le meilleur mécano que j'ai eu depuis bien longtemps," ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

"Ça marche," déclara Booth. "Et puis tu peux venir chez nous et m'aider avec la GTO. Cette bête a été sur des blocs depuis très longtemps, ça va demander un miracle pour la faire marcher à nouveau."

"Juste assures-toi de prendre un peu temps pour travailler dessus," déclara Benson. "Ce sera un outil utile pour te détendre." Il se tourna vers la femme à côté de Booth. "Tempérance," dit-il. "C'était merveilleux de vous rencontrer enfin. Après avoir passé tant de temps avec Seeley, je me sentais comme si je vous connaissez déjà, mais ce fut très agréable. Oh, et encore merci pour le livre, aussi."

"Encore une fois, je vous en prie," dit-elle. "Et je vous remercie pour tout ... Nous allons faire un barbecue dans quelques semaines pour célébrer la fin de l'été, et j'apprécierai beaucoup si vous veniez."

"J'adorerais," répondit-il. "Je vous remercie."

"Je vous contacterai quand nous ferons les plans," dit Booth, plaçant sa main sur le dos de sa femme et la guida vers la porte. "Merci encore pour le dîner, c'était super."

Benson resta debout à la porte en regardant le jeune couple alors qu'ils firent leur chemin vers leur voiture. Ils allaient être bien, il en était sûr.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, Brennan s'excusa et fit son chemin directement à leur chambre. La journée, toute la semaine vraiment, avait été assez éprouvante pour elle qu'elle ne se souciait de l'admettre.

Elle sourit quand elle imagina la réaction de Booth à sa surprise. Elle savait qu'elle avait une dizaine de minutes tandis qu'il marchait à l'étage principal de la maison, en vérifiant les verrous sur les portes et les fenêtres comme à son habitude.

Booth fit sa ronde et fit son chemin à l'étage. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et sourit tandis qu'il se prenait dans la scène. Sa femme n'était nulle part pour être trouvée, mais la musique douce se jouait de son iPod, amarré à sa table de chevet, et des bougies scintillaient autour de la pièce sombre.

Il supposa qu'elle était dans la salle de bain, et se rappelant de son offre précédente de partager son bain, il commença à se diriger dans cette direction. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la petite boîte posée sur son oreiller. C'était enveloppé dans du papier argenté avec un nœud bleu vif sur le dessus. Il reconnu l'emballage de l'anniversaire de Parker ... Elle avait dû le laisser. Il se mordit la lèvre et regarda de la boîte à la porte de la salle de bain. Il ne pouvait pas décider quel cadeau il devait ouvrir en premier.

Il réalisa qu'elle avait laissé la boîte pour qu'il la trouve et elle doit vouloir qu'il l'ouvre. Il s'assit sur le lit et prit la boîte. Il délia le nœud et leva le haut de la boîte. A l'intérieur, il trouva un exemplaire du livre qu'elle avait donné à Benson plus tôt dans la soirée.

Il l'ouvrit à la page de dédicace, et lut:

_Pour mon mari ..._

_Pour sa patience, pour son amour, pour ses conseils._

_Booth, tu es le vrai Andy Lister._

_Tout mon amour,_

_Bones_

Il sourit quand il réalisa le cadeau qu'elle lui avait donné en faisant cette annonce à tous le monde. En cet instant, son estomac se retourna et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il réalisa qu'il y avait plus dans ce cadeau et il tourna la page en arrière pour voir une autre dédicace ... celle-ci dans son écriture délicate.

_Alors, "Papa," Penses-tu que Parker va être excité d'être un grand frère en avril prochain?_

_Je t'aime._

_Toujours à toi,_

_Bones_

Il laissa tomber le livre sur le lit, et courut rejoindre sa femme ... l'amour de sa vie ... la mère de son enfant ... dans le bain, enlevant ses vêtements tout en y allant.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>ET voilà, j'espère que cette fin vous as plut.<strong>

**Et j'ai quelques remerciements à faire :**

**1 : Je remercie Lori, l'auteur original de cette fiction, sous le pseudo « LJLanham » de m'avoir donné l'opportunité de partager cette historie avec vous.**

**2 : Je remercie Emilie sous le pseudo « Elendil-Lomader » qui m'a été d'un grande aide pour la correction des chapitres.**

**3 : Je vous remercie vous, mes amies qui prenez le temps de mettre votre avis, vos commentaires m'ont été d'une grande aide, et en les lisant après chaque chapitre publier, ça me donner l'envie de traduire plus et vous mettre le prochain :D Cette aventure a été sympathique en votre compagnie. J'espère vous retrouver dans d'éventuelle traduction.**

**P.S : Y a une suite à cette histoire, si vous la voulez, faites le moi savoir, si il y a beaucoup de monde qui la veux, je verrais avec l'auteur pour la traduire.**

**Sur ce je vous dis : Bonne nuit et à la prochaine.**

**Samia.**


End file.
